New Blood
by xXPandaLawlsXx
Summary: Turned into a vampire and uprooted from his old life, Kurt Hummel must learn how to deal with the new changes and a crazy new school, the gorgeous vampire who turned him, and people who hate him because of the person who chose him. Full summary inside.AU!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): **This is just another idea that's been gnawing at my brain lately. I would really love to know if you guys want me to continue this and what you think!

**Summary: AU. **Vampires and other creatures of the night have a high ranking in social society. Dalton is a special school where all creatures, including humans, come together to learn. Blaine Anderson being a old, powerful, and respected vampire works as a professor. He meets his newest fledgling by accident in a little coffee shop. After a year of 'dating' the boy, his father dies leaving him no one but Blaine. Now with a new fledgling in tow, Blaine goes back to teach at Dalton, also enrolling his new fledgling. Some don't see the new fledgling like most do. Some hate and taunt when Blaine or his friends aren't around. Kurt won't let that slide. That's just not the way it goes, and he's going to make sure they know it.

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:** Character death, M/M, Language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee, or any of its characters. Nothing...

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Blood<span>**

_A New Beginning_

Kurt felt the cold raindrops splatter against the back of his neck and face as he stood there. He didn't care that the expensive suit he was wearing was currently getting soaked with the heavy downpour. He didn't care his shoes were caked with mud or the fact that his hair was completely ruined and slicked down, sticking to his face and falling in front of his eyes. He didn't care about anything anymore, nothing was left.

A strong wind pushed through the cemetery causing a shiver to run through his body and rain to prick his eyes. He slowly reached up to rub his eyes, trying to stop them from stinging. He couldn't tell if it was the rain or his own tears that burned at that point. He felt his teeth begin to chatter and suddenly wished he had taken Blaine's advice and brought a jacket.

Suddenly something warm and heavy was dropped on Kurt's shoulders, causing him to jump slightly. Large hands gently squeezed his shoulders before pulling away. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused as to why the vampire was standing next to him. "You promised you wouldn't come until after the service…"

"It's been over for three hours, Kurt." Blaine said over the roar of the rain. "You've been standing here ever since."

Kurt blinked in surprise, quickly looking around the grave sight and frowning when he noticed all the people who had come to his fathers burial were gone. He pulled the jacket closer around him, rubbing his nose against the soft fabric. The musky scent of the others cologne and coffee made him realize that Blaine had given him his own jacket. Still hugging it close he looked back to his fathers grave.

"He's not coming back." Kurt whispered, more to himself than Blaine, but he knew the vampire would be able to hear him. He actually smiled slightly when he felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him to Blaine's warm side.

"He's not." Blaine replied, choosing his words carefully. It had been a long time since someone he had cared about had passed on, but he knew Kurt was going through a world of pain right now despite the fact he couldn't remember how it actually felt himself. He felt the teen shiver against another gust of wind and held back a sigh.

"Kurt, I think its time to leave." He said gently, not wanting Kurt getting sick on top of everything else he was going through. As he expected the countertenor stiffened.

"I can't, Blaine…" Kurt practically begged, trying to step out of Blaine's arm, but Blaine didn't let him.

"Kurt, your dad wouldn't you out in the cold and rain getting sick over him." Blaine stated, slowly turning Kurt from the grave.

"But…he…he'll be alone." Kurt whimpered, sniffling slightly. Damn it! He had cried enough hadn't he? Why couldn't he stop? Despite wanting to stay, his feet moved on autopilot as Blaine led him down the path towards the entrance.

"Baby, he can't be alone with your mom right next to him." Blaine said gently, leading Kurt out the entrance and towards the parking lot. He heard Kurt sniffle and mumble a small agreement. He hated seeing Kurt so broken like this. His confident, witty Kurt so hurt and lost.

By the time they had reached Blaine's BMW the rain seemed to be pouring even harder. Blaine quickly dug his keys from the pocket in his jeans to unlock the car and open Kurt's door. Once Kurt slipped in he quickly closed the door and walked to the other side, becoming a blur with the rain as he used inhuman speed to get there faster. He slid in and closed his door before sticking his key into the ignition, the car purring to life instantly when he turned it. He fiddled with the knobs to turn on the heat for Kurt when he heard the others teeth clattering together. He turned in his seat and reached into the back to pull the blanket he always kept on the back seat for Kurt. Humans tended to get colder easier than vampires did, and he had noticed early on in knowing Kurt that the boy got cold a lot faster than most.

"Here." Blaine whispered as he unfolded the blanket and draped it over Kurt. He leaned forward and pulled the seatbelt over the unmoving teen's chest, clicking it into place. After turning the radio station to Kurt's favorite he clicked his own seatbelt in and put the car in drive, rolling out of the parking lot. Kurt still hadn't spoken, and to be honest it was starting to make him feel a little uneasy. He knew the countertenor was upset, but Kurt _always_ had a comment to spare. Finally having to slow down and stop for a red light he reached over and placed his hand over Kurt's thigh, squeezing gently. "I'm right here Kurt, and I'm never leaving." He said over the soft hum of the radio in the background.

"Until I get too old." Kurt whispered softly, looking out the passenger window. The warm had on his thigh felt like the only thing anchoring him down and he was glad it didn't move once the car started forward again. Another squeeze was given before Blaine spoke again.

"Never, even if you get wrinkles and loose all your hair." Blaine replied, glad to be getting some kind of reaction from Kurt, even if it was one of his most hated subjects to talk about.

"Hmm." Was all Kurt said in reply. He breathed in deeply, smelling the same scent he had on the jacket only now it was stronger without the rain washing it away. The smell of Blaine calmed him, grounded him it seemed. He looked towards the windshield again, wondering where they were headed. As if Blaine had read his mind, and no he couldn't since Kurt had made sure to get that question out of the way as soon as possible when they had met, Blaine spoke up.

"I'm taking you to my apartment." Blaine said quietly, turning a corner before speaking up again. "That alright?" He thought to throw in, not wanting Kurt to think he was making all his decisions for him. No, he had learned his lesson for that many times over and he didn't care for a repeat.

"That's fine." Kurt whispered, closing his eyes. He was so tired and he really didn't care where he was as long as Blaine was with him. The vampire was the only thing he had. Carole and Finn had offered their home but he knew the woman would be uncomfortable with the son of the dead man she had grown to love living with her.

Blaine finally pulled up to the large apartment complex that was his temporary home on the weekends. The only reason he had it was because of Kurt. He hadn't wanted to have to drive back and forth the two hours separating them all weekend, especially not wanting Kurt to drive at night. He pulled up to the parking garage entrance and reached up to press a little button on the black box attached to his visor. The gate slowly opened allowing him to drive through and park in his normal spot.

Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt when Blaine turned off the car and pulled off the wet blanket before folding it and throwing it back on the back seat where it had been. "Do you want your jacket?" He asked, secretly wishing he could keep it on. He was still freezing and it wasn't like Blaine was affected by the cold that much.

"Of course not." Blaine scoffed playfully, opening his door and zooming to Kurt's side before the teen could even reach the door handle. He grinned at the other when he scowled, stepping out and letting Blaine shut the door behind him. He hit the little button on his keypad to lock the car before taking Kurt's hand and pulling him towards the elevator on the other side of the parking garage.

"Will you ever grow out of the gentleman stage, or will you forever be stuck in the fifties?" Kurt quipped, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey, don't trash the fifties, I was there and it was awesome." Blaine replied, glad some of Kurt's wit was returning even if he was making fun of him. "Besides, I know you love it." He grinned when he heard a soft snort in reply. He pushed the little arrow for the elevator and was glad it dinged quickly, opening its doors.

Kurt leaned against Blaine as they rode the elevator up to the top floor. Why the man had to be so cocky and get the most expensive room in the most expensive vampire apartment complex when he only used it on the weekends was completely beyond him.

The elevator dinged and Kurt allowed the slightly shorter vampire to pull him out and down the hallway. They had passed a few other vampires but all they did was nod in Blaine's direction who ignored them completely. He looked around the halls, trusting the vampire to lead him. The sound of keys clanking together pulled him from a weird looking wolf painting and he blinked since he hadn't noticed they had already reached Blaine's door.

Blaine pushed his door open, letting go of Kurts hand to place his on the small of the countertenor's back to push him inside. Once they were both inside he pulled the door closed and locked it back. He heard Kurt's soft footsteps head towards the bathroom as he headed for the large bedroom. He glanced at the clock on the night stand and was surprised to find it already past eight.

He had spent all day with Kurt, trying to help him relax for the funeral. He had then been banished from attending since some of Burt's friends had been avid vampires haters. That didn't mean he didn't actually attend though. He had just made sure he stayed out of view sitting on a large branch on an oak tree on the other side of the cemetery. No way was he going to leave the boy he loved so much to go through it alone. Sure his friends had been there with him, but they hardly offered anything they hadn't already.

Kurt walked into the room with one of Blaine's bathroom towels rubbing at his damp hair. He had pulled off the wet jacket and draped it over his arm on his trek to the bedroom. Glancing to the clock he sighed and walked over to the desk on the other side of the room, draping the damp jacket over the computer chair so it could dry. He walked over to the dresser and opened his drawer to pull out a clean pair of boxers and pajama bottoms that had little music notes stamped all over them. They had been a gift from Blaine, and they were the biggest comfiest ones he had. Closing his drawer back he smiled slightly as he caught himself considering it _his_ again. It might as well be with the number of weekends he had spent here, it was like his second home. He felt arms wrap around him and he instantly leaned against Blaine, closing his eyes.

"Do you want something to eat?" Blaine asked hopefully, not too surprised when Kurt shook his head. "Alright, I'm going to go clean up then." He said kissing the teen's soft cheek before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. The fact was that even though he and Kurt had been 'dating' for a year they still hadn't done much more than heavy make out sessions. It didn't bother Blaine at all as long as he still got to be with Kurt. The boy drew him in like no other human ever had before and he found himself taking extra precaution with how far he took things and how hard he pushed.

Kurt smiled when he heard the door softly click shut behind Blaine. It had been over a year and the older vampire still left the room for him to dress or undress like a true gentleman. He shook his head slightly when Blaine's comment from earlier floated around his head. Pulling the wet suit from his body was a bit of a challenge but he finally managed, throwing the wet fabric into the hamper in the corner of the room. He pulled on the boxers and pajama pants he had pulled out earlier before walking over to the dresser again, digging through one of Blaine's drawers for a t-shirt. He finally found a black one with a yellow batman symbol, snorting at the thought of Blaine standing in line at one of those geeky comic book conventions. He pulled it over his head before crawling into the king-sized bed and slipping under the silky blue sheets.

Blaine knocked on the bedroom door, entering when he heard Kurt call out an ok from the other side. He had dried off as well and had chosen simple black pajama bottoms and a white tee to wear. He smiled at Kurt when he saw that he had already crawled under the sheets and blanket. He closed the door behind him before walking over and crawling over him, pressing his forehead to Kurt's. "Are you alright?" He whispered, gently running his thumb over the boy's high cheek bone.

Kurt stared up at him with tired, sad eyes before reaching up and running his fingers through the vampire's loose, damp curls. "No." He whispered back, closing his eyes.

Blaine frowned and pressed his lips to Kurt's. He leaned back slightly holding back a growl when he caught sight of one those dreaded band-aids that the younger teen used to hide _his_ mark. He reached over and gently pulled the stupid thing off. He smiled at the two dark little puncture wounds against Kurt's pale neck, running his thumb over them slowly. "Why do you insist on covering them, are you ashamed?" Blaine asked, leaning down and running his tongue over the two little punctures, loving the way Kurt shivered beneath him.

"No, I just didn't think letting them be out in the open today would be very smart." Kurt explained softly, closing his eyes as Blaine began to place kisses along his neck. Blaine was lucky in Kurt's opinion. Everyone he loved were vampires, or other creatures that didn't die so easily. Well everyone except him he supposed. He slowly opened his eyes and reached up again to cup Blaine's cheek. Would an eternity be worth it? Would he be happy forever, or would he regret turning into what Blaine was a few years from now? Did he care at the moment? Hell No.

"Do it."

Blaine blinked leaning back and looking into Kurt's beautiful glasz colored eyes. "What?" He whispered a little confused. Was Burt's death finally affecting him fully?

"Turn me." Kurt pleaded, looking up at him while tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please." he whispered.

"Kurt…" Blaine said in shock. Was Kurt finally letting him do what he wanted from the first day he had met him? No…Kurt was in an emotional panic from his fathers funeral. "Kurt, I don't think that would be a good idea right now…"

"D-Do you not want me anymore?" Kurt whimpered, his heart clenching in his chest at the thought.

"What? Of course not!" Blaine said quickly. "I just don't want you to do this and regret it once everything is frozen in place, baby."

"Blaine, please." Kurt began, his hands shaking slightly. "I…I don't have anything left to live for." he whispered, closing his eyes as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Blaine stared down at Kurt, his dead heart aching at the sight of so much sadness and desperation flittering across the beautiful pale face. Hadn't he prepared himself for this tonight anyways? Hadn't he drank from five different donors the day before just so he would have plenty to feed Kurt with when he changed him? Yet again he had done this every time he knew he was going to see Kurt, ready to change the teen whenever he asked or whenever it was needed.

"Kurt, are you sure you want this right now?" Blaine whispered, reaching down and wiping the tears from Kurt's soft face. "Once you do this, there is no going back to what you were before.."

"Please." Kurt begged, looking up at Blaine with watery eyes. He trusted Blaine. He _loved_ Blaine. His father had told him if it was what he wanted, he would support him completely when he came to his decision. Why should he not?

Blaine smiled down to Kurt happily. It wasn't what he had imagined for this certain event, but it was still happening nonetheless. He bent down to Kurt's ear as he took the teen's smaller hand in his. "I love you, Kurt Hummel, and you shall always be mine as long as you walk this earth." He whispered before pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt felt the others tongue swipe his bottom lip and opened his mouth in return, moaning into Blaine's mouth as they shared a deep passionate kiss. When they finally broke away Kurt was breathless and he could feel his heart beating against his chest.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt whispered once he could breathe again, smiling at the dazzling smile Blaine gave to him in return. He tensed nervously when Blaine pulled him up to straddle his lap. He blushed when Blaine pulled off his shirt then his own, looking away because the vampires chest did _things_ to him when he saw it.

"No Kurt, look." Blaine whispered, placing his fingers under Kurt's chin and gently turning his head so he could look him in the eyes. "I need you to listen to me." He said seriously, moving with Kurt in his lap to lean against the headboard.

Kurt nodded mutely, staring into Hazel eyes he had come to love so much. He reached up and ran his fingers through the soft black curls again, trying to keep his nervous feelings from showing.

"I am going to drain you." Blaine began, placing his hands on Kurt's hips as the other tensed again. "It will feel pleasurable at first like normal, but when I begin to take more, you'll start feeling weak." Blaine explained, reaching up and pushing Kurt's damp bangs from his face. "Don't panic, I'm old enough and have had enough fledglings to know when to stop."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and nodded. He was still extremely nervous and he didn't know that Blaine explaining it all to him beforehand was helping or not.

"Then I will give you my blood…" Blaine trailed off. "You will feel nothing but pain for a long time Kurt." He whispered. "Are you sure you want this?"

Kurt paled at the pain part but nodded stubbornly at Blaine when he asked if he wanted the change again. "I'm sure, Blaine." Kurt whispered, smiling sadly. He gasped out surprised when he was flipped back on the soft bed on his back. "Blaine?"

"Shh…." Blaine whispered, smiling down at Kurt lovingly. He slowly leaned down, running his tongue across Kurt's neck before opening his mouth and flashing his fangs at Kurt before biting down in the frail neck.

Kurt gasped, his back arching. "Blaine!" He cried out, reaching up and digging his nails into Blaine's bare back. "Oh god Blaine…yes." Kurt whispered, feeling a warm heat spread throughout his body. He had always enjoyed when Blaine had bit him, but he had never felt Blaine _suck_ so hard before. "Blaine.." he whimpered, feeling a different kind of heat in another part of his body. He moved his hips slightly, trying to get comfortable again but before he could move too much he began to feel weak. Suddenly the heat he enjoyed was gone and his eyelids felt heavy. He could hear Blaine suck from his neck and he smiled lazily. "Mngh.." was all he managed to say before his hands fell from Blaine's back, landing next to his sides. He flexed his fingers, noticing he was slowly loosing the feel of them.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt's neck, licking his lips as he looked over Kurt with a fond smile. He gently pulled the boy's head into his lap before biting into his own wrist. He pressed the wound to Kurt's mouth, resisting a chuckle when Kurt actually managed a disgusted look in his half dead state. "Drink, Kurt." He commanded softly, growling loudly when the boy began to lick at the wound.

Kurt had never tasted anything like this before! It was better than anything he had ever tasted before. It was so sweet and warm that he couldn't help but reach up and pull Blaine's wrist closer to his mouth where he began to suck on the wound, moaning when the blood seemed to pool in his belly.

Blaine hissed feeling Kurt suckle against his wrist. "Yes, that's right." Blaine said, reaching down with his free hand to run his hand through Kurt's still damp hair. Not long after the boy was sucking mouthful after mouthful rapidly. Blaine grimaced as he felt himself weaken and began to pull his wrist away. He wasn't surprised when the other groaned and held on tighter. "Let go, Kurt." he whispered, prying his wrist away gently. The wound healed quickly and Blaine moved Kurt from his lap to the pillows.

"Blaine! That was amazing! Why have you never given it to me before?" Kurt asked, giggling afterwards, having the sudden urge to roll around the bed like a loon. He felt Blaine's large hand push against stomach, keeping him from giving into the urge.

"You would of gotten addicted, surely you read about it in class?" Blaine asked as he waited for the change to begin. He couldn't help but smile at the way Kurt was grinning up at him. It was a large improvement from the frowns and sad eyes from earlier. He felt Kurt tense and got ready.

Kurt whimpered as his body temperature seem to rise suddenly. His head began to swim and his stomach churned violently. "Blaine…I…" He began but couldn't finish his sentence. His blood! It felt like it was on fire! His head felt like it was splitting in two! "Blaine!" Kurt screamed, reaching up to claw at his skin, trying to get the blood out. He howled out in frustration when Blaine pinned his hands above his head, preventing him.

* * *

><p>Four hours had passed before Kurt's screams died down to small whimpers and moans. Another two hours and the fledgling was out. Blaine considered the countertenor lucky, considering his own change had lasted eight hours. He planted kissed all over Kurt's sleeping face, smiling when he moaned and turned on his side away from him. He pulled the blankets up around the teen to make sure he was warm before rolling over to the bedside table and picking up his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He listened to the ringing patiently, smiling when a snappish Wes answered.<p>

"Blaine, this better be good." Wes snapped, looking across his bed at his own fledgling who was purring contentedly at him.

"I need a bigger room, and Dalton has gained a new student." Blaine said quickly. Silence met his ears before a bright laugh echoed from the other side.

"About time you turned him, Blaine." Wes amended. "I thought Nick was acting a little strange earlier."

"What about Jeremiah?" Blaine asked, running a hand through his hair then down his face.

"We haven't seen him around lately." Wes said quietly. "Don't worry about it Blaine, we'll get everything taken care of and brief the rest of the staff and students."

"Thank you, Wes." He muttered then tilted his head as thought. "Make sure you have quite a few donors lined up, I think Kurt is going to have to be fed every four to five hours for a while." He glanced over to said boy when he rolled over, his face flawless as usual. "I can't wait until you meet him Wes…he's amazing."

"Yes, yes. We've all heard it before. Be careful on your way here tomorrow, you know Lima isn't a safe zone."

"I know, Wes." Blaine said before ending the call. He looked over towards his fledgling and a small graced his lips. _His_ fledgling. He stood up weakly, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kurt had taken more from him then he had realized. He quickly walked over to the mini-fridge in the room and pulled out a few medical bags filled with blood. He began to gulp them down , knowing Kurt would wake up soon starving, and since he could only feed from Blaine himself for a while, he would have to make sure he stored up.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Info:<strong>

_since my vampires tend to be a little different from others : )_

**Can they go out ins the sun?:** Yes. Fledglings are are very sensitive to it, they just need shades. If they stay out in it for hours at a time, they can get dizzy, or sick to their stomach.

**Can they be killed by crosses or other related things?:** No.

**What can kill them?: **Cutting their head completely off, but good luck with that.

**Undead army?:** Nope! fledglings have to feed directly from their creator for a good 30-60 years before they can actually rely on human blood alone. So having more than two or three at once would be pretty much suicidal. Creators cherish their fledglings and always put them first.

**Can they eat normal food?:** Yes

**Do they sleep?:** Fledglings do, but as vampires age they tend to loose the ability.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** If you have anymore questions about anything don't be afraid to ask!

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): **_WOW! _I did not expect so many reviews and alerts for this story when I posted it. _"No one will probably like this, but the idea won't leave me alone while I try to sleep, so I'm going to write this out and post it." _was what I thought. I didn't expect any of you to actually like it. **THANK YOU **for the awesome reviews and I think its safe to say I'm definitely continuing this story.

**For people who follow my other stories: **Don't worry, chapters are being written and should be out soon, I haven't abandoned them : )

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character death, M/M, Language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_New perspectives_

It was so warm and safe here. Nothing would be able to touch him. The strong arms around him held him close and large hands gently pressed into his lower back as if to comfort him. His legs were intertwined with another pair and a foot rubbed against his ankle soothingly. The familiar smell of cologne and coffee surrounded him, making it a little harder to focus. He felt like he could lay in this warm embrace forever and never even think about moving.

That fantasy quickly went up in smoke when he noticed the back of his throat felt like sandpaper rubbing together when he swallowed. He let out a small groan when he felt the top set of his teeth begin to throb. Fingers were suddenly running through his hair, causing him to scowl. Where did Blaine get off thinking that he could mess with his hair? He tried to speak but all that came out was an awkward squeak. What had he done with Blaine last night to get this reaction form his body?…his dad was going to kill him when he finally got home-

But his dad couldn't, could he? Slowly his head unclouded and he began to remember everything that had happened the previous day, or was it days? He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times when he was met with bright, very intense hazel. He now noticed their faces were so close together that the ends of their noses were touching slightly. He opened his mouth to try and ask how long he had been out but a finger gently pressed against his lips before he could speak.

"Don't try to talk, Kurt." Blaine whispered softly, tilting his head to kiss the bridge of the others nose. "It will only aggravate your throat." He continued, running his fingertips across Kurt's jaw then down his throat. "You must be hungry." he said softly, smiling when the countertenor grimaced slightly. He gave the fledgling's lips a few kisses before untangling himself and sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Very slowly and very gently he pulled Kurt up between his legs to rest against his chest, wrapping one arm around the small waist before biting into his wrist. He was looking forward to when he could teach Kurt more _intimate_ ways to feed, but for now he didn't want to freak his newly turned fledgling so he stuck to what he had already shown him.

Kurt stared up at Blaine's face, as if he were seeing it for the first time. The man truly was beautiful. Lightly tanned skin, strong jaw and bright hazel eyes stood out. The black curly mop on top of his head was amazing to look at. It was like he could see each strand of hair twisting to make a curl. He had never noticed the different specks of gold within the vampires hazel eyes before either. Each fleck seemed to be a different color that stood out from the rest of the green and brown.

The smell of something sweet pulled Kurt from his trance and he glanced at the wrist that was held before him. He knew what he had to do, but the dark red color dripping from the open wound caused him to stare. He had never seen such a deep shade of that color before and he found himself watching drops of blood roll down Blaine's bicep.

"Kurt, drink." Blaine whispered, gently pushing his dripping wrist to Kurt's slightly parted lips, smiling when the teen gasped at the taste before latching on. He couldn't stop the loud moan from slipping his lips once Kurt began to suck.

It tasted so sweet and was so warm! Kurt heard himself growl and could feel blood spilling down his throat and chest but he could care less. His belly was warm and was beginning to feel full about twenty minutes later, but he didn't want to stop, it just tasted so good. So when Blaine finally pulled his wrist away, a loud undignified whine left him, causing him to blush and look away as the older vampire chuckled. He felt kisses being pressed against the side of his neck and smiled as the arm around his waist tightened slightly.

"You did very well for your first time." Blaine said softly, kissing behind Kurt's ear, loving the way the fledgling shivered at the touch.

"So spilling half of your blood all over me is a good thing?" Kurt asked with a raised brow, thankful the blood had smoothed away the sandpaper feeling in his throat.

"At least you got half of it in your mouth." Blaine amended before reaching over and pressing kisses all over Kurt's pale face. He grinned when the teen huffed in annoyance.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt growled, blinking when he heard the loud noise. "Did I just…growl?" He asked, reaching up and touching his throat which he regretted when blood coated his fingertips.

"You'll make a lot of new noises, Kurt." Blaine explained, pulling Kurt's hand away from his delicate neck before licking the fingers clean.

Kurt felt his cheeks heat even more as Blaine's tongue swirled around his fingers. After a moment he snapped out of his daze and pulled his hand back. He tried to scowl but found himself smiling when Blaine nuzzled the side of his throat. "Blaine!" Kurt scolded when he felt the older vampire's warm tongue lapping up the spilt blood coating his neck. "Isn't this what the shower was invented for?" Kurt mumbled, reaching up and running his fingers through Blaine's messy curls.

"Possibly." Blaine replied softly, returning to his work. He squeezed the fledgling closer when he heard the first purr come from the other.

"No way." Kurt said in shock, shaking his head. "Do not tell me that I purr, Blaine, please." he begged softly, still hearing the soft rumbling within his chest.

"Sorry baby, but you do." Blaine said with a soft laugh. He watched the different emotions cross the pale face.

"Can you purr?" Kurt asked, looking up into hazel eyes, almost getting sucked into the colors again.

"I used to, all fledglings purr." Blaine explained, holding Kurt down when he jumped at the sudden ringing of the cell phone on the nightstand. "Its okay, its only my phone." He whispered gently, reaching over and silencing the ring since he knew it was hurting Kurt's sensitive ears.

Kurt rubbed at his ears with a frown. "Why was your volume up that high, can't you hear it when its on the lowest setting?" Kurt asked, smiling when Blaine moved his hands to kiss the inside of one of his ears.

"That was the lowest, and it hurt because you aren't used to your new hearing yet." Blaine explained, pushing the bangs from the glasz colored eyes he loved so much. He smiled when Kurt began to purr again and nuzzled the shoulder closest to him. "You are doing very well." He whispered.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked with half lidded eyes, enjoying how warm Blaine's hands were as they rested against his skin.

"Most newborns have a tendency to freak out a bit when they first wake up." Blaine explained, running his nose through the messy locks of chestnut colored hair on the side of Kurt's head.

"Blaine, when have I ever been like most people?" Kurt asked with a smirk. "You should of known something would be wrong when you did this." He added softly, tilting his head to the side. "Just out of curiosity, what did you expect me to do?

Blaine grinned and nipped at Kurt's neck before he answered. "Well its different from person to person, but most of the time they are either too scared or too excited. You are very mellow at the moment, but then again it could be the calm before the storm."

"You think I'm going to have an emotional breakdown?" Kurt asked in surprise, shivering as he felt Blaine's fangs skim across his shoulder.

"With all that has happened in the past few days and how easily your body accepted the change, yes." Blaine stated, frowning when Kurt began to pull away from him. He let the fledgling move a bit from him before pulling him back to his chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Considering I have blood all over me, I thought it was pretty obvious." Kurt replied in a frustrated tone, aggravated that Blaine wouldn't let him go. "Blaine…I need a shower." He said, pushing against the arms wrapped around him.

Blaine reluctantly let go, smiling as Kurt stumbled on his legs when he stood from the bed. "Careful, your equilibrium may be out of whack."

"_Now_ you tell me?" Kurt snapped as he leaned against a wall. He wiggled his toes in the carpet beneath him, wondering why he never noticed how soft it had been before. "Were you going to tell me water could cause me to melt _after_ my shower?"

"I see your attitude is still as strong as ever." Blaine replied, grinning at Kurt as he stood. He walked over to the teen, gently grabbing his slender hips to pull him away from the wall.

Kurt quickly placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders to steady himself when the older vampire pulled him upright. "If you have to carry me everywhere for the rest of eternity, I'm seriously disappointed." He said, a small laugh escaping his lips when Blaine ran his fingers against his sides.

"As much as I would love to do that, you are too stubborn and wouldn't let me, even if you had to crawl around on the floor." Blaine said, slowly removing his hands and stepping back to let Kurt balance on his own.

Kurt wobbled a little but he soon got used to his legs again as he walked towards the door. "I might take you up on the offer when I'm wearing white shoes, it's a bitch trying to get out grass stains." he replied. He glanced to the wall to the left and noticed something…odd. The light switch wasn't flipped up which really confused him. How could the light be on when the switch was flipped off? He stopped in the middle of the room and looked up, blinking as he noticed the light bulb wasn't shining.

Blaine watched with an amused expression as Kurt looked up to the ceiling. "Surprised?" He asked, walking up behind the fledgling and wrapping his arms around him.

"I can't believe I didn't notice the light wasn't on…" Kurt whispered in awe, looking around the room as he leaned against Blaine.

"We are meant to be nocturnal creatures, Kurt." Blaine began, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him towards the door. "Back in the day, we used the night as a weapon against humans." He continued.

"Because humans can't see like this…" Kurt replied, ignoring the soft chuckle from the older vampire in favor of looking around the room, noticing he could see everything clearly.

"Correct." Blaine murmured, stopping right at the door. "Come here." He said, letting go of his hands and opening his arms for the teen.

Kurt eyed Blaine for a moment but did as he was told, trusting the man. He was a little confused when he felt a large hand push against the back of his head, causing his face to press in the side of Blaine's neck. He sighed, trying to move but an arm wound tightly around his waist, keeping him still. "Blaine!" Kurt snapped, still struggling. "I still want a shower." He muttered, not wanting to admit that their naked chests pressed together was stirring something to life down below.

"I know, calm down and let me do something." Blaine said patiently. He felt Kurt relax in his hold and grinned as a loud purr started.

"Stop grinning Blaine, I know you are. How do I stop this?" Kurt asked quickly, hating the fact that the annoying sound wouldn't stop.

"You can't, not until you grow out of it _years_ from now." He chuckled as he heard Kurt groan in return. "Now, I'm about to turn on the light and I want you to keep your eyes closed until I say so." Blaine said quietly, reaching for the light switch.

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt huffed, though he didn't move. "Is it really so hard to flip a light switch?"

"Kurt, just listen to me and do what I tell you unless you want to experience something painful." Blaine said quietly. He felt the little nod against his throat before he flipped the switch.

Kurt heard the distinctive click of the switch but his world remained dark with his eyes closed and pressed against Blaine's warm skin. He smiled as he felt strong fingers rub against the back of his neck.

"Keep your eyes closed when I lift your head." Blaine instructed before pushing the thin body away from him, gently guiding Kurt's head away from his neck. He smiled when the teen made a face.

Kurt was a little surprised when his eyes stung slightly. All he could see was the dark color of his eyelids as he stood there. "Why does it sting?"

"It's artificial light, you'll get used to it." Blaine said before placing a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"How much more do I have to get used to?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting his hip to the left slightly.

Adorable was the only word Blaine could use to describe Kurt's little stance at the moment. He smiled, resisting the strong urge to take the countertenor in his arms and squeeze him. "A lot." He replied, not able to hold his laugh back when Kurt huffed and threw his hands up in frustration.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Kurt asked impatiently. The dried blood against his skin was beginning to itch and he really just wanted a shower. At least in there he would have a bit of time to himself to think.

"Does it still sting?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt's face closely.

"No."

"Then open them very slowly, the light will burn but after a few minutes they should be back to normal." Blaine explained quietly, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt opened his eyes as instructed, hissing in alarm when his eyes began to burn. The hand around his squeezed gently, calming him as he blinked rapidly trying to get used to the light. True to Blaine's word, the burning stopped soon enough and Kurt was able to keep his eyes open. "Wow.." Kurt whispered, looking over the room again as the light shined.

Everything looked different. Colors changed to different hues and different things drew his attention as they seemed to announce themselves in the light. A painting on the wall drew him in with all the different colors. He could see each stroke the painter had applied and tiny brush hairs that stuck within the paint itself when it was applied. "Blaine…" he whispered, squeezing the older vampires hand.

"I know." Blaine replied softly, squeezing his hand back. "Shower?" he asked with a slight grin. When Kurt gave a small nod he began to pull him from the room. He knew everything was beginning to overwhelm Kurt and had a few qualms about letting the fledgling shower at the moment, but he knew he couldn't persuade him not to. He had to constantly tug Kurt along since he wanted to stop and stare at everything with his new vision. He normally would of let him, but he knew he needed to head out of Lima as soon as possible.

Vampires may be accepted by most humans in this day and age, but some didn't. Some hunted vampires and their fledglings for a living, seeing it as sport. He knew logically he couldn't get caught by them, he was far too old and skilled to slip up, but Kurt would be a different story. He was a young fledgling, experiencing his first steps into the undead world. He was distracted and enthralled by the new beauty of things he had never seen before. Blaine could protect him of course, but fledglings were unpredictable. Some behaved, others challenged the rules and their creators at first and he had a pretty good hunch that Kurt's stubborn attitude would shine through once the fledgling wanted to explore the outside world. Lima wasn't a safe zone, and he doubted it ever would be. Newborns were constantly hunted and killed in the city with no remorse.

Once they reached the bathroom Blaine opened the door and flipped the light on. "Baby." Blaine said gently, placing his fingers underneath Kurt's chin and turning his head to look into his face. "I know all this is a lot to take in, but try and hurry with your shower okay?" He asked, pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt nodded against the lips before stepping closer to Blaine and wrapping his arms around him. "You'll be here when I get out right?" He asked through a whisper. "This isn't another one of the dreams I have constantly and I'll wake up right before we start having shower sex?" his cheeks heated as he said it, but he had to make sure that this really wasn't a dream his overactive mind had created.

Blaine smirked, rolling his tongue over his fangs as he thought. "Shower sex?" He asked, laughing when Kurt pulled away and smacked his arm.

"Of course that's the only thing you hear!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt back to his chest and nuzzling his neck. "Of course I will be here, this isn't a dream." He whispered in Kurt's ear. "But, if you want to have shower sex, please don't let me stop you." He grinned when another smack was given to his arm.

Kurt quickly walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking the little lock on the door handle, not that it would matter. He had seen Blaine tear car doors off before so he doubted that a little lock would deter him for long. "Pervert!" He called out before walking further into the bathroom, trying to ignore how amazing the clean tiles on the floor looked as the light reflected off of them.

Rolling his eyes at the dark chuckle from behind the closed door, Kurt stepped up to the sink. He scowled when he noticed his wild looking hair. He had fallen asleep with it wet, but he had a suspicion that Blaine had been playing with his hair through the night with the way it stuck out all over the place. He moved his eyes from his hair and looked over his face, noticing he hadn't really changed. His face was still as pale as before and he sent a silent thank you to whatever was listening that he hadn't gotten worse. He would of hated to look like an albino for the rest of eternity. He noticed that the few acne areas he had been struggling with for a few days were cleared up and when he reached up to run his hands across his face he realized how soft his skin was. Familiar colored eyes stared back at him, though they did seem to glow slightly. He shook his head thinking it was just his imagination before stripping and stepping into the walk in shower.

Turning the knobs was way easier than normal. Usually he had to get Blaine to do it for him. Something about the apartment complex that irritated him was that it was supposedly fledgling proof, meaning everything was harder to break or damage. He didn't really understand why, he hadn't felt the need to go trashing things and ripping doors off hinges. Maybe it was the whole mellow thing Blaine had been talking about earlier.

Kurt couldn't stop the loud giggle that bubbled forth when the cold water hit his skin. It was an odd sensation to feel the water dance across his skin like it was. He quickly turned the hot water on and sighed into the warmer temperature. After standing for a few moments just to let his muscles relax he reached for his shampoo. As he began to message his scalp with the strawberry smelling substance he began to think. He had no mother…no father. Carole and Finn were going to go on with their lives and die while he just stayed frozen in his seventeen-year-old body.

It hit him then. He was going to be like this forever and nothing would ever change with him. But his friends…they were all going to die without him like his parents had. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he thought of having to attend their funerals in the future. Was it really a smart move to choose this in the end? Did he even have a choice in the first place? Was it possible Blaine would have turned him without his consent anyways? He had read about it in school so it was a good possibility. Small sniffles escaped him as tilted his head back under the spray of water to rinse the shampoo from his hair. His hands trembled as he reached for his conditioner and he sighed, leaning against the wall of the shower after he had grabbed the bottle. Soft sobs escaped him as he rubbed the creamy stuff in.

What would happen now that all this had happened? Who would take over the garage where his father had worked almost all his life. How would he tell his friends what he was without them somehow turning the blame on Blaine? How had his life gotten so screwed up in the first place?

Blaine was leaning against the door, clearly hearing the soft sobs from the fledgling even through the water running. As much as he wanted to kick the door down and walk in the shower to comfort Kurt, he knew he couldn't. Part of the process of the change was coming to terms with what you had left behind in the living world. A particularly loud whimper pulled at his dead heart. Deciding he better leave before he tore the door down anyways he went back to the bedroom to pack for the trip to Dalton.

He pulled out a few luggage bags from the large closet and began to stuff things from around the apartment into them. He knew they wouldn't be back in Lima until Kurt was a little older, it was too much of a risk here. It had been almost humorous when he had found the apartment complex here. It may have been fledgling proof like all other vampire hotels, apartments, and homes, but he knew no fledgling actually lived here. Only older vampires who had just separated themselves from their creators or others who were looking for a new human to turn lived in these.

Blaine walked into the closet again to pull out a pair of skinny jeans and a fresh t-shirt for Kurt, grabbing a pair of jeans and a button up plaid shirt for himself in the process . He knew the teen probably wouldn't like his choice, but they didn't have time to squabble about it. He walked over to the laundry hamper and pulled out Kurt's phone from the inside of the slacks he had worn yesterday. He turned it on and wasn't surprised when the phone began to vibrate violently in his hand. He wasn't going to invade Kurt's privacy so he placed the phone on top of the clothes he had laid out for him instead of reading the texts or listening to his voicemail.

Kurt scowled at himself in the foggy mirror. His eyes were a little red and puffy from crying. Why couldn't being a vampire mean you couldn't cry? Oh well, at least he didn't cry blood or something, that would be gross. He picked up his tooth brush, vaguely wondering if vampires even needed to brush his their teeth. Remembering Blaine brushing his teeth many times before he shrugged his shoulders and began to scrub at his teeth with the minty toothpaste. He blinked in surprise when he noticed his canines. Weren't they supposed to be a little longer and pointer like Blaine's were?

Quickly rinsing his mouth out with a handful of water he opened his mouth to poke at the teeth in question. They looked just like they had before the change. He knew for certain that Blaine had typical vampire teeth. Was he a deformed vampire? Figures he would be a fail of a vampire. He poked the bottom of his left canine and gasped as it broke through the skin on his finger. So they were sharp! Maybe he wasn't as deformed as he thought then.

Making sure the towel was securely wrapped around his hips he unlocked the door and walked out, growling when the cold air hit his wet skin. Trying to ignore all the pretty colors as he walked throughout the apartment was hard. He had stopped and stared for a few minutes at a fake plant, but soon snapped out of it when he heard Blaine humming from the bedroom. He smiled and followed the beautiful noise into the room, looking over Blaine's outfit as the vampire stuffed more things into a bag. He tilted his head, watching Blaine's but when the vampire bent down, the tight skinny jeans not leaving much to the imagination.

Blaine knew when Kurt had left the bathroom and purposely left him alone when he entered the room to give him a little breathing room. He didn't want the fledgling feeling smothered. He smiled as he heard Kurt walk up behind him and stopped moving once the teen wrapped his long arms around him. "Kurt?" He asked softly, placing his large hands over Kurt's smaller ones.

"I like your jeans." Kurt replied, kissing the back of Blaine's neck before stepping back and walking to the other side of the bed. He scowled at the clothes laid out before him. "Really, skinny jeans and a graphic tee?" He deadpanned, looking up at Blaine's amused expression.

"You didn't have anything else over here, baby." Blaine explained, getting back to packing. "We need to leave within the next thirty minutes, do you think you can be ready by then?" He asked as he zipped up a bag.

Kurt sighed, poking at his phone on top of his pile of clothes. "I think so, if my hair cooperates." He said, looking at Blaine pointedly.

Blaine took the packed bags in his arms and walked over to Kurt, pecking his lips. "Thirty minutes, Kurt." He restated before leaving and closing the door with his foot.

Kurt sighed and pulled off the towel from his waist, pulling on his boxers and jeans quickly. Next he pulled the shirt over his head before walking to the little vanity in the room. He sat down on the padded bench seat and sighed at his reflection. "What have you gotten yourself in to?" He whispered to his reflection before reaching for his blow-dryer.

* * *

><p>Blaine was surprised when Kurt came out of the bedroom with ten minutes to spare, his hair perfectly styled of course. The look on the beautiful face quickly had him on alert. "Kurt?" He whispered, standing up from the couch and walking towards the fledgling.<p>

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide, panicked eyes. "Blaine…I don't know what to do…" He whispered, walking into Blaine's open arms, snuggling against his warmth as strong arms wrapped around him. "Everyone was so worried and left so many messages…" Kurt began with a shaky breath. "What if they hate me now? What do I tell them? What about Dad's shop? What about all my stuff in the new house? What if Carole can't pay off the new house on her own? Where will she and Finn stay? Wha-" He was silenced by a pair of lips on his, a bit of blood slipping between his lips made him moan, calming him as the familiar taste filled his mouth.

Blaine pulled back, licking his cut lip as it healed. He watched Kurt blink slowly, his tongue darting out to lick the spilt blood staining his lips. "Kurt." Blaine whispered to get the fledglings attention. He smiled when Kurt finally looked up at him, eyes less panicked and calmer than before. "Do you really think I had none of this planned out?" He asked, taking one of Kurt's smaller hand in his and leading him to the couch. "We need to talk before we go."

Kurt followed numbly. He could hear Blaine clearly and understood everything. Something about the blood made him feel…different. It was like what ADHD kids took to chill out. He sat down in Blaine's lap when he was pulled to do so without complaint and rested his head against the others shoulder, a loud purr coming from him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pressing kisses against his forehead. "When I first met you I started a few accountants for this purpose." He began, rubbing small circles into Kurt's back. "Last night I managed to get the shop and the new house that Burt bought put into my name." He explained. "Nothing will happen to Carole's house, It'll be paid off by the end of the week and trasnferred into your name."

Kurt blinked. "Why my name?" Kurt asked, confused on why Blaine would even do that.

Blaine paused not sure if he should point this out now. He decided sooner rather than later would be better. "Carole and Finn will eventually die, Kurt." He whispered softly, feeling the fledgling tense against him. "With the house in your name you can take it when you want it, or make sure who ever lives there has no worries about expenses in the future." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's forehead again, trying to keep him calm.

Kurt thought quickly. He knew Carole and Finn would die someday, but if the house was in his name that meant that Finn could use it, and Finn's kids could use it one day too. The thought made him smile a little. He nodded against Blaine's shoulder for him to continue.

"The shop will be in your name in a few years. It's in mine for now and I have a separate accountant set aside where the profits will be stored for your future use." Blaine stated, feeling another nod against his shoulder. "As for your things, I've had someone go by and gather everything up so it should be in our rooms at Dalton."

"Rooms?" Kurt asked, rubbing his nose against Blaine's neck, resting the urge to lick.

"We have a suite at Dalton, you'll understand once you see if for yourself." Blaine explained, smiling as he felt Kurt snuggle closer to him. "As for your friends, I believe simple phone calls will do, we can't stay in Lima any longer."

Kurt pulled back and nodded at Blaine. "Do you think…they will hate me now?" he asked, reaching up and running his fingers through the soft curls on top of Blaine's head.

Blaine thought before he spoke. He closed his eyes as he felt Kurt's fingers pull at his hair gently. "If they are real friends, they won't hate you. I've already called and explained it to Finn and Carole and they both seemed genuinely happy for you." He said, smiling when a sigh of relief left the other's lips. Blaine glanced down at his watch and sighed, getting up and setting Kurt upright on his feet. "We better get going."

"Blaine, I think I'm deformed." Kurt said quickly, looking away with flush cheeks.

Blaine turned around and looked over Kurt. What on earth could the beautiful boy be talking about. "What?" He asked.

"My, um…fangs, they aren't as long as your's." Kurt said, smiling nervously. "But they are really sharp!" he added quickly, hoping Blaine wouldn't make too much fun of him.

Blaine held back a loud laugh and took the teen's chin in his hand. "Open up." he said, smiling when Kurt did. He looked at the canines and grinned, leaning forward and running his tongue over them. He pulled back when Kurt moaned softly. "They seem fine to me, extra sensitive it seems." he said watching as Kurt shivered from the touch.

"But they are shorter than yours." Kurt pointed out, reaching up and pulling Blaine's chin down to look at the longer fangs. He looked into Blaine's eyes as he laughed.

"Kurt, your fangs are still growing, why do you think your top set of teeth hurt from time to time?" He asked, shaking his head before picking up the luggage next to the door.

"I have to grow into them?" Kurt asked surprised, taking a bag from Blaine's hand to help him out. "So this whole fledgling thing is like going through a different kind puberty?"

Blaine couldn't hold back the loud laugh at the statement. "Pretty much."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **I do not mean to offended anyone with ADHD! it was just the best way I could get Kurt to explain it. I hope I haven't made anyone angry :C

**Thanks for reading! **

_Remember if you have a question about vampires or anything, just ask! I like to answer them! : )_


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N):** You guys are awesome. Just completely awesome. As always, **THANK YOU **for the wonderful reviews!

Someone asked a question which I will answer at the end of the chapter, so if your interested, be sure to check it out.

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Overwhelming_

The trek down the hallway proved to be amusing since Kurt kept stopping to stare and chatter about something he saw. Blaine had to constantly remind him that they couldn't really loiter about. The older vampire felt bad that he couldn't let his fledgling stop and explore, but another part of him knew he had to get Kurt and himself into a safe zone before it got too late.

"Kurt." he said patiently when the fledgling had stopped to stare at coke machine.

"But its so red! Do you hear the awful noise its making?" Kurt asked in wonder, reaching out to run his hands over the smooth plastic. He cocked his head to the side as the machine hummed a little louder.

"I do." Blaine replied with a fond smile. He reached out with his free hand to grab Kurt's. "There will be plenty of coke machines you can inspect elsewhere."

Kurt pouted as he was pulled away but followed after Blaine, letting the other drag him down the hall as he looked around. He couldn't believe he never noticed how colorful everything was before! As they neared the elevator he noticed another vampire waiting.

Blaine tugged Kurt to his side as they stopped at the elevator. He didn't even make eye contact with the younger vampire also waiting. He felt a little tug on the sleeve of his jacket and glanced at Kurt who's little nose was scrunched up slightly. The countertenor leaned forward, his lips brushing against Blaine's ear as he whispered.

"He smells funny." Kurt whispered, looking up in alarm when said vampire gave a deep chuckle.

"Where did you find such a beautiful creature, Sir?" the man asked, looking over the thin fledgling. The scent he gave off was intoxicating, making him take a deep breath to fill his lungs. He stepped away quickly when the older vampire gave a loud warning growl.

"I suggest you keep your nose to yourself, I trust your creator taught you a thing or two before he let you live on your own." Blaine snapped, resisting the urge to hiss. He let go of Kurt's hand to wrap his arm around his small waist, pulling him closer to his side.

Kurt was a little surprised when Blaine growled. It wasn't as if he had never heard him do it before, but this one wasn't playful. It was dark and menacing, causing him to shiver and pray that the growl would never be directed at him. He felt the strong arm wrap around him, a small gasp leaving his lips when he was pulled to Blaine's side. The vampire seemed tense so he acted on instinct by rubbing his nose against the others neck with a loud purr.

Blaine smiled as Kurt nuzzled into him but didn't relax his hold until the elevator had dinged and opened its doors. Placing his hand on Kurt's lower back he pushed Kurt in first, walking in after him. He stood in front of his fledgling, just daring the other vampire to step foot in the elevator.

Kurt had no idea what had gotten into Blaine as he stood behind him. He looked over his shoulder to watch the smelly vampire smile slightly and bow his head before the elevator doors closed. Blinking, he opened his mouth to ask why Blaine wouldn't let the other ride the elevator with them but stopped as he felt the elevator lurch. Dropping the bag he was holding he wrapped his arms around Blaine and held on tight. If he thought elevators were bad as a human he never noticed, but now it felt so strange. A whimper escaped him as he heard squeaks and other things in the elevator shaft as they descended.

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine whispered, a little upset with himself that he hadn't told the fledgling what he would experience before they stepped in. "I know its scary and your stomach feel's strange, but nothing is going to happen." he continued, placing a hand on one of the arms wrapped around him. "I would never let any harm come to you."

Kurt relaxed as Blaine spoke, focusing on the soft voice and the smell of Blaine's shampoo instead of the creaky elevator. As it was slowing down he felt his stomach stop twisting and squirming, sighing in relief, before slowly letting go of Blaine and picking up the bag he had dropped. He was confused when Blaine grabbed on to his wrist tightly but found that he didn't care when the doors opened. Suddenly, all kinds of smells met his nose and his first thought was to run, but as he jumped forward Blaine pulled him back easily.

"No, Kurt!" Blaine ordered sternly. He was surprised when Kurt actually stopped since he was expecting to have to drag him, hissing and all, towards his car. So when Kurt stared at him with an unpleased look that clearly stated he did not like the tone of voice he had used instead of struggling against him, he was shocked.

"I'm not a dog, Blaine." Kurt grumbled, a soft growl of annoyance leaving him. "Let go."

"Not until we get to the car." Blaine stated before pulling Kurt through the parking garage. He ignored the fledglings inpatient huff, glad when the other didn't fight him about it.

Kurt was annoyed. Where did Blaine get the sense that he could tell him what to do? He was Kurt Hummel, no one told him what he could do and not do! Deciding to bring it to the older vampire's attention later, he looked around the garage, enjoying the shiny surfaces the cars had to offer. He could smell someone's car leaking oil and new tires. The smell of gas also penetrated the air heavily, causing his head to feel a little dizzy. When Kurt heard Blaine's keys clanking together in the silence of the parking garage, he was confused. They were already at the car? How did they get there so fast?

Blaine unlocked the doors after he had put his bag down on the ground. He opened the passenger door, gently pushing Kurt in, placing his hand on top of the fledglings head so he wouldn't bump it on the way in. Ignoring the scowl he received in return he shut the door before picking up the bags to throw in the trunk once it had popped open.

Kurt had his arms crossed over his chest when Blaine slid in, a dark look consuming his face. He heard Blaine sigh but didn't give him any attention, instead he focused on the dark colored dashboard in front of him. He heard the key being pushed into the ignition but he still didn't look at the older vampire.

"Kurt, I'm about to start the car." Blaine warned, pushing a small button on the steering wheel. The sound of heavy locks clicking into place filled the awkward silence in the car.

"Did you just turn on child safety locks?" Kurt asked, clenching his jaw. "Blaine, do you really think I'm stupid enough to jump out of a moving car?" he questioned, finally glancing over.

"They are 'fledgling' locks, and it's a completely different thing." Blaine began, leaning back in his seat. Sometimes he regretted how much technology had advanced. He missed the simpler times where he didn't have to worry about his fledglings reacting or getting hurt by dangerous things. "Of course I don't think you're stupid, but you can't tell me you didn't notice how you almost ran off on me earlier." he began.

"I couldn't help it! It was like I didn't have control…" Kurt mumbled, looking down at his knees. "But I wouldn't be stupid enough to jump out of a car." he stated stubbornly.

"Baby, I know, but your instincts and impulses are a whole different story." Blaine replied patiently. "You can't control your actions and the locks will keep you inside." he said, reaching over and placing his hand on Kurt's leg. "Its hard to get used to Kurt, but you have to take these things one step at a time and trust me when I do things you think aren't necessary."

Kurt deflated slightly and sighed, smiling when a gentle squeeze was given to his thigh. "I do trust you Blaine, I just don't like being told what to do…" he admitted, looking out the passenger window as another vampire walked passed the car.

Blaine grinned as he took his hand away from Kurt's leg. "You better get used to it Kurt, because its going to happen. A lot." he said through a light laugh. He pretended not to notice the dark look shot his way and placed his fingers on the key in the ignition. "This is going to be really loud to your ears, so bear with it for a bit." he said, smiling when Kurt placed his hands over his ears. He turned the ignition, watching as Kurt's face screwed up in pain.

Kurt whimpered as the engine exploded with sound. He leaned his head against the back of his seat, closing his eyes. Once the humming died down in his ears he listened to the engine purr. He looked at Blaine with a little smile. "I'm okay."

Blaine nodded and put the car in reverse before pulling out and driving out of the parking garage. As expected Kurt gasped when they finally exited. The countertenor looked around wildly at all the street lights and billboards, becoming absorbed in everything he stared at. Blaine smiled as the little notification ding sounded throughout the car when Kurt tried to open the car door. "Kurt." he whispered gently, stopping at a stop light.

Kurt ignored Blaine, still trying to open the stupid car door that kept him from getting outside. "Stupid thing!" he called out before sitting back in his seat with a huff. Hearing the light chuckle from the older vampire he shifted his attention to Blaine. "Go ahead, say 'I told you so.'"

"Oh Kurt, I know you can't help it." Blaine said, looking both ways before turning on a corner. He reached forward and turned the radio on, purposely making a show of playing with the knobs. Soon enough his plan worked when as his hands were swatted away when Kurt took over. Blaine smirked as Kurt played with the volume and equalizer, holding back a chuckle when the fledgling giggled at the odd sounding settings.

Once Blaine drove passed the little sign that announced they had left Lima city limits, his shoulders relaxed and he reached over, placing his hand back in its rightful place on Kurt's leg.

Kurt looked down at the warm hand and smiled, placing his own over it before looking out the window again. He watched as all the colors fly by, singing with the current song playing on the radio. Soon Blaine's voice joined his in the car, making him feel warm on the inside. He loved the way the older vampire's voice sounded., in his opinion it was one of the best he had ever heard. Something in the sky caught his eye and he gasped, pointing to it. "Look!" he called out excitedly.

Blaine glanced up from the road for a moment and smiled when he saw the airplane. "I see." Blaine stated calmly, laughing as Kurt actually bounced in his seat from excitement.

"Why is it flying so low, isn't it dangerous? I can see everything!" Kurt exclaimed, clearly able to read the print on the side of plane. It was so cool to see it flying so low.

"Kurt, its not flying as low as you think it is." Blaine began softly. "You can just see it better than humans can."

Kurt eye's widened as he sat back against his seat. He reached up and rubbed his temples. "Will anything ever look the same again?"

"No." Blaine stated calmly, squeezing Kurt's thigh. "But you will get used to things eventually." he continued, looking over his shoulder before turning his blinker on and merging into another lane. "When you are changed, its like you are reborn. You have to grow through things just like you grew into your adulthood."

Kurt sighed and looked out the windshield, counting all the scratches against the cars surface that was in front of them. Well, at least he wouldn't have to go through this alone like he had when he was a human.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half into the drive, Blaine could tell Kurt was about to loose it. He kept fidgeting and sighing as they passed different cars on the highway. He had even stopped singing which Blaine missed since he loved the countertenor's voice. Also he was a little surprised the fledgling hadn't voiced that he was hungry. A small rumbling from the other male's stomach erased his suspicions. "Hungry?" he asked through a soft chuckle.<p>

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled, rubbing his hand against his stomach as it growled again.

"You should of told me earlier and I would of stopped and gotten you something." Blaine said as he exited the highway.

"Blaine, you don't have to, I can wait." Kurt said, shooting the vampire a smile.

"Kurt, I'm not going to let you go hungry, besides I have a pretty good friend who owns a little restaurant in this town." Blaine explained, stopping behind a line of traffic.

Kurt kept quiet as Blaine drove through random streets in a city he had never been to. He began to notice how nice the cars driving were after a while. His brow furrowed when he saw that the mall here was twice the size that Lima's was. That would have been alright if he hadn't seen that the population was even less than Lima. He shot Blaine a questioning look. "Why is everything so nice here when this city seems to be smaller than Lima?"

"Smaller?" Blaine asked a little surprised. He then remembered that Kurt had hardly left Lima all his life. "Are you referring to the population count on the sign?" he questioned as he pulled into a parking lot.

"Well, what else would I be talking about?" Kurt asked, now completely confused. Blaine didn't answer until he had parked and turned off the car, much to Kurt's displeasure.

"The last time I checked the population count was based on the living residents." Blaine said, leaning back in his seat and smiling at Kurt, watching the realization dawn the pale face.

"Oh." Kurt sighed, confused _again_ on what the vampiric world was really like. When Blaine stepped out he went to open his door but found that he couldn't thanks to the locks. He glared at Blaine when he opened the door and grabbed his wrist. "Really Blaine, I think I learned from last time." he bit out, stepping out and trying to pull his wrist away, but the other vampire wouldn't let go.

Blaine held on to the small wrist tighter when Kurt began to pull, shutting the door behind the taller teen before locking the car with the little keypad on his keys. Stuffing the keys in his pocket he quickly let go of Kurt's wrist to wrap around the fledglings slim waist. As they walked he pressed a few kisses against Kurt's neck, guiding him to the door of the restaurant.

Kurt stopped trying to pull away when he felt Blaine's warm lips against his skin, a loud purr starting as they continued to walk. He couldn't really get himself to concentrate on anything else beside the fact that Blaine's fingers kept dipping in and out the front of his jeans, the warm fingers leaving tingles upon the skin they brushed against. So when they walked through the door, he didn't catch the sign that clearly stated that no humans were allowed in the vicinity.

"Professor Anderson!"

Kurt's head snapped up and the drowsy look he had had on his face was gone. Professor? He snorted as the word went around his head again. He knew Blaine was a teacher at Dalton, but he never knew people called him _professor_.

"Hush you." Blaine whispered in the fledglings ear before kissing his soft cheek. He looked up to the student who had called out to him and smiled. "Jerry, I thought we would find you here tonight, Lizzy still making you work?" Blaine asked the man, laughing when Jerry nodded sadly.

"Never gives me a break, that woman." he said with a sigh, grabbing two menus from the little booth he was standing behind. "I didn't know you had a fledgling." he stated as he began to lead them through the restaurant.

Kurt had tuned the rest of the conversation out in favor of staring at the other customers in the restaurant. Some looked elegant and refined, while others looked like they were on some sort of sugar high. He tilted his head as a couple in the back caught his attention. The boy sat upon a lap of another that looked a little older, both were men, but that wasn't what had caught his attention. He looked closer and blinked in surprise when he finally realized what they were doing. The one sitting in the others lap was feeding! Right in front of everyone! Glancing around to see if anyone else found what he saw strange too, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention, in fact he found a few more couples doing the same thing! Didn't vampires have some sort of public decency? What if a human walked in and saw?

Blaine kept his hold around Kurt as they walked, seeing heads turn in their direction. He frowned. Kurt's scent must be stronger than he realized. Some of the other fledglings waved towards Kurt, but he seemed to be focused on something in the back of the room. A few vampires who were around Blaine's age merely nodded politely towards the pair, eyes roaming Kurt's body. He held back a growl, knowing that he had been expecting this when he finally turned Kurt, but still didn't like it. Thankful when they were led back into the more private room he relaxed his hold around Kurt's waist, letting the fledgling have a little breathing room as they continued to walk.

Kurt's view was cut off when they were led into another room. He noticed that Blaine relaxed but he still kept close to him. He didn't know if he liked this place or not. Once they were seated at a small table in the corner, a menu was pushed into his hands. He quickly opened it, hiding his flushed face behind it.

"He sure is quiet." Jerry commented, smiling as the menu trembled in the teen's hands.

"Trust me, he's not normally." Blaine said, surprised when he didn't get a scolding look from Kurt in return. "Would you excuse us?" he asked politely, smiling when Jerry nodded.

"Sure, I'll just got get Liz for you." he said before walking off.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered, gently tugging the menu from the countertenor's hands. He noticed the flushed cheeks and thought back on what had happened. Nothing seemed to stand out so he reached over to place a hand over the others. "What's wrong?"

Kurt looked down at the table, not really sure if he wanted to talk about it when he knew people could hear him speak, thanks to the lovely experience at the apartments. "People were…biting each other in the other room." He whispered finally, looking up when Blaine squeezed his hand.

"Baby, that's normal in vampire establishments." Blaine explained slowly, using his thumb to rub across the skin on Kurt's hand. "We can't not feed our fledglings when they need it." he continued, looking over Kurt. "Is your throat or teeth aching yet?" he questioned, wanting to make sure.

Kurt shook his head quickly. "No." he whispered, looking up to Blaine's face. "I would never drink from you in a place like this." he added, shivering at the thought.

"We'll see." Blaine replied, a soft laugh leaving him. He was looking through his menu when a familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts on getting a cheeseburger.

"Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt looked up, surprised to see a beautiful blond woman walk up to their table, the man from earlier, Jerry if he remembered correctly, following after her like a lost puppy. He watched as the man wrapped his arms around her slim waist and nuzzled her neck when they had stopped. Her bright green eyes zeroed in on him and he felt himself swallow slowly.

"Oh Blaine!" she gasped, patting Jerry's arm gently as the fledgling began to purr contentedly. "He's beautiful. Is this the boy you've been talking about all year?" She asked, tilting her neck to the side as her fledgling began to kiss across it.

Blaine smiled. "Yes, Kurt this is Elizabeth Cutshaw and her fledgling Jerry Pickinger." Blaine explained, grinning when Kurt smiled slightly in their direction. "He's acting really shy tonight, normally he would be complimenting on the fact that you are wearing something from the Alexander McQueen line." he said, watching as Kurt's cheeks flushed the bright pink that he loved.

"I can't really compliment her when you dressed me in _this_." Kurt laminated, pointing to the skinny jeans and graphic tee he was currently wearing.

"You poor thing!" Lizzy exclaimed, sitting in the chair that Jerry had pulled up for her moments before. She took Kurt's hand in hers, giving him a searching look. "Blaine, how old is he?" She whispered after a moment.

"This is his first night." Blaine replied softly, smiling when Lizzy squealed and took Kurt into her arms for a tight hug.

"You are too cute for words!" She said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt sputtered out a thank you before leaning away from the woman. He heard Jerry snigger in the background and turned his head to glare at the other fledgling who was still purring loudly. When Jerry just shrugged he huffed and looked at Blaine.

"Are you still going to be teaching at Dalton?" Lizzy asked, dropping her hands from Kurt's to rest them upon the boy's crossed knees.

"Of course, I don't think I can home school Kurt, he's a bit headstrong." Blaine commented, grinning when Kurt finally turned and gave him a dark look for the comment.

"Good, it wouldn't be the same with you, Professor." Jerry said with a wide grin./

"Wait, you go to school?" Kurt blurted out, surprised sense the man looked around twenty-five.

"Yeah, I'm only four." Jerry replied, busting out into a loud laugh when Kurt gave him a very confused look.

"Four as in undead years, sweetie." Lizzy explained. "Jerry be nice, or I'll make you scrub the kitchen floors." She called out. The laughter instantly stopped and a low grumble was all that was left.

"Fledglings have to go to school too to learn. Some are home schooled though." Blaine replied softly, smiling when Kurt looked at him.

"For how long?" Kurt asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Around ten to fifteen years, or until their creator has deemed them fit to leave or stop their studies." Blaine explained, smiling when Kurt groaned.

"I thought I was done with school, now I have to spend even more time in it?" Kurt asked sadly, looking up at Jerry as he laughed again.

"Don't worry, Dalton is awesome, and since your creator is a Professor, I bet you could get away with just about anything!" Jerry said excitedly.

"Don't count on it." Blaine put in quickly, relieved when a grin spread across Kurt's beautiful face.

"Well, I'll let you and Kurt get on with your meal, the usual Blaine?" Lizzy asked as she stood up, Jerry pushing her chair under the table afterwards.

"You know me so well, Liz." Blaine said with a smirk.

"I should, you've been eating here for almost sixty years." She replied with a roll of her eyes. "What about you honey?" She asked, looking at Kurt.

"Oh um, I never got to look at the menu…" he said, reaching for it, but Lizzy had picked up both of them before he could get one. "It'll be a surprise, besides no one has ever said no to anything that's been sat before them from my kitchen." She said with a little wink. "Jerry take their drink orders, okay?" she called over her shoulder when she left.

Jerry left right after they had stated they wanted water. Now they were alone and Kurt turned on Blaine. "Sixty years?" he whispered, his eyes wide. "How old _are_ you?"

Blaine smirked. "I thought we agreed never to ask that question." he reminded the fledgling, reaching over and pulling the chair Kurt was sitting in as close to him as he could get it.

Kurt raised a brow as he was pulled closer. "Well, I'll just ask Elizabeth, I bet she'll know." he stated, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as the older vampire began to run his hand up and down his thigh.

Blaine smiled as he listened to the soft purr coming from Kurt. He pressed a kiss to the teen's forehead before he answered. "I wouldn't, she's older than I am and might take offence in the question." he said, chuckling when Kurt sighed.

"I'll figure it out one day you know." Kurt stated, closing his eyes as Blaine pressed more kisses to his forehead.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Info:<strong>

_Questions from X-kloey-chan-X_

**Covens?:** Some do, mostly old lines. Back in the day they all did to survive, but as the world grew more accepting they began to branch off. It just depends on the line of vampires you were turned from.

**Rivalries?: **The only reason that there would be physical violence is if they were at war with each other (yes it has happened a few times) or someone hurt or attempted to hurt a fledgling of theirs. They try to remain peaceful, but they aren't perfect. Some of the older covens rival against the number of fledglings raised, how beautiful they are, or things like that. Does that make sense?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **You got a bit more information from this chapter and I'm sure some of you are ready for Dalton to come into this story. Don't worry its coming in the next chapter.

_Anymore questions? Please ask! _

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N):** So many alerts and favorites for this story. It was crazy to see so many emails in my inbox! Though I only got a few reviews so I'm kind of scared people aren't liking the story as much as they did the first two chapters? Well hopefully this one will make you guys happy since we finally get to Dalton!

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Family (part 1)_

Were all vampires into PDA? It seemed like it with the amount of small gasps and moans Kurt could hear in the room. A small whimper from the other side of the room caught his attention. It had come from a young woman who's head was down, long brown hair falling into her face. The vampire beside her had a tired expression on his face as he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear, but the woman didn't respond other than rest her head against his shoulder. Kurt tilted his head to the side as he tried to listen, but he heard nothing but the quiet chatter of the other customers.

"It's his first." Blaine whispered, pressing his lips to Kurt's neck when the fledgling jumped in surprise from the sound of his voice.

"First?" Kurt whispered back, slowly lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder. He looked into the other's hazel eyes for a moment before looking back to the couple.

"His first fledgling." Blaine began, reaching over and taking one of Kurt's smaller hands into his. "He is a very young vampire, most likely just turned loose from his creator." he continued, lifting the teen's hand to his lips to press a kiss against the small knuckles.

Kurt watched as Blaine planted more kisses across his knuckles before glancing over to the other table again. How could Blaine even know that? It wasn't like there was a large sign on the woman that announced she was number one. He looked to the older vampire again and besides from looking exhausted, he seemed normal enough, well as normal as you could get being a vampire that is. Soft lips suddenly pressed against the underside of his wrist, pulling his attention back to the other beside him. "How can you even tell?" Kurt asked, raising a brow when a soft chuckle left the older vampire.

"Did you notice how tired he looks?" Blaine asked, continuing after a small nod from the teen. "He's been feeding her too much." he whispered, reaching in his pocket as his phone vibrated.

Kurt watched as Blaine pulled his blackberry from his pocket before yet again looking back at the couple they had been talking about. Was that why the woman had whimpered? Had the other vampire denied her blood? Well that made sense, but hadn't Blaine said that they had to feed them when they needed it? Soft clicking interrupted his thoughts, and his attention was brought back to Blaine's thumbs as they typed a message on the blackberry in his hands. Come to think of it, wasn't this the first time he had ever seen Blaine texting? "I didn't know you could actually text other people." Kurt stated, smiling when a snort of laughter left Blaine.

"My friends and family just knew better than to try and contact me when I was with you." Blaine explained, reaching over and grabbing Kurt's hand to give it a slight squeeze.

"Family?" Kurt asked confused, but was distracted by Jerry walking up to their table with a serving tray held in one of his hands.

"I tried to get you water Professor, but Lizzy said you couldn't change your usual." Jerry said with a little grin, setting a glass of coke in front of Blaine.

Kurt's lips quirked slightly as he watched the older vampire shake his head slightly. When a glass of fizzy liquid was placed in front of him he gave a confused look to Jerry.

"Hey, its not my fault, she wouldn't let me get you water either." Jerry said with a shrug of his shoulders. He reached back to the tray and placed a bowl of breadsticks in the center of the table. "Your orders should be out soon, the breadsticks are on the house." he stated before walking off.

Kurt stared at the breadsticks with a blank face. He missed his friends. He missed going to Breadsticks and eating with Mercedes and the rest of the glee club. Would he ever be able to do that with them again? He looked over to Blaine when the vampire pressed a kiss to his temple. A sad smile graced his handsome face, causing Kurt to smile a little in return. "It's hard." he whispered softly, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I know." Blaine whispered back, watching Kurt closely. He was still expecting a nervous break down since Kurt had awoken in such a mellow state. He was relieved when Kurt actually reached out and grabbed a breadstick to munch on, thinking he would have had to force the fledgling to eat.

Kurt chewed slowly, his eyes widening as the taste exploded on his tongue. It was the most amazing breadstick he had ever tasted! It was like the person who had made them made sure they were seasoned a lot! He could clearly taste six different herbs rolled on to it. He looked to Blaine who was slowly sipping his coke as he watched him. He swallowed quickly, waiting for the older vampire to put down his drink. "Blaine! These are amazing!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice raising above the quiet voice he had been using all night, causing a few other vampires to look in their direction. Kurt didn't seem to notice as he picked up another breadstick. "You've got to try it!" he said excitedly, pressing one end to Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled and opened his mouth, allowing Kurt to feed him as he took a bite. He chewed slowly, deciding to humor Kurt by pretending to think about his answer. Slowly he swallowed the bite he had chewed and grinned at his fledgling. "Hmm, pretty good." Blaine said finally, laughing when Kurt groaned in frustration.

"Blaine, you've obviously never had other breadsticks to compare this with!" Kurt said quickly. "Its like nothing I've ever tasted!" He said, taking another bite from his own breadstick, closing his eyes as he savored the taste.

"Kurt, I'm glad you think its amazing, but I also want to remind you that this is the first thing you've tasted since you've been turned." Blaine explained slowly.

Kurt blinked and looked down at his half eaten breadstick as he chewed. Was everything going to taste this new and fresh now? He swallowed his bite before looking back to Blaine. "Well, at least now I know that whole garlic thing is out the window." he said, smiling when the older vampire laughed.

"Yes well, we had to give the humans some sort of false security didn't we?" Blaine asked with a raised brow, placing his arm around Kurt's shoulders. He kissed the teen's cheek when he nodded in return.

* * *

><p>Blaine decided he would be the first one to introduce Kurt to chocolate. The way the fledgling licked his lips and moaned at the different tastes of his food was slowly driving him mad. He could only imagine the others reaction to a piece of dark chocolate being pushed between his lips. He crossed his legs, watching as Kurt continued to eat, making plans to order a box of chocolate and lock his fledgling in their bedroom.<p>

"Well, looks like I've gained another fan." Elizabeth asked as she walked up to the table. She grinned at Blaine's expression towards Kurt and shook her head slightly. She laughed as Kurt looked up at her with half lidded eyes.

"This chicken parmigiana is amazing!" Kurt exclaimed before pushing another forkful of noodles in his mouth. He held back another moan at all the different spices on his tongue before looking up at Elizabeth again. "Did you cook this?" he asked her, frowning in confusion when the woman laughed.

"Oh no, dear." Elizabeth said, pulling up a chair and kicking Blaine's shin as she sat down to get his attention back on his fries instead of his fledglings lips. All she got was a soft growl in return, but the man began to eat his own food again. "I haven't cooked in a kitchen for a long time, I've got chefs to do all the dirty work now." she explained, smiling when Blaine reached over with a napkin to wipe off a bit of red sauce from the corner of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt blushed when Blaine wiped his mouth but he gave the vampire a small smile in return before pushing his empty plate forward. "That really was the best thing I've ever tasted." he said happily, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder, pressing a few kisses against his neck.

"I could never figure out why they are so affectionate after they eat." Elizabeth mused, laughing when Kurt blushed again, hiding his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine chuckled, wiping his hands off with a napkin before wrapping his arms around Kurt, holding back the urge to pull the teen on his lap. He knew Kurt probably wouldn't appreciate him doing that in public just yet, even with how affectionate he was being at the moment. "I think its just that full feeling they get, I know whenever Nick used to eat he would come find me and curl up beside me to take a nap." he replied, stroking Kurt's side gently.

Kurt blinked. Nick? He had never heard of a _Nick_ before. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He would wait until they were away from Elizabeth before he demanded an explanation to who this Nick was and why he felt the need to curl up with _his_ Blaine. A soft growl interrupted the loud purr he was giving, causing the older vampire to give him a light squeeze.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, kissing the top of his forehead. He frowned when Kurt shrugged out of his arms to cross his arms over his chest and sulk. Raising a brow he looked towards Elizabeth who was grinning like the cat who got the canary.

"I love it when other peoples fledglings have mood swings." she announced happily, looking back to Blaine who was giving her a light glare. "Desert?" she asked sweetly, smirking when Blaine sighed in return.

"No, I think that's all we need, check?" Blaine asked hopefully, he really didn't want Kurt to have a tantrum in front of a crowded restaurant. He knew Kurt couldn't help his emotions being out of whack, but the privacy of his car sounded like a nicer place at the moment.

Elizabeth scoffed. "Please, you know I don't charge you when you bring a new fledgling to see me." she said as she stood up. She walked over to Kurt who still seemed to be fuming silently, much like a ticking bomb in Blaine's opinion. She bent down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's pale cheek? "I'm sure I'll see you at Jeff's party." she said before waving to Blaine and leaving the table.

Now there was a Jeff involved? He looked over to Blaine, giving him a famous bitch glare. Who were these two that Blaine failed to mention before, and why did he feel so mad about it! Ugh! He clenched his hands into fists as he tried to calm down, letting out a soft hiss when Blaine pulled him up gently by his arm.

"Come on Kurt." Blaine said patiently, gently leading the fledgling through the restaurant. He nodded to Jerry as they passed him, keeping a tight hold on Kurt as they walked through the door into the crisp night air. It didn't seem to matter since the fledgling was too angry to notice anything of interest at that point. He quickly walked them to his car and unlocked the passenger door with his keys. After letting the fledgling climb in and slam the door by himself, he hurried and slipped into the driver side, engaging the locks and gripping the steering wheel as he waited for the shouting. After a few minutes of Kurt controlling his heavy breathing with no yelling released, Blaine was yet again shocked. He had never had a fledgling who had so much control. He reached over to place his hand on Kurt's leg, growling whenever it was smacked away. "Kurt…wha-"

"Who's Nick?" Kurt snapped out, clenching his hands into fists where they rested on top of his legs. He glared at Blaine when the older vampire began to laugh. "I don't see what's so funny about this, Blaine!" He cried out, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh baby." Blaine said after he had finally stopped laughing. "Nick is, well was one of my fledglings." he explained, smiling to Kurt when the other gave him a blank look. "I've told you I had a few." he reminded the countertenor.

Kurt felt himself calm down at the explanation, a little annoyed with himself that he had gotten so worked up about it until he remembered the other name. "Well, who's Jeff then?" he asked, eyeing Blaine closely.

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, glad the fledgling didn't pull his hand back as he gave it a light squeeze. "Jeff is Nick's fledgling." he stated softly, his brows furrowing when Kurt frowned.

"Do you still have feelings for Nick?" Kurt whispered, afraid of his answer. What if Blaine was the type of vampire who kept multiple lovers and he never knew? Did he really know nothing of this man after knowing him for a year, no, loving him for a year?

"Kurt, I will always have a certain love for those who I have turned, but I have never felt the kind of love that I have with you with any of the others." Blaine whispered, watching Kurt's face. "You are the most beautiful, kindest, smartest person I have ever met. Nothing could ever distract me from you." he said softly, reaching over and grabbing the teen's chin, gently turning his face to where he could stare into Kurt's glasz colored eyes.

"But…you're Blaine." Kurt began, his eyes watering as he spoke. "You could have anyone you ever wanted, but you chose someone like me. I don't understand." he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You're gorgeous, kind, and just amazing, I'm just Kurt…"

"I'll never ask you to be more than that, I love you because you are Kurt. Not because you are some fake person who just rolls over and shows their belly for my attention. You are strong, opinionated, and not afraid to tell it like it is. I love your attitude, your voice, your body." he said, grinning as Kurt blushed. "I love you Kurt Hummel, and I will be around for as long as you want me." he whispered, moving his hand up to cup Kurt's soft cheek.

Kurt leaned into the warm hand, staring into Blaine's bright hazel eyes. "Even if I want you forever?" he whispered, reaching up to place his hand on top of the others.

"Even if you want me forever and ever." Blaine replied, smiling whenever Kurt rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Did you pick up your cheesy lines in the fifties too?" Kurt asked with a smirk, turning his head in Blaine's hand to place a kiss upon his warm palm. He began to purr as Blaine chuckled. How could he have ever thought that Blaine was messing around with him?

"There you go trashing the fifties again." Blaine said with a sigh, wiping a few tears from Kurt's cheeks with his thumb. "Better now?" he asked, leaning back in his seat as he placed his hand on Kurt's leg.

Kurt blushed and looked out the passenger window. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I got so angry." he mumbled under his breath, crossing his legs after he had pulled his seatbelt on.

"Well, I'm sure this is becoming one of your favorite reasons, but your emotions are out of whack because of the change." Blaine explained with a grin, watching as Kurt shook his head.

"My god, its like I'm pregnant or something!" Kurt began holding up his hand to tick the reasons off on his fingers. "At first I couldn't walk straight." he said, pulling down his pointer finger. "Then everything I smell and taste is different." Down went another finger as he shook his head. "I got so angry I considered punching you in the face." he continued, ignoring the loud snort from the other vampire. "Then I go and start to cry over it like a stupid girl!"

"Well you defiantly aren't a girl, thank goodness." Blaine said as he leaned back in his seat. "I've seen girl fledglings and all they ever do is moan and complain and use their creators credit cards.." He glanced at Kurt for a moment. "Though I think the last thing will happen." he added softly when Kurt groaned in frustration.

"No Blaine, its, "at least you can't get pregnant.'" Kurt corrected, looking out the windshield for a moment before snapping his head back to Blaine. "Oh god I'm not pregnant am I?" he asked panicked, quickly placing his hand over his belly. "Oh no! I can't be! I'm only seventeen!"

Blaine watched Kurt for a moment before smirking. He sighed and shook his head dramatically. "I should of known better than to kiss you so much, I mean I knew the risk of kissing you would get you pregnant, damn it, I wasn't ready to be a dad yet." he replied with a fake groan.

"No Blaine! This can't be happening! It just can't! Oh god, what are we going to do?" Kurt continued to panic, reaching up and actually running his fingers through his perfectly styled hair.

After watching Kurt completely ruin his hair and rub at his belly a good ten times, Blaine busted out into laughter. "God, Kurt." He said after he had calmed down.

"How the hell is this funny to you?" Kurt cried out, on the verge of tears again.

"Kurt, baby, think about it." Blaine began, gently grabbing his hand again. "How is it possible for you to be pregnant?" he asked slowly.

Kurt thought for a moment before looking back to Blaine. "But you said your kisses…" Kurt trailed off before glaring and punching the older vampire in the arm. "You ass!" he yelled, turning away as he took his hand away from Blaine's.

Blaine laughed again, not finding the need to point out that he had barely felt the punch that the fledgling gave him. "How was I supposed to resist, we haven't even had sex yet and you thought you were pregnant." he said with a raised brow. "Did Lima even have classes over vampires?" he asked.

"No, all we were taught was that they were horrible creatures that would torture and rape you without a second thought." Kurt muttered, shooting Blaine a dark glance.

Blaine sighed before pushing his keys into the ignition. He couldn't believe how narrow-minded the town Kurt grew up in was. How had he turned into the amazing person he is? He glanced over to his fledgling who was still in a bit of a huff. He looked back to the steering wheel, now missing the father Kurt was still mourning. He had always been there for his child, even until his last breath. Blaine just knew that without the man Kurt would of never been the same person he is now.

"Forgive me?" he asked, reaching over and placing his hand on Kurt's crossed knees. He smiled when Kurt sighed.

"Like I could ever really stay mad at you." Kurt said, rolling his eyes when Blaine gave him a toothy smile.

"I'm about to turn on the engine." Blaine warned, grinning as Kurt placed his hands over his ears with a small nod. He didn't find the need to tell the fledgling the adorable human habit didn't really keep out any noise.

* * *

><p>As Blaine expected, Kurt fell asleep soon after he pulled the car onto the highway. The radio was off and the heater was on low to keep the fledgling warm as he slept. The last hour in and out of traffic he listened to the soft breathing and small mumbles from the teen. He envied Kurt slightly at the moment. He remembered when he would curl up with his own creator and sleep through the hot summer days. He missed being able to sleep away boredom or being able to use the excuse of being young to get away with things. He smiled, glancing at Kurt's beautiful face when he stopped at a red light. Kurt was finally his, the one person he had worked so hard to get. The one person who he had ever felt this way about before was completely and forever <em>his.<em>

Once Blaine pulled into Dalton, he wished that Kurt could have been awake to see his first look at his new home. As he pulled around towards the back of the school a notification ding went off when he got close to the underground parking garage. When he was close enough the gate automatically unlocked and slid to the side for him to enter. He drove down a few levels before finding his name plate on the wall and his other three cars in their parking spaces. He pulled his car between his red Ferrari and black corvette. He had only let Kurt see him in his BMW because he hadn't wanted to come off as flashy. He put the car in park and turned it off before pulling out his keys. He smiled, surprised Kurt had slept through the little ding earlier. His emotional flight must of warn him out more than he realized. He unlocked the fledgling locks before stepping out of his car and closing his door behind him, walking to Kurt's side. Slowly he opened the door so he wouldn't wake the teen and reached over unbuckling the seatbelt before gently picking up Kurt bridal style.

Kurt automatically wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, nuzzling his face into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine chuckled and closed the car door with his foot before walking towards the elevators. "I'm not going to let you live this down." he whispered to Kurt, pressing a kiss to the fledglings pale cheek. As they rode the elevator he hummed quietly in the silence, loving the weight in his arms. It had been a long while since he had a fledgling, and he finally felt whole again.

Once the elevator dinged and opened its doors Blaine headed towards one of the many rooms designated for the staff to relax in. He knew with only a few days before the term starting that everyone would be in there, preparing for new classes and waiting for Blaine to show his face since he was sure Wes had called them there to meet Kurt. He hoped that Wes had picked some donors out like he had said he would., he was hungry and knew that Kurt would be starving for blood once he awoke.

The chatter immediately stopped once Blaine walked in, most staring at Kurt as he walked through, heading for the unoccupied couch in the center of the large room. He gently laid Kurt down, thankful when Nick placed a pillow underneath the teen's head before it could hit the cold leather. Wes walked up with a heavy blanket and draped it over the thin body before Blaine pressed a kiss against Kurt's lips. All he got in return was a soft grunt before the fledgling snuggled into the pillow, oblivious to all the stares he was receiving.

"Blaine." Nick whispered, walking up and hugging his creator tight. He smiled when the taller vampire chuckled, wrapping his strong arms around him in return.

"Nick, its only been two weeks." Blaine said, kissing the top of Nick's head. He squeezed him close for a moment, taking in the younger vampires scent. He pulled back with a smile before looking over Nick, a habit that would never go away when it came to his own. "How is Jeff doing?" he asked.

Nick laughed, kissing Blaine's cheek before answering. "Excited, hyperactive, trouble making, the usual." Nick quipped, smiling as Wes and David came forward, giving manly hugs and clapping their hands across his back. "Though he's been a bit more excited these past two weeks." he said, crossing his arms.

"Well its not everyday you turn two." David said with a grin, walking other where the other professors were inspecting the beautiful boy Blaine had brought in.

"Yes well, the way he's acting it seems as if he thinks he's going to the moon." Nick said, smiling as Wes also made his way towards the newest member of the student body.

"Oh let him be excited." Blaine scoffed, giving Nick another tight squeeze. "David's right, you don't turn two twice." he said, grinning when Nick rolled his eyes. "Where is my cousin anyways?" he asked.

"Napping, wore himself out after he ate a box of pixie sticks and hopped around the halls." Nick said with a soft laugh.

Blaine chuckled and looked around, his face falling when he didn't see Jeremiah in the room. "Where is Jeremiah?" he asked, watching as others got closer to Kurt. He trusted everyone in the room though, so he didn't really have to worry. Some of the women cooed or ran their fingers through the fledglings hair.

"He said that he would be by soon, I just called him." Nick answered, reaching up to pat Blaine's shoulder. "I don't think he's taking it too well." he continued.

Blaine sighed with a slow nod. "I wouldn't think he would, he's always been too attached." he said, smiling when Kurt let out a little groan.

"He's beautiful." Wes whispered before turning towards Blaine. "You must have some luck to of found him in Lima."

"I'm not sure if it was luck, or just plain fate." Blaine admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wes, you said you would get me some donors?" he asked, smiling when the Asian nodded to him.

"I got a few AB positive for you." he stated before walking out of the room, coming back with a few human women a few minutes later. "Ladies." he said politely, gesturing towards Blaine. They giggled happily, trying to sway their hips seductively as they walked towards the vampire.

Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes as they attempted to gain his attention. He walked to the chair that Nick pulled up along side the couch Kurt was sleeping on, sitting down and pulling the closest girl to him down to her knees between his legs. The girl blushed and giggled, batting her eyelashes up at him. "Sweetie, is this your first time?" Blaine asked patiently. When she shook her head no he grinned. "Good, now be still and try not to scream." he said, placing his hand over the woman's mouth before leaning down and biting into the tanned neck. She cried out in pleasure behind Blaine's hand, her loud whimpers and moans hardly being contained by it.

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked open his eyes, curling in on himself more and pulling the blanket over his head, thinking it was his father downstairs getting ready for work like he did every morning. He sniffed the air for the familiar smell of coffee, but the strong smell of leather, and something very sweet hit his nose instead. Now that he thought about it, his bed sure was lumpy and colder than usual. Wait…<p>

"Oh god, YES!" a woman screamed suddenly, causing Kurt to sit up quickly and look around in alarm. He found the source of the scream and gasped as he watched Blaine clamp his hand over the woman's moaning mouth. He looked around the rest of the room quickly, noticing a lot people actually staring at _him _instead of the woman that sounded like she was about orgasm at any moment while Blaine fed from her. A soft whimper left him before he could stop it causing Blaine to surface and stare right at him with glowing hazel eyes.

"Blaine?" he whispered, really hoping this was a dream and he would wake up any minute with Finn trying to get him to get up and play the xbox with him on a Saturday.

"Its alright Kurt." Blaine whispered, causing Kurt to shiver. He slowly pushed the woman away from him, not watching as Wes helped her stand and led her from the room. Licking his lips he slowly rose and walked over to his fledgling, sitting down and smiling when Kurt scooted away from him. "Kurt, its alright, I wasn't hurting her." he said gently, opening his arms for the teen.

Kurt watched Blaine for a moment before slowly crawling over to sit next to him, looking at all of the faces that were staring at him as a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Some of them smiled at him while others full out grinned or smirked.

"Welcome to Dalton, Kurt." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, waving Nick over. "This is the Nick you were worried about." he said smiling when the fledgling looked him over with calculating eyes.

"Hello Kurt, welcome to the family." Nick stated, reaching out with his hand for a shake, when the teen slowly held out his hand he grabbed it quickly, pulling the fledgling to him for a tight hug. "Brother."

Kurt was shocked for a moment before he pulled back, tripping over his own feet and falling backwards into Blaine's lap. "Brother?" he asked confused, shivering as he felt warm lips across the back of his neck.

"The vampiric term for another that has been turned by your creator, you and Nick are brothers because you were both turned by me." Blaine explained through a whisper in Kurt's ear, smiling when the fledgling relaxed against him slightly.

"O-Oh." Kurt said, looking around at all the other vampires in the room. Wait…not all of them were vampires. "Blaine…not all of these people are related to me right?" he asked, frowning when a few light chuckles sounded through the room.

"No sweetheart, just Nick and his fledgling who is currently sleeping." Blaine explained, watching as Kurt lifted his nose to the air. "What is it?" he asked softly, kissing his shoulder.

"Something smells off about some of them…like some of them aren't vampires, but they aren't human either." Kurt whispered, looking around again, noticing the grins spread across some of the faces watching him.

"That's because there are werewolves and werepanthers in here too." Blaine explained slowly, hoping all of this at once wasn't going to cause Kurt to short circuit. He reached in front of him and grabbed the countertenor's long graceful legs to turn him in his lap to where he sat sideways now. "I know you have to be hungry." he whispered, nipping up Kurt's slim neck.

Did Blaine really think he was going to suck from him with this audience? Surely he wasn't that stupid. "Um, no." He lied even as his throat and teeth throbbed with pain. He closed his eyes as more kisses were pressed to his throat. It calmed him slightly and he didn't even know how it did.

"I really think you need to feed Kurt, everyone here is used to it an-"

"IS HE HERE?" Jeff exclaimed as he ran through the door, interrupting Blaine. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he looked at his new cousin. "He's so pretty! Look Nick!" He cried out, pointing towards the other fledgling in the room.

"I know, Jeff, calm down before you manage to actually give him a heart attack." Nick stated when he noticed Kurt clinging to Blaine like his life depended on it. He slowly walked over to Jeff to grab his hand.

Jeff grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Nick's lips before pulling his creator forward towards the pair. "Hi Blaine!" he said cheerfully before sitting on the couch next to the pair, Nick following him.

"Hey Jeff." Blaine said with a smile. "Kurt meet your cousin, Jeff."

Kurt looked at the hyperactive blond for a moment, trying to decide if talking to him would just encourage him to keep staring at him with the goofiest smile he had ever seen stuck on his face.

"I like you better than Jeremiah." Jeff said, reaching up to pat Kurt's hand.

"Jeremiah?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine with raised brows. There was really way too much going on at the moment.

"Another brother of yours, he's a bit…stubborn though." Blaine said, hugging Kurt closer to his chest.

"Stubborn?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Okay! Longer than I expected, but I'm betting none of you will complain about it. A bit more information was given in this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it.

Also, I really do love writing this story, so if some of you would leave a few reviews to tell me that you like it too, I would be extremely happy : D

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): **Oh wow, so many reviews! If I would of known that just asking for them I wou- Er, right. **THANK YOU! **You guys rally don't know how inspired I get when I get your reviews. You guys rock!

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character death, M/M, Language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Family (part 2)_

Blaine smiled as Jeff popped Kurt's personal bubble, closing in on him and running his nose along the countertenor's chest. He was a little surprised when he heard two separate purrs, but he was beginning to think Kurt would never stop surprising him.

Kurt didn't know why he liked the blond so much, but he did. He _really_ did. He held back a giggle when Jeff began to run his nose along his neck and across his shoulder. Slowly he leaned forward to sniff back at the blond, purring even louder when he realized he smelled like Blaine.

"Gosh, you smell so good." Jeff said happily, trying to pull Kurt to him, but Blaine's arms around the other's waist prevented him from doing so. It didn't deter him too much as he snuggled closer to his new cousin, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I like this one, he's a keeper." he purred, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Nick chuckled as he watched the fledglings interact. It had been a while since Blaine and himself had turned people so close together, so he had almost forgotten how sweet it was when two of them actually got along. "Jeff, why don't you come over here for a bit, let Kurt feed." he said softly, reaching over and grabbing the blonds hips to gently pull him to his side and away from Kurt. He ignored the soft whine Jeff gave and kissed his lips, smiling when he heard the other fledgling whine at the loss of contact as well.

"But Blaine will get to mess with him forever!" Jeff huffed, trying to wiggle his way out of Nick's hands.

Kurt laughed at the sight since Jeff was taller and looked stronger than his creator, but Nick wasn't having any problems holding down the blond. It made him wonder if all creators were that strong, or if Nick was just special. He took a chance and began to scoot off of Blaine's lap, only to be pulled back by strong arms. He frowned, trying again but got the same result. Well this was frustrating.

"Kurt." Blaine warned with a little growl when the teen yet again tried to slide from his lap. "Stop it." he ordered, frowning when Kurt glared at him in return. So it was starting, the rebellion. "I think we need to go to our room now since you refuse to feed in front of others." he stated, raising a brow when Kurt growled loudly in return.

"But I'm not hungry!" Kurt protested, still trying to find away to break Blaine's hold. It wasn't as if he didn't like it, he just wanted the security of knowing he could get away from the older vampire if he wanted to.

"Stop lying, Kurt." Blaine whispered, grinning at the surprised yelp he received when he stood up, carrying Kurt bridal style again. He heard the indignant huff before he felt Kurt trying to push his way to the floor. "Kurt, keep trying my patience and I'll carry you like a toddler." he warned, heading for the door. He smiled at a few other vampires as they chuckled.

Kurt scoffed, pushing even harder. As if Blaine would do that, it would be way too embarrassing and Kurt wouldn't let him! He wasn't some girl to be carried around! He kicked his legs out in frustration, gasping when the world seemed to blur for a moment as he was resituated. Blinking he realized he felt Blaine's arms under his butt and he was now looking over the older vampire's shoulder. He actually did it! His cheeks flushed as he buried his head in the shoulder beneath his chin. Why didn't he stop? He should of listened. He heard a few 'aww's' coming from people around the room, silently wishing he could turn invisible.

Blaine smiled as Kurt finally gave in and reached up with one had to place it on the fledglings back, his other arm still holding him up easily. He noticed when the teen's legs tightened around him, securing their position around his waist. "Tell Jeremiah that he missed his chance tonight. He's not to bother us." he called over his shoulder to Nick.

"Of course, the idiot should have been here earlier." Nick replied, holding Jeff down as the blond tried to follow the other two out.

Jeff sighed before leaning into Nick in defeat. "Bye Kurt! I'll see you tomorrow!" he called out, grinning when the other fledgling waved his hand at him, still hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder.

One Kurt heard the chatter fade away to where only the sound of Blaine's shoes clicking against the floor he lifted his head, propping his chin on the vampires shoulder. "You can put me down now." he whispered, growling when Blaine patted his back.

"I don't think so, I want this lesson to stick." Blaine replied, tilting his head up and pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck.

"Lesson?" Kurt asked, holding back a groan when his teeth began to throb even more. "I just wanted to sit on the couch instead of your lap and you wouldn't let me go."

"You need to learn to do the things I tell you." Blaine began as he stopped outside of the elevator, raising his leg and using his foot to press the button.

"Blaine, you can't control me!" Kurt snapped, now very agitated. He began to squirm in the vampire's hold, getting even more frustrated when Blaine held on to him tighter.

"This isn't about controlling you, Kurt." Blaine stated calmly. "Sometimes a simple order can be the difference between life in death." he said as the elevator dinged and opened its doors. He walked in and fished his keys from his pocket, pushing the little micro-chip device into the slot. The elevator dinged in recognition before beginning it's climb. He smiled when Kurt clung to him desperately, still not liking elevators.

Once Blaine stepped out of the elevator Kurt calmed down. He hated those things! How could the other vampire stand them? He caught himself snuggling into Blaine and quickly stopped. He was still supposed to be mad! "What do you mean life or death, aren't I already dead?" he snapped, watching as the elevator doors closed.

Blaine suppressed a sigh as Kurt began to talk in a sarcastic tone. He decided then and there that he didn't like it when the fledgling was cranky. "Hunters, Kurt." he began, turning a corner on to another hall. "If I say stay or stop and you don't, you could be dead within seconds." he continued, stopping outside a large wooden door. He pushed the little chip into the door's lock, grateful when it chimed quickly and disengaged the heavy locks. He stuffed his keys back in his pocket before turning the door knob and stepping in.

Kurt shivered when they walked in the room. It felt like it had dropped from a comfortable seventy to a cold sixty degree's in just two seconds. He looked around as Blaine carried him through. It was huge! Was this just the living room area? Turning his head he saw a few doors on one wall, and a hallway. There were stacks of boxes against the back wall and it seemed that all the furniture was covered with white sheets. He frowned when they entered another room since he still wanted to look around but smiled when he noticed they were in the bedroom. It was beautiful with the dark wooded furniture and pastel green walls. He noticed a couch in front of a fireplace and a large flat screen T.V on the wall opposite the bed.

Kurt blinked as he felt his back come in contact with the soft mattress. He sat up quickly, looking around the room some more, not paying attention as Blaine shrugged out of his jacket and pulled off his shirt. So many different things in the large bedroom made Kurt want to get up and look around, but somehow he didn't think he was supposed to. He frowned at that thought, not really knowing why he thought he had to _obey _Blaine. He snapped his head back to Blaine, ready to tell the vampire off when he was met with the vampire's bare chest. Oh, well that was nice to look at. He followed the toned chest down to the flat stomach that had the slight hint of abs, suddenly having the urge to run his fingers down the tanned flesh. Blaine was making it really hard for him to stay angry…

"Kurt, I know you're hungry, please don't fight me about this." Blaine said as he sat on the edge of the bed, slipping his shoes off. He heard a soft whine come from his fledgling and smiled. "Your teeth are aching because they are growing, even if it is at a miniscule rate." he explained, turning around to look at Kurt.

How did Blaine even know what was hurting him? He tried his hardest to glare at the older vampire, he really did, but the pain in his teeth and the throbbing in the back of throat won. "They hurt so bad…" he admitted, letting Blaine pull him to lay down beside him.

"They will stop once you feed baby, please." Blaine whispered, hating the pained expression that etched into his fledglings beautiful face. He slowly reached up and placed his hand on the back of Kurt's head before pushing him to his neck. "Bite."

"Won't it…hurt?" Kurt asked timidly, trying to move his head back.

"No, now bite Kurt." Blaine said sternly, closing his eyes as he felt Kurt's teeth press against his flesh hesitantly.

Kurt really didn't want to do this. Couldn't Blaine cut his wrist like he had the first two times? He pressed his teeth against the other's neck, his nose taking in the smell of Blaine's soap and cologne. He sighed before opening his mouth and biting down on Blaine's neck. He barely heard the other moan as blood pooled within his mouth. His teeth stopped hurting, or they had for a bit. Slowly he unlatched, finding a different part of Blaine's skin to bite down on, moaning with relief when the pain went away again. So this was how it worked?

Blaine couldn't help the loud moans each time Kurt sank his teeth into his neck and shoulder. He was experiencing pure pleasure at each bite, holding Kurt close and trying not to grind against him as a problem underneath his jeans was making itself known. It was hard to resist the instinct to flip Kurt over and claim him then and there, but he knew he couldn't. Not with Kurt. He loved Kurt and would never push him into anything he didn't want. Another low moan from the fledgling didn't help his problem. Some creators loved to take their fledglings when they learned to bite, but Blaine never had with any of his. He knew Kurt couldn't know that each bite he tore into his flesh caused pleasure to roll through him. The only thing Kurt had on his mind was blood and the fact that each time he clamped down his teeth lessened with pain. He sucked in another breath as long legs wrapped around him, the lithe body pressing and moving against him. This boy was going to kill him!

After a while Kurt noticed his teeth had stopped hurting and that his belly was starting to feel like it would explode if he took another gulp. He slowly pulled back from Blaine's neck, a loud purr leaving him as he watched the broken skin knit together like magic. Taking a leaf from Blaine's book, he began to lap up the spilt blood across the older vampire's neck and shoulder.

Blaine moaned softly as Kurt began to purr and snuggle against him. The tongue was too much! He pressed a few kisses to Kurt's cheek before gently pushing him away. "I'll be right back baby, stay in the bed." he said, quickly sliding off the bed and shuffling towards the bathroom to take care of his little 'problem.'

"M'kay." Kurt said after heard the bathroom door close with a soft lick. He giggled as he rolled onto his belly. He vaguely wondered if drinking Blaine's blood would always make him feel this goofy and calm. Yawning, he stole the pillow Blaine had been laying on and buried his face into it as he curled up into a little ball. Why was he so sleepy when he had taken a nap earlier?

Twenty minutes later Blaine walked out of the bathroom relieved. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked back over to the bed, thankful that Kurt had actually obeyed. He smiled as he crawled over his fledgling, hearing the soft purr coming from him. "Kurt." he whispered, pressing kisses along Kurt's face and neck.

Oh. Blaine was back. Kurt opened his eyes and smiled up at the handsome vampire. He reached up with his hands to cup the others face, loving the texture of his face. "Hm?" he mumbled, his eyes drooping.

Blaine chuckled before sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed where Kurt's feet were. He slowly reached out and untied the teen's shoes, throwing them in the corner before he pulled off his socks. "Full?" he asked, gently pulling the long legs straight.

Kurt grumbled as Blaine pulled his legs from their curled up position. "I'm probably going to get fat if I keep feeding so much…" he said tiredly, swatting Blaine's hands away from his jeans. "No…too tired." he groaned, trying to curl up again.

"I know Kurt, I'm just trying to get you comfortable." Blaine said, grinning as Kurt tried to roll away from him. He caught him easily, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the skinny jeans before tugging them off. He laughed when Kurt hissed from the cold air then picked him up to pull down the covers. He placed Kurt back on the bed, covering him with the sheets and blankets.

"You're not laying with me?" Kurt asked through a yawn, looking up at Blaine with half lidded eyes. He smiled when Blaine crawled over him again and purred louder as the older vampire nuzzled into his neck.

"Not right now, I actually need to start unpacking our things and start on a lesson plan for next week." Blaine whispered, pressing his lips across every inch of skin he could reach.

"Oh, well I don't need to sleep then because I need to help.." Kurt began, trying to sit up, blinking when he was pushed back into the mattress.

"You need the sleep." Blaine insisted, running his fingers through Kurt's soft hair and ignoring the scowl he received from the act. "Newborns sleep on and off for a few days because of the change, so you won't be leaving this bed until you've taken another nap." Blaine stated simply, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Kurt's nose.

Kurt really wanted to have the energy to argue and tell Blaine he had no right to treat him like a naughty child, but he just didn't. "Okay." he said simply, his eyes closing finally, a small smile spreading across his lips as Blaine's body pressed against his slightly.

* * *

><p>"No Jeremiah."<p>

Kurt's eyes fluttered open as Blaine's voice drifted through the cracked door. He yawned before stretching out and sitting up in bed. He noticed another heavy blanket had been laid across him and it made him smile. The little things Blaine did for him never failed to make him feel all bubbly inside.

"Blaine! Its not fair!"

Kurt jumped at the unfamiliar voice and tilted his head as he heard Blaine sigh. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes trying to wake up.

"Jeremiah, you haven't been my fledgling for over eighty years. You have no say in who I turn."

"Bullshit!"

Kurt winced at the loud voice, shivering as he heard a familiar growl come from the other room.

"Jeremiah, I swear if you wake Kurt up…"

"You'll what, Blaine?"

Okay, Kurt did not like that condescending tone the other guy had picked up. He pushed the layers of blankets from his body, blushing when he saw he was only clad in his boxers and t-shirt. Why had he let Blaine undress him again?

"Jer-"

"You'll just coddle him like all the rest!"

This guy was getting annoying. He quickly slipped on to the floor, smiling when the carpet seemed even softer here than at the apartments. Finding his jeans he pulled them on before creeping closer to the cracked door to peak out. The mission impossible theme song suddenly popped into his head and he had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stifle giggle that threatened to slip. All he could see of Blaine was his back that faced the door. His eyes widened as he took in what had to be Jeremiah. He was tall and had a head full of hair. Subconsciously he reached up to check his hair and scowled as he felt it sticking up everywhere. Ugh, bed-head.

"He is my fledgling Jeremiah, of course I will!" Blaine hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. "How many times do I have to ask you to leave?"

"You were so adamant about me meeting my new brother earlier." Jeremiah spat.

Kurt shivered from the way Jeremiah used the word brother. He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting along with this blond. He jumped when it seemed like Jeremiah looked straight at him, but it wasn't like he could through the small crack he was watching from. He frowned when the blond snarled, wishing Blaine would kick him out already.

"Looks like your new fuck toy is a little sneak." Jeremiah hissed, crying out whenever Blaine flung him against the wall. "LET GO." he growled, struggling to push Blaine's hand from his throat.

"How DARE you say such a think about your own FAMILY." Blaine growled loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls. "I've raised you better than that Jeremiah, what the hell has happened to you?" Blaine snapped, taking his hand back and watching Jeremiah fall to the ground. "Kurt." he called out, his voice soft and calm now.

If Blaine thought he was going to go running into his arms after _that_ he was sorely mistaken. He had never seen Blaine move so fast and be so rough before. He felt himself shaking and he clung to the door as the older vampire turned to face him.

"Kurt, its okay sweetheart." Blaine said gently, watching the door move slightly.

Kurt slowly opened the door completely, considering walking further into the room when Jeremiah suddenly rose from the floor. "Bl-!"

Blaine growled and turned around, grabbing Jeremiah in mid jump before slamming him into the floor, stomping his foot on top of his chest to keep him still. "Stop being stupid." he hissed to the blond. He ignored the loud growl he received as he looked back to Kurt who was shaking slightly. "Kurt, come here." he said softly.

Kurt stared at where Jeremiah was pinned underneath Blaine's bare foot before slowly and cautiously walking up to Blaine. "Are you hurting him?" he whispered, tensing slightly when Blaine pulled him to his side.

"No." Blaine replied gently, kissing the countertenor's lips. "Kurt, this is one of your older brothers, Jeremiah." he said, looking down at his past fledgling with a glare.

Jeremiah growled in return, staring up at Kurt. "Figures you would go for the pretty ones." he grumbled, rolling his eyes when pretty boy narrowed his eyes at him. "Let me up, Blaine." he snapped impatiently.

"Only if you promise not to speak ill of your family whilst in my company." Blaine growled back.

"Fine!" Jeremiah growled back, jumping up when the heavy foot was removed from his chest. He stood up straight, staring Kurt down.

Kurt frowned and pushed Blaine away from him, also straightening his stance as he looked up in Jeremiah's face. "What's your problem?" he asked, pulling his hand away when Blaine tried to grab it.

"You." Jeremiah spat, baring his fangs. He grinned when Kurt tried to imitate him out of instinct and nothing but normal human canines showed. "You better stop playing with the big boys before your pretty little head ge-"

"Jeremiah!" Blaine scolded, quickly standing in between the two. "Stop this." he said through a hiss. He watched as Jeremiah relaxed his shoulders before he started to walk towards the door. "I don't like him." he called over his shoulder.

"The feeling is mutual." Kurt snapped back, growling when the older vampire laughed.

"Just leave, Jeremiah." Blaine sighed, grateful when the blond slammed the door behind him when he left. He looked back to Kurt, frowning when he saw the small, long fingered hands clenched into fists at his side. This wasn't good.

Kurt was about to throw his first fit of anger, and all the breakables were in easy grab and throw range.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Stupid Jeremiah. Anyways, kind of let you on a cliffhanger here. : D Please keep reviewing, everyone of them makes me smile! Also if any of you have questions about my type of vampires please ask, I love to answer them!

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): THANK YOU** for all the reviews. They are wonderful. : )

I have yet again started another story. It's Dragon!Klaine. But its complicated. Its not pure Klaine because it's kind of a foursome if that makes sense. I bet you can't guess who I've paired together…But if you like magic and dragons who can shift into humans who also poses magic and multiple partners, you might want to check it out. ; ) Its called:

_**Of Magic and Dragon Scales.**_

Also! Another question was asked about my vampires, so if you're interested make sure to check it out at the end. : )

**discloseddesire: **Thank you for being my 50th reviewer! -hugs-

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee, or any of its characters. Nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Explanations and Cuddles_

Kurt couldn't stop the shaking in his hands as he stood in the middle of the room. He didn't know why he couldn't just push the words off like he had so many times before with the jocks from McKinley. The blond had just pissed him off _so much_.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered, watching as the fledgling's slim frame shook. He had been standing there for a good ten minutes or so, just clenching and unclenching his fists while he muttered to himself. This wasn't what Blaine had been expecting. Where was the screaming? What about all the nice things laying around that could be used to throw against the wall? There was even room to run around and walls to climb.

"What?" Kurt snapped, turning so he could face the older vampire. If it would have been under different circumstances the confused look upon the others face would of been humorous, laughable even. The only thing it caused now though was an intense wave of irritation.

"You need to breathe." Blaine spoke gently, slowly closing the distance between them as he walked towards the teen. "I know he upset you, but standing here and brooding over it will do nothing but make it worse." he said quietly, wrapping his arms around Kurt, bringing him to his chest.

"Let. Go." Kurt growled, pushing against the strong chest beneath him. "You can't hold me every time I go through an emotional crisis!"

"Watch me." Blaine growled back, easily holding the struggling fledgling.

"This isn't fair!" Kurt cried out, a hiss leaving him as he used his foot to stomp down on Blaine's foot. "LET GO!" he screamed.

Blaine continued to hold him as he screamed and thrashed within his arms. Twenty or so minutes passed before Kurt finally stopped screaming and clawing at his chest. Soft sobs soon took over the fledgling making Blaine sigh. He didn't know if the angry outburst or the soft sniffles were worse. "Kurt, its okay." he whispered, loosening his hold and nuzzling the others pale neck.

"I'm s-sorry." Kurt murmured, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered, closing his eyes as he felt the other vampire's hand rub soothing circles into his lower back.

"Nothing at all." Blaine replied, reaching up and gently tugging at the chestnut colored hair. "This is normal, actually quite toned down." he explained, smiling when Kurt sniffled, snuggling against him. Slowly he picked him up and carried him to the uncovered couch. He sat down with Kurt on his lap, running his hand down the fledgling's thigh. "Shh…its okay."

"B-But I stomped on y-your foot." Kurt whimpered, trying to turn upon Blaine's lap to check the damage he had caused. Blaine gently held him down, a soft chuckle causing his chest to vibrate against Kurt, making him smile.

"You didn't hurt me, Kurt." Blaine began, pressing kisses along the teen's jaw. "It takes more than a newborn to cause me pain." he whispered, running his other hand against Kurt's side.

"Why did I get so…angry?" Kurt asked, reaching up and wiping his cheeks off with his hands. He never remembered getting this angry before, or this emotional period.

Blaine sighed before opening his mouth to explain but stopped when a loud knock was heard against the door. He raised a brow as more rapid knocking sounded then smiled. "Looks like we have visitors, are you up for it?" he asked, pressing kisses against Kurt's flushed cheeks.

"As long as its not Jeremiah, I think so." Kurt mumbled, a small smile gracing his lips when he heard Jeff's voice yelling at the door.

"C'mon Blaine!"

"Wait.." Kurt said as Blaine placed him on the couch when he stood. "I thought he said we would see him tomorrow." he said thinking back to earlier that day.

"Well you had more than a nap, babe." Blaine said as he walked through the living room to unlock the door.

"You mean I slept all day?" Kurt asked in surprise. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Kurt!" Jeff exclaimed once Blaine had opened the heavy door. He quickly shot forward, only to be caught by the back of his shirt by Nick.

"Jeff, calm down." Nick sighed, walking in after the blond. He smiled to Blaine, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek before looking over to Kurt. "Good evening, Kurt." he said politely, giving Jeff a look as the taller teen huffed with impatience.

"Good evening…" Kurt repeated, grinning shyly at Jeff as the blond bounced on the balls of his feet.

Blaine chuckled softly as he reached over to grab the back of Jeff's neck, pulling him closer so he could press a kiss to his forehead. "Why don't you keep Kurt company for me while Nick and I go over a few things in my office?" he asked, amused when Jeff cheered his answer.

"Wait." Nick stated, grabbing his fledgling's arm before he could run off. He slipped the backpack he had been carrying off his shoulder and placed it in Jeff's hand before standing on his tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. He growled softly when the other pulled away, trying to get out of his hold. "Oh, alright." Nick sighed, letting go of the arm he held with a soft chuckle.

"JEFF!" Kurt cried out as the blond pounced on him, knocking him down to lay flat on the couch. "What are you doing?" he giggled, feeling the other's nose run down his chest and stomach. A loud purr rumbled from his chest as Jeff began running his fingers across his arms.

"Smelling you." Jeff replied, running his nose through Kurt's messy hair. He laughed when Kurt muttered something about people messing with things that aren't their's before pushing himself between the other teen and the couch, wrapping his arms around him as he rested on his side. He began to purr along with the other, smiling when Kurt giggled again.

"Kurt, I'll be in my office. Jeff help yourself to the fridge of, if you could get your cousin something to eat as well that would be helpful." Blaine said before walking down the hall Kurt had noticed the day before, Nick following after him.

"What are they going to talk about?" Kurt whispered, turning in Jeff's arms so he could face him. He reached out and ran his fingers down the blonds jaw, smiling as he felt the slight stubble that was growing.

"Probably boring stuff like lesson plans or something." Jeff said with a shrug. "At least now I have someone to suffer with whenever they have these meeting things." he added, smiling when Kurt snuggled closer to his warmth. He glanced to his backpack and grinned. "I have the original power rangers series on DVD if you want to watch."

Kurt laughed at the excited tone. He was a little amazed the blond reminded him of his step brother so much. He frowned at the thought, hiding his face in Jeff's shoulder. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something…" he whispered, hands playing with the buttons on the blonds shirt.

Jeff noticed the mood change and began to kiss the top of Kurt's head, trying to give comfort. "Something?" he asked, mind racing at what the younger fledgling could want to know. He grinned as a few more dirty questions crossed his mind but he was quickly pulled out of that frame of mind when he heard a small sniffle. "Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered, not liking it when the other cried.

"Does…Jeremiah hate you too?" Kurt asked sadly, still not surfacing from Jeff's chest. He heard the blond growl but remained snuggled close, not fearing it in the least. Somehow he knew the other wouldn't hurt him and it gave him a sense of comfort.

"Jeremiah hates anyone or anything that Blaine gives attention to." Jeff stated, arms tightening around the thin teen within his arms. "Did that prick do something to you?" he whispered so that the vampires down the hall wouldn't reprimand him for the name he had called his older cousin.

"No, well he called me a…" Kurt trailed off, his cheeks heating at the words that he was about to say. "He called me a name."

Jeff raised a brow for a moment before grinning, rubbing his nose against Kurt's. "What name?" he whispered.

"Jeff, I'm not going to say it!" Kurt huffed, smiling as he felt the others nose against his. He noticed he was still purring along with Jeff and sighed. "Is there really no way to stop this stupid purring?"

"Nope." Jeff said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Nick has always told me it stops when we're older." he added, reaching up with one hand to brush Kurt's hair from his eyes. "But really, what did he call you?"

Kurt sighed, knowing the blond wasn't about to drop the subject as easily as he had hoped. "Umm…well he." he bit his bottom lip before sitting up and looking over the edge of the couch before settling back down. He scooted as close as he could to Jeff and leaned over to cup his ear before whispering. "He called me Blaine's new 'fuck toy.'"

"He called you WHAT?" Jeff growled, sitting up quickly and pulling Kurt into his lap. "That stupid, arrogant, mother-"

"Jeff, finish that sentence and I will make sure to wash your mouth out with soap." Nick stated from in front of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kurt's jaw dropped. How had Nick gotten there so fast and without them seeing him? He looked around quickly for Blaine, relaxing when he didn't find him in the room with the same disapproving look Nick was sporting.

"What on earth are you on about?" Nick asked, walking up to run his fingers through Jeff's hair to calm him.

Kurt swallowed nervously, really not wanting the whole world to know, why had he brought this up again? He smiled slightly when Nick kissed the top of his head before kissing Jeff's lips.

"Nothing much, promise." Jeff said with a little grin. He nuzzled against Nick's neck before the older vampire pulled back.

"Is that so?" Nick asked with an arched brow. "Nonetheless, watch your mouth." Nick said sternly. "Such colorful words should not be used from someone as young as you." he said, turning and bending down to open the backpack they had brought with them.

Kurt laughed when Jeff rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue when Nick turned his back. So he wasn't the only one who got annoyed when someone told them what to do. He watched as Nick pulled something from the bag before walking over to the entertainment center. Both Kurt's and Jeff's head tilted at the sound of the DVD tray ejecting from the player.

"Jeff, we are very busy with important things and will be for a little while, so try to behave." Nick said before walking back towards the couch to grab the remote on the stand next to it. A few moments later and a bright and colorful cartoon was playing on the screen. "I mean it." Nick said, pressing a few kisses to Jeff's lips. He pulled back and patted Kurt's shoulder before walking back down the hall.

Kurt stared at the colorful images on the screen, completely enthralled as the little mouse ran from the large blue tomcat. Jeff seemed to be sucked in to it too for a few minuets before he shook his head and turned the T.V off.

"Cheap trick." Jeff mumbled, laying down with Kurt on the couch again. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them up, creating a little world of their own underneath.

Kurt had been a little disappointed when Jeff had turned the T.V off but didn't complain as he was pulled back to the couch. "Trick?" he asked, smiling when Jeff nuzzled his cheek.

"Mmhm." Jeff hummed before smiling. "Its easy to distract fledglings with colors and new noises, so some olcer vampires and creators keep cartoons or other things like it aroundnwhen they want a few hours of piece." he explained, reaching up to touch Kurt's face. "You really are beautiful, Kurt." he whispered, smiling when a bright blush covered the other's face.

Kurt chose to ignore the other's statement to ask another question. "Do all vampires move that fast?" he asked, giving up on pushing Jeff's fingers from his hair, besides it felt good to have them rubbing against his scalp. He closed his eyes and began to purr again, snuggling closer to the blond.

"All of the ones I've met have been." Jeff answered, sighing softly as he contemplated asking Kurt a question. "Did Blaine do anything when Jeremiah called you that?" he whispered, frowning when Kurt's face feel. Bright glasz colored eyes blinked at him for a moment.

"Yeah…he kind of threw him around, it was really…surreal." Kurt mumbled, brows furrowing when his fingers came across two little bumps on Jeff's soft neck. He pulled the collar of Jeff's shirt away to have a better look and his eyes widened at the sight of the bright red bite marks. "V-Vampires feed from fledglings?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Huh?" Jeff asked, finally pulling his own eyes from Kurt's uniquely colored ones. "Oh no, they don't." he said when he felt cool fingers press against the recent bite on his neck. "Blaine hasn't bitten you yet?"

Kurt pulled his hand away and shook his head. "No, well he did before he turned me…but not since." he said, having the strange urge to lick the irritated skin on Jeff's neck.

"This is a love bite." Jeff explained, moving his collar for Kurt to look. He saw the confused look on the teen's face and grinned. "Vampires are very….possessive." he began before kissing Kurt's forehead. "They are also vain, the love to show off what is theirs, so they bite their fledglings." he said, laughing when Kurt raised a brow.

"Doesn't it…hurt?" he asked, reaching up against to run his fingers across the mark. He felt Jeff shiver beneath him this time and frowned. "It must…"

"No, the opposite really." Jeff said, a smirk replacing the casual grin he was wearing just seconds before. "It's very pleasurable." he added, laughing when Kurt flushed yet again.

'Stop laughing, my obliviousness to all this is not amusing in the least." Kurt snapped slightly, regretting it when Jeff adopted a hurt look. "Sorry Jeff.." he whispered, groaning when the other fledgling snickered in return.

"You are really gullible, Kurt." Jeff said, rubbing their noses together once again.

"Shut up." Kurt mumbled, smiling when Jeff kissed his forehead. He glanced at his neck again and sighed, reaching up to rub his head as he became confused again. "Shouldn't it heal though?" he asked, purring as he felt fingers running through his hair again. "Blaine always healed right after he was cut or something…"

"Well, Blaine is a grown vampire, not a fledgling." Jeff began. "Vampires heal much faster than fledglings do." he said, looking into Kurt's eyes again. "Besides, since I was Nick's fledgling, the bite will last longer than normal."

"Why?" Kurt asked, loving the way the bright brown eyes looked at him.

"Do you really think our creators teeth can _only_ bring us pleasure?" Jeff asked, laughing when Kurt moaned, rubbing at his head. "Confusing isn't it?"

"Yeah…so you can be…punished with bites too?" Kurt asked, licking his lips since they had become a little dry.

"Yup." Jeff said, reaching up to cup Kurt's cheek. "I suggest you try and not piss Blaine off to that point…It hurts a lot when Nick bites me that way and I can't imagine how much more painful an older vampire's would be."

"Do you know how old Blaine is?" Kurt asked excitedly, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Jeff laughed before shaking his head. "No, I don't even know how old Nick is, he's never told me." he said with a smile.

Kurt sighed before running his nose across Jeff's neck. "Why do you and Nick smell like Blaine?" he asked quietly, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath of Jeff's scent.

"I dunno, I though you smelled like Nick." Jeff said with a little laugh as Kurt's eyelashes fluttered against his skin.

Blaine walked through the living room to grab the briefcase he had left behind on accident earlier. He heard the loud purrs from the couch and looked over, smiling when he saw the fledglings covered by the blanket that usually rested on the back of his couch. Slowly he walked over and pulled it back, grinning as he watched Kurt lick a bite on Jeff's neck.

"You two are too cute for your own good." Blaine stated before bending down and kissing the back of Kurt's neck. All he got in return was a small grumble before the fledgling went back to his task. Blaine chuckled before reaching out to ruffle Jeff's hair, turning to the blank T.V. He reached for the remote and turned the large stereo on to a comfortable level before leaving again.

Jeff waited until Blaine had left again before sitting up and pulling Kurt with him to walk towards the kitchen. "Come on Kurt." he whispered, holding back a laugh when he saw the pout that graced the other's face.

Kurt really didn't want to stop cuddling so he was a little sore that Jeff was making him walk into the kitchen where the cold tile made his feet feel like he was walking across ice. "Why are we in here?" he asked, frowning when Jeff hushed him.

"Shh, Kurt." he said going to the fridge to pull the cookie jar from the top. He placed it on the island in the middle of the kitchen before pulling off the lid. Reaching in he grinned as he pulled two large sugar cookies from the jar. "You'll love this."

Kurt made a face and shook his head. "Those calories will go straight to my hips." he said, glaring when Jeff laughed.

"Kurt, you can't get fat anymore, your metabolism is so fast now, it doesn't matter what you eat." Jeff said, holding a cookie out to the younger fledgling.

Kurt took it hesitantly and actually sniffed it before taking a bite. The cookie melted against his tongue as he moaned. "Oh…this is good." he whispered, taking another bite.

Jeff grinned taking a bite of his own cookie. He finished his off faster than Kurt since he ate these constantly and was used to the taste so he grabbed another one.

"Thanks for not telling Nick…about Jeremiah." Kurt whispered after his second cookie.

"That's what cousins are for." Jeff said with a wink, beginning on his fifth cookie.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad they get along." Nick said when Blaine reentered his office. He noticed the big smile on his creators face and chuckled softly. "I see you agree?"<p>

"Very much so." Blaine said with a nod before sitting in the large, ornate office chair behind his desk once more. He sat his briefcase down before opening it up to pull some papers out.

"What are you going to do about Jeremiah?" Nick asked, crossing his legs as he watched Blaine scribble something down with the fountain pen he had found.

Blaine stopped his writing for a moment, looking up at his past fledgling with a raised brow. "Speaking of Jeremiah, I thought you were going to keep him from coming to my room."

"Blaine, I tried." Nick said with a soft sigh. "I can no longer control him, and neither can you. He's not a fledgling anymore."

"I know, Nick." Blaine said, placing his pen down to rub his brow. "He's just getting worse."

"Talk to Alexander." Nick stated, crossing his arms when Blaine growled softly.

"Nick, I couldn't do that." Blaine said with a shake of his head. "Alexander has a new fledgling as well and Jeremiah is my responsibility."

"But he shouldn't be! He's almost two-hundred years old Blaine!" Nick snapped.

"Don't you think I know what my own creation's age is?" Blaine growled. They both looked to the door when they heard the cookie jar scraping against the top of the refrigerator from the kitchen. Blaine smiled when he heard giggles and shook his head.

"I swear, that boy and his sugar." Nick mumbled, sighing as a small smile graced his lips. "He's going to be a bad example for Kurt."

"No, I think we are going to have to watch them, they get along too well together not to cause trouble." Blaine said seriously, smiling when he heard a loud laugh come from Kurt. "Kurt…is different then other fledglings too, he's not normal."

"Oh?" Nick asked, watching Blaine curiously.

"Yes, I'll explain it once Alexander and the others are here." Blaine began. "He may be able to give me more insight since he is far older than I am."

"Yes, I do miss the old man and the rest of my brothers…I wonder how many new cousins we have." Nick said with a grin.

"Have you gotten the party planned and rooms reserved yo-" Blaine began, only to be interrupted by Nick.

"Blaine, must you insist on babying me after all these years, I'm grown too you know." Nick said with a grin.

Blaine smiled warmly. "Sorry Nick, I don't think I'll ever stop, you'll have to live with it."

"Figures." Nick said, mirroring Blaine's smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Info:<strong>

_Questions from lixymich:_

**Power: **Well, if I told you this now, it wouldn't be a surprise…

**Weapons: **Hunters do possess a lot of weapons that can hurt _fledglings,_ however not much can hurt a older vampire. I've stated before that the only want to truly kill a _vampire _is to cut their head completely off. No I will not go into detail about fledglings weaknesses at the moment because I think it will be more interesting to learn through Kurt's eyes and thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Loooots of Jeff and Kurt cuddles in this chapter. I know some may be disappointed in Kurt's reaction to Jeremiah but don't worry, he will pitch a huge fit in one point and time, but I didn't feel this was a big enough reason to warrant it.

Anymore questions? Don't be afraid to ask!

Anyways! Love your reviews, so keep them coming! **THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): ****The reviews you guys are giving me is amazing! Thank you so much! **

_A lot of questions were asked so be sure to check them out at the end of the chapter._

**Rating: M**

**Warnings**: Character Death, M/M, Language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee, or any of its characters. Nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Party Ditching and Extended Family_

Soft lips pressed against the bare skin on his back as he laid sprawled out on his stomach against the large bed. The silken sheets felt cool and comforting to his warm skin as he hummed, smiling when Blaine chuckled softly above him, the other's hot breath rolling across his lower back. He had just finished feeding from the vampire and yet again he had that light and carefree feeling that he couldn't explain. He felt Blaine's nose gently nudge against his right shoulder blade and let out a little laugh through his loud purring. "Blaine." he whispered, his voice slightly muffled due to the pillow his head was laying on.

"Hm?" Blaine asked as he pressed wet, sloppy kisses across the back of his fledgling's neck.

"Why does your blood make me feel this way?" Kurt questioned, slowly rolling on his back to look up at Blaine's face. He smiled when the vampire planted a kiss on his forehead.

"There is a certain way a Creator's blood effects their fledgling. I would try to explain it to you, but your Fledgling 101 class explains it better than I can." Blaine explained softly, reaching up with one hand to cup the right side of Kurt's face.

Kurt sighed quietly before turning his head in Blaine's hand to kiss his palm. "Is it really that confusing?" he asked as he rolled his head back to face the older vampire. He reached up to run his fingers through the soft, dark curls atop of the other's head, loving the way Blaine closed his eyes when he gently tugged on the silky locks of hair.

"I'm afraid so." Blaine whispered, leaning down to press his lips against Kurt's, smiling against them when they pushed against his in return. Kurt had yet to initiate anything too sexual, which was perfectly normal for newborns at first. It usually took them a few weeks to start having urges, which was fine with Blaine. He highly doubted Kurt would want to do anything with him at first anyway, meaning he was going to have to exercise the restraint that he had built up for so many years. Kurt as a human had hardly let Blaine see him shirtless, so he knew it was going to be a while before things went too far. He didn't mind waiting, he loved Kurt and would wait the rest of eternity if he had to, no matter how frustrating it might be.

"Do you think Jeff is excited?" Kurt asked, shivering as Blaine licked down his throat. He felt the vampire's large hand rest against his chest, blushing when he realized that he was still shirtless from feeding earlier.

"I would think so, tonight is the night of the party has been talking about for two months." Blaine answered before pressing his fangs against the base of Kurt's throat, loving the shiver the fledgling gave in return.

Kurt smiled as he thought about the last few days. Nick and Jeff had continued to come over to stay for a few hours so Blaine and Nick could work. The blond had constantly talked about how 'cool' and 'awesome' his party would be. Kurt hadn't minded the excited chatter since they normally curled up on the couch together when he did. Something about the other fledgling just calmed and soothed Kurt when they were pressed against each other, purring and laughing as they spoke.

Blaine had also surprised him within the last few days. He had been confused on why all the walls were blank and why the vampire would have such a boring living space. So when he asked Blaine he had only grinned before handing him a debit card and explaining that he himself had always hired an interior designer, but now that he and Kurt shared the rooms he would let him decorate the way he wanted, except for his office. Of course Kurt had been ecstatic and had happily spent hours planning and looking online to order things with the large amount of money Blaine had given him to do so. Something about that office bothered him though, considering he wasn't even allowed to step foot within it.

Kurt and Jeff had tried a few times to sneak up to the door during one of Blaine and Nick's conversation, but they soon figured out that they weren't very stealthy when it came to two vampires that could hear their feet padding against the carpeted floor. Each time they were caught they were told off then carried back to the couch where the older vampires would turn on a movie or cartoons. Of course this easily kept he and Jeff entertained since they hid the remote.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts when a soft growl left Blaine. He tensed as he felt the vampire's fangs press against the side of his throat. "Blaine?" he whispered softly, a little confused when the other grabbed his wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head. "W-What are you doing?"

"Shh, Kurt." Blaine whispered, leaning against the thin body beneath him before licking a spot on the pale skin on the side of his neck repeatedly.

Kurt actually heard himself whimper, which was really embarrassing. It wasn't like they hadn't done this sort of thing in the past. He felt his head roll to the side to expose his neck even more to the vampire like it was instinct. He almost turned it back but a soft growl from the other kept it in place. He didn't like this, not one bit. "Blaine, stop."

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine replied quietly, pressing his lips to the wet skin. "Did you expect to go into a room full of vampires without a mark of some kind from me?" he asked, holding down Kurt's struggling arms easily.

"Why do I have to have a stupid mark?" Kurt snapped. "It's not like anyone will be interested, and I'm not just a toy you can claim and show off!" he argued, remembering when Jeff had explained love bites. Like hell he was letting Blaine give him one of those!

"Kurt this isn't about showing you off." Blaine said calmly before licking the spot he had been kissing again. "The vampires that are coming may be looking for extra…entertainment tonight and I don't want them getting the wrong idea because you aren't bitten." he explained, sighing when Kurt continued to struggle.

"But I don't want to be! At least not yet!" Kurt began in a panicked voice. "J-Jeff told me that the bite could hurt…"

"Baby, have you done anything lately that has made me angry?" Blaine asked, letting go of the thin wrists he had held captive. Small hands found his bare chest and began to push like he predicted but he didn't budge.

Kurt pushed as hard as he could but quickly realized that he didn't have the strength to push the vampire away. So instead he focused on the question that was asked. "No." he answered finally, looking up into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Then why would I bite you in such a way?" Blaine asked, tilting his head down to where their noses touched. He grinned when Kurt sighed softly in return.

"But I don't want the other kind either." Kurt whispered, getting sucked into the vampires eyes.

"Kurt, I wasn't going to bite you in the first place." Blaine said quietly, leaning down to press his lips to the fledglings chin.

"Well all the growling and the way you held my arms down might of made me confused." Kurt stated with a roll of his eyes. He smiled when Blaine laughed.

"Perhaps I should of explained first." Blaine said softly, looking into Kurt's colorful eyes.

"Perhaps." Kurt quipped playfully, giggling when he felt Blaine press kisses along his cheek.

"I'm just going to give you a hickey." Blaine said, smiling when Kurt's face flushed to a bright red.

"Just?" Kurt asked with an arched brow. "That doesn't explain the growling." he said, biting his bottom lip as Blaine's curls tickled his nose when the vampire leaned down to lick at his neck yet again.

Blaine blew against the wet skin, chuckling when Kurt's body stiffened underneath him. "Even older vampires can get a little over excited." he whispered, using one of his hands to tilt Kurt's head to the side to expose his neck once more.

"Wait!" Kurt said when he felt lips press against his skin.

"Mm?" Blaine hummed, smiling when he felt Kurt's hands against his back.

"Do you…have to do that?" Kurt whispered, closing his eyes when he felt Blaine's hand rest against his stomach. "W-When I was a human it was a really…um." he trailed off as he felt his cheeks heat even more. "Well it was kind of a t-turn on." he muttered, huffing when Blaine laughed.

"Then it's a good thing you have to shower before you get dressed for the party, isn't it?" Blaine whispered before he began his assault on the pale neck below him.

Kurt cried out in surprise when he felt Blaine suck the wet skin against his neck. "B-Blaine!" he whispered, his fingernails digging into the skin along the vampire's back. "I really don't think this is necessary!" he whispered as he tried to pull away, stopping when Blaine growled.

Blaine continued sucking on the soft flesh, ignoring the soft pleas Kurt was giving. He felt slightly guilty that he was pushing the teen but knew if he had let his fledgling walk unmarked into a room full of other vampires and various other creatures that he would be pursued, something that Blaine could not and would not let happen. Kurt was _his_ and no one but himself would ever touch him in such a way.

Kurt gasped as Blaine seemed to suck harder. "Blaine…" he whispered, trying to close his legs to hide his obvious problem but since the vampire was currently situated between them it was impossible. He whimpered softly, surprised when a loud purr began to roll out of him.

Blaine finally pulled away a few minutes later, grinning as he looked at the bruised skin. "I'm finished." he whispered, leaning back to smile at Kurt as he noticed the fledglings flushed cheeks.

Kurt glared up at Blaine before sitting up and covering the front of his jeans with his hands. "This isn't fair." he whispered, looking away from the older vampire. "I didn't want a stupid hickey!"

"And I didn't want anyone to drag you off and rape you behind my back." Blaine replied, reaching out to grab Kurt chin, turning his head so he could look Kurt in the face. "Do _you_ want that happen?" he asked.

Kurt sighed before swatting Blaine's hand away from his face. "No, of course not." he muttered, thankful when the vampire moved away from him to stand up.

"We have an hour and a half before the party." Blaine reminded, laughing when Kurt let out an undignified squawk before stumbling out of the bed and running towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt scowled at the large bruise that covered his neck as he stood in front of the mirror above the dresser. He was going to get Blaine back for this, he just had to. At least his cold shower had helped with his other problem but he was still annoyed that the vampire thought he could get away with things like this. He just finished styling his hair when Blaine walked in, clean-shaven and showered.<p>

"You look amazing." Blaine breathed as he let his eyes roam over Kurt's lithe figure that was clad in tight, dark blue fitted jeans and a black and brown striped sweater that hugged his chest in all the right ways. "Marc Jacobs?"

"I've taught you well." Kurt replied with a smirk, trying to find a scarf or something like it to cover the obvious hickey that now adorned his neck. He took a moment to glance at Blaine, shaking his head at the vampire's choice of clothing. "Really Blaine, jeans and a button up shirt?" he asked, growling when the other walked up behind him to wrap his arms around him.

"Mmhm, I'm not as fashion savvy as you, besides I don't think I could pull off any outfit if I stand next to you tonight." Blaine whispered, pulling at the scarf Kurt had just placed around his neck.

"Blaine Anderson, are you trying to suck up to me?" Kurt asked with a grin as he looked at the vampire's grinning face in the mirror.

"Is it working?" Blaine asked quietly, resting his chin against Kurt's shoulder as he stared back at him.

"Maybe." Kurt said with a little laugh, leaning against the older vampire as a loud purr began to rumble from his chest.

"Then, of course!" Blaine said, quickly puling the scarf from Kurt's neck, smirking when Kurt sighed. "The whole point of the hickey was to let people know you aren't available, you can't cover it." he said, placing the scarf back on the dresser. He heard the soft growl come from Kurt but decided not to correct him.

"Blaine, this thing is embarrassing! Do you really expect me to walk around in front of people with this?" Kurt exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest as Blaine walked to their walk-in closet.

"Yes." Blaine called out simply. "White or black doc martens?" he asked after he had scooped up his tennis shoes.

"Do you really think they go with this outfit?" Kurt asked in an irritated voice. "Grab the knee high boots."

"Yes, Master." Blaine replied, grinning when he heard the soft snort of laughter come from the fledgling in return. When Blaine walked back into the room, Kurt had the damn scarf around his neck again. He dumped the boots and shoes on the bed, trying to gather his patience. "Kurt, take off the scarf."

"No." Kurt growled, glaring at Blaine.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask. Kurt. Take it off like I told you, or I will and you won't like what I do afterwards." Blaine growled loudly, a clear warning.

Kurt couldn't help the tremor that rolled across his body in response to the growl. He bit his bottom lip as he contemplated his answer. He shouldn't have to do this! It was his own body! Blaine didn't _own_ it!

"_It hurts a lot when Nick bites me that way and I can't imagine how much more painful an older vampire's would be." _

Kurt sighed as Jeff's words rushed to the front of his mind before slowly pulling off the scarf and setting it on top of the dresser once again. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked down to the floor. Why did it feel like he wasn't control of his own life anymore?

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said softly before walking up to his fledgling and pulling him into his arms. "I know you think its embarrassing and uncalled for, but trust me, you will not be the only one with a hickey or some form of mark." Blaine whispered, pressing his lips against Kurt's.

"Really?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice before resting his forehead against Blaine's shoulder.

"I promise, its completely normal." Blaine reassured Kurt as he squeezed his arms around the fledgling. "We are going to be late if we don't hurry." he said, stepping back and taking Kurt's hand to pull him to the bed.

"Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots and lace them up. He was still a little sore about the whole scarf thing, but he felt a little better at knowing that other fledglings would be suffering along with him.

Blaine thought to himself as he grabbed Kurt a jacket, the fledgling refusing to grab one himself since he thought the sweater would keep him warm. Kurt had yet again surprised him with his self control. He had fully expected to have to punish his fledgling for his disobedience and the temper tantrum that was known to follow. He placed the jacket over his arm before wrapping his other free arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him close to his side. He heard the soft purr and smiled as they walked out of their room, trying not to laugh once Kurt shivered from the cool air.

Hopefully Alexander could tell him a little more about the way Kurt was dealing and reacting with the change. He had a few ideas, but he didn't want to just settle on his own theories. His creator was much older and had seen many more things than he had, so he would have to the correct insight.

* * *

><p>Blaine had given the truth when he had told Kurt that other fledglings and even some of the humans that were there would have the same marking on their neck. He was a little surprised at the actual amount of dark bruises and bite marks that marred their flesh. He was a little grateful that Blaine only gave him one hickey instead of the multiple ones that were littered across some others.<p>

Blaine always hated this part of social gatherings. Vampires would flaunt and brag about their newest fledglings, trying to out do one another with talent, beauty, or intelligence. He was a little smug in the fact that all he had to do was pull Kurt into a room and everyone would stop what they were doing to admire his beautiful fledgling. More than once he had to growl a warning to younger vampires who tried to get too close, sending them scurrying away in fear.

Kurt had lost count at the number of looks he received, glad to know they weren't staring at the hickey since all the other fledglings seemed to have them too. He couldn't figure out why some of them stared at him so intently before he glanced at Blaine. He looked like he was concentrating on something, giving Kurt the chance to admire his face as the vampire led him through the crowded rooms. Blaine must have been what the others were staring at, not him. He took a moment to wonder how on earth this vampire even found him remotely interesting in the first place before he noticed a sign in front of an entry way they were heading for.

_Family Members Only_

The words were printed in an elegant, cursive font that Kurt admired. He didn't have time to read the rest of the details on the sign as he was pulled into the room, but he could of swore he saw Jeff and Nick's name printed underneath a few paragraphs.

Blaine finally relaxed the tight hold on Kurt as they entered the room that held only his family. He smiled when he noticed Jeff sulking as Nick attempted to flatten the wrinkles in the shirt he was wearing. A warm feeling rested over him as he began to notice all his previous fledglings had already arrived and were quietly talking with each other, well all of them but Jeremiah who was standing behind the chair Alexander was sitting in with a dark scowl aimed in Kurt's direction.

"Blaine!" Alexander called out cheerfully when he noticed that the curly headed vampire had walked into the room.

"Alexander." Blaine said politely, bowing his head towards the older vampire as he pulled Kurt along with him. He grinned at the sharp intake of breath his creator took as the older vampire looked over Kurt.

"Blaine…he's beautiful." Alexander said, standing up and stepping towards the fledgling to get a better look. He chuckled softly whenever Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, hiding his face in the vampire's shoulder. "Oh, how could I hurt such a beautiful thing like you?" he whispered, smiling towards Blaine. "What's his name?"

"Kurt." Blaine answered, kissing the top of the head that rested against his shoulder. "Baby, its alright, this is my own creator, he only wants to meet you." he explained, knowing that the powerful presence of the older vampire was causing the fledgling's fear to spike.

"Kurt!" Jeff called out excitedly, jumping out of Nick's hands to run up to the younger fledgling. He grinned before pulling Kurt into his arms, surprised that Blaine let him go. "I was wondering when you would show up." he said, rolling his eyes as a few of the vampires chuckled at his antics.

Kurt hugged Jeff back, still keeping his eyes trained on Alexander. The man towered over him and Blaine. He was bulky with muscle and had a tanned skin tone, but what Kurt thought was the most beautiful feature of the man was his amber colored eyes. When the man noticed he was staring at him he smiled, the white of his teeth standing out from the dark skin. He couldn't help but smile back before glancing to Jeff again. The blond wasn't bouncing up and down or chattering happily like he had known him to do ever since he had met him. In fact he looked slightly annoyed and wasn't even looking towards Nick who had walked up next to Blaine, watching him closely. "Happy Birthday?" Kurt whispered in the blonds ear, giggling when a loud laugh erupted from the other.

"You don't tell a vampire that, Kurt." Jeff said, grinning when Kurt's cheeks heated slightly. "You tell them Merry Rebirth." he whispered back in the younger fledgling's ear, hugging him closer when the teen giggled again from his lips brushing against his ear.

Kurt snuggled into Jeff, pulling back when a loud round of laughs and giggles erupting from the other side of the room. He blinked and looked over Jeff's shoulder, seeing a small group of about six fledglings. He tilted his head slightly when some of them whispered, the action causing another round of giggles to commence. He blushed hearing 'aww's' and other cooing sent his way. "What did I do?" he asked, looking up at Jeff with a confused expression.

"Nothing, they're just r-" Jeff began but was quickly cut off but Nick.

"Jeff, watch your mouth." Nick said sternly, smiling to Alexander when the older vampire chuckled.

Jeff sighed in return before pulling Kurt away from Blaine and the others, leading him to a couch in the middle of the room. He pulled Kurt down next to him, glaring at their older cousins as they watched them intently. "They are a lot older than us." he explained when Kurt kept giving him confused looks.

"So…?" Kurt asked, smiling when Jeff nuzzled his shoulder, scowling when his effort was rewarded with yet another round of giggles. He hid his flushed face in Jeff's shoulder, purring as a soft growl left the blond.

"Apparently they think we are…let see how did they put it when they first came in…" Jeff trailed off, trying to remember what his other cousins had said. "Oh, adorable." he said once he remembered. "They are so annoying!" he whispered, looking towards the vampires that had slowly morphed into a group, talking and laughing with each other. Of course each one of them threw a glance towards their individual fledglings to make sure they were behaving, including Blaine and Nick.

"Why do they think we are adorable?" Kurt asked, glancing towards Blaine every now and then to make sure he could still see him.

"I dunno, maybe because we aren't stuck up li-"

"Jeff!" Nick interrupted from the other side of the room, causing the group of fledglings and vampires to laugh and giggle.

"Ugh." Jeff moaned, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "This is awful."

"I'm sorry Jeff." Kurt said sadly, hugging him close. "You were so excited…"

"Well I would be happy if Nick let me go see my REAL friends." Jeff said, lifting his head and glaring at his cousins. "But he won't let me go see them without supervision and he wants to stay and talk to the other vampires." Jeff grumbled.

Kurt glanced towards the vampires again, smiling slightly as he watched Blaine hug and kiss the other's lightly. He wondered if all vampires were affectionate, and it turned out they were as the others returned the favor. Even the large Alexander looked like a big teddy bear when he pressed kisses to other's cheeks and hugged.

"Looks like I'm late!" Elizabeth called out cheerfully as she walked in, pulling Jerry with her through the door.

"Lizzy!" Alexander boomed as he started to walk to her. Kurt swore the man flew but he wasn't about to tell Jeff and get laughed at again by the annoying fledglings.

"JERRY!" Jeff cried out, waving his arms towards his cousin.

Kurt blinked in surprise. Elizabeth and Jerry were family? Well it made sense now that he thought about it. The room they were in was only offered to family and the way Elizabeth had acted around Blaine had seemed like they were fond of each other. He smiled when Jerry hopped over, tackling Jeff to the floor with a laugh.

"Hey, Cuz!" Jerry said happily, standing up quickly to scoop a startled Kurt into his arms. "Kurt!" he said happily, nuzzling against the younger fledglings thin shoulder. Jerry scowled towards the group of fledgling who were giggling at them. "Are they at that again?" he asked, setting Kurt on his feet when he had began to push against his chest.

"Unfortunately." Jeff said, grinning as Kurt frantically pushed the wrinkles from his sweaer. "You've met Kurt?"

"Yeah, Blaine brought him by the restaurant, though I don't think he knew we were related, Lizzy wouldn't let me get that close to him." he said with a pout.

"So…is Elizabeth one of Blaine's creations?" Kurt asked, making sure his hair was still in place.

"Heh, no." Jerry said, sitting on the couch and pulling Kurt down with him, laughing when the teen squeaked in surprised. Jeff sat down on the other side before he began to speak again. "They are brother and sister." he said, smiling before glancing towards his Creator, watching as she snuggled into Alexander's side.

"Huh.." Kurt said, looking to Jerry when the other reached over him to pull on Jeff's ear gently. "Merry Rebirth!"

"Thanks!" Jeff said with a large grin. "What did you get me?" he asked excitedly.

"I can't tell you that! Though I can tell you it's awesome." Jerry said with a wink, running his nose across Kurt's cheek. "What are you doing stuffed in here anyways?" he asked, smiling at Jeff when the blond huffed angrily.

"Nick won't let me go unless he or someone he trusts goes with me." Jeff muttered, shooting a dirty look at the back of Nick's head. He quickly looked away with flushed cheeks when his Creator glanced back at him.

"Why not ask one of the older fledglings?" Jerry asked, laughing at the loud groan Jeff gave in return. "Well it is an option." he said with a shrug.

"I guess, but which one should I ask?" he whispered, glancing over at the group of fledglings who were whispering with one another.

"Mickey." Jeff stated.

"You think he would?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"Well I know he always took me when I asked at my parties." Jerry said.

Kurt listened to their banter as he looked around at all of the other vampires and fledglings around the room. So he was related to _all_ these people? It was a little hard to take in at one time and he wished he had a book or something that explained this bizarre family tree so he knew who he was looking at. He blinked when Jeff hopped up and trotted over to the older fledglings. "W-Where's Jeff going?" he asked, wanting to follow but Jerry pulled him down before he could.

"He's trying to break us out of this jail house, shh." Jerry said, grinning as he watched a few of the older fledglings squeal and pull Jeff down to snuggle and kiss his face.

"He's a brave soul." Jerry sighed dramatically, laughing when Jeff pulled himself from the other fledglings.

Kurt watched with an amused expression as Jeff snapped and bared his teeth towards the older fledglings, holding back his own giggle as his threats were apparently 'aww' worthy to the others. Finally he seemed to come to this Mickey person, who he stopped to talk to. He allowed the dark haired Italian to pull him down in his lap as they whispered back and forth.

Jeff shot up when Mickey finally agreed. "NICK, NICK, NICK!" he cried out, running towards the shorter male. "Mickey said he would take me, can I go now?" he asked excitedly. "Pleeeease." he whined when the vampire seemed reluctant. Mickey walked up to his own creator, asking permission.

Nick sighed, looking away from Jeff's pout. He looked towards Antonio. "Are you sure you don't mind Mickey taking him?" he asked his brother. The tall and slender man just laughed.

"Nick, Mickey is almost sixty years old, I'm sure he can handle keeping track of a few fledglings." the man said with a kind smile before kissing the top of Mickey's head.

Nick sighed before looking back to Jeff. He reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling the blond to where they were face to face. "You _will_ behave, you _will_ stay with Mickey at all times, and you _will_ not leave the rooms that have been setup for your party." he commanded in a dark voice. "Do you understand me, Jeffery?"

"Y-yes." Jeff mumbled, grinning when Nick placed a few kisses to his lips before letting him stand up straight again.

Nick turned towards Mickey. "He's a handful." he warned before looking towards Blaine and Elizabeth. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't keep Jerry from going, but he wouldn't be surprised if Blaine kept Kurt in the room.

As expected Jerry asked if he could go and Elizabeth had allowed him, now Kurt walked up to Blaine, a hopeful look etched into his beautiful face. Nick and the other vampires watched the two, wondering what Blaine would decide.

"Kurt I really don't think-"

"But I don't want to stay with them!" Kurt spoke up, pointing towards the older fledglings. He then pointed to his neck. "No one will mess with me anyway, its pretty obvious I belong to someone." he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He was a little surprised when he felt Blaine's warm hand against the back of his neck as the vampire pulled him closer.

"If I let you go, you have to _promise_ me you will listen to Mickey, and not wonder from him." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's lips gently.

"I will, I will!" Kurt said quickly, kissing Blaine back before snuggling up to him as he tried to butter him up.

Blaine sighed before looking towards Mickey. "He's still a newborn, so keep him away from the older fledglings and the wolves." he told the other, smiling when Mickey nodded excitedly. He knew the boy would be a very wonderful Creator to his fledglings when he was old enough to turn one of his own.

Kurt resisted the urge to jump in the air to let out a loud whoop, but it didn't stop Jeff and Jerry from doing it on his behalf. He began to walk with the other three towards the entry way, finally feeling like he could do things on his own without Blaine's eyes on the back of his head.

"Kurt." Blaine called out softly.

Kurt stopped along with the others to look towards Blaine. He smiled back to Blaine when the older vampire smiled. He tilted his head slightly as he waited.

"I mean it, stay with Mickey." Blaine said, sighing when Kurt scoffed before nodding and following the little group out.

"I'm surprised you let him, Blaine." Nick said, Alexander and many of the other vampires nodding along with him.

"Yes well, Its strange but I don't think he'll get into too much trouble…he's different from normal newborns.." Blaine said, still staring at the empty entry way.

"Oh?" Alexander said, glancing back to his own fledgling before looking at Blaine with a raised brow, clearly wanting more than the vampire was telling.

No one noticed as Jeremiah slipped out behind the fledglings since they were too engrossed with Blaine's explanation.

* * *

><p>Kurt was amazed at the amount of friends Jeff and Jerry actually had. They had all seemed to swarm towards them when they had walked out, calling out 'Merry Rebirth' and trying to get a hug or two in. They had even introduced themselves to Kurt and he found himself talking to a few of them about Marc Jacobs new line of clothes coming out.<p>

He was well aware of Mickey keeping a close eye on all of them, but he found himself not caring as he made new friends and chattered along with the other fledglings. He finally felt as though he didn't need Blaine to lean against and could stand on his own. After a while though the loud music and different tones of voices was beginning to make his hurt. He looked around for somewhere to sit and smiled as he spied a chair a little away from the small group he and Jeff were currently talking to. He excused himself before walking away and sitting down. Mickey seemed to have glanced at him as he moved but he seemed engrossed in a conversation with a fledgling more of his own age. Kurt watched them interact with a curious expression. They weren't touching and cuddling like Mickey had done to Jeff earlier, causing Kurt to wonder if only family was treated in such a way. He tensed when a familiar smell crossed his path and he looked to his side seeing Jeremiah standing next to him with a smirk. He glared up at the blond, a soft growl coming from him. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"I'm just amused that Blaine let you off your leash." Jeremiah replied walking closer to the fledgling when he noticed Mickey too occupied with someone else to really pay attention at the moment. "Nice mark you have." he said, reaching out and pressing against the bruise against Kurt's neck roughly.

Kurt winced with a hiss as Jeremiah's rough fingers pressed against the hickey Blaine had given him earlier. "Stop it." he said, trying to push the hand away.

Jeremiah chuckled before pulling away his hand only to dig into the others front pocket, grabbing the iphone that had been stuffed inside. He held it up above Kurt's head as the fledgling jumped up to try and get it. "Nope, its mine now."

"No! It's mine!" Kurt called out, frantic since it was the only way he could get in touch with Finn and the rest of his human friends. "Give it back!" he hissed, growling loudly when Jeremiah tossed it from hand to hand above his head.

"If you want it so bad, come and get it." Jeremiah whispered teasingly before running from the room at a speed that normal humans wouldn't even see.

Kurt growled and without a second thought chased after the taller blond, ignoring the shout Jeff and Mickey called out. He continued to chase the blond across the large school, skidding to a halt when he noticed Jeremiah had ran out side, leaving the door he had gone through open. The sweet night air drifted through to Kurt, making his head spin and his stomach flutter. He began to inch closer, conflicted on what to do. He had promised Blaine he wouldn't leave Mickey but he had. A few days ago Blaine hadn't let him wonder around outside on his own because it was too dangerous, or so he said. Should he run after Jeremiah to get his phone back? Maybe he should go back and tell Blaine…

"What's wrong, is the little bitty fledgling scared of going outside in the big bad world?" Jeremiah called out chidingly as he reappeared in the open door. He laughed as the fledgling snarled and launched himself at him.

"Give it back!" Kurt shouted into the night, finally coming to a stop outside of the school. He whimpered when he realized he couldn't find the school and turned around on his heel trying to find some sort of light to guide him back. He couldn't see one, but he quickly realized how beautiful the night was. Why had Blaine kept him from looking before? His head tilted to the side as he heard crickets and frogs croak. He giggled when lightning bugs flew around him and began to chase after the different smells all around him, completely forgetting what he had come out here for in the first place. His new surroundings and instincts quickly took over his thoughts as he ran through the night.

Jeremiah laughed and shook his head as he turned back around to head towards the school. It had been too easy to lure the hotheaded fledgling out of the school. Hopefully Kurt would find a way to jump the large iron fence that surrounded the grounds and run into a hunter.

He was even more amused when Jeff and Jerry ran into the dark, not even noticing him as they passed him, calling out for Kurt. Mickey was no where to be found though, but he was sure the fledgling was looking for Kurt in the dark too. He knew Jeff and Jerry were only years older than Kurt and would probably get distracted and wander away in the night too, just an added bonus. Mickey would never be able to find him on his own, and thought caused him to grin.

What Jeremiah hadn't known though was that Mickey had ran for the vampires when he couldn't catch Jeff and Jerry instead of running after them. The older fledgling knew he wouldn't be able to track three young fledglings, still considered newborns, who probably ran in different directions. He was smart enough to know to own up to his mistakes and get the other three help before something horrible happened to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Info:<strong>

_Questions from a few Reviewers:_

**Oldest to youngest of Blaine's Creations:**

Antonio/Daniel/Collin/Nick/Jeremiah/Jace/Kurt

**(**_You will learn more about them in the next chapter)_

_Questions from tokyogirl0093:_

**Relations with Fledglings: **This is kind of tricky to explain. Yes there can be some relationships based on friendship, but it's very hard to raise a fledgling when the Creator isn't romantically involved. Like I've stated before, fledglings _and _vampires have very active sex lives. Fledglings get certain urges that usually can't go away until they do have sex or take care of it themselves. So imagine if you only viewed your fledgling in a platonic way and had to watch them suffer from not enough sexual interaction by their creator. Normally vampires who create a fledgling they are planning not to pursue romantically move into a coven so the fledgling has the option of others to take care of their needs. Make sense?

**Does Jeremiah have a fledgling?: **No he does not, and that's a major part of his problem. It'll all be explained in other chapters.

**Origins: **Yes, slowly but surely you will learn of the main vampire's back stories.

**Pregnancy: **I was waiting for this question to pop up since I added chapter 3. Sadly NO. Vampires are dead, so it would be kind of hard to impregnate someone when they are shooting blanks. Oh geeze that sounded really awkward. Kurt freaked out because he was overwhelmed with everything else. Lima hadn't been a safe zone so classes about vampires, were-wolves, were-panthers, etc, weren't offered at McKinley. Kurt really doesn't know anything he's gotten himself into besides the small tidbits that Blaine has told him form time to time.

**I LOVE LONG REVIEWS just saying. Never be afraid to leave them lol**

_Questions from missyemzy:_

**Certain types of food and drink: **YES. Sugar and caffeine effect fledglings worse than a ten-year-old. Jeff was mentioned getting hyper off of pixie sticks in chapter 3 I believe but I can't remember correctly. The same goes with alcohol, just a few cans or bottles can get them tipsy or drunk. This will be explained better in later chapters if you don't quite get what I'm trying to explain though.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Okay, this was really long! I'm sorry, but I guess I couldn't stop my fingers. I hope I didn't bore you too much with my rambling.

Questions? I love to answer them so please send them my way if you want!

Anyways! **Thank you for reading! I really do love your reviews, they really inspire me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Wow! 100 reviews! **That's awesome! **Thank you so much for all your amazingness! **I LOVE LOVE LOVE every one of them! Seriously! Never stop leaving them :D

_**Special thanks to the reviewer who left my 100th**__** one! I know you didn't sign your name but I am very thankful for your sweet words! **_

**No I haven't forgotten my other stories!** I just feel like I need to update **New Blood **first because I left it on a _major_ cliffhanger. I know when people do this to me it makes me a little edgy if it takes so long for a new chapter. So my other stories will be updated again before this one is. I currently have a little bit of **Sketchy Relations** written out already so maybe that will be updated tomorrow, just depends. : )

_**Lots of questions answered below, don't forget to check them out if you're interested.**_

_Tuesday gave me so much more inspiration! Who else screamed like a fan girl throughout the entire episode?_

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:** Character Death, M/M, Language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Crossbows, Guns, and Puppy Dog Tails (Part 1)_

"No tantrums?" Alexander asked, a bit of shock leaking through his voice.

"Not as of yet, and its been a week." Blaine replied, smiling towards Collin when his fledgling ran up to him to whisper something in his ear. Collin pressed a kiss to one of the teen's cheek before whispering back in her ear, causing a few sweet giggles to leave her lips before she bounced off again.

"I've never had a Fledgling with that kind of control…" Daniel said, reaching up to rub his chin in thought. "Are you sure he was completely human before you turned him?"

"I'm pretty sure I would of noticed." Blaine replied with a raised brow. He glanced towards Antonio when the vampire gave a soft laugh.

"Well he's clearly something from the norm." Antonio said, pushing a long stand of dark hair behind his shoulder. "What else could explain his calm tendencies?"

"Actually when he walked in I thought I smelled something I haven't in a long time." Alexander said, a sudden grin gracing his lips.

Blaine eyed his Creator warily, not liking the look the older vampire was giving him. "And?" he pressed impatiently, sipping at the wine in his glass.

"I think I know." Collin spoke up softly.

Blaine glanced towards the strawberry blond haired vampire he had created so long ago. He had always been soft spoken and gentle towards everything he touched, including the few fledglings he had created in the past. "Oh?"

"A Naturalist." Collin said, holding back a laugh when Daniel almost chocked on his mouthful of champagne.

"Collin, that's ridiculous." Daniel said once he had cleared his throat.

Blaine sighed as Daniel put Collin's theory to death. The dark haired man had always been very smart, and had continued to learn under Blaine's tutelage throughout his years as a fledgling. Sometimes his own theories and knowledge wouldn't let him see through other's point of view. "Daniel." he said, only to be interrupted by Collin's soft voice.

"Don't be too quick to disregard it, brother." Collin said quickly, crossing his arms as he watched Daniel closely, a challenge sparkling behind his light blue eyes.

"You two will never change will you?" Antonio asked with a laugh, glancing towards Nick who also gave out a soft chuckle.

"How did you raise them together again?" Nick asked with a slight grin, taking a small sip form the soda can he held.

"Lots of patience, and they were a good fifteen years apart." Blaine reminded Nick before he turned towards his Creator who was watching his family with a warm smile. "Your theory?"

Alexander chuckled before reaching out and patting Collin's shoulder. "I agree with Collin."

Blaine blinked in surprise, stunned for a moment before he shook his head. "Alexander, a Naturalist hasn't been created in centuries."

"You know, now that I think about it…" Elizabeth began, running a few fingers through her blond curls as she trailed off. "I did notice something sweeter about his scent, but I just thought it was because Blaine hadn't claimed him."

"You haven't claimed him?" Antonio asked in surprise. "You are serious about him, aren't you?" He asked with an excited smile.

Blaine nodded towards Antonio before looking back to Alexander. "Surely you and Elizabeth are mistaken. I would of tasted it within his blood as a human." he said, watching the other's face closely.

"Blaine, this is only what I believe is true." Alexander said with a wave of his hand. "I'll have to contact the council for an official hearing." he explained, sighing when Blaine gave him a look of annoyance.

"So soon?" Blaine growled. "He's going through enough as it is, giving him a ridiculous test on top might actually do more harm than good." he said impatiently.

"You know we must, Blaine." Alexander said, standing up straighter. "If not, how will our line be recognized?"

"Is that all you care about, Alexander?" Blaine snapped angrily, not looking towards the few vampires that stepped back from them suddenly.

"Of course not! If we do not, others will try to take him from you because he is one. Do you want him stolen?" Alexander growled, the sound making the room grow silent, even the fledglings had stopped their chattering and giggling to look towards their respective Creators in fear.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his curls. "No." he admitted, hating the fact that he felt like a young fledgling being scolded for stating a rude and uncalled for comment. He smiled slightly when he thought back to Kurt. Too bad the fledgling had left with the others, he doubted the teen would of ever let him forget the way Alexander had talked him down.

Alexander calmed down and placed an arm around his fledgling that had come up to him to nuzzle in his side, clearly not liking the anger he had felt. He pressed his lips against the auburn curls atop of his head before looking towards Blaine once more. "You must of known his parents, did you not find anything related to a Naturalist about them?"

"No his father never…" Blaine trailed off as he thought back to Burt and his deceased wife. "His mother had already passed before I met him." He said in a quiet voice. "From the pictures I've seen she and Kurt looked so much alike…"

"Is it possible-" Alexander began before Mickey ran into the room, tears running down his cheeks.

"Mickey!" Antonio said, trying to grab his frantic fledgling as he threw himself at Blaine.

"K-Kurt and Jeff…a-a-and Jerry!" Mickey stuttered out through his sobs, gasping when Blaine grabbed his shoulders roughly.

"Where are they?" Blaine growled, staring straight into Mickey's dark brown eyes.

"O-Outside, someone let them out!" he said, closing his eyes tightly as Blaine let go of him. He felt Antonio's arms around him and calmed slightly, jumping when all the vampires in the room began to give orders at once.

"Turn on the fence!"

"Lock down the school!"

Mickey looked around for Blaine, Elizabeth and Nick when he noticed their voices hadn't been apart of the confusing mix. They were all gone along with Alexander. He whimpered when he was picked up off his feet and brought back to the group of fledglings that were sitting on cushions upon the floor like they had been earlier. His creator sat him upon a pillow next to one of his cousins before turning from him. "A-Antonio, I didn't mean to loose them! Jer-"

"Hush, Mickey." Antonio growled, before turning to speak with Collin.

"But Jere-"

"Mickey! You are enough trouble as it is, do not add on to it." Antonio snapped, looking up when Elizabeth walked back into the room, her face pale and drawn as she pulled a whimpering Jerry behind her.

"He got caught by the fence." Elizabeth said in a relieved voice, gently pushing Jerry down to lay on a couch. She ripped his shirt off to examine the dark burn stretched across his stomach. "Jeff and Kurt managed to jump the fence." she said softly, glancing towards the rest of her nephews who were watching her closely. "Blaine, Nick, and Alexander are looking for them, but I think it's going to rain." she whispered before returning back to Jerry when he let out a little moan of pain.

"I will watch the fledglings and keep the rest of the Vampires attending the party reassured and calm." Collin stated, nodding to his brothers who left quickly along with the other vampires in the room besides Elizabeth.

"Lizzy…" Jerry whispered, wincing as he felt the older vampire run her finger across the burn on his stomach. He sighed as he felt the familiar tingle of his skin healing itself, knowing that Elizabeth must of pricked her fingers to let the blood heal it. "Jeff and Kurt…"

"Its okay Jerry, be quiet now, you're weak." Elizabeth whispered back, pressing a few kisses against the others lips. "Jeff and Blaine are looking for them, I'm sure they will be fine, Hunters are banned from this city." she reassured her fledgling, praying silently that no one caused her family harm. She doubted Blaine could handle another one his fledglings being killed.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe all the things he was seeing! So many new colors and lights swirled around him as he ran through the city's streets. He giggled as he pushed through a group of human women, making them shriek out in terror since they couldn't really see him with how fast he was going.<p>

Something bright and colorful caught his eye and he stopped, pressing his face against the glass of the display window. He grinned happily as he looked at all the different candies set up on the shelves. A thought of Jeff came to his mind, causing him to sober slightly. Jeff…his party was tonight. What was he doing out in the streets? The smell of something fresh and clean filtered through his nose and he sighed happily, looking up at the sky as the wind began to pick up. The blond resurfaced again and he blinked, looking down to his shoes as he tried to clear his head. How long had he been wherever he was? Where was Jeff….and Jerry? Blaine.

Blaine! He looked around again, getting dizzy as more colors came into focus. He was away from Blaine. He was alone and he didn't know how to get back to Dalton! What was he going to do? He had no phone thanks to Jeremiah, and he couldn't concentrate long enough to find an actual payphone. He whimpered loudly, causing several humans to give him strange looks as they passed him. He tried walking up to a couple but they quickly walked away, leaving Kurt alone on the sidewalk once again. Great. He was alone, lost, and defiantly in so much trouble at the moment. He took a deep breath, crying out in surprise when a loud boom of thunder sounded. Doing the first thing instinct told him to, he ran.

He whined when he finally stopped at a brick wall, turning around. "Did I really just run myself into an alley?" he hissed, looking around the long stretch of space that led out to the sidewalk he had been walking on earlier. It was dirty with trash bags and other garbage littering the ground. It made him wonder how he had ran through without tripping over anything and landing flat on his face. "What do I do?" he whispered, blinking back the frustrated tears that threatened to fall. Jingling of chains and scuffing of heavy boots caused him to look up quickly, fear settling in the pit of his stomach as he saw two tall figures clad in trench coats walking towards him. Something shiny glinted under the moonlight but he didn't have time to focus on it when they began to talk.

"What do we have here?" a rough voice asked, causing Kurt to swallow nervously.

"Looks like a newborn to me, Frank." another gruff voice said. "Vamps sure are getting lazy about letting their new pets out."

Kurt glared. "I'm not a pet!" he growled, the fear leaving him to be replaced with anger. He crouched low to the ground getting ready to pounce as a loud growl left his throat again. If they were going to call him names to his face he was allowed to tear a hole in theirs, or so he reasoned at the moment. He uncurled quickly, but right when he did something loud sounded against the walls of the alley, causing him to cry out and topple backwards into the wall behind him as he grabbed his aching head. He was about to try and move again when something snapped in the background, causing him to pause.

Pain suddenly exploded in his right shoulder, causing him to scream out in agony. He looked down and whimpered loudly when he noticed a long metal pole had been shot into his shoulder, going all the way through to embed into the brick wall behind him. He sobbed as he stood there, trying to think around the pain and the blood gushing from the deep hole. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be back at the party. He wanted _Blaine_. He wanted the strong arms of the vampire wrapped around him, telling him that everything would be okay, that all he needed to do was to be calm and think the situation out. But…Blaine wasn't here, and that beautiful voice that calmed him and reassured him from his memories couldn't be heard over the loud laughing of the hunters as they walked closer. He let out another wail of desperation as he tried to pull out the pole, finding himself too weak to pull it from the brick wall behind him.

"This one is kind of pretty, Frank." the shorter male said as he placed the end of a strange looking device under Kurt's chin, lifting it up so they could look at his tear streaked face.

Kurt hissed in return, crying out when his shoulder shifted against the pole. He noticed the taller male running his fingers across his chest then down his sides, but it was hard to concentrate as he felt his shoulder throbbing in pain and his strength dwindling. "Don't touch me!" he growled, whining when the humans laughed at his raspy voice.

"Ohh, I like them feisty, think we should have a little fun with this one before we off him?" the taller one asked.

Kurt looked up at them, trying to see through his blurry vision. Right when he was about to gain focus on their faces he heard a loud growl. A strong smell of something he had never smelled before actually made itself known over the sweet smell of his own blood as it gushed down his chest and side. It wasn't a bad smell but not exactly comforting, not human like the hunters either. "Please." he begged whatever was emitting the low growl. He wasn't sure if his plea would be answered but something caused another deep growl to sound throughout the alley.

"Oh shi-!" the shorter man cried out before a dark brown blur jumped up and knocked him down to the ground.

Kurt looked down as more growling and yelling bounced off the brick walls. Was that a…dog? He watched as the large blur ripped out the humans throat, silencing a pair of lungs.

"What the fuck are pups doing away from their den?" the taller of the two hunters yelled out, loading a long barreled gun as he slowly backed up against the side wall of the alley.

Kurt blinked slowly as he tried to process the humans words. So it was a dog…? He swallowed nervously when the dog began to growl again, stepping closer to the man. Was it stupid, the man had a gun! "R-Run!" he coughed out, not sure why he thought a dog would understand him in the first place.

"_Shut up Hummel, I know what I'm doing!"_

Did that dog just talk to him? And why did the voice sound so familiar? Kurt watched as the dog moved even closer to the man who was now pointing the gun towards him.

"_I swear if you actually manage to die before I can say sorry…"_

Kurt suddenly knew who that voice belonged to, but the last time he had checked he had still been a human! The dog spoke again, only confirming his thoughts. He glanced towards the human again as he heard the gun click. "Run Karofsky!" he cried out, sobbing more as he tore his shoulder more as he tried to move away from the wall. The dog seemed to loose its focus to glance at him.

"_How in the hell did you know it was me?"_

The gun shot then, aimed for the dog's chest. Kurt gasped as he watched the wolf jump up high, a loud whine leaving it when the bullet lodged itself into one of his front paws. The dog limped towards Kurt, standing in front of him, another loud growl leaving him even as his paw sizzled and bled.

"Stupid fucking werewolves!" The man cried out as he loaded another silver bullet into the gun.

"Werewolf?" Kurt croaked in surprise, glancing down at the furry creature. This was how small werewolves were? They looked the size of normal wolves though…well that was kind of disappointing.

"_Dustin is going to kill me if I survive this when he finds out I left the den…"_

Kurt bit his bottom lip as he thought. "Dave, you have to run.." he whispered, his brows furrowing when the wolf lifted his head to the sky. Suddenly a loud and beautiful howl filled the air, causing Kurt to still in his shaking for a moment. He had never heard something like it before, and the fact that such a loud sound could come from the wolf amazed him.

"You really think your Master can get to you in time, you stupid wolf?" the man said with a dark laugh, raising the gun to point it at the wolfs chest once more.

"Perhaps not, but I'm here now."

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered, whimpering when his head swirled slightly.

A loud sickening crack was heard as Blaine snapped the hunters neck, letting the limp body fall to the ground. "Kurt!" Blaine called out, appearing in front of the wolf and his fledgling a mere second later. The wolf growled warningly, causing a loud hiss to come from the older vampire. "Move."

"It's okay, t-this is my Creator." Kurt said through a hurried breath. He watched as the wolf limped away, allowing Blaine to step up to Kurt.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine said softly, looking at the pole lodged into his fledglings shoulder. He watched as Kurt shuddered when the thunder sounded above. "Oh baby, shh its okay, I'm here now." He said, pressing a kiss against the others forehead.

"It hurts Blaine." Kurt whimpered, glancing down at his shoulder as if the vampire hadn't already seen it.

"I know." Blaine whispered, wrapping his hand around the thick metal pole. "I have to pull it out." he said, placing a hand on the fledglings other shoulder to hold it against the wall. "It'll hurt."

"Just do it." Kurt pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he felt Blaine press another kiss to his temple.

Blaine closed his own eyes as he quickly pulled the pole from Kurt's shoulder, catching the thin teen once he screamed out and slid down the wall in pain. "Kurt." he whispered when the fledgling continued to sob, burying his face in Blaine's neck as he held him. "I thought I had lost you." he mumbled quietly, looking towards the young wolf who stared up at them.

Kurt gasped as he felt his shoulder tingle and burn. "W-What is it doing?" he whimpered, managing to hold up his head. He was answered with Blaine's mouth pressing against his and a bloody tongue pushing itself between his lips. He moaned as the taste of blood exploded in his mouth. He sucked as hard and as quick as he could against the vampires tongue, causing the other to moan softly in his mouth. After a few moments Blaine pulled away, a loud whimper leaving Kurt.

Blaine pushed Kurt's head to rest against his shoulder again before he tore the soft material of Kurt's sweater from his shoulder to make sure the large wound was healing correctly. He quickly pulled off the jacket he was wearing after he had watched the hole heal and placed it over Kurt to keep him warm as the rain began to fall around them. Slowly he picked up his fledgling, smiling sadly when Kurt didn't even complain about being carried. He glanced to the wolf, knowing he couldn't leave it here when it had clearly helped Kurt. "Where is your master?" he asked, a bit surprised when the wolf tilted his head in return instead of whimpering or licking his paw. Another loud growl was heard from behind him and he sighed, stepping away from the trembling wolf to turn towards the much larger one that towered over him.

"Blaine!" Alexander called out, jumping from the roof to land beside the vampire in the alley. He looked at Kurt and sighed in relief before glancing at the adult wolf. Something about the bright green eyes surprised him. "Dustin?" he asked, grinning when the wolf sniffed in return before easily jumping over the pair to get to the much smaller wolf. "Well would you look at that." Alexander said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Looks like Dustin and his pack has saved yet another fledgling from my family." he looked towards Blaine who was glaring at him. "Remember when he saved you-"

"That's enough Alexander." Blaine snapped, ignoring the happy laugh that left the other vampire. He turned towards his Creator, pressing kisses along Kurt's neck as the fledgling moaned softly. "Did Nick find Jeff?" He asked hopefully, feeling his fledgling stiffen slightly when it thundered once again.

"Yes, I believe he found him in a laundry mat where he was laying on top of the dryers. Apparently a small group of vampires pulled him from the streets and brought him there so they could call the police to get him help." Alexander began, reaching over to pat Kurt's head when the fledgling whimpered from the wind that managed to blow through the alleyway. "Nick got to him first though, and Elizabeth found Jerry, everyone is fine." he reassured.

Kurt lifted his head to rest his chin against Blaine's shoulder. He still felt weak and sore but at least his vision was clearer and the pain had stopped. The newer wolf was much bigger than the smaller one. It seemed almost as tall as a minivan, but perhaps his imagination was just overeating. The smaller wolf instantly rolled over on its back to show it's belly, causing Kurt to smile slightly when the other wolf slowly ran its nose across it. A long tongue lapped at the injured paw before it licked the other's muzzle clean of the dried blood.

"_What were you thinking running off like that?"_

Kurt blinked at the deeper voice that spoke out. He waited for the other two vampires to turn towards them but they only continued to talk to each other as the rain fell around them. Frowning he concentrated on the wolves again.

"_I couldn't let him die, Dustin."_

"_If Blaine hadn't gotten here when he did, you both would have been dead, so what good would your effort have been then?"_

"_I…I'm sorry."_

"_David, you must use your head, not those stupid mortal feelings you still act upon. I will not loose you because of such foolishness."_

Kurt watched as the smaller wolf rolled back on its belly, allowing the other wolf to pick him up by the scruff his neck with its teeth. carrying him towards the two vampires. Kurt looked up as David looked down at him, his ears flattened against his skull, his tail between his legs.

"Ah, Dustin, my old friend." Alexander said with a smile. "You are coming back with us, yes?"

Blaine sighed and shook his head before looking up to Dustin. "Yes, I do believe I owe you my proper thanks." he said, shifting Kurt is his arms slightly.

"_Of course I am you fool."_

Kurt blinked, waiting for Blaine's reaction to the wolf's words, but all Blaine did was sigh while Alexander chuckled. "I suppose we will take the growl as a yes." Alexander said cheerfully, before jumping up to the roof again. Kurt watched the wolf follow, still carrying Dave. Did they not hear what the wolf just said? He didn't think the vampires would of taken the wolf's words that easily… He felt Blaine's arms tighten around him, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on breathing." Blaine whispered, kissing the tip of his nose. "If you don't, you'll throw up, and I don't think you can handle loosing much more blood, I'm surprised you didn't pass out earlier." he said softly, waiting until Kurt had closed his eyes before jumping up to the roof with the others.

Kurt gasped, feeling his stomach drop as Blaine jumped up in the air. He didn't like this, it was almost as bad as the elevators! He didn't open his eyes when Blaine landed, trying to control his breathing like he had been told to do. He heard a soft hum from Blaine and relaxed slightly as Blaine pulled the coat over his head and face to shield him from the cold rain pelting against them as the older vampire ran through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Info:<strong>

_Questions from many reviewers:_

**How is Blaine and Kurt's relationship different?: **It shall be explained in later chapters.

**Why is Kurt so different from the norm?: **This will be explained in later chapters as well.

_Questions from X-kloey-chan-X:_

**Vampire, Werewolves, and other supernatural relations: **They all tolerate each other. Like walking on thin ice. I know this may seem weird or not very clear, but it will be explained in later chapters.

_Questions from XxHushHushxX:_

**Kurt on a sugar rush?: **Well, considering Jeff will be around a lot I would think so. I'm pretty sure Kurt will refuse decaf at first as well, so be looking forward to a caffeine high…er I mean reaction? Lol

_Questions from Pleasantly Surprised Anon :_

**Family Relations: **There are Brothers/Sisters/Cousins/Nieces/Nephews. Let me explain them a bit better.

**Brothers & Sisters: **The other Fledglings your Creator has made are considered your siblings.

_**Ex: **__Elizabeth is Blaine's sister_

**Cousins: **Your Creator's past creations Fledglings are considered your cousins.

_**Ex:**__ Jeff is Kurt's cousin._

**Nieces & Nephews:** Your Creators Brother or sister are referred to as such.

_**Ex: **__Kurt would be Elizabeth's nephew._

_More family relations will be explained in later chapters._

**Kurt: **Don't worry, I intend to keep him as canon as possible if not a bit more stubborn.

_Questions from Danixkxl:_

**Necessary for a Vampire to create fledglings: **Yes. This is all I'm going to answer of your first question for now because the other things will be explained in other chapters.

**Time for Fledglings to turn into Vampires: **This depends on the fledglings him/herself. It can take 60-130 years in most cases. Though pushing it past 100 years is a bit abnormal.

**Punching Jeremiah: **Wouldn't we all love that?

**Chile: **Wow! Really? That's so cool! Your English is wonderful and I can understand you perfectly. : )

***~IMPORTANT:~***

**Werewolves & Werepanthers: **Mine are a bit different. You can either be born as one, which is considered full blooded.

Or you can be bitten and turned, which is considered half blooded. The survival rate of bitten wolves or panthers is very low so instead of being looked down upon, they are thought highly of because they were strong enough to survive the change.

The way they go through and react to the change is different from a vampire, but it will be explained in other chapters.

* * *

><p><em>*I know I've pushed a lot of questions into the category of 'I'll answer them in another chapter'. If I told you everything before Kurt knows though it will get repetitive and I don't want to bore anyone. So have patience, and you'll find out soon :D*<em>

_*Some of you are apologizing for leaving long reviews. I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! __**SERIOUSLY**__. So please don't be afraid to leave them. 3*_

* * *

><p><strong>Ittlebitz: <strong>I love you too! But trust me, you do not want to be anywhere near my brain. It is a strange and scary place that would probably scar you for life…: )

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Dun, dun, dun! What do you guys think of Karofsky being a wolf? Yes I am aware I kind of left you on a cliffhanger again, but at least you know Kurt is safe and on his way home…

For some reason I'm not too happy with the way this chapter turned out, so sorry if it disappointed anyone else. :C

Also, does anyone else ever get sucked into tumblr for hours when you swear to yourself that you are only going to be on it for 'a few minutes'?

Questions? I love them :D

**THANKS FOR READING AND YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): **I just love all of your reviews. I wish I could each one of you a big hug! Seriously though, **thank you so much!**

Who's ready for the new Glee episode? I KNOW I AM. :B

_Questions were asked so be sure to check them out at the bottom._

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Crossbows, Guns, and Puppy Dog Tails (Part 2)_

The journey back seemed very short to Kurt. Maybe he hadn't been that faraway after all, or perhaps Blaine really was that fast when he ran. In the amount of time it took to get back he had been trying to come up with an excuse on why he had done the exact opposite of what the vampire had told him to do. So far all he had was a mouthful of half-thought out explanations that he couldn't really straighten out in his mind. Another loud thunder boomed causing him to press his face into Blaine's neck and a small whimper to escape.

"It's just thunder, Kurt." Blaine said softly as he continued to walk through the empty halls of Dalton. Hopefully his family had called in donor's already so he wouldn't have to wait. He had to get Kurt fed before he passed out since the fledgling had lost so much blood. He could feel the fledgling's thin body in his arms shiver from the cool air brushing against the soaked clothes that clung to his pale skin. He heard the massive paws padding behind him on the marble floor, causing him to scowl. Of all the wolves, Kurt had to be saved by one of Dustin's pups.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Elizabeth called out when Blaine and Alexander walked into the Nurse's wing. Her eyes widened when the large wolf ducked under the entry way with a pup in his jaws. This didn't distract her for long though when she smelled the familiar sweet scent of spilled blood. She quickly walked over to the bed Blaine was easing Kurt on. "What happened?" she whispered, taking the jacket from Kurt's body. She gasped, dropping it to the floor when she saw the amount of blood that soaked the fledgling's shoulder and side.

"Hunters." Blaine growled, quickly tearing the rest of Kurt's sweater off, frowning at the soft groan the teen gave when he tried to move his sore shoulder. "Lay still Kurt, or it will only hurt more." he whispered softly, looking around the room. He gave a thankful look to Collin when the vampire handed him a cooler full of medical blood bags.

"We tried to get you donor's, but they were all being prissy and refused to come meet us here." Antonio said from his spot against the wall. He was eyeing the large wolf with caution, but not hostility.

"We are going to have to talk to them then, if they can't stand to wake up and do their damn job then perhaps we should throw them out on their ass where we found them." Blaine snapped, tearing the top of a plastic bag off and gulping the blood inside down quickly. He grimaced as the cold substance slid down his throat but continued to drain bag after bag, keeping an eye on Kurt.

Kurt's attention was focused on the wolves. The large black wolf, the one Karofsky called Dustin, carried the smaller wolf within his jaws to the bed beside his and laid it down gently.

"_You need to revert, Dave."_

"_But the bullet…"_

"_I know, I can't get it out until you change back."_

"_But…I'll be naked, in front of everyone."_

Just then Daniel seemed to come out from no where to slowly lay two pairs of shorts on the bed the smaller wolf was currently bleeding on. "Figured you might like them." he said before going back to the rest of his family.

"_Dave, if you don't do it on your own, I'll make you."_

Kurt bit his bottom lip as the smaller wolf's ears drooped. A soft whine came from it before it slowly lifted it's nose to rub across the much larger one next to his head. The scene made Kurt smile since he had never imagined in a hundred years that Karofsky off all people would show affection. Suddenly the larger wolf sat on it's haunches when Kurt began to hear something like bones cracking. The large furry form began to tremble and shake and shrink as the fur receded. He let out a little gasp when a tall and very buff human took the wolf's place. He was even taller than Alexander, something Kurt didn't even think was possible. His eyes wandered down the muscled body, closing quickly when he remembered a little too late that the man would be completely naked.

Blaine sat on the bed next to Kurt once he had finished all the bags in the cooler and quietly unlaced the knee-high boots to pull them off gently, frowning when he saw that even the fledglings socks were soaked. Pulling them off he then unbuckled the belt around Kurt's waist, slightly amused that Kurt was more enthralled with the wolf's change. He was slightly thankful since it allowed him to pull off the soaked skinny jeans from Kurt's long legs without protest.

Kurt hissed as he felt cold air rush across his legs and blinked as he noticed all he was wearing were the light blue boxer briefs he had pulled on earlier that day. "B-blaine!" he cried out when Elizabeth walked up with a few towels. He groped around the bed for a blanket or something, sighing when the vampire did nothing but dry him off with a fluffy towel. More cracking bones and loud whines caused his head to snap back in the Werewolves direction. He was thankful that Dustin had covered Dave up with a blanket before he had looked over.

Blaine glanced over, eyes narrowing when he noticed who the pup was. "Karofsky?" he snapped, causing the young wolf to jump in fear. Dustin growled warningly, baring his teeth in a clear sign of disapproval at making the younger wolf nervous. Blaine looked back to Kurt, slowly reaching down to curl his hand around the back of the fledglings neck to lift him up. The teen whimpered as Blaine wrapped him up in a blanket.

"Blaine I didn't mean to…" Kurt began only to be silenced by a kiss to his lips. Loud yelling caused him to look over to Dave once again, his jaw dropping as he saw a pair of pliers digging into the other's large hand. "Y-You're hurting him!" he cried out, Blaine giving a soft growl for him to calm down which he found hard to do when someone was digging into someone's palm with a vicious looking tool.

"Kurt, he has to get the bullet out." Blaine said, pressing a few kisses to Kurt's damp hair. He glanced over at the wolves, relieved when the bullet was finally pulled from Dave's hand. He felt Kurt finally relax against him as Dustin licked the open wound, the younger wolf whimpering in pain. He slowly laid Kurt down on the bed again, brushing damp bangs from the bright eyes staring up at him. "You need to feed." he whispered, placing a finger over the fledgling's mouth when he saw the beginning of an argument flash in the fledglings glasz colored eyes. "You are weak, cold and sore." he stated, patiently grabbing Kurt's chin and turning his head back towards him once again when a noise distracted the younger vampire. "Do you understand?"

Kurt swallowed nervously, really not wanting to feed in front of the large group of vampires in the room since he tended to do embarrassing things like moan and growl. He looked into Blaine's eyes and sighed in defeat, knowing he didn't actually have a choice in the matter and that the vampire was just trying to keep him calm by explaining what he was about to do. "Okay…" he whispered, smiling as he felt Blaine's thumb run across his cheek.

Blaine sighed at the small smile and shook his head. "I was so worried, Kurt." he whispered before pulling his wrist to his mouth. He wanted to feed his fledgling orally like he had in the alley, but at the moment he seriously doubted Kurt would appreciate it in front of the family. He bit into his wrist, gently pressing it against the teen's soft lips. He held in a moan when Kurt began to suck and bite, watching as color slowly returned to the fledgling's cheeks as he drank.

"I would offer my blood for your pup's wound, but I have feeling you would rather eat silver." Alexander said as Kurt continued to feed. The older wolf growled at him as he slowly wrapped Dave's hand in gauze.

"It'll heal by morning and I think the pain will be a good reminder of what happens when he leaves the safety of the den." Dustin said as he finished bandaging the younger wolf's hand. He gently placed it at Dave's side before he leaned down to press a kiss against his lips. "I can't leave for an hour without you running off."

"I'm sorry." Dave huffed, turning on his side to where his back now faced Dustin. He watched as Kurt sucked on Blaine's wrist in fascination, not missing the irritated look the older vampire sent him in return. He felt Dustin's large hand run across his side and tensed when he felt the older wolf's teeth press against his neck.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't leave this bed until I say so." Dustin growled, moving away when the other wolf nodded, pulling the blankets around him and tucking them around his body so he was warm before nodding towards Alexander. "We must speak."

"Of course." Alexander said, gesturing towards the office in the back of the large room. The walls were made of glass so that the normal nurse on staff could watch all the patients closely as she worked from her desk. He was sure Blaine and Dustin would be thankful since it meant they could keep an eye on the other two.

Kurt was beginning feel full, but Blaine wouldn't let him push his wrist away. He opened his eyes and looked up at the older vampire, pushing at the other's arm again. He let out a frustrated moan when he couldn't get him to budge.

"Just a few more mouthfuls, Kurt." Blaine said, not moving until his fledgling had done as he was told. He wiped his wrist and Kurt's face off with the other towel Elizabeth had brought him before pulling another thick blanket on top of Kurt, knowing he would be in the office for a long while since Wes and David had been called into the back office as well. "I'll be in the office baby." he said softly, leaning down to place a simple kiss to Kurt's lips. "Try and get some sleep." he said, sighing as he stood up. He really wanted nothing more than to take Kurt back to their room but he knew this had to be done. "Don't even think about moving." he called out over his shoulder before walking into the large office with the rest of vampires and the lone wolf.

Kurt waited until he heard the door click before letting out a deep sigh. He knew this was far from over, but at least he had a little time before Blaine began to demand answers. A soft whisper caught his attention, causing him to struggle as he rolled over in the cocoon of blankets Blaine had wrapped him in.

"Are you okay?" Dave whispered, grinning as he watched Kurt try to loosen the blankets around himself. Once he seemed to be settled he looked towards him with droopy eyes.

"I think so, vampire blood pretty much fixes anything.." Kurt whispered, glancing at the office as he spoke. He didn't want to be in anymore trouble if Blaine found him whispering to the wolf instead of sleeping. "How did…you.."

"Find you?" Dave asked, smiling when Kurt nodded his head. "I kind of snuck out of the den because the older pup's dared me too. At first I didn't know it was you, but you just smelled so good I had to see what it was…" he continued to whisper even as loud muffled yelling was heard from the office. "I only really realized it was you when you asked me for help…"

"Oh.." Kurt mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open. This time Blaine's blood didn't give him the light and flighty feeling it had before. Maybe it was because he had lost so much blood earlier.

"You know, the last time I checked you were still a human." Dave said, watching as Kurt reached up to rub at his eyes.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment when his father's face popped up in his mind and sighed. "The last time I looked you were one too, and in the very back of the closet." he said, raising an eyebrow as Dave actually laughed, quickly clamping his hand over his mouth to stifle the loud sound. Kurt glanced towards the glass walls and found Blaine and Dustin looking their way. He smiled sheepishly when Blaine frowned at him, clearly not pleased that he wasn't out by now. Soon enough he was dragged back into the conversation, an angry look crossing his face when Dustin said something to him.

"I finally came out to my dad." Dave whispered, closing his eyes as he thought. "He kicked me out afterwards, so I did the stupidest thing ever and went to one of those bars. They actually let me in so I spent all the money I had on cheap beer that tasted like shit." he said with a sigh. "I…don't really remember much else besides waking up in bed next Dustin…in pain because he had bit me."

"Wait…all he had to do was bite you to turn you into a wolf?" Kurt asked, shifting in bed and pulling the covers closer as the a/c kicked on.

"Apparently." Dave said with a nod. "Look Kurt, I'm….really sorry for what I did to you." he whispered, looking at Kurt with a hopeful expression. "I always planned on going back to Lima and apologizing before starting school, Dustin said he would even drive me."

"I think I'll forgive you if you actually say it." Kurt mumbled.

"Say it?" Dave asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Admit that you're gay." Kurt explained, rolling eyes when Dave grinned.

"Oh yeah, defiantly gay. Especially after Dus-"

"Okay! I don't need to know the graphic details!" Kurt whispered quickly, glaring at the wolf when he chuckled.

"So what caused you to be, well umm, dead?" Dave asked, a long yawn leaving him as he watched Kurt stifle another one of his in return.

Kurt swallowed thickly before he looked at the wolf again. "My dad died and I didn't really have anyone else. I love Blaine and I knew one day I would eventually let him turn me so I just…went with it." he said softly.

"Your dad seemed like a great guy, Kurt." Dave began, watching with a heavy heart as a few tears slipped down the fledgling's pale face. "At least all the times he was yelling at me and threatening me if I ever did anything to you."

Kurt actually laughed a little, wiping his face with his hands. "Thank you, he really was the best." he whispered, glancing at the other before closing his eyes. Dave was silent for a few minutes, waking Kurt from the light doze he had slipped into when he finally spoke again.

"How did you know it was me?" Dave asked, watching Kurt closely. He watched as bright blue eyes fluttered open, taking a minute to focus on him once more.

"What do you mean?" Kurt finally asked, rubbing his cheek as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"No one should of known it was me because I was kind of in the form of a furry beast…" Dave said, giving Kurt a confused look.

"Well maybe if you hadn't talked so much I wouldn't of known it was you." Kurt mumbled with a small shrug of his shoulders, snuggling back into his pillow as he watched the wolf.

"Kurt…I couldn't really speak since you know, I was a _wolf."_ Dave said carefully, thinking maybe the fledgling was too sleepy to have a coherent conversation.

"Yes you did, you called me 'Hummel' and told me to shut because you knew what you were doing." Kurt began, a little more awake now. "Even though you didn't."

Dave paled slightly before he shook his head. "Kurt! You aren't supposed to hear that!" he whispered, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the other's weren't watched before he continued. "Only bitten werewolves can hear their master's thoughts."

"T-Thoughts?" Kurt whispered, his eyes wide. "I was hearing your _minds._" he asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Wait, you could hear Dustin too?" Dave asked with raised eyebrows. He frowned when the vampire nodded and sighed. "Is anything ever normal with you?" he grumbled, reaching up to rub his temples.

"You mean hearing wolves isn't normal?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"No, of course not." Dave whispered, sighing and shaking his head. "Does your vampire know?"

"Dave, his name is Blaine, and no, you were the first Werewolf I ever met." Kurt said, biting his bottom lip for a moment as he thought. "Do you think I should tell him?"

"Are you crazy?" Dave asked with wide eyes. "No! They'll think you're insane."

"But…if it's not normal…" Kurt mumbled, a worried look on his face.

Dave sighed before shaking his head. "I wouldn't…" he whispered, his face lightning up after a few moments of thought. "I could always check it out for you."

Kurt looked at him with a frown. "What?"

"Dustin has this huge library filled with old books. He makes me take lessons with one of the elder Werewolf's in our pack." Dave explained quickly. "I could always research it for you."

Kurt couldn't hold in the soft snort of laughter that left him. "I didn't know you _could _read." he said, sighing when the wolf gave him a hurt look. "Sorry, old habits die hard." he whispered apologetically. "How would you even get the information to me though?"

"Well you're starting Dalton next week too, right?" Dave asked, watching as Kurt's eyes drooped even more.

"Yeah." Kurt muttered, trying to think. Was it really wise to keep the fact that he could hear Dustin and Dave's minds from Blaine? His tired mind finally agreed as he gave a tiny nod to Dave. "Okay." he really didn't to think anymore, and maybe Dave could find something about it since he had a whole library full of books to look through.

"Hey, I kind of owe you one anyways." Dave said quickly. "Your damn vampire saved me after all."

Kurt opened his eyes slightly, a tired smile gracing his lips. "Well you kind of saved me too, or did you forget?"

"Oh yeah." Dave said, closing his eyes as he let out a long sigh. "So I guess that makes us…"

"Even." Kurt finished for him.

"I'll still look though." Dave said through another yawn.

"Right." Kurt mumbled, curling up into a little ball before closing his eyes. It only took him a few minutes to fall asleep, Dave following behind him seconds later.

* * *

><p>"I really don't see how a few hunters can cause this much panic along the wolves and panthers." Alexander stated, sighing as Dustin growled.<p>

"There are more than a few hunters getting into the city, Alexander!" Dustin shouted. He had been arguing with the vampires for a little over an hour now and was getting extremely ticked off that they were pushing his worries to the side. "My pack kills at least two a week and I know for a fact the other packs around Ohio are doing the same. The hunters are getting braver and are beginning to hunt in safe zones." he snapped.

"He has a point." Elizabeth said softly, ignoring the angry look sent her way by Alexander and a few of her nephews. "The two that attacked Kurt tonight are enough proof for me."

"I agree." Collin said softly, sighing when Daniel scoffed at him.

"They know better than to hunt in safe zones, we've had this agreement with them for centuries." Daniel said with a roll of his eyes.

"I agree with Daniel." Alexander said, looking toward Blaine for his input, though the vampire seemed on edge. He sighed, not really able to blame the poor vampire. He had almost lost his fledgling after all and he was sure the other was thinking of Jace. "Perhaps we should continue this tomorrow evening when everything has calmed down?"

Dustin growled but eventually gave in to the idea. He had to get Dave home and in bed before morning to keep his sleeping schedule in tact for Dalton's night school. "I suppose, but you have to agree to listen to me and the few other pack leaders I bring."

"Fine." Alexander said with a shake of his head.

Blaine looked away from Kurt's sleeping form to look up at the Werewolf. "I am in your dept of course, if Dave hadn't gotten there who knows how far those two would of gone." he said with a simple nod of his head.

Dustin seemed to think for a moment before he made up his mind. "I only ask you to look after Dave while he attends school. I'm sure you've noticed by tonight's adventure that he is quite a trouble maker."

Blaine smiled slightly and shook his head. "Yes well, since Kurt seems to be the same, I see no problem with your request." he said, holding out his hand. The Werewolf grasped it in a firm shake before letting go. Blaine sighed, glad that was taken care of before looking towards the other vampire's in the room. "Have you figured out how the locks were reset to let our fledglings out?" he asked. He frowned when the vampires looked at one another with nervous expressions. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

Antonio cleared his throat before stepping up. "Mickey claims that Jeremiah was the one who did it." he stated, looking towards Elizabeth who was growing redder in the face at each passing moment. "We haven't been able to find him all night."

Blaine looked around the room, crossing his arms. "Do you really think Jeremiah would so such a thing?"

"Nick seems to think so." Elizabeth snapped angrily, flipping her blond curls behind her shoulder. "Jeff told him that Jeremiah kept teasing Kurt with his cell phone."

"Cell phone?" Blaine asked a little confused. Why would Jeremiah even want the fledglings phone? "Is Nick alright?" he asked, a little worried. He had noticed he wasn't in the room from the beginning but hadn't thought to question it since Kurt had taken precedence at the time.

"He's fine, fuming though since he couldn't find Jeremiah anywhere." Elizabeth mumbled. "The last time I spoke to him he was trying to calm Jeff down who was blaming himself for not paying enough attention to Kurt tonight. It seems like he thinks its his fault."

Blaine reached up to rub at his forehead. "I'll find Jeremiah tomorrow night, I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding. Perhaps the fledglings spent a little too much time outside alone and came up with stor-" he quickly stopped when Elizabeth pulled out a plastic baggy. Inside the remains of Kurt's iphone clanked together as she handed it over.

"We found the pieces scattered throughout the grounds, Blaine." Collin said softly, stepping away from the shorter vampire.

Blaine took a deep breath before he glanced out the glass wall to where Kurt was sleeping. He had almost lost him tonight. He had almost lost the one thing he loved above anything else. He had almost lost _his_ fledgling. It wasn't Kurt's fault, he couldn't control the wild urges he had and defiantly didn't know the codes that unlocked the fledgling locks to any of the doors that led outside. No, this wasn't anyone of the other two fledglings faults who had ran after Kurt to try and stop him. This was Jeremiah's fault. He had almost caused Kurt to be killed by those two hunters. _His Kurt._

"I'll kill him."

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Info:<strong>

_Questions from a few reviewers:_

**Was Kurt the only one who could hear the wolves speak?: **Yes.

**What is a Naturalist?: **You'll see :D

_Questions from Missyemzy:_

**Can Vampires and Fledglings get sick?: **Vampires can't. Fledglings are a different story however. I think I've mentioned what happens if they stay out in the sun too long they get sick to their stomach. As far as like the flu or other things like that no. Their body is dead after all.

_Questions from Katerinaki:_

**Cousins: **I know my family relations is a bit whacky, but its just what's in my head. And I did try to make a family tree but when I uploaded it to it messed up completely. I'm working on a new one so I can clear your question up.

_Questions from Fluffy Nouget:_

**Appearance?:** I can't believe I didn't explain this in the first chapter. I am so sorry if this confused anyone else.! When fledglings are turned their appearance is frozen and it remains frozen for eternity. So yes Blaine and Kurt look like they do now. Oh gosh I really am sorry about that!

**Tumblr: **Um, no I haven't, and I probably wont. All I do on my tumblr is stalk other people and reblog a bunch of things. You can have my name but I really am boring.

Xxpandalawlsxx . Tumblr . Com

_Question from an unsigned reviewer:_

**Has Kurt tasted chocolate yet and why does Blaine want to give it to him?: **No Kurt hasn't had any yet. Blaine wants to give him some because he hopes it…erm Excites him if you get what I mean. Food for fledglings is a whole new experience so every new thing they taste causes a different reaction from their body and such. I hope that made sense?

_Question from Lovefremione:_

**Claiming Kurt: **Oh goodness no! I don't even think Blaine has that sort of restraint to wait any where from 80-100 years to claim Kurt. I'm sure it will be soon because Kurt will begin to experience those urges. ;)

_Question from Rachelle:_

**Blaine's previous fledgling: **Yes, Kurt will eventually find out what happened to him. I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that. : )

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **I feel really evil leaving you on this cliff hanger. Seriously, I feel like I should cackle in the background. I figured I would give you all a new chapter before Tuesday though!

What do you think of the friendship between Kurt and Karofsky? I really wanted to build this friendship up since in my other stories I always make him sort of an ass. :C I think poor Dave deserves some happiness too!

**Thanks for reading! I love all your reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): **WOW! 150 reviews~! **Thank you all so much!**

I think its been a week since I've updated! Real life sucks! Sorry everyone! Updates should be back to normal now though. Hopefully after I publish this update **Of Magic and Dragon Scales **will be updated a few hours later. Sketchy relations _**Will**_ be updated by tomorrow or Thursday. So hopefully I'll be caught up before Friday.

Once again I am sorry for the week without updates. Like I said above though, everything should be back to normal now.

_Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and alerts and favorites! They really helped me out with what I was going through_.

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Chances_

Kurt snuggled closer to the warmth beside him, smiling when the arms around him tightened slightly as he moved. Through his half-asleep state he tried to remember when he was moved from the small bed of the Nurse's wing. Deciding he didn't really care at the moment he let the thought slip away, rubbing his nose against the strong chest beneath his head. The familiar smell of cologne filtered through his nose but another smell he had never noticed before also met his nose. It was a sweet smell like crushed rose petals and honeysuckle. Slowly he opened his eyes, noticing the chest he was laying on was much slimmer and not very muscled like Blaine's was. The skin was much lighter than the vampires as well, finally causing him to worry about who exactly he had curled up next to.

"Kurt…?"

Kurt calmed when Jeff whispered to him and mentally scoffed at himself for not noticing that it was the blond in the first place. He let out a soft groan as he lifted his head to look in the other fledgling's face. "Jeff?" he whispered, slowly looking around the room. It defiantly wasn't his from the dark blue and gold color scheme.

"Oh god, I was so scared you weren't going to come back." Jeff whimpered, gently rolling Kurt on his back to climb over him. He looked into the younger fledgling's unique colored eyes, biting his bottom lip. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." he said, closing his eyes as tears leaked down his cheeks.

Kurt blinked in confusion, eyebrows raising when he noticed how wet Jeff's face was. "I don't see what you can be sorry for." he whispered, reaching up to wipe the blonds cheeks.

"I should of watched you closer, I should of stopped you. I'm so freaking stupid to think that Jeremiah wouldn't try something I me-"

"Jeff, it's not your fault." Kurt interrupted quickly, reaching up to rest his hands on the other's shoulders. "I shouldn't have ran off like that."

Jeff shook his head slowly, rolling to Kurt's side to wrap his arms around the thin teen. "You couldn't really help it…" he mumbled, pressing his face into Kurt's neck, a soft purr coming from his chest. "We thought we had lost you."

Kurt pressed a kiss to Jeff's forehead, allowing the blond to press gentle kisses across his jaw and neck. Slowly he lifted his hands to run his fingers through the silky blond hair atop the fledgling's head. "Where are we anyways?" he whispered.

"In Nick's rooms." Jeff began quietly, rubbing his nose against Kurt's cheek for a moment before continuing. "Blaine brought you here because I…well apparently I wouldn't stop freaking out."

"Freaking out?" Kurt asked, holding back a giggle when Jeff's fingers ran against his sides.

"I think I was throwing a fit, but I can't remember." Jeff said with a furrowed brow. "Nick said I was yelling and crying so much that I kind of lost it for a few hours." Jeff sniffed. "He said I kept trying to get through the fledglings locks on the door."

"Jeff, its okay." Kurt murmured softly, tugging at the locks of hair between his fingers gently. "I'm fine, and Jerry is too." he added incase the blond didn't know already. He felt Jeff nod against his shoulder and sighed, closing his eyes as a quiet purr sounded as if to answer the blonds. "Where is Blaine?"

Jeff stilled for a moment before he answered. "I don't really know, Kurt." he admitted softly. "He came in and put a pair of pajama pants on you before tucking you in and leaving again with Nick."

"They left us alone…?" he whispered in surprise. He smiled slightly when a snort of laughter left Jeff.

"As if." Jeff whispered back. "Collin is in the living room with Jerry and his fledgling." he explained. "I think Blaine and Nick are looking for Jeremiah…"

"What?" Kurt asked, managing to pull himself from Jeff's strong arms. The blond gave a soft huff before sitting up as well. "Why?" Kurt asked, looking into Jeff's face.

Jeff gave a slight shrug. "I don't know, maybe he's finally going to teach Jeremiah not to mess with him." he said, reaching up to rub at his eyes. "I hope so, that asshole needs to be put in his place."

Kurt looked down to his legs, another smile tugging at his lips when he noticed that the pajama pants that Blaine had put him in were his favorite. He knew the vampire hadn't grabbed them by accident because he had purposely pushed them to the back of his dresser so he wouldn't be tempted to wear them since they were beginning to fade. He reached down and bunched up the soft material in his hands with a soft sigh. "You don't think Blaine will hurt him too much do you?"

Jeff tilted his head slightly as he thought about his answer. "I don't think so, I mean Jeremiah is his creation after all." he said, smiling when Kurt shot him a confused look. "Nick says its really hard to do anything like that to your own."

"Oh." Kurt said, smiling when Jeff took his hands in his, giving them a light squeeze. "I just don't understand why he hates me." Kurt mumbled sadly, looking back down at the bed as he felt another soft squeeze from Jeff's hands. "I don't think I did anything…"

"You didn't." Jeff said quickly before sighing and looking over his shoulder at the closed door. He looked back to Kurt before he began to speak again. "Look if I tell you this, you got to promise me you won't let Blaine and Nick know that I told you." he whispered, continuing when Kurt nodded his head quickly in reply. Jeff took a deep breath to steady his thoughts. "Jeremiah has never moved on."

"Moved on?" Kurt asked, watching as Jeff leaned against the cushioned headboard of the bed.

"Yeah, if your creator doesn't choose you to be their mate then you are expected to move on once you have turned completely." Jeff continued, staring at the back wall as he spoke. "Nick says that Jeremiah refused to move on from Blaine even though he didn't want him as a mate."

Kurt looked away for a moment, mind racing at the new information. Would Blaine just throw him away after he had turned into a full fledged vampire? No wonder Jeremiah was crazy! If Blaine had told him to go away after all the things they had been through… He swallowed nervously before looking at Jeff with wide, horrified eyes. "Will Blaine kick me out too?" he whispered.

Jeff shook his head, a little grin gracing his lips. "Did you and Blaine have sex before you were turned?" he asked, holding back a laugh when Kurt's face flushed to a bright red color.

"N-No, but what does that have to do with this?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeff smiled at Kurt before sitting up straighter. "When a vampire doesn't push or have sex with the human before they turn them, it's a very good sign that they are choosing them for their mate." he said quietly, reaching for Kurt's hand again. "You get it?"

Kurt nodded breathing a sigh of relief. At least for now he knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't be pushed away. "I hope…he does choose me."

"I'm sure he will Kurt, you'll learn more in school." Jeff said, waving away Kurt's worry to continue their other conversation. "Okay so, like I was saying earlier, Jeremiah never moved on so he never turned a fledgling." Jeff spoke quietly, still glancing at the door from time to time as he spoke. "Blaine had to continue to look after him even though he was old enough to do it on his own. He would deliberately not feed and Blaine would find him in his room too weak to do anything. He even started fights with the other covens and were-packs, causing people to look down on our family line." Jeff continued, reaching up to push his bangs from his eyes. "Alexander eventually had to come and sort him out…well kind of."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he listened, wondering what the older vampire had done to Jeremiah. It didn't seem to have worked, but maybe Jeremiah's attitude had been worse before he knew him? "What did he do to him?" he finally asked.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, Nick wouldn't tell me that part." he said before sighing once again. "Anyways, Blaine finally decided that Jeremiah could take care of himself and decided to turn another fledgling." Jeff whispered softly, scooting closer to Kurt to wrap his arms around him.

Kurt wasn't surprised by the cuddling but what confused him was the fact that Jeff was tense and his shoulder was getting wet where Jeff was rested his head. "Jeff?" he asked, closing his eyes when the arms around him pulled him even closer.

"Jeremiah didn't like it all." Jeff continued, ignoring the distressed whine Kurt gave in response to his tears. "Nick told me that Jeremiah kept harassing and pushing the fledgling too far when Blaine wasn't around." he sniffled quietly, pressing a few kisses against Kurt's bare shoulder.

Kurt remained quiet for a moment, allowing the blond to take a break and pull him even _closer_ so that he was practically laying against him. "What was his name?" he asked quietly, stroking the blonds arms that rested against his chest.

"Jace." Jeff mumbled before taking another breath. "Hunters…caught him and…" he trailed off, sniffling again as he tried to control his emotions.

"Did he run off too?" Kurt whispered, wishing he could stop Jeff from crying. The blond just seemed so upset. His eyes widened slightly as he thought about what Jeremiah had done to him earlier. "Did Jeremiah l-"

"No." Jeff said quickly. "He didn't but Nick thinks Jeremiah hired someone to do it."

"Why does he think that?" Kurt asked, getting more confused as the conversation continued.

"The night before the…"

"Hunters." Kurt pushed gently after another loud sniff left the older fledgling.

"Nick had followed Jeremiah when he noticed how close he had been to the border of the town. He said he saw him talking to a few people, but couldn't get close enough to see who it was." Jeff paused for a moment. "He warned Blaine immediately, but he didn't listen and took Jace out into the town the next night." Jeff smiled sadly against Kurt's soft skin. "Apparently it was Jace's first night outside of Dalton and Blaine was showing him all the things along the streets."

Kurt frowned as he listened, closing his eyes as he thought back to the hunters that had pinned him to the wall. "I don't understand, the hunters I ran into weren't that impressive…" He felt Jeff shaking his head against his shoulder.

"Then you were really lucky, Kurt." Jeff whispered, planting another kiss upon Kurt's shoulder blade. "Hunters are really scary…"

Kurt left Jeff have another moment of silence to collect his thoughts before he questioned him again. "What happened?"

"Ten or thirteen hunters surrounded them in the streets and took aim at Jace." Jeff mumbled, closing his eyes and rested his forehead against the back of Kurt's neck. "He never had a chance and Blaine he…"

"He what?"

"He ne-"

The door suddenly flew open and Alexander walked in quickly, looking at Kurt closely. "Kurt, I need you to come with me."

Kurt looked at the older vampire and shook his head quickly. "W-Where is Blaine?" he asked warily, leaning away from Alexander when he reached out to grab him.

"And Nick!" Jeff snapped, growling at Alexander as the vampire tried to grab Kurt again.

"They are about to do a horrible thing." Alexander said softly, ignoring the soft huff Collin gave when he walked in behind him.

"Like what?" Jeff asked, not giving Kurt a chance to voice his own questions.

Alexander growled, causing the two fledglings to shiver. "He is about to commit murder to his own creation. If I do not bring Kurt to him he won't stop." he said, holding out his hands to the younger fledgling.

"He deserves it, that prick!" Jeff snapped, not letting Kurt out of his grip when the thinner teen tried to crawl away.

"Jeff, let Kurt go." Collin said, moving quickly so he could pull the blonds arms from Kurt's chest. "If Blaine chooses to do this it needs to be when he can think rationally, not when its just instinct telling him to do so."

Kurt whimpered softly when Alexander lifted him in his arms bridal style, looking over the vampire's shoulder when Jeff cried out for him. "Its okay Jeff! I promise, I'll come back." he said quickly, watching the older fledgling stop struggling against Collin. "I'll be fine." he smiled sadly when Jeff gave a little nod before diving for one of the pillows on his bed, burying his head into it and giving a small sob.

Alexander walked out quickly, not even letting Jerry say high to Kurt on the way out of the room. He licked his lips as he tried to think straight. So had Jeremiah really hired Hunters to kill Jace like Nick thought, or was that a misunderstanding? Would Blaine really kill Jeremiah if Alexander didn't bring him? What could he do to stop the vampire anyways? "What am I supposed to do?"

"Hopefully nothing sweetheart." Alexander said soothingly, knowing the fledgling had had a rough night already. "I'm hoping he'll smell you and snap out of it."

"And if he doesn't?" Kurt asked, sighing as he felt Alexander pick up his pace. He really didn't know what to think or how to act at the moment. Too much information was swirling around his head and his emotions were out of whack. One moment he felt like crying because of Jace and then the next he felt like punching something because of what Jeremiah had done to him earlier.

"We'll think of something." Alexander answered eventually, stopping in front of a pair of large wooden doors a few minutes later. He kicked them open, causing all the occupants of the room to look up in surprise.

"Alexander!" Nick snapped, rushing up to the older vampire. "How could you bring Kurt here?" he asked, trying to take the fledgling away from the other. He quickly backed off when the older male growled in warning.

"Someone has to stop him." Alexander said, gently placing Kurt on his feet and wrapping his arm around the fledgling's thin waist to steady him.

Kurt felt dizzy as he stood on his feet and leaned against the vampire beside him as he looked around the large room. A lot of vampires seemed to have gathered, including the family members that were at Jeff's party earlier, except Collin of course who had stayed behind with Jeff, Jerry and his own fledgling. He looked towards the middle of the room once he could focus again and gasped when he saw Blaine.

His creator was currently holding Jeremiah by the throat against the floor, his fangs bared as a loud growl eruped from his throat. A large pool of blood surrounded Jeremiah's head, coloring the blond hair that splayed across it. The younger vampire wasn't even putting up a fight and Kurt noticed the way the blonds hands shook against the floor.

"How could you?" Blaine growled, hissing when Jeremiah opened his mouth. "You own brother." he snapped, digging his nails deeper into the blonds throat causing more blood to gush to the floor. "He's your own fucking family and you decide to just throw him out?" he yelled, not looking up when someone let out a soft gasp.

Kurt whimpered, taking a step back from Alexander. He had never see Blaine this angry or this scary looking before and it scared him. "B-Blaine." he whispered, jumping slightly when the vampire's head snapped up to look at him.

Blaine looked over Kurt who was still too pale and swaying slightly on his feet. He glanced at Alexander as another loud growl left him. "How could you bring him to his own brother's beheading, Alexander?" he snapped, standing up in a flash, stomping his foot upon Jeremiah's chest when the younger vampire tried to move.

Kurt held in a whine when he heard the sickening crack of what he assumed was Jeremiah's rib cage. He winced when the blond vampire coughed, blood spewing across the floor. "Oh god, Blaine stop!" Kurt cried out frantically, Alexander grabbing his wrist when he tried to move forward.

"Take him back to Nick's rooms." Blaine growled at his own creator, ignoring the way Jeremiah weakly pulled at his foot.

"Come to your senses Blaine, you are about to kill one of your own creations!" Alexander growled back, keeping Kurt in place as the fledgling started to whimper from the loud growls. "You found Kurt and he's safe along with the other two fledglings, there is no need for this!"

"He purposely lured my fledgling out and you think there is no need?" Blaine yelled, glancing at Kurt when the teen let out a small sound of despair. He shook his head when his anger began to slip away to be replaced with worry. "I'm tired of his shit, he needs to be corrected!"

"By killing him?" Kurt whispered, staring Blaine straight in the face. "H-How can he learn if you rip his head off like some deranged animal?" he asked, looking down at Jeremiah as the vampire coughed again. Sure he really didn't like him, but he didn't want to see him dead. An image of his father splayed about the parking lot in the pool of his own blood resurfaced in his head, causing a few tears to leak from the corners of his eyes.

Blaine's face fell at the sight of Kurt's tears. The fledgling had been through so much tonight and here he was about to behead his own creation in front of him out of anger. He shrugged off the nagging thoughts and looked at Nick who was watching him with concern reflected in his bright green eyes. "Nick, take Kurt back since Alexander wont."

Alexander growled again and shook his head. "You will regret this when you realize what you have done, you must stop!" he shouted, snapping at Nick's neck when the shorter vampire tried to take Kurt away from him.

Kurt's head began to hurt as he stood there trying to listen to everything they were saying. He whined when the room seemed to spin slightly and closed his eyes for a moment, regretting it when his father's dead face stared back at him behind his closed lids. He heard another argument and a weak plea from Jeremiah in the middle of it. The rest of the vampires began to mutter to one another as Alexander and Blaine continued to argue. A hot surge shot through his body as his head began to hurt even more, causing his hands to tremble slightly. "STOP!" he cried out, surprised when Alexander jumped away from him. He opened his eyes to glance at the older vampire, noticing the vampire licking his hand as he stared at him with a curious expression. Shaking his head he looked towards Blaine as more tears slipped down his pale cheeks. "Please Blaine, don't." he begged hoarsely, taking a few steps towards his Creator.

Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt walk towards him. "He led you outside purposely and broke your phone, yet you want me to forgive him?" Blaine asked, his voice soft and calm as Kurt slowly approached him on stumbling feet.

"If you kill Jeremiah, you would be like the people who killed my dad." Kurt whispered, finally making it to Blaine. He almost fell over his own feet but a strong, warm hand grabbed his forearm to steady him. "You're not a murderer, Blaine." he said hopefully, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder as he fought to keep his eyes open. He felt Blaine's arm wrap around his waist. "Re…Remember when you told me you've never killed a human because you always stopped drinking before you drained them?" he whispered weakly. "You killed the hunter because he was trying to kill me, Jeremiah wasn't…please."

Blaine closed his eyes before resting his chin on top of Kurt's head. "Yes I remember." he said gently, tilting his head to look at the vampire under his foot. The sight of the blonds blood caused a sick churn to his stomach. The sight must of reminded Kurt of his father and a chill crawled across his spine at the thought of Kurt seeing him in the same light as the two teenage boys who had shot him.

"Please…give him another chance." Kurt begged, all his weight now supported by Blaine. How could he be so tired that he felt like he was about to pass out on his feet? Hadn't he just had a nap?

"One more chance." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, lifting his foot from Jeremiah. Slowly he picked Kurt up in his arms, not surprised when the fledgling passed out. "Get him out of my sight." he hissed, looking away when a few vampires quickly picked up Jeremiah to rush him out of the room.

Elizabeth sighed from her spot against the wall. "Yet again he has gotten away with murder." she whispered with a shake of her head. "Next time he fucks up and you do nothing, little brother…" Elizabeth began, walking up to press a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I will personally rip of his balls and shove them down his throat before tearing his head off." she said, giving Blaine a dark look before leaving the room.

Nick growled in agreement, nodding towards Alexander before leaving the room with the others, having every intention of returning to Jeff. Soon the room was empty besides Blaine and Alexander and a sleeping Kurt. Alexander slowly walked up to Blaine and smiled sadly as he watched the vampire plant kisses across the fledglings face, a few tears actually slipping down the other's face as he rubbed his nose against Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered to Alexander, looking up when the older vampire let out a soft chuckle.

"I have no idea why you are thanking me, Kurt was the one who stopped you even though he was scared shitless." Alexander said softly as he reached up to run his fingers through the fledgling's soft hair. "So much courage for one so young."

"Always." Blaine mumbled looking up when Alexander cleared his throat. He slowly shifted Kurt in his arms, smiling when the teen wrapped his arms around his neck. His eyes widened when Alexander held up his burned palm. He looked into Alexander's face before shaking his head in disbelief. "No, he can't be…"

"Blaine, it takes a lot to cause damage like this to my skin." Alexander said, licking over his palm again as he looked over Kurt's sleeping form. "I need to get the council here as soon as possible, though I doubt they will have to test him too much before coming to a decision." he said quietly.

Blaine closed his eyes as he listened to Alexander walk from the room. The odds of Kurt actually being a Naturalist was something like one in a million. He sighed before opening his eyes once again, kissing the side of Kurt's neck as he thought. Kurt would be the third naturalist in their family line, which meant it would bring about a lot of commotion and celebration. People would want him and would try to take him, from the safety of Dalton. They would praise and treat him differently from other fledglings, something Blaine was sure Kurt wouldn't like one bit.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Info:<strong>

_Questions from: Katerinaki_

**What other supernatural creatures will be at Dalton: **There will be a few other were creatures and a few other things as well, but I'm not letting that info slip until Kurt's first day in school. :D

_Questions from: _

**Posting Schedule?: **lol. No I don't. I usually only work on one chapter at once, proofread it, then post it up. I keep saying I'm going to wait until I'm more awake to go over it but I post them anyways.

_Questions from: miss-emo-kitty3:_

**When will Blaine find out when Kurt is a Naturalist and how will he react?: **I'm sorry to say this but you're going to have to have a little patience with me because I'm not going to answer this outright. You'll find out soon!

_Questions from: Sweet Clementine:_

**Urges going to be weird?: **No, but Kurt will probably be very erm…well he'll want things he never thought he would :D

* * *

><p><strong>X-kloey-chan-X: <strong>You're reviews will always make me happy, no matter how small or how long! Love them!

**Ittlebitz: **Love you too~!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Sorry if this seems rushed! Also I'm sorry for the slow update! Everything should be back to normal now! I might even have a double update tonight if I can finish the chapter for _**Of Magic and Dragon Scales.**_

**Thank you so much for all your patience and reviews!**

I know some of you wanted Jeremiah dead, but I'm not done with him yet ;)

Next chapter Kurt actually starts Dalton. YAY!


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): **Okay all of your reviews were amazing! **Thank you so much! **I can't believe this story is almost up to 200!

_Questions at the end, so make sure to check them out if you're interested._

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_A Night of New Things (Part 1)_

The week after the hunter fiasco seemed to pass by at a comfortable pace for Kurt. The first two days were sort of a blur in his memory since Blaine had kept him in a state of happy delirium with the amount of times he had forced him to gorge himself on blood. All he could really remember were the gentle kisses and the way the vampire had held him close, muttering soft words before he fell into a light sleep once again.

After enough complaining about feeling 'drugged' and the fact that Kurt seemed to have healed completely, Blaine finally stopped forcing him to feed and actually let him leave the bed he had been living in for those two days. Nick and Jeff had continued to visit like they had the week before, meaning Kurt enjoyed constant cuddles for at least three to four hours a night. Of course the curiosity of their conversation just days before almost drove Kurt insane, but he knew he couldn't ask about it because there was a chance that Blaine and Nick would over hear.

Alexander had even stopped by a few times, normally when Nick and Jeff were still visiting. His fledgling, Andrew, was a really sweet person that loved to cuddle and chatter along with the other two fledglings. Kurt decided he really liked the shorter teen whenever he found out he could hold lengthy conversations about different fashion lines with him. Jeff was quiet during that time, but he had made use of his time by snuggling closer to Kurt as he listened.

Sometimes loud shouts or heavy thuds would startle the three fledglings out of the movie or cartoons they were watching. They could never really understand what was going on since the vampires were speaking in a language they had never heard before. Normally after those heated meetings Alexander walked out of the office in a huff before grabbing Andrew's hand and leaving, not even giving his fledgling a chance for a proper goodbye. When Kurt had asked about what they had been talking about Blaine distracted him with kisses, or something else that caused him to give up on trying to get information. Jeff had tried the same thing but came up with empty results as well.

Kurt now stood in front of the tall mirror that resided in the corner of their bedroom, scowling at the blazer he was currently buttoning. He had almost thrown a fit when he realized the school had uniforms, and to this moment he still didn't understand why they would make vampires and werewolves wear them.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you in that uniform."

Kurt jumped at the sound of Blaine's voice, sighing when he felt the vampire's strong arms wrap around his waist. "You've got to stop sneaking up on me like that." he mumbled, smiling when he felt soft lips press against his neck. "Shouldn't I be able to hear you walk in anyways?"

"If I wasn't trying to purposely catch you off guard, then yes." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, squeezing his arms around him before letting go to stand next to him. He checked his gelled curls in the mirror, ignoring the look of disdain that crossed Kurt's face.

"I like your hair better when it isn't loaded down with gel." Kurt said quietly, turning back to the mirror, noticing how Blaine's untied tie laid across his shoulders.

"I know baby, but I like my hair presentable for class." Blaine said, finally satisfied with the way his hair was.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, it must be proper." he said in a huff, turning to face Blaine. He reached up to grab the vampires shoulders, pleased when the other let him turn to him to where he faced him. "How long have you been around again?"

"Now, now." Blaine said with a sigh, smiling when Kurt quickly pulled the tie from his shoulders. "You know it's against the rules to talk about my age." He chuckled when a soft snort of laughter left his fledgling in response.

"Well since you are such an old man, how come you don't know how to tie your own tie?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who said I can't?" Blaine asked, grinning when Kurt sighed. "What if I only left it like that because I knew it would bother you into doing it yourself?"

Kurt shook his head as he slipped the tie around Blaine's neck before he began to tie it. "So I'm guessing your plan was just a desperate cry for attention?"

"With you I can never get enough of it." Blaine whispered, placing his hands on Kurt's slim hips once the fledgling had finished with his tie. He pulled him close, placing a gentle kiss to the corner of the teen's mouth before glancing at the mirror once again. He noticed the smile that graced Kurt's lips as he looked at the mirror as well. "You look amazing."

When Blaine said things like that it always made Kurt blush. He quickly rested his forehead against the vampire's shoulder, closing his eyes as he breathed in the familiar smell of coffee and cologne that had comforted him so many times before. He would never admit it out loud, but he was a little nervous.

Tonight would be the first time he would be away from Blaine since he had been turned, something of which he was slightly looking forward but also dreading. For one he would finally be able to feel like he owned himself once more and could walk around without the older vampire trailing after him. On the other hand, the comfort and safe haven he knew he had when he was around Blaine would be gone. As if the vampire could sense his inner turmoil, and hey lets face it he probably could knowing Blaine, he wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"You have nothing to worry about, Kurt." Blaine whispered, using one of his hands to rub comforting circles into the fledglings lower back. "Just pay attention in class and mind the teachers."

"I'm not worrying." Kurt said quickly, straightening and moving from Blaine's arms. He began to smooth the wrinkles from his blazer once again as the older vampire walked across the room. He stared at himself in the mirror, his face reflected with an determined expression. He couldn't let Blaine think he was scared of this new school, even if he was. Just a little bit.

"Of course you aren't." Blaine called from his spot beside the bed. He pulled the little drawer of the nightstand out and began to push papers and books aside as he looked for the long rectangular box he had placed in it a few days before. He smiled as his fingers finally brushed across the smooth surface of the box. Slowly he pulled it out and placed it on top of the nightstand before closing the drawer. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Kurt fiddle with the small Zebra head pin he had attached to the blazer's lapel earlier. "Kurt." he called softly, patting the spot next to him when the fledgling turned from the mirror to look at him.

Kurt slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to Blaine like the vampire wanted. His attention was immediately drawn to the shiny black box when the light reflected off of it, causing him to stare. When it was placed on his lap he finally looked up to Blaine with a confused expression. "I don't understand…"

"You don't have to." Blaine whispered, cupping the right side of Kurt's face gently. "Open it."

Kurt's eyes had shut when Blaine's warm hand had pressed against his face, but they fluttered open once more when the vampire spoke. He gave Blaine a shy smile before slowly lifting the lid of the box, gasping when a silver bracelet glittered back at him from the soft velvet lining in the box. He brought it closer to his face, the light continuing to reflect and bounce off as he studied it. It was made of beautiful Celtic knots entwined with one another with amethyst stones set in the center of each one. In the middle of the bracelet was a silver plate that had his full name etched into it in a beautiful cursive font. Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes but quickly blinked them away before looking into Blaine's smiling face. "It's so beautiful." he whispered in awe, looking at the bracelet once more.

Blaine let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding before scooting closer to Kurt. He had been worried that maybe the fledgling wouldn't have liked it, but he was relieved that wasn't the case. "I had it made a few days after your rebirth." he said softly, slowly taking the box from Kurt's long fingers. "I was going to give it to you after Jeff's party, but things didn't quite workout that way." he whispered, taking the bracelet from the box and turning it over in his hand to show Kurt the engraving underneath the silver plate his name had been scrawled across.

_.:To my dearest Kurt, the love of my existence and the wind beneath my wings._

_May you remain the beautiful and talented person I found not too long ago._

_Your body may have been reborn, but your soul will always remain pure and true._

_As you continue to walk your new path along my side remember the one thing you have always possessed that has made you strong and resilient throughout your mortal and now immortal life:._

_**Courage**_

___-Blaine_

Kurt didn't care now that tears were rolling down his flushed cheeks. "Oh Blaine…I don't know what to say…I just…" Kurt trailed off, looking away from the vampire to wipe his face. A warm hand grabbed his own while another gently grabbed his chin to turn his head to face Blaine's.

Blaine smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. He hummed softly when the other pressed back and leaned away a few moments later, picking up the bracelet he had set aside. "May I put it on you?" he asked hopefully, smiling once again when Kurt held out his right wrist. He had to hold back a laugh when Kurt shivered from the cold silver wrapping around his skin. Pleased that it fit snuggly so it wouldn't move around too much on Kurt's thin wrist, he looked back into the fledglings glasz colored eyes.

Kurt brought his wrist into his line of vision, a smile tugging at his lips. He watched the amethyst stone glitter along with the flat silver knots before looking into Blaine's eyes as well. "Thank you." he said in a strained voice, wrapping his arms around the vampire's shoulders before kissing his lips.

Blaine kissed Kurt back eagerly, being careful not to push his luck by not going any further. Their lips separated with a soft popping sound causing him to grin as he looked over Kurt's beautiful flushed face. "I love you." he whispered, leaning down to kiss the other's pale neck.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered back, a soft sound leaving the back of his throat as he felt Blaine begin to suck against his neck. "What are you doing?" he asked, gasping when he was suddenly flopped on his back against the bed where Blaine crawled over him. He began to worry as a mischievous smirk seemed to spread across the vampire's lips.

Blaine licked his lips before he answered. "Well, considering you are going to be in a school filled with other vampires and wolves I thought it was a given." he paused for a moment before picking up Kurt's arm that held the bracelet on his wrist. "There is a reason its silver." he began, running his nose across the palm of Kurt's hand. "If a wolf advances you or you feel they are too close and they don't move when you ask, press this to any exposed skin." he instructed, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Okay?"

Kurt's brow furrowed but he nodded in return. He wasn't sure why Blaine thought the werewolves were going to mess with him. Dave and Dustin had seemed decent enough the other day after all. Soon he was pulled out of his thoughts when Blaine began to attack his neck.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

Kurt quickly dug his heels into the ground as he waited for the blond to pounce. He laughed when Jeff ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him, planting a kiss against his cheek. "Hi." he said, a little breathless since the older fledgling was currently squeezing him.

"Are you excited?" Jeff asked happily, finally relinquishing his hold.

Kurt breathed in a deep breath, nodding as he did so. "A bit." he admitted before straightening up again. He looked over to his shoulder to see Blaine talking with Nick in the empty hallway they had met up in. "Where is everyone else?" he asked, a loud purr leaving his chest as Jeff rubbed his nose against his shoulder.

Jeff stood up again and smiled. "Well it's the first day so I'm sure they are just chilling around different hallways and stuff." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He watched the younger fledgling smooth the wrinkles from his blazer when something shiny caught his eye. Quickly reaching out he managed to grab Kurt's arm, holding it up right. "Hey!" he said excitedly as he looked at the silver bracelet wrapped around the other fledglings wrist. "That's so cool." he said as he studied the Celtic knots.

Kurt smiled and lifted his chin proudly as he allowed Jeff to look over his wrist. "Blaine got it for me." he said softly, smiling when the blond grinned in return.

"That's awesome." Jeff said, holding his hand out to Kurt's face after he had dropped the other's arm. "Nick gave me this ring right after I was turned." he said, watching the polished silver ring glint underneath the light in the hallway.

Kurt studied the thick banded ring closely, enthralled by the running horses etched on to both sides of the emerald stone that glittered where it sat in the middle of the ring. "It's amazing." he said softly, smiling when Jeff made a soft noise of approval before slinging his arm around his shoulders.

"Can we go now?" Jeff asked the two vampires who stopped speaking once he had. Blaine held up his hand to wave Kurt over, causing Jeff to pout when the younger fledgling left to walk up to his creator. He quickly walked over to Nick and wrapped his arms around the shorter vampire before pushing him against the right wall of the hallway.

"Jeff." Nick growled in warning, but was quickly silenced by Jeff's eager lips. He sighed, allowing the blond to take control. He moaned in his fledglings mouth, reaching around to squeeze the teen's butt. An excited growl left Jeff's mouth when he pulled back. Nick chuckled before gently pushing the other away, standing on his tip toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "Behave." he whispered, reaching up to pat Jeff's cheek before walking down the hallway.

Jeff glared at the back of Nick's head before smirking. "I'll get you back later." he whispered as he turned around to watch Blaine nuzzle Kurt's neck, licking over the bruised skin that caused the younger fledgling to shiver.

"If you have any problems you know where to find me." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, giving one final kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling back. He watched as the other nodded. "If the teachers give you an-"

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted with a soft laugh. "I'll be fine." he said, reaching out to grab the vampire's hand. "If anything goes wrong I'll come find you like we've talked about for the past three days." he said softly, squeezing the others hand before letting it go.

"Come on Kurt, you got to meet Drew, he's awesome!" Jeff said, taking Kurt's hand when the fledgling got close enough. He began to pull Kurt down the hall, knowing in the back of his mind that it might be a little difficult for the other fledgling at the moment. He knew he had been scared his first week of school because he hadn't felt comfortable without Nick. Kurt didn't seem too freaked out though, in fact with the way the other squared his shoulders and lifted his chin it seemed like he viewed it like a challenge.

Blaine watched Kurt's back as the other walked along side Jeff down the hallway. This had always been a hard part as a creator in his experience. He knew it had to be done, but he still just wanted to wrap Kurt up in his arms and never let him leave. A smile graced his lips at the thought, knowing that the fledgling wouldn't of let him for too much longer. He was still surprised that Kurt wasn't a bit more reluctant to leave his side, but then again he had always been stubborn.

Once the other two had turned the corner he began to head the opposite direction towards his own classroom, his thoughts still on Kurt as he walked. Alexander had said in their last encounter that the council would be here at the end of the week to test his fledgling. He knew by now that Kurt was anything but a normal vampire, he just wasn't so sure of him being a Naturalist like Alexander and Collin seemed to think he was.

Opening the door to his classroom and turning on the light which was mainly for the humans benefit, he sighed. He didn't know how Kurt was going to handle being told that he was different since he had been told that all throughout his mortal life. Though being a Naturalist was defiantly a thing to appreciate and celebrate, he knew Kurt had been looking forward to actually fitting in.

Blaine sat down in the leather chair behind his desk, placing his elbows on top of the dark wood and interlacing his fingers as he rested his chin on top of them. Should he tell Kurt what the others thought he was so he could be prepared, or should he keep quiet until they knew for sure? A sad smile crossed his face before he pulled out his grade book from his desk. Funny how a newborn possessed more of the one thing he thought he had an abundance of before he had met the strong willed human in that little coffee shop.

_Courage._

* * *

><p>Okay, so this <em>was<em> a little more nerve-wracking than he would like to admit but of course he wouldn't, at least not out loud. Jeff had pulled Kurt into a crowded hallway with so many different sounds, sights and smells that at first he thought his brain was going to implode on itself. The blond had been very understanding and patient though as Kurt clung to him in the middle of the room. He had even wrapped his arms around him in front of everyone else and whispered comforting words to him until he could calm down again. Finally Kurt pulled away letting the other voices become a hum in the back of his mind as he focused on Jeff's voice.

"You'll get used to it in a few days." Jeff said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead before taking the other's hand again. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Drew and my other friends." he said excitedly, slowly leading Kurt across the room where his little group of friends had gathered.

Kurt followed Jeff, his sense of direction a bit wobbly from the sea of navy blue and red trimmed blazers. Why did Dalton make them wear uniforms again? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Jeff's voice.

"Hey guys! Look I got a new cousin over the summer!" Jeff exclaimed excitedly, once again squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt finally looked over the group of friends Jeff was introducing him to, a flash of skin catching his eye. His brows furrowed as he followed the tanned skin up, jaw dropping when his sight landed on a skirt. A guy was wearing a skirt? How was he able to pull that off, not that Kurt specifically wanted to wear a skirt, but if this guy could wear a skirt then what other rules could he bend for himself? His gaze continued up, cheeks reddening when he finally noticed that the person defiantly had a right to wear a skirt if they so please, since you know, they had _boobs. _"You're a girl!" he blurted out without thinking, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth. He looked away from the short girl with a mortified expression.

"Oh Jeff, he's cute!" the girl squealed before launching herself at Kurt, who yelped in surprise. "Hi!" she giggled happily, a loud purr leaving her chest.

"Casey, let him breathe!" Jeff said with a laugh, grinning when Kurt looked at him with a pleading expression, that is until Casey's scent caused him to rub his nose in her short brown hair.

"What are you?" Kurt hissed, his own purr answering hers.

"Well, obviously I'm a girl. I thought we covered that already?" Casey said, standing back from the taller teen before giving him a little wink. She giggled again as Kurt's cheeks flushed to a darker shade of red.

"Casey be nice, you're the first one he's ever met." Jeff scolded lightly, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"No way!" Casey said excitedly.

"What?" Kurt asked, so confused at the moment that he didn't tell Jeff off for rubbing his nose in his styled hair.

"I'm a Were-Panther." Casey said proudly, flipping her bangs from her eyes before smiling again.

"Dude, who turned him anyways?" a taller boy asked from beside Casey.

"Blaine." Jeff said, sighing when the others looked at Kurt with a mixture of excited smiles an worried expressions.

"What's wrong with it?" Kurt asked, a little on the defensive side. If they were going to dis on Blaine then Jeff could forget about him being nice to his friends.

"Oh nothing is wrong with it!" Casey said quickly. "It's just tha-"

"Kurt."

Kurt almost jumped out of his skin when the deep voice behind him spoke. He turned around quickly, Jeff doing so as well. The blond growled up at Dave, trying to push Kurt behind when Dave gave him a dark look. He heard a loud hiss come from Casey and he had to wonder if Werewolves and Were-Panthers chased each other around like normal cat and dogs. "He-"

"What the fuck do you want?" Jeff snapped, growling when Dave tried to step closer.

"Jeff!" Kurt said in surprised, pushing his arm away from his chest.

"Kurt, I don't like him." Dave growled, his hands trembling as he began to loose his temper from the look the blond was giving him.

"Well I defiantly don't like the likes of you." Jeff snapped back, finally putting his arm down to let Kurt walk in the middle of them.

"Really guys? Stop." Kurt growled, looking up to Dave, smiling when the wolf calmed. He then turned his attention to Jeff. "He's my friend, Jeff." he said softly, giving him a pleading look while the blonds group of friends looked at him like he was crazy.

Jeff sighed, shaking his head as he ran a hand down his face. "Only you would be able to make friends with a flea bag." he mumbled, ignoring the dark growl the wolf gave. "But you are _my_ cousin so I guess I'll just have to…get used to it." he said, trying to ignore the twitch in his eye.

Kurt gave Jeff a relieved smile before looking up at Dave once more. "Hey." he said, a little surprised when the wolf smiled at him in return.

"Well now that your attack blond is under control, can we talk?" Dave asked, sighing when the blond and the rest of the group of friends began to listen. "Um, in private?"

"Sure." Kurt said, surprised when Jeff growled and grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked, a little annoyed with the blond.

"Kurt you can't trust a werewolf, th-"

"Have you forgotten a werewolf helped save me?" Kurt interrupted quickly, sighing when a guilty look crossed Jeff's face. "Look we won't go far, you'll still be able to see me." he whispered as he patted the blonds shoulder. "I'll be right back." he said before walking away from Jeff and the little group of his friends. He took the chance to look around, thinking he might as well of been blind earlier because now he noticed quite a few girls in the mix of boys. So distracted by the other vampires and were-creatures he didn't notice the two vampires goofing around and was surprised when a large hand grabbed his wrist to pull him out of the way.

"Shit!" Dave growled, looking at his sizzling palm with narrowed eyes. "Don't tell me you're made of silver now?" the wolf said before waving his hand in the air, trying to stop the stinging.

Kurt blinked in surprise before he remembered the bracelet. "Oh Dave, I'm sorry." he said, slowly reaching up to grab the wolf's hand. His face fell as he noticed it was the same hand that had been shot with a silver bullet the week before. "Are you going to be okay?"

Dave sighed, watching as his skin slowly stopped sizzling. "Yeah, it'll be a little sore for the rest of the day though." he said, looking down when the silver glinted in the light. "Your vampire give that to you?"

Kurt looked where Dave was pointing and nodded. "Yes, but I never intended to use it on you." he said quickly, smiling when the wolf rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay." Dave said before pulling his backpack from his shoulder to pull out a large hardcover book. "It took me forever to find this and you should of seen the way I had to smuggle this thing out." he mumbled before placing it in Kurt's hands.

Kurt glanced down at the book, loving the worn look it sported. It seemed like it was really old and had been used often. He checked the spine for a name, frowning when he didn't find anything. He turned it back over to look at the front, his brow's furrowing when he read the elegant font.

"What is a Naturalist?"

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Info:<strong>

_Questions from Katerinaki:_

**Have the other three Naturalists been introduced?: **No

_From: Sweet Clementine_

**Is being a Naturalist a good or bad thing?: **Very good thing. They are really rare, not a type of monster or anything that has to be kept on a leash.

**Is Jeff Nick's mate?: **Maybe…: D

**Will we ever know Blaine's real age?:** Yes, eventually.

_From: KlaineLover396_

**Creators just move on when the fledgling has completely turned?: **Yes, but it's a bit more complicated than that.

**Does that mean Kurt and Blaine will part ways?: **You'll have to see, but really how could I do that to them?

* * *

><p><strong>Nijagleek: <strong>I know the family relation is really confusing. It is very different from the human meaning if that makes it any less awkward for you. Vampires use these names just to keep track of the vampires in their line and they are obviously not related. I hope this helps.

**Mah Jeevas: **Love you too!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **First things first. HAY EVERYBODY ON TUMBLR, THANKS FOR FOLLOWING ME. :D!

Okay now that that's out of the way, let me start by saying sorry for another cliff hanger. I seem to be leaving those a lot.

Second, I do know Dalton was an all boy's school. This is an AU so I changed it up a bit. I hope it doesn't disappoint any of you.

Lastly, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed Cheesier than normal. My brain wouldn't stop lol

**Thank you all so much for reading and all of your wonderful reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): **Over 200 reviews! Yay! I never thought this story would reach that many! Thank you everyone!

Yes I was gone for a while again and I'm sorry. I did post a warning about it on my profile though, so the next time I seem to be taking forever to update you might want to give it a look to see if I've posted anything about it.

**Special thanks to **_**Rachelle**_** who was my ****200****th**** reviewer!**

_Lots of questions answered at the e_

_nd of the chapter so be sure to check them out if you're interested._

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>Previous: <strong>_"Yeah, okay." Dave said before pulling his backpack from his shoulder to pull out a large hardcover book. "It took me forever to find this and you should of seen the way I had to smuggle this thing out." he mumbled before placing it in Kurt's hands._

_Kurt glanced down at the book, loving the worn look it sported. It seemed like it was really old and had been used often. He checked the spine for a name, frowning when he didn't find anything. He turned it back over to look at the front, his brow furrowing when he read the elegant font._

_"What is a Naturalist?"_

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_A Night of New Things (Part 2)_

The excited look that crossed the werewolf's face made Kurt worry. Maybe he didn't want to know what was wrong with him after all. His hands tightened upon the book as he glanced down at it. What would he do if it was something bad?

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure that you are one but it was the only thing I could find that explained how…" he trailed off, glancing from side to side before bending his head closer to Kurt's ear. "How you can hear me and Dustin speak in our wolf form." he whispered before pulling back, grinning as the blond who had snapped at him earlier was now glaring daggers in his direction.

Kurt looked down at the book once again, rubbing his thumbs over the worn leather cover of the book. "Its nothing…bad is it?" he asked softly, looking up to Dave with wide eyes. He scowled whenever the wolf began to laugh loudly, gaining attention from half the room. A soft growl left his throat which seemed to bring Dave's attention back to him.

"No Kurt, it's a very good thing." Dave said, reaching out to pat the fledglings shoulder, smirking when he heard a loud growl from the other side of the room. It was going to be fun if the blond continued to hang around with Kurt.

Kurt had heard Jeff growl but had easily ignored it in favor of opening the cover of the book. His eyes widened as the words on the first page began to glow slightly, causing him to tilt his head and stare in wonder.

"Whoa…" Dave whispered, watching as the dark red letters continued to glow. He reached out to touch the book but stopped when Kurt glanced up at him, his uniquely colored eyes glowing along with the words in the book. "Well, that didn't happen when I opened it…"

Kurt blinked as Dave spoke then frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, snapping the book shut, ignoring the disappointed sound the wolf gave. "Its not normal for the letters to glow?" he whispered quickly, trying to shove the book back into Dave's hands.

Dave gave him a confused look, shoving the book back against Kurt's chest, causing the fledgling to stumble backwards a bit. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side when Kurt sighed. "I thought you wanted to know what you were?"

Kurt shook his head before looking down at the book in his hands once again. "I do but this doesn't seem normal." he whispered, looking up at Dave with a frown when the wolf laughed. "What?" he snapped, glancing over to see Jeff staring at him intently.

"Well, when have you ever been _normal_?" Dave asked, grinning when Kurt shot him a dark look. "Besides, you should be honered if you are a Naturalist." he continued, shifting the straps of his backpack against his shoulders. "It's really amazing what they can do."

Kurt turned the book over in his hands, noticing that the back was completely free of the glowing text that was on the inside pages. "Would it of been too much to ask to be a normal vampire?" he whispered softly before sighing. He glanced up at Dave once again before nodding. "So I can keep the book?"

"Just for a few weeks or Dustin might notice it's missing." Dave said quietly. "Make sure your vampire or your blond guard doesn't see it." he added after a moment of thought. "If Dustin ever found out I took that out of the library…well lets just say I don't want it to happen." he said with a shudder. "Think you can keep it under the radar?"

Kurt nodded. "Blaine respects my things and I don't think Jeff will randomly start digging through my bag." he said with a roll of his eyes. "Can you tell me anything else that's important before I start to read the book myself?"

Dave nodded and opened his mouth to begin when the bell rang throughout the hallway, signaling their first class. "Shit." he whispered before looking back at Kurt. "You're going to have to read it yourself." he said before looking over to his own group of friends who had called his name.

Kurt growled slightly in frustration before pushing the book between the others in his bag. He looked up to Dave with a smile. "Thanks, I'll see you around right?" he asked hopefully. This Dave seemed easy going, and dare he say it, kind. He wanted to be friends with the wolf, no matter how much Jeff seemed to disagree.

"Yeah." Dave said, grabbing Kurt's elbow when the fledgling turned to walk back to his own group of friends. "Be careful around the were-creatures, Kurt.." he warned, frowning when Kurt gave him a confused book. "Some of them might find you irresistible, its because of some Naturalist thing having to do with new blood or something." he sighed when Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. "Just trust me and be on your guard this time okay?" he begged over the loud roar of voices in the hallway. "I won't be able to save you next time." he mentally cursed himself for saying his previous statment when Kurt frowned and tore his arm away from his hand.

"I don't need to be rescued, believe it or not I can take care of myself!" Kurt hissed before walking back to Jeff. The nerve of the wolf thinking he needed to be looked after like some naughty child!

Dave shook his head before walking to his own friends and family. He couldn't really blame Kurt for getting a little upset since the fledgling hadn't read the book. How could he expect him to understand the danger that the other creatures and even he himself posed against him? Throwing another glance in Kurt's direction and frowning at the smug look Jeff gave him as he hugged the younger Fledgling, he sighed. He could only hope Kurt wouldn't be faced with what he had read about, then again knowing the way things worked out for the other he wouldn't be surprised if he was.

* * *

><p>Jeff had dropped him off in front of his first class, of course before he had left he had to make a Jeff-Like scene of hugging and telling everyone in earshot if they so much as harmed a hair on his head that they were going to have to deal with him. Kurt had noticed with some amusement that a few fledglings paled a bit before scuttling away. Some looked at his blond cousin like he was crazy and other's just rolled their eyes while they gave a soft scoff.<p>

When Jeff had finally pulled away from their fifth or sixth hug he had told him 'good luck', which he was still pondering as he waited with the rest of the fledglings in the hall who looked just as nervous as he felt. Of course he wasn't going to let it show so he held his head up, trying to remain calm as they waited for the door to open. He wondered if Jeff had been saying good luck because of Mr. Montgomery, his Fledgling 101 teacher. Was he strict and mean, or was he a nice teacher? Perhaps the blond had just been trying to freak him out a bit.

"Kurt!"

Kurt glanced down the hall, smiling when Andrew continued to walk towards him. The shorter boy waved eagerly, picking up his stride when Kurt waved back. "I didn't know you were my age?" he asked when Andrew was standing in front of him.

"Yup." Andrew said happily. "Well I'm about a year older but Alexander didn't want me coming to school until I could control myself a bit more." he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "Nervous?" he whispered, clutching his backpack straps nervously as he stared at the tall wooden door that led to their first classroom.

Kurt smiled again and shook his head slightly. "Maybe." he finally said in a quiet voice. He wasn't really that comfortable with admitting it but Andrew was family after all, he figured he should at least be honest with one of them today. Besides the poor boy looked like he was about vomit with the way he was still staring at the door. "Hey." Kurt said softly, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Andrew smiled in return before taking a deep breath. "Y-yeah. You're right." he said, finally turning his gaze back to Kurt. "You think the teacher will let us sit anywhere we want?" he asked. "I mean, I really want to sit by you if it's okay?" he said hopefully.

Kurt nodded. "Sure, you're the only person I know out of our age group, at least in vampires." he said before looking around at the rest of the crowd. He was slightly thankful that there were no Wolves in his class, mainly because he was still sore about what Dave had told him earlier. Andrew must of seen the frown that fell upon his lips because the shorter Asian quickly grabbed his hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"You alright?" Andrew asked, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Kurt's forehead. He smiled when Kurt purred in return.

"Yes." Kurt said, giving the other fledgling a grateful look. If there was only a few positive things about being turned it would have to be Blaine and his new found family. It seemed like they were all caring towards him even though he didn't even know them, something of which he never had as a human. Sure his dad was always there and Carole and Finn had begun to show him the same affection, but it wasn't like the way this new family treated him.

The hallway suddenly quieted as the door swung open, revealing Mr. Montgomery in the doorway, a smile gracing his face. "Well what are you all waiting for?" he asked before turning on his heel to enter his classroom once more. There was no movement for a moment and Kurt noticed all the other fledglings were a bit frightened of walking in. He took a deep breath before grabbing Andrew's hand to pull him inside with him.

"Take a seat anywhere." Mr. Montgomery called out with a wave of his hand, his back facing the other fledglings as they began to file in behind Kurt and Andrew. The voice and face had seemed so familiar to Kurt and he to take a few moments to pick through his memory as he and Andrew took a seat at the front table in the room. When the teacher turned towards him again Kurt finally realized who it was. It was one of Blaine's friends, Wes he believed. He had only ever heard good things about the Asian so he smiled when he and Wes made eye contact, surprised when the vampire actually smiled back.

"Sit, sit." Wes said, gesturing towards the empty tables when a few fledglings seemed too frightened of him to do so. "We have no time for such silly fear. I will not hurt you because I am a teacher at this school. It's in my contract to behave." he said, an exasperated sigh leaving him when a few fledglings whimpered and took a few steps back.

Kurt watched as Wes slowly walked towards the other fledglings before looking around the room like the rest of the seated fledglings were doing. It was pretty boring with its black and white color scheme. No posters on the walls and no windows were opened so looking outside was out. In fact the only splash of color that stood out in the room was a little yellow bird that fluttered across the room. Kurt smiled as he watched it fly back to the desk in the front of the room, landing on a wooden peg that had been screwed into the top of it.

"_They get more frightened every year, Wesley must be getting scarier."_

Kurt blinked and looked around the room, seeing Mr. Montgomery still trying to coax a few students to their seats. No one seemed to be talking besides the vampire so he turned back around in his seat to watch the little bird again. Maybe someone had whispered.

"_Will he never learn?"_

Kurt's brow furrowed slightly as he glanced at Andrew who was inspecting the wood on top of the desk as he traced his finger across the pattern. So he wasn't talking either. He knew there were no werewolves in this class so who was talking? He turned in his seat again, watching as Wes walked back to the front of the room. He didn't turn back in his seat though, determined to catch the person whispering so he could at least place the voice with a face.

"Mr. Hummel, would you please turn right in your seat?"

Kurt quickly turned around, his face flushed. "Sorry, Sir." he whispered, calming when Wes gave him an encouraging smile.

"No harm done, after all its hard for all of you to concentrate on one thing at a time." Wes said before walking to the marker board on the back wall behind his desk. "Now we will begin today's lecture with introductions and the classroom rules, much like your old human schools." he said, taking the cap of his marker off. The marker, as all the fledglings soon discovered was a bright red which drew all of their attention since it was the only colored thing in the room. Well besides the little bird who seemed to twitter in disdain.

"_The same thing every year, good lord man. I bet you have your underpants labeled by color and marked for the day of the week."_

Kurt couldn't help the small snort of laughter that left him, causing Wes to turn around to look at him. He looked away from Wes's gaze, shoulders tensing when the vampire cleared his throat.

"Mind sharing what's so funny, Mr. Hummel?" Wes asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, you didn't hear the person who…" Kurt trailed off when Wes lifted an eyebrow. "Never mind, Sir. Sorry."

Wes nodded before turning back to the board to continue writing, the squeakiness of the marker causing some of the fledglings to tilt their heads slightly at the odd noise.

Kurt was pretty sure his face was a bright red now since it felt like it was about to burn off. He felt Andrew pat his knee under the desk and calmed slightly. How had Wes not heard the person talking though? Even if it was a whisper Kurt could hear it clear as day, so why hadn't the older vampire?

"_Wait a second, you can hear me?"_

Kurt's head whipped around as he tried to find the annoying person who was talking. If anything he was going to tell them to shut up because they were really distracting.

"_Well, this is interesting."_

Kurt held in a sigh of frustration as he tried to focus on the board again, but his focus was shot when the bright yellow bird jumped from its perch to fly towards him. It laded gracefully on his desk, craning its neck to look up at his face. Was this bird checking him out or was this normal behavior for this type of animal? He heard Wes talking again but couldn't concentrate when the bird kept _staring_ at him.

"_I knew I felt you enter the school a few weeks ago, I just never expected you would be this young."_

Okay, this was getting really creepy. Why was he the only person hearing the other person speak and why on earth was this bird _still_ staring at him?

"_You have no idea what you are do you? Look down here, I'm the one talking to you."_

Kurt blinked before looking down at the little bird who cocked his head in return. No. Way. There was no way he was talking to a bird! He lifted his head again, waving his hands at the bird trying to shoo it away. The bird twittered angrily but didn't fly away.

"_Look here, you can't wave me away like some dog!"_

Oh god, he _was_ hearing a bird! What was he going to do now that he could hear wolves and now birds. Could he hear all animals because the thought of hearing squirls didn't really appeal to him. He looked back to the bird after taking a small breath of air.

"_Well at least __I got your attention, will you talk to me now?"_

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the bird, shaking his head slightly. There was no way he was going to start talking to a bird in the middle of a lecture he was supposed to be paying attention to. Oh great, he was supposed to be worried about people seeing him talking to animals, not that it would intterupt Wes's class. What was the matter with him?

"_Silly boy, just think what you want to say and look at me."_

Kurt licked his bottom lip nervously before he nodded. _**"Um, hello?"**_

"_Not so hard is it?"_

Kurt gripped the edge of the desk in surprise when the bird answered back. So it could really hear him too? He focused on the bird again. _**"I don't understand how I'm doing this…"**_

"_You don't have to, its comes naturaly to you."_

"_**Why didn't you explain yourself before I got caught by Wes?"**_

"_Well I couldn't hear your thoughts then. I can only hear them now because you established a link with me."_

Kurt sat back in his seat, a little relieved. If the bird couldn't hear him think whenever he wanted then that meant he was still able to protect his thoughts. He leaned forward again. _**"Are all birds as smart as you?"**_

"_I'm a little offended that you think I'm a normal bird. I'll let it slide since you seem to have no idea what's going on. My name is Pavaorrtti by the way."_

Kurt nodded slightly, jumping when Wes seemed to appear out of no where. He looked up to the vampire with wide eyes. "M-Mr. Montgomery-"

Wes stiffened as he noticed Kurt's eyes glowing. He glanced at the bird and watched it fly to sit on Kurt's shoulder, gently rubbing his beak against the fledglings pale ear. "I think my bird likes you…" he said quietly, lifting a brow when Pavarotti tweeted at him.

"_How many times do I have to tell you I don't belong to you, and my name is Pavarotti. PAV-A-ROTTI! Stop calling me bird!"_

"Pavarotti, Sir." Kurt said quietly, smiling when the little bird trilled happily.

"Excuse me?" Wes asked in surprise.

"His name, it's Pavarotti isn't it?" Kurt asked, reaching up to pat the little bird on the head.

"How did you know that?" Wes asked quickly, glancing from the bird to Kurt.

"I…um…" Kurt trailed off, ignoring the way Pavarotti seemed to huff towards his teacher. "I guessed." Kurt finally said, giving Wes a shy smile. "I guess I got lucky."

"Extremely lucky." Wes said before nodding and walking back to his desk. "Now before Mr. Hummel began playing with…_Pavarotti, _I believe we were discussing homework?"

The hour passed way too fast in Wes's opinion. He had continued to watch Kurt stare and smile at Pavarotti throughout his lecture, knowing that they must of linked. Did Blaine know and that was why the rest of the warblers were gathering at Dalton at the end of the week, or was the meeting for something else entirely? Well whatever it was for he was sure Kurt was going to be a part of it. When the bell had wrung Kurt had stayed behind, claiming the bird really seemed to like him. Of course he had let Pavarotti leave considering he had never owned the powerful creature in the first place. He had only been its keeper until he had found the right Natrualist. So after he had watched Kurt and Pavarotti turn the corner he locked his classroom door to go find Blaine.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So let me get this straight. You're not a normal bird?"<strong>_

"_For the last time, no. This is my smaller form."_

Kurt hummed in thought, smilling when Pavarotti landed on his shoulder as he continued to walk. _**"I still don't understand how I can hear and talk to you…"**_

"_Well you seem smart, I'm sure you'll figure it out."_

Kurt rolled his eyes. _**"You're a lot of help."**_ he said sarcastically with a little sigh. _**"So you won't tell me what I am?"**_

"_Half the fun of the whole process is figuring out who you are so of course not. I will however be around from now on."_

"_**What, why?" **_Kurt asked confusedly, frowning when the bird didn't answer him. _**"Pavarotti?"**_

"_Run."_

Kurt stopped in the middle of the hall. _**"Huh?"**_

"_I said run!"_

"_**But wh-"**_

"So this is where you've been?" a voice growled from behind him.

Kurt turned around quickly, Pavarotti flying from his shoulder to tweet at the newcomer angrily.

"W-Who are you?" Kurt asked, knowing from the first glace that the man was a wolf. He didn't know how old he was but he did notice how his large bulky frame was trembling.

"_KURT RUN!"_

Kurt whimpered but did as the bird told him, Pavarotti flying next to him as he ran down the hall.

"Mmm, I always love a good chase." the wolf chuckled, running after the fledgling with bloodshot eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

_From WickedPinkSunglasses & MegumiDarkAurora:_

**How many years will this fic cover?: **At the moment I'm not sure. I know it'll be at least a few years, but I plan on writing another part of this story as a different fic.

_From NiffLover396 & Brokendarkness13:_

**Family Relations?: **I know, still confusing on the whole family terms. I'm still working on a family tree so bare with me until I can get that up.

Jeff is Kurt's cousin.

_From KoolKas:_

**Vampires needing a Flegling?: **Sadly I will not be answering this outright. You will find out eventually though, promise :D

_From YouAreMine21:_

**All your questions: **They will be answered in the story, I promise.

_From Frumiousme:_

**How does Dave know about Naturalists?: **He didn't at first, he went looking for something that explained how Kurt could hear his thoughts while he was in his wolf form. So naturally he came across the book in Dustin's large library.

_From Firelle:_

**Is Blaine taller than Kurt?: **No. Most of the times Blaine has kissed the top of Kurt's head Kurt has been leaning on him or something like that. I'm sorry if anyone else has been confused on this. I might have to go back and make a few edits if I've written it in a way people can't tell.

**Will we learn how Blaine and Kurt met?: **Yes.

**Will Kurt's human friends play a role in this fic?: **Yes

**Your last question: **This will be answered through out the fic. : )

_(Don't worry, when Kurt begins to have his urges he'll fight for control out of instinct until Blaine show's him who has the fangs.)_

_From Icglee:_

**Mirror's?: **Yes they have a reflection.

* * *

><p><strong>When-I-Die: <strong>I. LOVE. YOU. TOO! :D

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **I know I answered some of your questions with a 'you'll find out soon' response, and I'm sorry. I feel like if I gave you all the information before it even popped up in the story that it would begin to get boring and I really don't want that to happen. So just have a little patience, all will be answered eventually. I still love all of your questions though, so don't hesitate to send them, just be mindful that I might not let the info slip so easily. :D

So what do you guys think about Pavarotti. I couldn't resist making him sassy!

Oh! For those who were looking forward to Kurt's urges to start kicking in, let me just say that you won't have to wait much longer. I do believe they will make an appearance in the next chapter. ; )

**Thanks for reading and all of your amazing reviews~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): **As always, thank you for the amazing reviews! **Each one of them means so much to me**, I don't think I could properly explain the way I feel. They give me inspiration to continue this fic every single time I read one. _**New Blood **_already has over 230 reviews, something of which I would of never guessed would have happened. So thank you again to all my amazing readers, reviewers, and all of the people who have placed this on their alerts or favorites. _You don't know how much it means to me. ;)_

I know _**Sketchy Relations **_was due for a update this time, I'll explain the reason why _**New Blood **_was updated again so soon at the end of the chapter. So if you're interested be sure to check it out. _Also a few questions are answered at the bottom as well._

Special Notes: **'this represents a flashback or something like it.'**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language. AU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>_"W-Who are you?" Kurt asked, knowing from the first glace that the man was a wolf. He didn't know how old he was but he did notice how his large bulky frame was trembling._

_"KURT RUN!"_

_Kurt whimpered but did as the bird told him, Pavarotti flying next to him as he ran down the hall._

_"Mmm, I always love a good chase." the wolf chuckled, running after the fledgling with bloodshot eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_A Night of New Things (Part 3)_

Blaine shook his head as he marked through another misspelled word on one of the summer essays he had assigned his class before summer break. He wondered if it really was that hard to find a program with spell check since a lot of the human's papers had a few spelling mistakes. Though really he knew he had to keep in mind that almost all fledglings and young wolves had their creators look over their work before they turned it in.

So being the kind and 'cool' teacher that he was he didn't really let the spelling bring down their grade too much unless it looked like the student just didn't care. He didn't get many of those since most of the human parents paid a small fortune just to have their child attend Dalton each semester. Honestly he wondered how the humans even boarded here sometimes with the ridiculous prices, but the school board had set up the rate higher for humans for the very purpose of keeping a few of them away from the school at night.

The fledglings were normally fed enough before they attended their classes, but there was always a chance that one of them would snap and attack. Of course this was stated in the human's school contract, reminding their legal guardians that it was not the school or the fledgling's fault if that happened. It had only a happened a handful of times while he had taught here, which was pretty impressive if he said so himself considering he had been teaching for a very _long_ time.

If his own little girl was still alive he would have never allowed her to come to such a dangerous place for image or the hopes that one of the vampires would favor her enough to turn her. The thought of his little Anna made him drop his pen and close his eyes, auburn curls and bright blue eyes flashing behind his lids. He hadn't thought of her in such a long time and was slightly surprised it still hurt to do so after so many years had passed.

"Blaine?"

Blaine opened his eyes as Wes's voice rang out through the silence of his empty classroom. His brow furrowed with confusion before he waved his friend in, wondering why he hadn't heard the other approach. Had he really been that out of it? He needed to watch himself more carefully. "Wes, what can I do for you?" he asked with a small smile, leaning back in the leather office chair he was sitting in behind his desk.

"Blaine you are aware you are one of my oldest friends, correct?" Wes asked, walking up to the front row of desks, leaning against them and crossing his arms as he looked into the other vampire's face.

Blaine's smile faltered slightly when he noticed the tone of voice his friend was using. "Of course, in fact I consider you and David to be the most trusted friends I have." he said quietly, crossing his legs as he waited for Wes to continue.

"Really?" Wes said before getting up and closing Blaine's classroom door before walking up to the other vampire's desk, leaning against it as he laid his palms on the surface. "Then why didn't you think it was necessary to tell at least one of us what Kurt was?" he growled, watching the surprised look that flitted across Blaine's face.

"What?" Blaine asked, trying for a confused tone of voice only to sigh when Wes lifted an eyebrow, obviously not buying his act. "I don't even know if he is, did Alexander tell you what he thought already?" he asked, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"No, I figured it out on my own." Wes said before standing up straight, his arms once again crossing across his chest.

"What?" Blaine asked, not having to fake the questioning tone this time.

"Pavarotti, I think he's chosen him." Wes said, a smile crossing his lips. "Who would of know that all of the Naturalists of your family line would be claimed by them."

Blaine shook his head before standing up, his chair sliding away from him and hitting the marker board behind him with a loud smack. "No, it can't be." he said, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his gelled hair. "Are you even sure they linked?"

Wes rolled his eyes before nodding. "Yes, he knew Pavarotti's name before I even explained him to the class and his eyes were glowing." he said, grinning when Blaine shook his head once more. "Are you going to try and tell me that he guessed it as well?" he asked, a soft chuckle leaving his throat as he remembered the weak lie the fledgling had given him earlier. When Blaine shot him another questioning look he continued. "When I saw him and Pavarotti staring at one another I went to get Pavarotti to leave Kurt alone because you know how that bird gets at times, anyways-"

Blaine growled softly when Wes was interrupted by the warning bell, but he didn't really worry since his door was shut. Students knew better than to open the door and just walk in so he waited for Wes to finish.

"Like I was saying." Wes began, reaching up to loosen his tie slightly. "When I asked him what he was doing with my bird he told me his name was Pavarotti." he continued, grinning when Blaine closed his eyes. "He told me he had guessed the name and if you haven't thought about it, that name is a bit hard to guess." he chuckled again when his friend began to rub his temples. "Also, Pavarotti has left my care to be with him."

At Wes's last statement Blaine's head snapped up to look at him in surprised. "I guess it's true then, if Pavarotti has chosen him." he whispered, shaking his head as Kurt came to his mind. "Wes you can't tell anyone, not even David." he said, lifting his head to give Wes a serious stare which was returned quickly.

"Blaine you have my word." the Asian said with a small nod of his head. "But tell me, is the warbler meeting a test for Kurt?" he asked, ignoring the quiet murmuring from behind the door as students began to gather behind the door. He knew his own students would be waiting outside of his classroom as well but he had to have an answer.

"Yes." Blaine said, smiling towards the other. "I suppose you got a letter?"

"Of course, I _am_ one of the leaders." Wes said, lifting his chin in the air proudly.

"Of course." Blaine said with a tired laugh. "Thank you for your silence, Wes." he said as he began to lead the other vampire towards the door.

"Blaine, you know I would do anything for you." Wes said, shaking Blaine's hand when the shorter man held it out. "I suppose I'll see you at the meeting then?"

"Well, I would hope so." Blaine said with a chuckle, dropping Wes's hand before he opened the door. He watched as Wes easily made a path between the crowd of students. He smiled at his happy looking students before stepping to the side to let them in. After they had all found their seats he walked back to the front of the classroom to begin his beginning of the year speech, wishing it was the end of the day so the class that Kurt had with him would get their sooner.

He had been worried with Kurt out of his sight since he had turned that corner earlier that night, but now that he knew Pavarotti was with him who knew what could happen. Of course he wasn't going to rush out and gather his fledgling in his arms like he wanted to. Mainly because he knew Kurt wouldn't let that slide and the fact that he knew it would do nothing but cause more problems.

Since when had classes seemed so long?

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know how he had managed to pick the only hallway that was devoid of any people to walk down, but at the moment he was regretting it. He supposed anyone would if you had a werewolf chasing after you, then again maybe some vampires liked it? What did he know, he was only three weeks into the whole undead process.<p>

"_Kurt, jump to your left!"_

Kurt did as Pavarotti said, having learned the last time what happened when he didn't listen to the little bird. He was glad he did because the wolf would of grabbed him if he hadn't. He continued to run down the hall, glancing from side to side as he tried to find another door or something that would lead him to another vampire. Nothing seemed to be popping up though and it caused slight panic to settle over him, especially when claws almost caught the back of his blazer.

"_**Pavarotti, what do I do?"**_

"_Just keep running Kurt, we'll have to run into someone eventually."_ the little bird answered as he continued to fly along side the fledgling.

"_**I don't understand what he wants!" **_Kurt thought to the bird frantically, still looking for an open escape as he continued to dodge the wolfs hands.

"_He's not in his right mind Kurt, his instincts are taking over because of your scent."_

"_**Dave and Dustin didn't attack me like this!"**_

"_They have much more control than this one does, you can't expect every wolf to be the same. They differ just as much as vam- KURT JUMP!" _but his warning came too late.

Kurt cried out in pain when claws dug into his hip, causing him to tumble onto the hard marble floor. The wolf crawled over him, grinning as his eyes flashed from red to brown multiple times. A loud growl left the man, causing Kurt to shiver and push against his chest. "Leave me alone!" he yelled, his voice muffled when the werewolf's large meaty hand clamped over his mouth. His other clawed hand was still digging into Kurt's hip, actually slicing through the thick material of his pants to sink into his flesh.

"Oh, how I love the screams!" the wolf chuckled as he dug his claws even further into the fledgling's slim hip. "Mmm." he growled as the sweet scent of blood filled the air. "You smell so amazing."

"Shut up, you stupid dog!" Kurt cried out, beating against the broad chest above him. He was relieved when the pressure on his hip lessened, whimpering when he heard Pavarotti tweeting above his head. The little bird was currently flying back and forth in front of the wolf's face.

"Irritating thing!" the man growled one again, lifting the hand from Kurt's mouth to swat at the little bird. He finally made contact and caused Pavarotti to tumble through the air.

"Pavarotti!" Kurt cried out fearfully, gasping when the large wolf above him began to lick down his neck. "Stop!" he begged, still trying to push the man off.

Pavarotti continued to tweet angrily once he had righted himself, looking for anything to help the young fledgling writhing in pain on the floor. Something flashed under the hall light and caused Pavarotti to do a double take at the sight of the silver bracelet on Kurt's small wrist. He flew in front of the wolf's face again to gain Kurt's attention. _"Kurt, your bracelet!"_

Kurt's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what Pavarotti was telling him through the pain and panic. Then he finally remembered the gift Blaine had given him earlier that night.

'**If a wolf advances you or you feel they are too close and they don't move when you ask, press this to any exposed skin.' **

With Blaine's instructions ringing through his ears he lifted his wrist to the wolf's face, gasping when the claws in his hip pulled out quickly. He quickly scooted out from underneath the wolf who was now whimpering and cradling his face in his hands as the spot where his bracelet had touched him sizzled.

"_Hurry, Kurt!"_ Pavarotti urged, knowing the young wolf would only be distracted for so long.

Kurt quickly rose to his feet, crying out and falling back on his hands and knees when even more pain exploded in the deep wounds along his hip. "Pavarotti, I can't…" he whimpered, trying to stand again.

"_Come on Kurt, you have to get up!" _Pavarotti said as he landed beside Kurt, hopping on his feet as Kurt tried again only to fall back down.

"You little bitch!" the wolf yelled, stomping towards Kurt once more. His face was still red and splotchy where Kurt's bracelet had pressed against the skin on his left cheek.

Not knowing what else to do Kurt curled in on himself as Pavarotti continued to tweet at him, though the birds voice in his head seemed muffled and weak. He realized now he should of heeded Dave's warning earlier when he had told him to be cautious. Why was this wolf so different from Dave and Dustin?

"_About time someone…."_

Kurt didn't catch the last of Pavarotti's words as the wolf began to step closer, his footsteps loud and menacing to his ears. Was the wolf going to kill him? Could he kill him so easily since he was a vampire? He shivered as the other man laughed at his trembling form. "Please." he whispered, looking up to see the other staring down at him, actual drool slipping out from the corners of his mouth.

"After the little stunt you pulled, I don't think so-" but he was cut off by a fast blur of movement. Kurt blinked as a familiar smell filtered through the smell of his own blood which had pooled on the floor beneath him. Slowly he managed to sit up with a small wince, rubbing his eyes to clear his teary vision. He heard the wolf yelping and pleading with whatever vampire was messing with him. Kurt let his hands drop, only for his jaw to copy their action because the person standing in front of him was someone Kurt would of never expected to save him.

"Please Jeremiah, I swear I'll leave him alone!" the wolf whined, crying out when he received a hard kick to his stomach. "Please." he begged once again, shivering in fear as the vampire growled in return.

"Get out of my sight you disgusting dog." Jeremiah snapped, hissing when the dog looked up to his face. He stood up, hunched over and holding his stomach as he scurried away down the other end of the hall.

"Jeremiah?" Kurt asked in surprise, tensing when the vampire turned around to face him. His face wasn't the normal scowl he usually held and was instead replaced with a gentler look. Was that…worry?

"Figures you wouldn't even get passed the first day without doing something to gain attention." Jeremiah said with a sigh before squatting down in front of Kurt, his eyes glancing at the small pool of blood on the ground next to the fledgling. "He got you good…" he said gently, slowly reaching for the wound, stopping when Kurt tensed. "What?" he snapped, ignoring Pavarotti when the bird landed on his shoulder.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Well for one thing, you killed my phone!" he snapped back, shifting slightly so that he was putting less pressure on his hip. "And did you forget how you tried to get me killed?" he continued, reaching up to push pieces of his hair back in place. "Or did you conveniently forget Blaine almost killed you because of it?"

"You have a lot of attitude for someone who I just saved." Jeremeiah growled, glancing down at the wound again.

"_Kurt, why are you in bitch mode?"_

Kurt's head snapped up to Pavarotti when the bird's voice sounded in his head once more. _**"You don't know what he did to me!"**_

"_No, but I do know he just saved your skinny ass, shouldn't you be grateful or are human teenagers no longer brought up to be respectful?" _Pavarotti said, tilting his feathery head from side to side as he too inspected Kurt's wound.

Kurt scowled at the bird for a moment before turning his attention back to Jeremiah. "Why did you even save me?" he blurted, narrowing his eyes when the vampire frowned.

"No one, not even you deserves to be killed by such a creature." Jeremiah replied softly, closing his eyes a pained look crossed his face.

Kurt blinked in surprise at the unfamiliar expression etched into the vampire's face. If this was Jeremiah's views on werewolves, why had he sent Jace to his death that night? Could Nick be wrong, after all that was only his version of the story right? His mouth opened again, and the words tumbled out before he could stop them. "But Jace…?"

Jeremiah's expression quickly turned sour before he stood up straight. "You've been talking to Nick?" he spat, crossing his arms over his chest. "What other lies has he been spreading about me, hm?"

Kurt blushed but he continued to look up at Jeremiah. "So you didn't…?"

"No, but everyone else seems to think so, but how could I have done that to… him?" Jeremiah whispered before clearing his throat and shaking his head. "That was a full blooded wolf so I'm sure there is poison in your system." he continued, rolling his eyes when a panicked look crossed Kurt's pale face. "Don't worry your pretty little head, it'll be gone before you know it, just be careful." he said before turning on his heel to walk down the hall.

Kurt sat up a bit straighter when Pavarotti landed on his knee. "Please don't tell Blaine!" he called out, knowing the vampire would have a fit if he ever told him.

Jeremiah turned to face him again, a scowl set on his face. "Please, as if I would tell him so he can come scoop you up in his arms." he snorted, eyebrow raising when Kurt managed to stand on his feet again.

Kurt walked to the side of the hall, Pavarotti now riding on his shoulder as he leaned against the wall for support. "I still don't know why you saved me, I thought you hated me." he pointed out, blinking as his vision blurred slightly. He reached up to rub at his eyes, opening them again and gasping when he saw that Jeremiah now stood in front of him, mere inches from his face. He almost lost his balance but Jeremiah caught his arm, steadying him once more. The vampire's grip wasn't tight or demanding, it was surprisingly light and gentle. Kurt looked up into Jeremiah's eyes, deciding that maybe they had played a major factor in why Blaine had turned him. They were such a clear and bright color of green that it reminded Kurt of a spring meadow, and the fact that he could see his own face reflected in them awed him.

"If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me." Jeremiah growled, looking down at Kurt's hip once more. "You might want to get changed before another teacher notices." he said before letting go of Kurt's arm, turning to walk the other direction.

Kurt blinked and Jeremiah was already out of his sight. He sighed as he leaned against the wall, tentatively pressing a hand against his sore hip. He knew his flesh had already healed but the spot still throbbed with pain. At least he had comfort in knowing he was no longer bleeding. "I really, really, didn't want to have second guesses about you." he mumbled to himself, glancing to the side as Pavarotti twittered from his perch on his shoulder.

"_Second guesses?"_

"It's a long story." he said with a sigh, beginning to walk down the hallway, wincing each time his right hip shifted. "Do you know where any extra uniforms are kept?" he asked hopefully, knowing he couldn't go into his own closet because there was a good chance of running into Blaine.

"_Of course, when you've been here as long as I have you pick up on a few things." _Pavarotti said before jumping from Kurt's shoulder to fly in front of him. _"Follow me, blood boy."_

Kurt scoffed at the nickname but followed the little yellow bird as he flew down the hallway, knowing that Pavarotti did lazy loops and dives in the air to give him time to catch up and heal further. Once they had turned on another hall his hip was only mildly sore which made him grateful that healing abilities was a perk that came with the undead. His vision still blurred and he stumbled slightly which he guessed was the result of the 'poison' Jeremiah had mentioned before he left. "Pavarotti, what did he mean when he said full-blooded wolves?"

"_Well, I'm assuming he means wolves that were born into their werewolf heritage. There is another kind called half-blooded wolves that are turned from a bite, they don't have poison under their claws like full-blooded ones do."_ Pavarotti explained, flying into a room at the end of the hall that had its door wide open.

Kurt followed the bird in, his mind reeling with thoughts of Jeremiah and werewolves. His concentration was blown though when he noticed the large amount of racks filled with uniforms in the middle of the room. Shoes lined the back wall on a tall shelf, ties resided on another wall along with belts and cufflinks. and white undershirts stood out from the last side of the room causing Kurt to smile slightly. "Uniform room?"

"_Well, you aren't the only one who might need a change or two during classes."_ Pavarotti said mater-of-factly, landing on top of a rack. _"There is a whole school of vampires and fledglings that could make a mess from feeding off donors."_

"Right, and I just take one?" he asked, walking through the path of blazers and pants.

"_Well they were free a few years ago when I last flew in here..." _Pavarotti said, easily finding a size close to what he thought Kurt was. _"Try these."_

Kurt walked over to where Pavarotti was sitting and slowly unhooked the pants from the hanger, eyeing the size on the inside label. "They are a little big but I think my belt will hold them up." he mumbled, holding them against his waits to see how long they were. "They are a little short in the leg though, I hope Blaine doesn't notice…" he trailed off before walking into the little bathroom attached to the room to change.

"_I'm glad I wont miss you trying to pull one over Blaine. That vampire has always been very observant when it's come to the wellbeing of his fledglings." _Pavarotti said as he flew into the bathroom when anther student walked in, trying to find another blazer since the front of his was flooded in blood. _"I wouldn't talk out loud anymore, someone joined us."_

Kurt frowned as he listened to Pavarotti, but nodded when the little bird landed on top of the bathroom stall door. There was a small mirror that was hung on it, allowing him a chance to see the state of his hip. He frowned as he noticed his boxers also contained tears and blood, meaning he would have to figure out a way to hide them from Blaine. It wasn't like he wanted to deliberately lie to his creator but he knew if the other found out it would just get complicated. He was trying to prove that he could take care of himself anyways, so was one little attack worth his pride? Hell no.

Pushing his boxers down his hip he smiled as he noticed the skin was only slightly red now, but still hurt to the touch. He pulled his boxers back up and used the torn pants to wipe the rest of the blood from his body before stepping into the other pair of uniform pants he had grabbed. They were a little too big for him like he thought, but what could he expect when all his uniforms had been tailored to fit him only? Of course the free ones wouldn't have his exact size. Pulling his belt a bit tighter to make sure they stayed in place he was pleased to see that his ankle didn't show _too_ much, hopefully Blaine didn't have an ankle fetish that he hadn't told him about.

Kurt checked the time on the wall of the bathroom as he stepped outside of the stall with his bloody pants in his hand, using the mirror over the sink to straighten his tie when he realized he only had five minutes to get to his next class. His thoughts went back to what Pavarotti had said earlier and he grinned slyly, thinking maybe he could finally solve the mystery of Blaine's age. _**"Hey Pavarotti, were you around before Blaine was turned?"**_ he asked, making sure his hair was in place once more before leaving the restroom. He nodded to the other student that passed him on his way out, throwing his old pair of pants in the provided trashcan as he waited for the bird's answer.

"_You bet, I saw him turn actually." _Pavarotti said before twittering to a few students that passed in the hallway, flying to ride on Kurt's shoulder once more.

Okay, that was more than Kurt was expecting. _**"Really?" **_he couldn't imagine the little yellow bird actually living that long, then again Pavarotti had said he wasn't a _normal _bird. "So how old are you anyways?"

"_Can't say, might give away what I am."_

Kurt sighed and continued quickly down the hallway, purposely staying closer to the other fledglings in the hallway. Who knew when another random wolf would attack because they thought he smelled interesting. As that thought crossed his mind he began to think about the other werewolf and Jeremiah again, not really knowing what to think about his new friend either. A bird who talked, an attacking wolf, and an enemy saving him were only at the beginning of his night.

At least it couldn't get worse, right?

* * *

><p>Kurt managed to get through his next four classes with little trouble. They were mostly core classes that he had taken at McKinley so they were fairly familiar to him. He would be taking the more interesting and complicated classes tomorrow, so he was slightly relieved that the little attack from earlier had happened that night and not on a more daunting one.<p>

He was still sore and Pavarotti had reassured him it was the poison in his system that kept making him dizzy and tired. The bird had said it would be gone by the next time he fed, something he was fearing. What if Blaine figured out when he saw him? The other teachers hadn't seemed to notice with the way they had only smiled and nodded in his direction before they began to teach. Maybe his face didn't look as tired and worn out as he felt? He made a silent wish that Blaine would remain oblivious as well.

"_You know, I was wondering why Blaine's spirit had been so high lately."_

Kurt glanced to his side where Pavarotti was flying next to him, occasionally flying up to perform small circles in the air underneath the high ceiling. _**"What do you mean?"**_

"_Well as you seem to know he lost Jace, and it really tore him up for a while." _Pavarotti began as they made their way down the crowded hallway towards Blaine's classroom. _"Alexander was starting to get really worried, but a good year ago he began to get better, I suppose we have you to thank?"_

Kurt blushed, reaching up to scrub at his face so no one would see it. "**I suppose so, we did meet about a year ago."** Kurt smiled and waved at the were-panther he had met earlier that day, shaking his head when the girl waved towards her group of friends. He walked past them, ignoring the little pout the girl wore as he did.

He thought about Blaine for a moment as Pavarotti swooped down into a steep dive, lifting up at the last minute and making Kurt bite his lip nervously. _**"Could you not do it that close to the ground, you make me so nervous." **_he said after the bird had done it yet again.

"_It's sweet that you're worried about me, blood boy, but I've been doing this ages before you were born. I think I can handle myself." _Pavarotti said before flying to land on Kurt's shoulder. _"Considering the night you've had though, I'll stop for now to give you a break."_ he said before rubbing his beak against Kurt's cheek, trilling happily when a small laugh left the Naturalist.

"_**Thanks for the consideration."**_ Seeing the mixture of humans, werewolves, and fledglings outside of Blaine's door confused him for a moment until he remembered Blaine telling him that History was one of the few classes that was taught at the same pace to all the humans and were-creatures. The humans were in a group to themselves like the werewolves were, but they were being far more annoying with the obnoxious giggles and the flirty winks they kept sending towards the vampires.

The werewolves were talking quietly amongst themselves, occasionally looking up to check their surroundings. The vampires were either purring contentedly while they talked to one another or just leaning against the wall, eyeing the wolves cautiously. Of course there had to be 'clicks' at a school that housed so many different people. He had already decided to be one of the brooding type of vampires and lean against the wall with the others since he had no desire what-so-ever to be near a werewolf when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Kurt!" Dave called out, waving his hand towards the vampire. "See guys, this is guy that's pretty cool." he told his friends, frowning when a few snorted in disbelief.

"Like any of those bloodsuckers could be worth anything more than a casual fu-" but he stopped talking quickly when Dave grabbed the front of his shirt, a menacing growl leaving his throat.

"What were you saying?" Dave snapped, calming down once the weaker wolf rolled his head to the side to expose his neck in submission.

"N-nothing." the shorter wolf answered quietly, relieved when his shirt was released and watched with the rest of the group as Dave left to walk up to the vampire he had been waving to just moments before.

Kurt had watched the exchange with curiosity along with the others waiting in the hall since the loud growl had bounced off the hall walls. He blinked when Dave began walking towards him, tensing when the wolf got closer. Would he attack him too? "Hey." he said quietly when the wolf had gotten close enough.

"Hey, how was you-" Something smelled off about Kurt. He had a different, but familiar scent on him. He got closer, leaning down to sniff at the fledglings neck even as the other gave a sound of protest with the little bird tweeting angrily along with him.

"What?" Kurt hissed, trying to push the wolf away, but of course that was like trying to push a wall instead. "Dave, stop!" he snapped, sighing slightly when the wolf finally pulled back.

"You smell like one of my pack is all." Dave said, head tilting to the side. "Though I don't know why you would hang around with the guy, he's a dick." he said, adopting a confused look when Kurt tensed. "You okay?"

"You can smell him?" he asked, raising his hand up to his neck where the wolf had licked him. He looked up to Dave, whining when the wolf nodded.

"_Like I said, glad I'm not missing the look on Blaine's face." _Pavarotti said smugly, hopping from side to side on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt glared at the floor, his cheeks flushed. _**"Shut up, Pavarotti. You're not helping at the moment."**_ He looked back up to Dave hopefully. "Can I make the smell go away somehow?"

"Well normally you would have to shower or get your vampire to do that for you, but I could…" Dave trailed off, looking away nervously.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "Look, lets just say I should of listened to you about the whole were thing okay?" he began, checking the large walk on the all. Great, two minutes before the door opened. "But I really don't want Blaine knowing I got hurt so ple-"

"That bastard hurt you?" Dave growled, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

Kurt sighed, raising his hand and snapping his fingers in front of Dave's face which only prompted another growl, but at least it was out of annoyance and his attention was back. "Focus. Look, I'll explain later okay, I just really need you to get rid of that smell." he said, giving him wide pleading eyes which seemed to work because the wolf's shoulders finally relaxed from their tense state just moments after.

"Okay, but you won't like it." Dave warned, moving closer to him.

Kurt glanced at the clock again, shrugging. "I don't care as long as you- UGH!" he cried out when he felt the hot wet tongue slide across his neck. He pushed the wolf away, giving him an angry look. "What the hell was that?" he snapped, using his hand to wipe off the wet trail of saliva from his throat.

"I told you wouldn't like it." Dave said, grinning when the rest of the vampires in the hall shot Kurt a disgusted look.

"_Ugh, well at least you smell like better dog than before."_

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. _**Pavarotti I swear if you do not stop-"**_

"_Okay, okay, don't get your boxers in a twist." _Pavarotti said, tweeting softly which sounded suspiciously close to a bird-like laugh to Kurt.

"How does licking me solve the problem?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes when the wolf laughed.

"Well, he already knows we're friends so he won't think its odd for you to smell like me if we've been around each other." Dave said, glancing at the door as it opened.

"_**Oh."**_

"_So eloquent."_

"_**PAVAROTTI-"**_

"_Okay! Really this time. Beak shut tight. I swear!" _Pavarotti said before flying from Kurt's shoulder to soar into the empty classroom above Blaine's gelled head of curls.

"Come in." Blaine stated in a friendly voice, ignoring the swooning and sighs the humans gave in return.

Okay, now the humans were getting on HIS nerves. They were looking at places on the older vampire that only _he _was allowed to look at, thank you very much. He caught Blaine's eyes and smiled shyly before moving towards the door. He held in a laugh when the vampire bowed, allowing him entrance to his straight to the front before the humans could take the first table, he sat down and crossed his legs after setting his bag on the floor beside him. He ignored the glares the humans sent his way, a little surprised when Dave took the seat next to him. He sent him a questioning look but all the wolf did in return was grin sheepishly.

Unlike Mr. Montgomery's class, Blaine didn't have to gently coax the students to their seats. Apparently Blaine didn't let out the scary vibe Pavarotti had mentioned Wes having earlier that night. Speaking of the little yellow menace, he was currently hopping around on Blaine's desk. Kurt smiled as he watched his feathery friend pick up rubber bands and paperclips with his beak from little cups on Blaine's desk, only to throw them to the floor with a little tweet afterwards.

Kurt's attention was pulled back to the back of the room where Blaine was writing across the white board with a dark blue color. He had noticed throughout his classes that all the classrooms were devoid of colorful things, something that was the same with Blaine's as well. One of his teachers had said something like 'colors distract fledglings and were-creatures from learning', which was something that Kurt believed. In one of his classes a girl had pulled out a hot pink notebook which had drawn everyone's attention almost immediately, further proving the other teachers point.

"Now, History might have been different and boring in your old schools but how much truth was actually in those textbooks that the teachers force-fed you every year?" Blaine asked, ignoring the fact that Pavarotti was now throwing his pens to the floor as well. When no one answered his question he smiled before walking down the row Kurt was on, 'accidentally' brushing against Kurt's side, stopping when he noticed something odd.

Kurt's pants leg was awfully short even though his legs were crossed. Had he sent the wrong measurements to the company last week? He looked over Kurt who was looking back up at him with a small smile. He examined the pants a bit closer, noticing the wrinkles in the legs. Now a few would have been normal but the multiple folds was the final clue. Those weren't the ones he ordered for his fledgling. What had prompted the change?

Blaine moved on, continuing to talk even though he wanted to demand the answer to his question. He knew it would do nothing but fluster Kurt and himself in front of the other students, something of which neither of them wanted. " Did you know that humans continually change the text to make you believe what they want?" he asked as he turned down another row of tables, continuing his lecture.

Blaine kept his eyes trained on Kurt, only looking from him from time to time to check on his other students who were listening intently. He noticed the way Kurt's eyes drooped and the way he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, something which shouldn't be happening. He had made sure Kurt had fed that morning and had eaten a bit of normal food to keep him full and focused all night. There shouldn't be any reason the other was feeling so out of it. It was good thing the only thing the teen had next was P.E. since the class was mainly used to wear out hyper fledgling and Werewolves, but Kurt wouldn't be going. Not Tonight.

"_I think he's catching on, blood boy." _Pavarotti said as he landed on Kurt's desk, gently nipping on the Naturalist's slender fingers.

"_**You think, I didn't notice him acting any differently though…"**_ Kurt thought, turning his head slightly. His eyes widened when he caught the vampire staring at him with a calculating look on his face. He looked away, noticing the glares the humans were sending him. He gave them a bored look before turning his head to face the board again, there was no need to get them all riled up. _**"Maybe you were right."**_

"_I always am."_

"_**Cocky little thing, aren't you?"**_ Kurt asked, reaching up to rub at his tired eyes.

"_Ah, ah. I'm not cockatoo enough." _

Kurt stared down at the little bird with a raised eyebrow. He seriously didn't just say that did he? _**"Do you realize what you-"**_

"_Did you get it? Cockatoo…cocky…?"_

"_**Unfortunately, yes I did."**_ Kurt thought with a roll of his eyes, leaning back in his seat as a tired sigh left his lips.

"_Hmph, I'll just find someone else to appreciate my wit."_ Pavarotti said before jumping from Kurt and Dave's desk to fly towards Blaine's shoulder. He landed gracefully on the vampire's shoulder, disappointed when the other didn't acknowledge him. He did however notice the intense staring Blaine was doing toward Kurt. _"Curly head knows something, Kurt."_

"_**Great."**_

* * *

><p>The dismissal bell rang, causing movement and voices to start sounding throughout the room. Blaine smiled as he watched some of the people stand quickly, hovering at the door nervously as they waited to be dismissed. "Remember your one page essay will be due on Wednesday. Have a good night." he called out, watching people file out. He saw Kurt stand up slowly, as if he were in slight pain. "Kurt, could you stay behind please?" he called out, walking back behind his desk to sit in his chair.<p>

Dave elbowed Kurt in the side gently as he pulled his backpack straps over his shoulders. "Extra 'tutoring', huh?" he asked with a wink, grinning before he walked out.

Kurt frowned when he heard the classroom door shut behind the wolf and walked up to Blaine's desk. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Anderson?" he asked, a little smile lighting up his face when the vampire chuckled softly.

"Actually yes, mind telling me why you are wearing different pants than you were at the beginning of the night?" he asked, watching Kurt's face closely. He noticed a few expressions but didn't comment as he patiently waited for his fledgling to explain.

Pavarotti hopped around on Blaine's now (thanks to him of course) messy desk, looking up at Kurt as he tweeted. _"Boy, you're going to get it now. You might as well tell the truth."_

Blaine watched as Kurt bit his bottom lip, something he knew the fledgling only did when he was extremely nervous. "Kurt, you can tell me." he said softly when the teen still hadn't spoken.

"_**What do I tell him?"**_Kurt asked, shooting a pleading look at Pavarotti.

"_I already told you."_ Pavarotti replied, turning to look up at Blaine. _"He's probably just worried and he'll find out eventually."_

Blaine noticed the slight glow Kurt's tired eyes gave but chose not to comment because he knew he and Pavarotti were talking with one another. He sat up straighter when Kurt finally looked at him again. "Kurt?" he prompted in a gentle voice.

"A wolf…he attacked me in the hallway earlier and he got my hip." Kurt finally whispered, pulling at the loose fabric on his right leg. "I had to change because I got blood all over my other pants…" he said in another soft whisper, looking away when Blaine quickly stood to walk in front of him. He felt Blaine's hand press against his hip and couldn't help the soft hiss of pain from leaking out.

"Why didn't you come straight to me?" Blaine growled, slowly picking Kurt up off his feet to bring him behind his desk to sit him atop his desk. He grasped Kurt's chin in his fingers gently, forcing the fledgling to look him in the eyes. "You promised me." he growled softly, looking over the thin teen to make sure Kurt wasn't hiding anything else.

"I didn't want you to pull me out of my classes, and I handled it fine by myself!" Kurt said quickly, ignoring the look Blaine gave in return.

"Kurt, that wolf could of killed you!" Blaine said quickly, placing his free hand on Kurt's shoulder. 'Don't you understand that?" he asked, moving his hand from the teen's chin to cup his cheek.

"But I'm still alive." Kurt said stubbornly, closing his eyes when Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Jeremiah saved me…" he added in a whisper.

"_I had to get a stubborn one…"_ Pavarotti said as he flew on a random desk in the back.

Blaine paused in his kisses to look into Kurt's face. "Really?" he asked, reaching down to undo Kurt's belt.

"Y-yeah, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, quickly placing his hands on Blaine's, trying to push them away.

"Calm down, I just want to make sure it healed correctly." Blaine reassured his fledgling before pushing the fabric of the pants down his hip gently, growling when he saw the blood stained boxers. He pushed them down as well, noticing the reddened skin. "At least its healing nicely." he mumbled, pulling Kurt's pants and boxers up again.

When Blaine began to talk Kurt couldn't concentrate as Blaine's fingers continued to gently stroke the sensitive skin on his hip. He wasn't sure why but each time he felt them graze against the sore flesh a slight shiver would roll across his body. Looking up he noticed the way Blaine's lips moved, causing him to lick his own. How long had it been since he had _really _kissed him anyways.

"_Well, this certainly is a pleasant change in scenery! Don't mind me in the back!" _Pavarotti tweeted happily, flying from desk to desk as he watched.

Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise when a loud purr began to come from the fledgling. He didn't see how what he was saying could make him do so, considering he was forcing Kurt to skip P.E. and rest in bed for the rest of the night. "Kurt what-" but he was cut off by the others eager mouth pressing against his and was even more surprised when a tongue slid across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth with a soft moan, allowing Kurt to do as wished.

Why hadn't he been kissing Blaine like this earlier? Kurt moaned loudly as he explored the inside of the vampire's mouth, loving the taste that exploded across his tongue as he did so. He slowly wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling back from the other's mouth to gasp as he pressed the slight bulge in his pants against the vampire's. He felt fingers fist in his hair but found he didn't really care as he pressed himself against Blaine again, another moan leaving his throat. "Blaine." he whimpered, wrapping his arms around the older vampire's neck.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt back against his desk, pushing papers and trays to the floor as he stared down into the fledglings bright eyes. He began to plant kisses and gentle nips along Kurt's pale throat, loving the way he shivered beneath each one. "Kurt." he whispered, moving his hand to press against the other's obviously growing problem when a noise from the hall made him stop.

"Blaine, please!" Kurt begged in a soft growl, arching his back off the desk, trying to rub against the other vampire once more.

"Urges, you're having urges." Blaine stated softly before pulling back. He couldn't take Kurt like this, not somewhere like a classroom where it wouldn't mean anything. Kurt deserved better and he would be dammed to take his fledgling the same way Alexander had done with him. Another throaty growl came from Kurt causing Blaine to close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm himself. The fledgling wasn't making it any easier to resist him when he kept moaning and whimpering like _that._

"_Damn, right when it was getting good…" _Pavarotti said before twittering once again.

Blaine walked over to the minirefridgerator he had in the corner of the room, pulling out a bottle of water before walking back to Kurt. "Kurt, baby." he said softly, sighing when Kurt only arched his hips again in return. Slowly he unscrewed the top of the water bottle off before he began to pour it all over Kurt, trying to hide the smile that formed on his face when the fledgling cried out in shock. When the bottle was empty Blaine quickly threw it in a trash can. "Kurt?" he asked, reaching down to wipe some of the water from the teen's face.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked confused, shivering when the a/c rolled across his wet clothes and skin. "I…what's going on?" he asked, his face flushing as he pressed his knees together in an attempt to hide the erection that was currently showing through his pants.

"Your urges have started." Blaine said, slowly helping Kurt to his feet. He eyed his wet desk for a moment before he grabbed the coat from the back of his chair to place on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt groaned and looked at the floor in embaressment. Of course this would have to happen _tonight _of all nights! He heard Blaine's soft chuckle and closed his eyes as he felt Blaine's fingers grab his chin to lift it up.

"Do not be ashamed, Kurt." Blaine whispered, grabbing his own bag before taking the fledgling's hand. "It happens to us all in the beginning."

"Even you?" Kurt asked, walking behind Blaine and smiling when Blaine picked up his bag to carry it for him.

"Even me." Blaine said with a little nod, holding the door open for Pavarotti and Kurt to go through. "Come on, we can take the teachers elevator to avoid our current….conditions." he said with a little chuckle.

Once when they were in the elevator, Pavarotti resting on his shoulder once more he asked. "Where did it happen, you know your first urge?" Kurt asked, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder as he clung to his arm. He still hated elevators.

"Alexander had taken me to a little social gathering and I had my first one I believe in the middle of it. I can't remember much because I was in a haze." Blaine paused, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek against Kurt's head. "I do know that's when Alexander took me for the first time."

Kurt frowned, his eyes opening as he thought. "You can't remember it?"

"No."

"That's why you stopped…" Kurt whispered, smiling when he felt Blaine's lips against the top of his head.

"I love you Kurt, I want your first time to be something you will remember and enjoy." Blaine said, leading Kurt out of the elevator when it finally dinged.

Kurt followed Blaine quietly, a smile on his face the whole. "I love you, too."

"_He's a keeper. I knew I always liked him." _Pavarotti said, flying into Blaine and Kurt's rooms above their heads to explore his new home.

"_**Forever."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

_From GDG:_

**Are vampires effected by Kurt's abilities?: **I'm afraid this is another you'll have to see things. :D

_From fran3985:_

**Urges like other fledglings?: **Unfortunately I really didn't understand your question so I'm going to guess and give a few answers that might answer it. **1). **Kurt's urges will be normal like other fledglings. **2). **He can have urges anywhere at anytime. **3). **He can have urges towards others, vampires are very sexual creatures. _(I hope this answered your question.)_

_From or-chan:_

**Physical changes after turning?: **Whatever you look like before you are changed is what you are going to look like for the rest of eternity. Once you are a fledgling your metabolism kicks in and keeps you at that weight, meaning you can neither gain nor loose any. I hope this cleared it up for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Frances: <strong>Wes is not a Naturalist, he was only Pavaortti's keeper. You'll learn more about this later. Sorry if anyone else was confused on this point! : )

_(As for your other question, yes this is just the tip of the iceberg on what Kurt can do. :D)_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Okay, I'm REALLY falling in love with Pavarotti :D He's just so…I don't know how to explain it. When ever I'm writing him I just feel so free and light. Well that sounded weird, anyways…

Before anyone asks, yes Pavarotti will be in this story from now on because he has something to do with Kurt being a Naturalist. What his purpose is though, you won't find out until that warblers meeting Blaine and Wes talked about. But those of you who do like Pav, be comforted in knowing that he'll be around now. :D

Also, please don't kill me for this chapter being a tease. I know some of you wanted it to go further, and it will! Blaine did the responsible…well _Blaine_ thing. **I promise you though, it'll get to that point eventually.**

**** I am sorry if this chapter has a lot more mistakes than usual. Its around 2 in the morning and I went through it once. I'll probably have to go back and edit in the morning.****

The reason for _**New Blood **_being updated first is because I held a vote for which fic I would update next on tumblr. **Do not worry! Sketchy Relations will be the next update.**I don't hold votes all the time but I'll give you my tumblr again just incase you want a part in it:

xxpandalawlsxx . Tumblr . Com


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): **Wow everyone! Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews! _**New Blood **_is almost up in the 300 review mark. I can't believe it! **Thank you again!**

_Special thanks to _**ElectricLime22 **_who was my 250__th__ reviewer!_

Also I'm going to thank **Ittlebitz **yet again for her amazing support. Though we are in a current argument of whose brain is superior (_HER'S IS BY A LONG SHOT, SERIOUSLY. I CAN'T COMPARE_) she has patiently read through the things I've sent her to look over. Thanks again!

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language. **AU!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_A Small Moment_

Blaine had spent the rest of his night and the early hours of the morning watching Kurt as he slept. Though he had kept his cool when he had first found out that his fledgling had been attacked it didn't mean that he wasn't furious, obviously not with Kurt even if it was a bit nerve racking that the teen wouldn't tell him anything other than the fact he only remembered brown colored eyes.

So as the other slept he tried to find a scent that didn't smell like the other damn wolf that Kurt seemed to have become fast friends with. He didn't understand how the fledgling could just forgive his former bully, but then again Kurt was capable of many thing he never would have guessed lately. Finding nothing he became even more frustrated, leaving the room to summon a few donors rooms so he could vent a bit of his anger.

Calling Jeremiah hadn't helped either but he should of known better than to think the self-centered vampire would help him if it was related to Kurt. When he had asked why the other had saved his fledgling all he received was the annoying dial tone after Jeremiah had hung up on him. Of course the other vampire never picked up the next few times he had tried to call. Even more aggravated he vented by grading the rest of his papers and checking up on Kurt every ten minutes or so.

Pavarotti left him alone mostly, only landing on his shoulder from time to time to read along with some of the essays he was marking through. The little bird was silent which was surprising because Wes had complained about the bird tweeting nonstop at times when he had arrived earlier, dropping off bird seed that he claimed was the bird's favorite. The goodbye the two of them shared was sweet, something he would never tell his friend though. Pavarotti had rubbed his beak against Wes's cheek while the vampire gently patted the top of the bird's head.

It was like Pavarotti had been waiting around just for that reason because once Wes had left he disappeared from Blaine's sight. He found him later, perched on top of the headboard of the bed in Kurt and Blaine's room. His feathery head would tilt from side to side as he watched the fledgling sleep. A funny thought of Kurt owning his own attack bird crossed his mind before he shook it off. It really wasn't going to be a laughable matter when the little bird could finally shift into his true form once again. It was sort of a relief considering there would be another pair of eyes on Kurt to keep him safe, but then it was also troublesome. When people begin to realize why the bird was around the teen so much things would start to get difficult.

Nick and Jeff had stopped by not too long afterwards, the blond wanting to watch T.V with Kurt. His face had fallen when he had explained why the other fledgling was asleep and Nick had to gently coax him to sit down instead of running out of the door to extract his revenge on an innocent wolf. After a few hushed comments between his older creation and himself the couple left, Jeff still whining that it was unfair he couldn't check up on his cousin himself.

Dustin had surprised him with a call around six that morning, how the wolf even had his number he still didn't know. He suspected Alexander had something to do with it, but he was content to wait until he saw his creator again to give him a piece of his mind since the list of issues he had with the older vampire seemed to be growing each day. What surprised him even more was that the proud, full-blooded pack leader gave his apologies on the behalf of the supposed wolf who had attacked Kurt. Though he couldn't get a name the other had promised that punishment would be given which put his mind at ease a bit.

Apparently Dustin's pup, which unfortunately was Dave, had told him that night when he had picked him up from school. The man claimed that the younger wolf was very distraught over the fact that his friend had gotten hurt and wanted nothing less than the other wolf to get what he deserved. He had also begged Dustin to tell Blaine himself not to tell Kurt that he told, saying that he didn't think the fledgling would appreciate the fact that he went behind his back. So he had agreed and said his goodbyes with a different opinion about David Karofsky.

Really not wanting to think about the way his fledgling had been attacked or the fact that the former human he had threatened almost half a year ago seemed to be turning into a close friend to Kurt, he distracted himself with lesson plans and random T.V programs as he continued to check up on Kurt and Pavarotti. He didn't want to admit he was worried about the future when he hadn't even made much headway with his fledgling in the present. He knew this really was only the beginning to something much more complicated, but was it so bad to ask for a few hours of peace where nothing would blow up into a million different things?

He decided then that after the Warbler meeting on Friday he would make the weekend special for Kurt, that is if the fledgling didn't freak out too much after finding out what he is.

* * *

><p>"Did you really think your stupid creator could protect you forever?" the wolf snarled, brown eyes flashing to red again as he threw Blaine against the brick wall in the alleyway.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt sobbed, still trying to escape the hold of the two hunters that were pinning him down against the back wall. "Please don't do this!" he begged, ignoring Blaine's weak shout to run.

"I think it would do the world good to be rid of an old bloodsucker." the other laughed and delivered another kick to Blaine's stomach.

"No!" Kurt shouted when a soft mewl of pain left the vampire's throat. He had never seen Blaine so small and defenseless before. He had always been in control and he had been in the frame of mind that nothing could hurt the other.

"Can we have some with him now, Josh?" one of the hunters wheezed, the grip on Kurt's arm tightening painfully.

"Yeah, we never got to do anything the other night!" the taller hunter exclaimed, running a hand down the front of Kurt's uniform pants.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt growled, still struggling to get away from the humans. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he should be able to easily tear away from their grip and break their necks the way Blaine had done so many nights before. He couldn't though and the fact that the humans were supposed to be dead crossed his thoughts as well but it quickly left when another painful yelp left his creator.

"No you idiots, he's mine!" Josh growled before leaving Blaine on the alley floor, not even bothering to glance back as the vampire attempted to grab his ankle. "You can do whatever you want with the other thing though, just kill him afterwards and cover your tracks." he said before grabbing Kurt's tie, tugging him to where the fledgling crashed against his chest.

"No, anything!" Kurt blurted, pushing against the wolf's muscled shoulders as he felt a long tongue swipe across his cheek. "Please, you can do anything to me, just let him go!" he pleaded as he watched the two hunters walk towards Blaine's crumpled figure.

"It doesn't work like that." Josh murmured against Kurt's ear, grinning as a shiver rolled across the fledglings spine. "Now, I'll finally get what I want." he whispered before he began to suck on the teen's neck, relishing in the other's call for help and the grunts of pain from the older vampire.

"How can you do this, the humans…they were dead! I don't…" Kurt said, crying out as he felt teeth tear into his shoulder. He heard the fabric of his blazer and shirt tear, feeling the wind roll across his now exposed skin. He dug his nails in the wolf's bared arms, whimpering when the other only laughed before rolling his hot tongue across his skin one again.

"Funny that's what you focus on." the taller male whispered before blowing air against the trail of saliva he had just left behind the fledglings left ear. He chuckled when another whimper left the thin teen in his arms.

"W-What?" Kurt asked, gasping as he felt a large hand slip underneath his pants and boxers to slide against his butt. Then the awful screaming started and at first he couldn't tell who it was until his name was being called. "B-Blaine?" he cried, vision blurry from his tears and the speed that the wolf spun him around.

"Kurt! Help me!" Blaine begged, screaming out as the long knife continued to cut through his throat. He coughed then, blood spewing from his mouth and down the white undershirt he was dressed in.

"I can't!" Kurt whispered, trying once against to break the wolf's hold. He had no luck and the only response he received was a dark chuckle, the rough hand sliding around from his backside to grab him in a place no one else ever had. He cried out as a painful squeeze was given to his member, the sound only exciting the wolf further. He felt the body behind him tremble as it pressed up against him, the hardness of the other's bulge causing even more panic to settle over him.

"_Kurt!"_

Everything seemed to pause then, Blaine's screaming, the hand in his pants, and the heavy pants from the wolf behind him stilled. The voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it. Suddenly time began to play again and reality seemed to come crashing down as Blaine continued to scream his name. The hunters continued to push the knife into his creator's throat and the wolf behind pushed against him even more.

"_Listen to me!"_

Time paused again, letting Kurt think for a moment. "W-What?" he asked, his voice shaky and hoarse as he looked around wildly. The voice's source didn't reveal itself, Blaine's pained expression tugged at his dead heart. "I don't understand-" he didn't get to finish because time resumed once again, the feeling of dread and helplessness crashing down on him again.

"Kurt…" Blaine gurgled, the knife halfway through his throat now which caused Kurt to sob even more. "I love you…so much." the vampire managed, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"NO!" Kurt screamed, gasping when his whole world turned black. "Blaine!" he cried out desperately, running forward to where he thought the vampire was when he noticed no one held him back any longer. "BLAINE!" he screamed, turning around and seeing nothing but black stretching on and on.

"_Kurt, open your eyes."_

There was the voice again that sounded so familiar yet so faraway at the same time. He felt himself blink and sniffled, trying to concentrate and control his shaking hands. "But they were killing him!" he called out to whoever was speaking to him. "Is Blaine okay?" he asked, spinning around again when the familiar feeling of someone watching him from behind settled over him. "Please!"

"_Open your eyes and see for yourself, blood boy."_

"Blood boy…" Kurt repeated, brow furrowing in confusion as he tried to remember why it sounded so familiar. His eyes widened as a little yellow bird suddenly flashed in front of him, small twittering accompanying the image. "Pavarotti?" he whispered, head spinning as he finally realized who had been talking to him all this time. He opened his mouth to speak only to close it again when he found himself at a loss for words. Blaine's screaming echoed in his ears causing him to gasp. "Pavarotti hurry, Blaine needs help!"

"_Kurt….cal….open your ey-"_

A soft whine left him as Pavarotti's voice began to fade. He reached up, his hands shaky as he ran his fingers through his hair. "P-Pavarotti?" he whispered, still seeing nothing but black all around him. "Blaine?" he whimpered, another broken sob leaving his chest when no one answered him back.

Suddenly a flash of white light erupted in his line of vision causing him to cover his face with a surprised yelp. When the slivers of light stopped shining through his fingers he blinked, slowly lowering his hands only to come face to face with Josh. The wolf grinned and raised his hand slowly, reaching for Kurt's face. "No!"

Kurt sat up quickly, chest heaving and tears dripping down his cheeks. He looked around, thankful he could see again. Noticing he was somehow back in his and Blaine's room he let out a little breath of air he didn't he had been holding. Pavarotti flew into his view then, landing on one of his knees. His feathery head tilted up and a small tweet left his beak.

"_That was some dream…"_ Pavarotti said, feathers ruffling slightly when Kurt shifted his knee.

"It was a dream?" Kurt whispered, eyes wide in shock. "But it all felt so real and Blaine-" he stopped talking then, the image of Blaine's bloody neck and chest flashing in front of his eyes. "BLAINE!" he shouted before throwing the covers off his legs, Pavarotti tweeting in annoyance as he flew up in the air to follow the panicked fledgling.

Kurt didn't have far to run since Blaine met him in the doorway, catching Kurt as he flung himself in his arms. "Blaine!" Kurt whimpered, ignoring the small 'oof' the vampire made when his back hit the living room floor. "They were killing you and and-" he quickly sat up, not caring that he was currently sitting on top of Blaine's stomach before reaching out to trace the right side of his creator's neck. "You're okay." he whispered, closing his eyes as Blaine's thumb wiped the tears from his cheek.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said softly, not even bothering to sit up. He watched as Kurt slowly bent down to press a few gentle kisses to the side of his neck he had been stroking a few moments before. "I didn't think the poison was going to affect you because nothing happened the first few hours you were asleep."he whispered, smiling when Kurt sat up again to look into his eyes.

Kurt shook his head, reaching out to trace his fingers over Blaine's lips as he continued to reel in the fact that Blaine was very much alive. Well as alive as you could get with being undead and all. "I couldn't help you…I wanted to but they wouldn't let go and-" he was silenced by the vampire's finger pressing against his lips.

"It was only a nightmare Kurt, I'm here now and nothing is going to change that." Blaine said, finally sitting up and pushing the fledgling off of him before standing and helping Kurt up. A surprised noise left his throat when the other clung to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head against his shoulders.

"It was just so…real though." Kurt whispered, closing his eyes as he felt Blaine's fingers card through his hair.

"I know." Blaine said, reaching down and managing to pull Kurt's arms from around his wait. He gently pushed Kurt back into the bedroom, crawling into the bed beside him. "It wasn't though." he continued, kissing the end of his fledglings nose when a weak purr left the other's chest.

Kurt smiled slightly when Blaine pulled the thick blankets over the both of them, reaching up to brush his fingers across the vampire's cheek. He felt Blaine's arm press against his back, his hand still running through his hair. "Why?"

Blaine frowned before he answered, staring into Kurt's half lidded eyes as he did so. "The Poison underneath the wolf-"

"Josh." Kurt interrupted, frowning when he realized the he had. "Sorry." he whispered, relieved when a soft chuckle left Blaine in return.

"It's okay." Blaine said gently, planting a kiss against Kurt's lips. "His name was Josh?" he asked, tugging at a few strands of hair when the fledgling's purring began to grow in volume.

"I think so?" Kurt said, brows furrowing as he tried to remember what had happened. Now that he was awake little details seemed to be slipping away which was beyond annoying. Something bright caught his attention and his breathing hitched before a startled hiss left his lips.

"Kurt, it's okay." Blaine said quickly, glancing up towards Pavarotti where he now perched on the headboard like he had been a few hours before. "See, it's only Pavarotti." he whispered, smiling when Kurt's body relaxed.

Kurt looked up at his feathery friend, frowning sadly. "Sorry." he whispered out loud, not noticing the calculating look Blaine sent him in return. Pavarotti trilled for a moment before flapping his wings slightly.

"_It's alright, just don't make it a habit you know because it's kind of rude." _Pavarotti quipped, hopping from side to side as Blaine looked up at him once again. _"If you don't want Blaine curious you better stop talking out loud."_ he warned, watching the vampire turn his attention back to his fledgling.

"_**Oops."**_

"Kurt, do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, smiling again when Kurt tilted his head to look at him again. "It might help."

Kurt opened his mouth, wanting to do just that but something seemed to nag at him from the back of his mind. "How did the poison do that…make it so real?" he asked, leaning forward to press a kiss against Blaine's chin. He heard the vampire sigh before he reached up to run his own fingers through the vampire's curly hair. He smiled when he realized the other must of taken a bath considering his hair was free of the gel that had been holding it down earlier that night.

"Well full blooded wolves have posion underneath their claws." Blaine began, smiling when Kurt kissed his chin once again. "They used to use it on their prey, kind of like a snake." he continued, laughing softly when Kurt's face scrunched up slightly.

"Aren't wolves huge though?" Kurt asked, closing his eyes as Blaine pressed another kiss to his lips after he had asked his question. "Why would they need to poison a deer to kill it when all they have to do is step on it?"

Blaine's smile fell for a moment, sighing yet again as Kurt's eyes fluttered open. "Vampires and were-creatures didn't really get along with humans for a long time." he said, watching realization dawn on the fledgling's pale face.

"Wait, wolves used to eat…humans?" Kurt whispered, eyes wide in shock. He felt Blaine's hand squeeze the back of his neck slightly, though he chose to ignore it favor of the vampires lips brushing against his again.

"Yes, an odd few still do." he said, regretting his words when Kurt tensed up.

"Does Dusting and Dave…." Kurt trailed off, frowning when Blaine snorted in laughter. "What's so funny?" he deamanded, raising himself and leaning on his arm as he looked down into Blaine's hazel colored eyes.

"Sorry baby it's just…" Blaine sighed and collected his thoughts. "It's against the law now, to eat humans." he said quickly, reaching up to gently pull Kurt to rest on his side again. "Dustin is one of the few wolves who hunt and kill others who do eat humans." he explained, smiling when Kurt exhaled a relieved breath.

"So that means that Dave doesn't eat humans either, right?" Kurt asked hopefully, rolling his eyes as his purring continued, smiling as Blaine rubbed his thumb across his cheek.

"Right." Blaine said, almost telling Kurt that the young wolf had told when a happy smile lit up the others face. He didn't though knowing that being jealous really wasn't a becoming feature. "The poison would disoriante the human long enough for the wolf to attack, meaning a quick and easy meal unless the prey in question was a hunter."

"So…it only causes bad dreams and dizzyness to vampires?" Kurt asked, reaching up to tug at the curls atop of Blaine's head again. He smiled as he felt the vampire's lips press against his wrist.

"Mostly, though I thought you were in the clear last night because the first hours you slept normally." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand, interlacing their fingers before kissing the bridge of the fledgling's nose. "I should of known it would be different for you." he said with another sigh. "I'm sorry."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "How on earth was it your fault?" he began, shaking his head slightly. "You had no idea, stop blaming yourself." he continued quickly when Blaine opened his mouth to speak again.

Blaine smiled before nodding. "Can you tell me what Josh did?" he asked, frowning when Kurt shifted his gaze away from him. "Kurt, please." he said gently, rubbing his nose against the teen's cheek.

"I couldn't stop him, Blaine." Kurt whispered, closing his eyes as he felt Blaine's arm rest against his side. "He…" he trailed off to shake his head stubbornly. "It was only a nightmare, I'm fine." he said, sighing when Blaine's face fell.

"_Just tell him, geeze. He know's it's bothering you." _Pavarotti said, a small chirp leaving him which caused Blaine to glance up towards him.

"_**But…it was only a dream and I really don't think admitting I couldn't stop someone from molesting me would do anything….Can't I just forget it and move on?"**_ Kurt asked, not knowing his eyes were glowing though he did wonder why Blaine was staring back at him so intently.

"_You say it was only a dream but weren't you just crying because it felt so real?" _Pavarotti asked, another chirp leaving him as he ruffled his feathers. _"Besides, I was there and saw what happened. Trust me and just talk to him about it, he'll relate more than you think to it."_

Kurt's eyes widened again as he listened to Pavarotti. _**"How were you even there in the first place and what do you mean he'll relate?" **_Kurt asked, sighing when Pavarotti flew from his perch and out of the bedroom. _**"Why are you such a difficult thing…?"**_

"_I see I've been demoted from bird to 'thing'. How am I supposed to feel about that?"_

Kurt bit his bottom lip out of frustration, surprised when Blaine's thumb gently pulled it from his teeth a few seconds later. The pleading look on the vampire's face caused him to frown. How was he supposed to say no to _that_? "Well I guess…"

"Kurt, you know anything that happened isn't real, just an illusion that the poison created." Blaine said gently. "I wont be angry or upset with what you tell me, but I know it must be bothering you."

Of course Pavarotti had to be right. Was the bird some kind of all knowing animal that had come to nag him for the rest of his eternity? He resisted a groan and silently prayed to whatever was listening that it wasn't so. "They were killing you." he finally said, staring into Blaine's eyes again as he felt the vampire's hand rub circles into his lower back.

Blaine nodded quietly before answering. "It would take a lot to kill me, Kurt. You really don't have to worry about that." he said before brushing their lips together once again. "That wasn't all was it?" he asked after a few beats of silence.

"The wolf, he…" Kurt trailed off, closing his eyes as he tried to collect his thoughs. "He touched me in places no one…" he felt Blaine's hand still on his lower back before he was pulled against the other's chest.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine said quickly. "I should of stayed with you to make sure you weren't dreaming…I can't believe I thought you would just push through without having a reaction."

"Blaine, it's not-"

"No it is, Kurt." Blaine insisted. "Just let me be angry with myself for once, okay?" he said with a soft sigh. His arms tightened around his fledgling, the most important person in the world to him as he thought. "Kurt." he whispered after a few minutes.

Kurt had burried his face in Blaine's shoulder in the awkward silence, not expecting the vampire to speak so soon. "Hm?"

"I swear that will never happen." Blaine said, planting kisses against Kurt's neck. "Never." he repeated when memories began to play in the back of his mind.

"Blaine?"

Kurt's hesitant voice pulled him from his thoughts, the worried expression on the pale face in front of him causing him to smile. "Yes?"

"Has it…ever happened to you?" Kurt asked quietly, reaching up to rest his hand against Blaine's face. The vampire was silent for a long while before he shook his head. "I-"

Kurt gasped as the top set of his teeth began to throb. He closed his eyes, moving his hand down to clench Blaine's shirt in his fist as the annoying pain continued. He opened his eyes again to find the other had adopted a releived look. "I think…"

"You're hungry." Blaine said with a nod, slowly rolling over so that he now rested on his hands and knees above Kurt. He couldn't believe he had almost spilled his own secrets, though he supposed he could blame it on Kurt's bright eyes. They always seemed to get the better of him anyways. Thank goodness hunger was a constant need in a fledgling. "Kurt, I promise you I'll never let that happen to you." he began, leaning down to touch his nose to Kurt's. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered, thankful when the vampire leaned down and slipped his tongue between his lips to let the blood flow. Even though he had even more questions to ponder, the promise just made to him lifted his spirit's a bit.

Blaine wasn't surpsied when Kurt fell asleep once his belly was full. He licked the spilt blood form the other's lips and pulled the covers up to Kurt's shoudlers before sitting on the edge of the bed. He heard Pavarotti fly back into the room as he held his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees as he thought about his own past. After a while he glanced over at Kurt, the smile on the fledgling's lips causing the corners of his own mouth to lift.

"I promise you."

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

_From Prisim White & LurkerFanOfKlaine:_

**Family Relations: **I know, I know! Confusing huh? I'm still working on that family tree so hopefully everyone's questions about the terms used will be cleared up soon. Sorry that this really wasn't an answer but I hope it doesn't bother you too much to wait a bit longer.

_From Loverfremione_:

**Mpreg?: **Nope. : ) I think I explain the reason why in one of the first few chapters.

_From_ _LurkerFanOfKlaine:_

**Actors for OC's?: **No I haven't. Should I?

_From LadyAliceCullen:_

**All of your questions: **I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for the answers to reveal themselves in future chapters. : )

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Shorter than my last chapter but this was written so that our favorite boys could have a sweet little moment in-between the current chaos.**

Anyone else feel bad for Blaine? The poor thing, all he wants is his fledgling to be safe and happy. Curious about his past now?

This chapter was supposed to be smut, buuuut cute fluff left my fingertips instead. Smut will happen eventually though, I know some of you are waiting eagerly for that.

Anyone get freaked out from the dream before they realized what it was?

_**Of Magic and Dragon Scales **_is up next on the update list. : )

**Thanks so much for reading and your amazing reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): **So, so ,so close to 300! :D Thank you all once again for all the amazing reviews!

Questions were asked so be sure to check out the end of the chapter if you're interested. I also have a announcement that you may like down there as well. : )

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language. **AU!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Can't We All Just Get Along? (Part 1)_

"That's freaking intense." Jeff said, his grip around his coke can tightening slightly.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry." Andrew murmured before patting the other's shoulder. "I remember going through one of those once, it wasn't pretty." he said quietly.

"You've been attacked by a wolf?" Jeff asked the shorter boy as they continued to walk down the hall, Kurt walking in-between them with Pavarotti riding on his shoulder.

"Why does that surprise you so much?" Andrew asked, raising his gaze from the floor to look Jeff in the face.

Jeff looked away quickly as his free hand rose to rub at the back of his neck. "I dunno…it just seems Alexander has you on a pretty tight leash you know?" Jeff said quickly, scared that the other fledgling would take his words the wrong way. Instead all Andrew did was laugh and shrug.

"Just because he's controlling and impulsive doesn't mean he can protect me from everything aimed at him." Andrew said, reaching up to loosen the tie around his neck. "I hate these uniforms…"

"You and me both." Kurt said, finally speaking up after he had told the other two about his dream. At first he had been hesitant about telling Andrew as well considering he hardly knew him, but he was beginning to feel almost as comfortable around the older fledgling as he did with Jeff. Though to be honest he didn't really think he would ever be as close to any of his cousins like he was with the blond.

"I have so many outfits I made Alexander buy me from France stuffed in my closet that are just itching to be worn." Andrew said with another long sigh as he mourned the loss of use of his wardrobe.

"France?" Kurt asked excitedly, turning his full attention to the Asian. "Did you by any chance get-"

"Come on guys, not again.." Jeff whined, rolling his eyes when both Andrew and Kurt gave a matching huff of annoyance.

"What?" Andrew growled, pulling the strap of his backpack forward on his shoulder.

"Can't we talk about something that we _all _like?" Jeff asked in an annoyed tone of voice. It wasn't like they were in Kurt and Blaine's suite where he could just cuddle with Kurt while the other two spoke this time. No, they were currently walking towards the cafeteria since all three of them had a free hour, which they all thought something had been switched around because it seemed like too much of a coincidence."

"It's not my fault you don't have any c-" Andrew began, stopping when Kurt gently touched his arm.

"No Jeff is right, I mean he did listen all the times you and Alexander came over to talk to Blaine that week." Kurt said, shooting them both a brief smile. "Don't you think we should listen to him?"

Andrew was silent for a moment before he sighed in defeat, Kurt's bright eyes not helping in the least. "_Fine_." he grumbled, rolling his eyes when an excited noise left the back of Jeff's throat. "I swear if it's about those stupid power ranger things…"

"They aren't things!" Jeff scoffed before taking another sip of his coke. "Nick listens when I talk about them…" he said softly, smiling when Kurt sent him another smile. "Anyways, I wasn't going to talk about them." he continued, the bounce returning in his step as they stepped into the large cafeteria.

"Then what could you possibly talk about?" Andrew asked, briefly waving to a girl who called out to him from across the room. "That's all you _ever _talk about."

"Why do you have to be such an ass, Andy?" Jeff snapped, giving Kurt a pleading look.

"I live with Alexander, what more of an explanation do you need?" Andrew quipped, grinning when Kurt let out a snort of laughter.

"_Preach."_

Kurt blinked, glancing towards the little yellow bird that still sat upon his shoulder. They hadn't really interacted much that evening considering he had classes and the little bird didn't seem too perky.

"_**You've lived with Alexander before?"**_ Kurt asked, nodding along to whatever his two cousins were squabbling about now. The only thing he really got from the current argument was that Andrew didn't think Jeff should be allowed anywhere near fireworks.

"_Unfortunately." _Pavarotti answered, walking across Kurt's shoulder to rub his beak against the fledgling's cheek. _"Enough about that though, are you sure you're alright?"_

Kurt sighed softly, taking a plastic tray once they had reached the front of the line. Blaine had asked him the same thing about a few hundred times earlier that night before he had eventually allowed him to go to class. Don't get him wrong, he really did appreciate the concern and worry but at the same time he wished Blaine would stop acting like he was about to go off the deep end. _**"Not you too, Pavarotti."**_

"_Well excuse me for worrying about you."_

"_**We've only known each other for a day."**_Kurt pointed out before reaching out to grab the plate of salad one of the cafeteria ladies were handing out to him.

"_Your point?"_

"_**I'm fine." **_Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes, really wondering if there were invisible words printed on his forehead that tagged his as emotionally unstable.

"It's odd Blaine let you come to class today." Andrew said after he had let the cashier charge Alexander's accountant.

"Yeah." Jeff said, glancing back at Kurt as he waited for the woman to do the same with Nick's. "I remember when I had a dream from poison, I couldn't leave Nick's side for like three days." the bond said, moving to the side so Kurt could charge his own food.

Kurt shot the other two a confused look before smiling at the woman. He opened his mouth to say something but she quickly told him she had checked him through and then promptly shooed him away so the line behind him could continue moving. "How did she..?"

"No one knows." Andrew said with a shrug of his shoulders. "They just seem to know who to charge…"

"How though…I've never even met the woman before." Kurt trailed before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You mean you two took days to recover?" he asked, frowning when Andrew nodded.

"Yup." Jeff answered as he led the other to towards the side of the cafeteria. Once they found an empty table he plopped down into one of the plastic chairs, grinning when Andrew's face scrunched up at the sight of his greasy pizza.

"How can you eat that?" Andrew finally asked as he watched the blond shove the pizza into his mouth at an alarming speed.

Jeff swallowed his bite, grimacing as the hot pepperoni slices slid down his throat. "Well it's easier than eating that." he said pointing towards Andrew's caesar salad.

Kurt continued to watch the other two argue back and forth once again, not really listening to why Jeff had a strange aversion to anything colored green. Instead he was thinking about why he seemed to have another abnormal experience, would he ever be like a normal fledgling? _**"Pavarotti, what's wrong with me?"**_

"_Nothing, you're perfect." _the bird responded, flying from Kurt's shoulder to land on the table beside his plate. He began to steal croutons from the fledglings salad, ignoring the disgusted noise Andrew gave in return.

"_**It's because I'm different isn't it?" **_Kurt asked as he unscrewed the cap off his water bottle. He took a quick sip before closing it and picking out the rest of the croutons to place at the birds feet. A happy trill left the little bird causing the corners of his mouth to lift slightly. _**"Maybe I am a Naturalist after all…"**_

"_How do you know what that is?" _Pavarotti asked quickly, his attention finally off the crumbs in front of him. _"You haven't taken that class yet."_

"_**I…heard about it from someone." **_Kurt said, thinking it ridiculous that he couldn't make eye contact with a bird. _**"Is it a bad thing?"**_

"_Quite the opposite actually, but now my beak closes on the subject." _Pavarotti said quickly before busying himself with the rest of the croutons.

A frustrated growl left from before he could stop himself. When the other two turned to Kurt with curious expressions he waved it off as his salad being slightly wilted, sending a glare towards the yellow menace. _**"Pavarotti you've got to tell me if you know something, please."**_

"_No can do, blood boy." _Pavarotti relied cheekily before hopping towards Jeff's tray to steal a tatter tot.

"_**Pav**_**-"**

"Why is Wes's bird following you around anyways?" Jeff asked, Andrew nodding along as he munched on a bite of salad.

"_This ought to be entertaining."_

"Oh well…" Kurt trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say since he himself had no idea why Pavarotti was still hanging around. He shot the bird another glare before asking for himself. _**"Why are you following me?"**_

"_Oh come on, it would be too easy if I just told you. Don't you enjoy a mystery?"_

Kurt opened his mouth to tell Pavarotti where exactly he could shove his mystery but quickly got sidetracked when someone called out his name from the entrance of the cafeteria. He turned his head towards the voice and smiled when he saw Dave walking up to their table. When soft growling came from both his cousins he sent them a surprised look, holding in a squeak of surprise when both of them wrapped an arm around his waist. Why had he decided to sit in the middle again?

"Hey, Kurt!" Dave said happily, grinning when Jeff and Andrew bared their teeth. "You guys do know you're really not threatening when my canines are longer than your's right?" he asked in an amused voice, laughing when the dark haired Asian huffed.

"Dave." Kurt said, shaking his head. "Don't make it worse." he said, still trying to push the arms around his waist away. "I didn't know you had a free period this hour too." he said before sighing and giving up on his freedom. "Would you like to join us?"

"Kurt!" Andrew whispered, shooting the wolf another glare before looking at his cousin. "Are you serious?"

"I wasn't aware the cafeteria served kibble and bits…" Jeff said snidely, ignoring the sound of disapproval Kurt gave.

Despite the rude looks and comments Dave sat down in the chair closest to him, which unfortunately for Jeff was right beside him. "I wasn't aware Kurt had such a bitch of a friend."

"Watch it, mutt." Andrew growled, the grip around Kurt's waist tightening slightly.

"Are all of you seriously going to pull this?" Kurt asked before giving each of them a disappointed look. "I don't understand this stupid rivalry or whatever it is…"

"Whatever." Dave began, effectively ignoring the other two's growling to concentrate on Kurt. "Did you ever begin it?" he asked, hoping Kurt knew what he was talking about.

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion at the question until the image of the leather-bound book resurfaced in his memory. "Oh." he said before shaking his head. "No, I was kind of…busy." he said with a small shrug.

"Right." Dave said, reaching out to steal the apple that rested next to Kurt's plate on his tray.

"What?" Jeff asked, finally breaking eye contact with the wolf to give his cousin a questioning look.

"You shouldn't trust him." Andrew said quickly. He was surprised when Kurt growled.

"Andrew, I know you don't know this so I'm not _as _disappointed in you as I am with Jeff." Kurt began before looking at Alexander's fledgling. "Dave basically saved my undead life a few weeks ago so could you show him a little decency?" he asked, turning his head to glare at Jeff who had the sense to look ashamed. "You know he's my friend, and incase you haven't noticed I don't treat you two like the way you are treating him."

Jeff grumbled a few times before sighing. "I still don't have to like it." he said, frowning even more when Kurt sent him another dark look. "Okay, okay." he grumbled, looking at Dave who was grinning. "Sorry for calling you out on your obvious faults for being the dog that you are an-" he stopped when Kurt elbowed him in the side. "Sorry," he snapped, biting his bottom lip as more insults threatened to tumble out.

Kurt smiled before looking at Andrew who was looking down at the table. "Andrew…" he said quietly, tensing when the fledgling sat up straight in his seat. He didn't know him that well so anything really could come out of his mouth.

"I swear if you end up hurting either one of my cousins I'll rip your tongue out and shove it up your ass." he said before slowly removing his arm from Kurt's waist. He stood up and threw his backpack over his shoulder once more, picking up his tray and placing a kiss against Kurt's cheek. "I'll see you later, I can't stand eating with a begging dog at the table." he said before nodding to Jeff before walking off, sending another glare towards Dave as he passed him.

"Andrew!" Kurt called out, getting up to follow him only to have Jeff tug him back down.

"Just let him go, he has certain issues with…" Jeff said, sending another disgusted look to Dave before continuing. "Wolves. He needs to simmer down a bit."

Kurt sighed, reaching up to rub at his head as Pavarotti landed on his other shoulder, pressing his beak against his ear. "I'm sorry, Dave." Kurt said, smiling when a loud laugh left the wolf.

"Don't worry about me, I never expected to become friends with them." Dave said with a shrug.

"As if." Jeff snorted, wincing when Kurt yet again elbowed him in the side.

"How are you?" Kurt asked, trying to patch the already broken attempt of a conversation.

"Good, Dustin took me to the movies yesterday." Dave said, taking another bite of his stolen apple.

"That's nice." Kurt said, shivering when Pavarotti nipped at his ear gently. _**"What?"**_

"_What was Dave talking about earlier?" _Pavarotti asked, head cocking to the side as Jeff rested his head against Kurt's free shoulder.

Kurt frowned, nodding an answer at Dave as the wolf continued to speak. He considered telling Pavarotti but he had promised the werewolf he wouldn't tell anyone. So wouldn't telling the bird be breaking his promise? Besides couldn't he have his own secrets if Pavarotti had his? _**"Will you tell me what a Naturalist is?"**_

"_No cigar."_

"_**Then I guess you'll just have to enjoy the mystery."**_

* * *

><p>Kurt's last class had been disappointing considering some of the other fledglings couldn't grasp the concept that the teachers wouldn't hurt them. While David, or Professor Thompson, was friendly looking enough to him many of the other's didn't seem to think so. The entire hour and a half was spent with David trying to get through to some of the more skittish people that he or any other member of the staff wouldn't hurt them.<p>

When the bell had rung all he managed to receive was a slip of paper explaining what he would be expected to do for the rest of the semester. What made it even more frustrating was the fact that they were supposed to be going over urges and impulses for the first time, something that Kurt was really interested in since he had just rolled over for Blaine the previous night without a second thought. Today's lesson could of helped explained that better but of course it couldn't of gone as planned.

Now he and Andrew walked down the hallway together, the shorter teen not really in the mood to talk. Kurt supposed the other was still sore about earlier but he wasn't going to give in to the pout. He meant what he said about Dave being his friend and he wasn't about to change his opinion just because Andrew's feathers had been ruffled for some unknown reason. When he had tried to ask about what Jeff had meant earlier all he received was a shrug and a gentle hug which confused him even more.

"_He doesn't look so good."_ Pavarotti pointed out from his perch on Andrew's shoulder. The fledgling didn't even attempt to flick him off like he had done earlier that night.

"_**He won't talk to me." **_Kurt answered, glancing towards his cousin again.

"_Try harder, maybe all he needs is an extra push."_

Kurt thought for a moment, trying to find something that would gain Andrew's attention. He had tried their loved topic of fashion already and that was really the only thing he knew about the other, besides the fact that he was Alexander's fledgling and apparently not too pleased about it. _**"You're older and more experienced, why don't you talk to him?"**_

"_Oh yes because suddenly being able to hear a bird inside your head is normal."_

"_**Well why did you talk to me?"**_

"_Incase you haven't figured this out, and really if you haven't by now I'll worry, you're not exactly normal."_

"_**I'm beginning to accept that more and more with each weird occurrence."**_

"_Well aren't they kind normal to you since it's abnormal in the first place?"_

"_**Pavarotti I swear, I just want to pluck out a feather every time something like that leaves your obnoxious little beak."**_

"_Rude."_

Kurt rolled his eyes before looking at Andrew again. With another soft sigh he gathered the courage to try once again to try to get his cousin to talk. "Andrew." he said quietly, smiling thankfully when the other actually looked at him. "I know David being around earlier made you upset but I just…I don't understand why?" he began, mentally cheering that Andrew was actually still paying attention to him as he spoke. "Did he do something that I don't know of, because I didn't think you two knew each other before this year since he just turned a few months back?"

Andrew didn't speak for a few moments but he did stop walking in the hallway to grab Kurt's wrist. He looked up into the other's face for a moment before letting out a long breath. "No he didn't…that was the first time I ever met him." he began, looking away to watch as people passed them on their way to other classes. "I'm really sorry about being a jerk and all it's just that I don't like Werewolves that much."

"Why, because they're different?" Kurt asked a little defensively after all he had been hated and scorned all his life just because he wasn't 'normal'. He pulled his hand away from Andrew and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the older fledgling to continue.

Andrew stiffened, eyes narrowing as he looked back into Kurt's face. "No not because they're different." he said through gritted teeth as his hands clenched into fists. "I hate them because they are the reason I'm what I am right now, the reason why my families caskets were empty when they were buried."

Kurt face instantly fell from self-righteous to shock. "E-empty?" he asked, reaching over to grab one of Andrew's fists. He was surprised he wasn't smacked away for the effort since he knew he himself would of done so to the person who had just mocked him.

Andrew felt his hands trembling as he took in another breath, thankful that Kurt only squeezed slightly with his own hand instead of quickly demanding more of an explnation. "My family were hunters…we hunted wolves and vampires who broke the law." he began, looking around to make sure no one was listening in. "Everything happened because my older brother accidentally killed a pup from a pack of wolves that weren't doing the things we were hunting them for." he whispered, pulling Kurt down the hall as he continued to speak in soft words. "Alexander managed to save me and my older brother, but he couldn't get to the rest of my family."

"So if he saved you…why did he turn you?" Kurt asked, watching as Pavarotti flew from his shoulder to travel along side them in the air.

"_Poor kid." _Pavarotti said, flying up towards the ceiling to perform a lazy loop as the fledglings continued towards their next class.

Andrew laughed darkly, still not stopping. "Everything has a price, Kurt." he said softly before turning down another hallway. "He was looking for a new companion, my brother offered himself but he had a baby on the way with his girlfriend and I just couldn't…" Andrew sighed, finally stopping in the empty hallway to look at Kurt. "I couldn't do that to him so I offered myself and of course Alexander was elated." he mumbled.

"You sacrificed your life for your brother's?" Kurt said, watching as the shorter male began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Believe it or not, not everyone is turned out of love or friendship." Andrew finally said, hugging his arms to his chest as they stood in the awkward silence.

"So you hate Alexander then?" Kurt asked sadly, stepping closer to wrap his arms around the older fledgling. When the other began to laugh a bit of worry started it the back of his mind.

"I did." he began softly. "At first but over the year I began to realize the reason why he was hanging around so much when my family was still alive." he said, pulling away from Kurt to smile towards him. "I wouldn't say I love him…at least not yet. He still gets on my nerves and sometimes I wish I could rip his head off…but at least I don't constantly dream of running a blade through his neck now."

Kurt blinked, really trying to understand what the other was saying. Could love really work like that? Being forced into becoming a vampire didn't sound like something he himself could forgive. Then again wasn't a human falling in love with a vampire taboo in the first place? A slow smile crept on to his face as Andrew nervously toed at the ground. "I hope you two can…feel what you want with each other someday." he finally said, wrapping his arms around Andrew when the other flung his arms over his shoulders.

"I'll try to be nicer to your friend, honest." Andrew mumbled in Kurt's shoulder. He really liked his new cousin, and since Jeff was always hanging around him he couldn't help but gravitate towards him too. Kurt hadn't even judged him for being a hunter, something that surprised him considering the other had almost been killed by two of them.

"_God. I think my blood sugar just spiked from watching you too."_

Kurt hugged Andrew tighter as Pavarotti's voice ringed in his ears. _**"Shut up." **_A door banging from down the hall quickly pulled the two teens apart, both flattening invisible wrinkles in their blazers as footsteps and angry growls neared.

"_Oh shit."_

Kurt glanced to where Pavarotti's feathery head was turned and his eyes widened at the surprising sight. Mickey, the fledgling he had met at Jeff's rebirth party, was currently dragging the same werewolf that had attacked him the previous night down the hall by his ear. He noticed Andrew's tensed posture and quickly stepped in front him, but he wasn't sure why. It was like something had pulled him to do so and once Andrew had hid his face between his shoulder blades he didn't regret it. "Mickey?" he asked hesitantly, wincing when the wolf howled in pain as the older fledgling continued to pull him by his ear.

Mickey stopped in his rant towards the pup when he heard a famillair voice calling his name. His face lit up when he saw his newest cousin standing in the hallway in front of them. "Kurt?" he asked excitedly, pushing the wolf to the ground only to stomp his foot in the middle of the other's back when he tried to scamper away.

"Ouch! Tim is going to hear about this!' he wailed, still struggling to fight the wieght pressing into his back.

Mickey's tanned face fell when he glanced back down towards the wolf he was currently pinning down. "You think he won't also hear of you trying to hurt that poor girl?" he snapped before looking back towards Kurt, face brightening once again when Andrew peeked out from behind Kurt's back. "Hey Andrew!" he said happily, grinning when they both gave him a confused look.

"What are you going to do….with him?" Kurt asked, knowing the thoughts of skinning the stupid wolf for his pelt was probably really morbid and not 'right'. He couldn't find himself to care though, especially when Andrew's story only stroked the hate for this wolf even more.

"Oh this?" Mickey asked after a moment of thought. "Well I'll be calling his creator I suppose, he is in trouble and I am in charge."

"In charge?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were with Antoninio?" he asked, blinking when Mickey laughed out loud.

"I'm almost out fledgling years, Kurt." Mickey began, rolling his eyes when the wolf below his shoe began to whimper. "I've been working along side my creator as a student teacher for a few years now." he said, smiling when a surprised sound left both of the fledglings.

"Antonio works here?" Kurt and Andrew asked at the same time, glancing towards one another as they did so.

"Yes, most of our family does during the school year." he said before reaching down to pull Josh up by the ear, sighing when the other howled in pain yet again. "You wont have his classes for a few years though." he said as he began walking again, pulling the wolf along with him. "Speaking of classes, aren't you two going to be late?"

Kurt's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He quickly took Andrew's hand again before following after Mickey and his previous attacker. "We're going to be late." he said, ignoring the laugh Mickey gave when he and Andrew ran past him.

"Well better late than skipping altogether." Andrew said, pulling Kurt in a different direction. "Trust me, skipping classes is not a vampire's favorite things to discuss with their fledlging."

Kurt frowned as he imagined Blaine's disappointed face, but considering he was so adamat about keeping him from going to calsses today maybe he wouldn't of minded too much. When that thought left his mind he began to think of Andrew's story, not knowing whether to be in awe of his bravery or saddened by it. In a few ways he and Andrew were alike, but there were so many things that were different about them as well. For one Kurt was turned from love when Andrew was turned out of something that scarily resembled a business deal. Would Blaine of turned him regardless of his choice if it had gone down that way?

Just what he needed, a nosy bird and even more things to think about in his next class, that is if he and Andrew could make it there in time. Who knew what vampires did when you were late, no one had been so far in any of his classes so really anything could happen.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he continued to type in the numbers of Kurt's friends into the new iphone he had just received. It had taken him all his confrence period to fish up all the numbers but he was sure that his fledgling would appreciate being able to get in touch with his old friends. He looked up once he heard footsteps stop just outside his door and sighed, knowing exactly who it was when they placed a hand on the outside of the cracked door. "Come in, Jeremiah." he called out, setting the phone down on his desk as the door sung open to reveal the tall blond.<p>

Jeremiah smiled towards Blaine, lip curling in disgust when he noticed the phone sitting in front of the older vampire. "Another gift for your precious Kurt?" he growled as he walked up to the desk, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans.

"Considering you destroyed his old one did I really have a choice but to replace it?" Blaine asked, leaning back in his chair as he looked over his previous creation. "You weren't exactly flying off to replace it even though it was your place to do so." he sighed when the other only scoffed in return. "What do you need?"

"When were you going to tell everyone?" Jeremiah asked, his voice low and surprinsgly gentle.

Blaine's eyebrows rose in question before he reached over to grab his coffee cup. He took a long sip before placing it back in it's coaster. "I don't think I understand what you mean."

"Oh you know exactly what I mean." Jeremiah whispered. "It's why you like him so much isn't it?" he continued. "You don't love him, you just want to claim him for your mate because he's a Naturalist."

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From QueenSparks203:_

**Where has Kurt's wardrobe disappeared to?: **I miss his amazing outfits too, but Dalton does have a uniform much to Kurt's displeasure. Hopefully we'll see him out of it for a bit in a few chapters. He still has his other clothes of course, they are just in his closet. (This wasn't a stupid question at all! : D )

_From XxBraxtonsMomxX:_

**Will Kurt's scent change once Blaine claims him?: **This is one question I'll actually answer. _YES._But that's all the details you get. Your other questions are in the wait and see area.

_From Mah Jeeves:_

**Why does Blaine and Pavarotti have issues with their age?: **Blaine just doesn't want to point how _old _he actually is compared to Kurt. Pavarotti is just being a jerk, remember how he wouldn't tell Kurt what he was? If he told him his age then Kurt might actually know what he is.

_From fanficloveme96:_

**Are all fledglings so cuddly?: **Towards their family yes. They aren't like that towards complete strangers or people they hardly know. I suppose you could call it instinct?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Yay! A bit more of Jeff and Andrew in this chapter. Also we get to see Mickey here as well, wonder what Josh did to the girl he mentioned, hmm. Oh snap, Jeremiah knows now and Kurt is still trying to get information from Pavarotti who doesn't seem to want to share.**

I know I'm not going into detail about Kurt's classes but I will soon enough I promise. Also I think this is going to have three parts and the return of some of Kurt's friends will be in the third. I know some of you must be waiting for that. :D

****Special announcement****

I have once again started a new fic. It is a _**Harry Potter/Glee crossover. **_I know many other people have done this but I wanted to throw my own idea into the cauldron. So if you're interested be sure to check it out and let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing! It's called: **What Spells Love?**

**Thanks so much for reading and your amazing reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N): **Yay! Over 300 reviews! **Thank you, thank you, thank you!** It really means a lot to me!

_Special thanks to _**ittlebitz**_ who not only managed to somehow be my 300__th__ reviewer, but also puts up with me on a daily basis. She has become the beta of this fic, which is a horror story in it's own. I've received offers in the past from people wanting to do the same but I've never felt as if I could trust them. Yes I have issues but I've gotten to know this amazing girl so I know I can trust her! :) THANK YOU._

Questions at the bottom like normal so check them out if you're interested.

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language. **AU!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Can't We All Just Get Along? (Part 2)_

Jeremiah didn't even have the time to process what was happening as he was thrown across the classroom, slamming against the wall with a sickening thud that seemed to echo in the large space. Bricks had cracked beneath the force and he felt a few crumble beneath his back as he shifted against the surface, jagged pieces falling against the floor from his effort. A hand was suddenly against his throat, his laugh strangled as he tried to escape the iron grip.

"You know _nothing._" Blaine growled, frowning as Jeremiah only laughed again. "Why do you insist on running your mouth like a fool?" He slowly released some of the pressure upon Jeremiah's neck, frowning when the blond smiled once again.

"Are you this rough with him?" Jeremiah wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut when he was pulled away from the wall only to be slammed against it once again. He heard the bricks crunching beneath his back and the low growl he knew he should be terrified of that Blaine was giving. "Oh, that's right, you haven't claimed his tight ass yet."

"You idiot." Blaine mumbled, closing his eyes as he tried to reign in his temper. Slowly he released his hold around the blonds neck, ignoring the soft groan the other vampire gave. Opening his eyes he was slightly surprised to see Jeremiah still against the wall, clear green eyes focused on his own face. "So you know, of course, that you can't tell anyone."

"Of course." Jeremiah growled. "Can't have anyone taking your precious doll away." He braced himself after the words left his mouth, waiting for whatever the older vampire would dish out for him yet again harping on the other's fledgling. When hands didn't grab onto him to throw him yet again into the already damaged wall he grew suspicious. "What's the matter old man?"

"You claim to hate him so much, yet you go and save him from a wolf." Blaine said quietly, watching Jeremiah's face closely. "Why?"

Jeremiah snarled before standing up from the wall, dusting his shirt and pants off as he stood in front of his creator. "You think you have it all figured out, then I go and fuck up your sense of control." he said, glancing towards the shorter vampire once again. "How do you know I didn't do it just for that?"

"You may be difficult, condescending, and an all around ass, but you would never save someone for the hell of it." Blaine began, watching as Jeremiah ran his hand through his hair to release the pieces of brick that had tangled within it.

Jeremiah was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I may have lead him outside, and sure, I did enjoy the mental image of doll face being ripped to shreds by hunters," he said quietly. "But I never considered there would actually _be_ any in Westerville, Blaine." Another moment of silence fell between them before he spoke once again. "I do regret my actions, though no one would believe me if I said so."

"You're right." Blaine said with a small nod, still watching the different emotions play out on Jeremiah's normally expressionless face.

"I just...it was only meant to scare the living shit out of both of you." Jeremiah admitted in a quiet voice, shaking his head slightly. "Everyone already thinks I killed Jace, why not add to to it?"

Blaine couldn't keep the growl from escaping his throat. "You say that every time, but how are we to believe you?"

"He was supposed to be mine!" Jeremiah yelled, glaring at Blaine before slamming his fist into the desk nearest to him. "Why would I ever kill someone that I loved?"

"You were jealous! He didn't pick you!" Blaine snapped in return, watching as the younger vampire smashed his fist into another desk. "You killed him because you couldn't have him for yourself!"

"Bullshit!" Jeremiah growled. "I _loved_ him, Blaine, the only reason he ever picked you to turn him was because I couldn't!"

"Why is that, Jeremiah?" Blaine hissed, eyes narrowing as he readied himself for the other to attack.

"Don't start." Jeremiah said, glancing away as his cheeks suddenly grew hot. "It wasn't..."

"It _was_ your fault." Blaine interrupted quickly, shaking his head when another soft growl left the blond. "If you would have grown up, would have practiced how to control your feeding instead of relying on me to continue to let you take from me, you would have had him!"

"You should have stopped me, pushed me away!" Jeremiah yelled, turning his face towards Blaine.

"I tried!" Blaine yelled back. "You wouldn't have it, you stubborn thing!" he was shouting now, but he found himself not caring as he continued. "If I didn't feed you, you would starve yourself until I relented!"

"I..." Jeremiah trailed off, shaking his head as he tried to think of another argument to use.

"No." Blaine said, voice low and dangerous again. "Don't make excuses, not now." he sighed, looking past Jeremiah to see the damage he had inflicted upon his classroom wall before continuing. "Jeremiah, it was your fault he chose me in the end and you know it."

"Why didn't you just let me starve?" Jeremiah screamed, not paying attention to the door that was slowly pushed open a moment after.

"Because you are still mine, you always will be!" Blaine yelled back, shaking his head as Alexander let out an amused chuckle from where he stood in the doorway. "I couldn't just let you die, you idiot!"

"Funny, considering you almost killed me yourself the other night." Jeremiah said softly, tensing when another growl left the older vampire.

"You know I wasn't in the right frame of mind, Jeremiah." Blaine whispered, glancing towards Alexander when he heard the door shut behind him.

"Blaine is right, even older vampires have problems controlling their instincts at times." Alexander said smoothly, folding his hands behind his back as he glanced between the two and the crumbling wall. "This poor classroom sees so much violence..." he said with a soft sigh.

"You were lucky Kurt was there, or I would have ripped your head off." Blaine said, taking a calming breath as he tried to cool his temper once again.

"Oh yes, _so_ thankful." Jeremiah scoffed before looking at Alexander. "To what do we owe the honor of the great Alexander gracing us with his presence?" he said snidely, rolling his eyes when the older vampire sighed.

"Blaine may let you walk over him, Jeremiah," Alexander said quietly. "But don't make the same mistake with me, boy." he warned before looking towards his own creation. "I'm guessing Jeremiah has realized what Kurt is by now, yes?"

"Unfortunately." Blaine answered, shooting another dark look towards the younger vampire.

"Then, Jeremiah, you understand that you can't utter a word about this?" Alexander asked, watching the vampire in question closely. When the other made no indication to respond, he sighed and shook his head. "Fine, you say anything and _I'll_ be the one you will have to face, considering Blaine can't be firm with his own fledglings when they need it."

"Don't worry, Kurt's precious little secret is safe with me, no matter how badly it makes my stomach turn." Jeremiah muttered, watching Blaine from the corner of his eye as the shorter man gave his own creator a dark glare.

"What is it that you need?" Blaine asked impatiently. He had a class coming in a few minutes and he had a few desks to replace, thanks to Jeremiah. Also, he couldn't help the agitation building as Alexander stood in front of him, the other's earlier comment about him not being able to handle his own creations rubbing him the wrong way.

"I'm afraid the journal is missing." Alexander said softly, ignoring the words Jeremiah was now mumbling underneath his breath.

Blaine's eyes widened before he shook his head in disbelief. "How? Dustin was the one keeping it this decade, wasn't he?" he asked, knowing the wolf was very serious when it came to anything related to a Naturalist.

"He was, and I'm afraid he suspects that one of his pack members took it without knowing it's importance." Alexander said, glancing towards the door when he heard feet tapping against the marbled floor. "He thinks a pup might have taken it to read. He is scouring his mansion as we speak, but so far he hasn't had any luck."

"How could he just leave it unguarded like that?" Blaine growled, reaching up to run a hand through his un-gelled curls. He hadn't had time that evening to apply his normal hair product since he had been trying to convince Kurt not to go to classes that night. "I thought he kept it in a restricted section of his library?"

"All we can do is hope we find it. Without it, Kurt will have to give his own-" Alexander began, raising an eyebrow when Blaine interrupted him.

"I know." Blaine said quickly, glancing to Jeremiah when the young vampire sighed. He looked towards Alexander again before nodding. "I suppose you are going to help him?"

"Of course, along with Elizabeth." Alexander said, walking to the door as the whispering students began to grow restless while they waited to enter.

"I'll help." Jeremiah said before falling in line behind the older vampire.

"Don't tell me you actually care if Kurt has to-"

"Please. Just let me do this." Jeremiah cut the older vampire off, giving Blaine a hopeful look. When Blaine nodded in return Alexander finally relented, leading them out of the door and past the group of students who were staring at them with curious expressions.

Blaine sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before walking towards the door of his classroom. "Come on in." he said, putting on a happy face as his students walked into the room. If they couldn't find the journal...no, he wouldn't think about it. They would find it, they just _had_ to.

* * *

><p>"I was really looking forward to Elizabeth's class, though." Kurt mumbled as he, Andrew, and even Jeff stood outside of the classroom that held their <em>Fashion Throughout The Ages<em> class.

"It's odd for her to miss a class." Jeff said, rolling his eyes when Andrew shot him an annoyed look.

"I don't even understand why you would take this class if you wouldn't listen to us earlier." Andrew pointed out, turning his narrowed eyes on the little yellow bird that kept flying back and forth above their heads.

"Well, I needed an extra elective because Nick had taken on another class, and I saw that Kurt was in this, so..." Jeff said, shrugging his shoulders when Kurt smiled towards him.

"It says for us to go to study hall or the rec hall..." Kurt trailed off as he read the rest of the note that had been taped to the door to himself. "Dalton has a rec hall?" he asked, frowning when Jeff and Andrew laughed quietly.

"Kurt, Dalton has all sorts of rooms and secret places." Andrew said, reaching out to take the taller teen's hand as he and Jeff began to lead their youngest cousin down the hallway.

"Yup, I found a room that held all these cool samurai swords and armor once." Jeff said excitedly, looping his arm through Kurt's as they continued to walk.

"Of course, of all the things you could have found in this huge place, you find swords." Andrew said with a sigh, rolling his eyes when a soft whine left the blond.

"Hey, it was cool!" Jeff defended, before frowning. "I forgot where it was though. Nick was so mad that I had walked off that he wouldn't let me out of our suite for a few days." he said, grinning when Kurt shot him an amused look. "I couldn't remember which hallway it was down after that."

"Couldn't I go back to my and Blaine's suite this period if I wanted?" Kurt asked curiously, smiling when both Jeff and Nick nodded.

"Don't you want to hang out though?" Jeff asked sadly, turning his head to place a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek. "We haven't been able to do anything together in ages."

"Jeff, its only been like three days." Kurt said with a little laugh, smiling when Andrew's hand tightened around his own.

"Well, I haven't been able to spend time with you at all, so..." Andrew mumbled before sighing. "Do you have to work on something?"

Kurt thought for a moment, knowing he really didn't want to lie to the other two, but he couldn't miss his chance to read the book Dave had given him. Blaine would be teaching a class and he was the only other person with a key to their rooms, so he would be able to read in peace. "I do." he said, giving an apologetic smile to both of them. He pulled away from them, turning to walk backwards so that he could face them as he spoke. "Why don't you two ask Nick and Alexander if you can come over after classes end?" he asked. "We could watch a movie or something."

Jeff's face brightened at the idea, but before he could say what he wanted to watch Andrew sent him a knowing look. "No Power Rangers?" he asked sadly.

"Good god, no." Andrew answered before turning his attention back to Kurt. "That sounds like fun." he said, eyes widening as a blur of movement suddenly appeared behind the taller fledgling. "Kurt look ou-"

"Watch out!" Dave yelled as he and the other wolf he was currently wrestling with barreled into the people in front of them. He heard familiar voices yelling at him and what sounded like an angry bird squawking above his head.

"Get off of him, you mongrel!" Andrew hissed, pushing against the large male along with Jeff as the two wolves continued to flatten a whimpering Kurt against the floor. "Hang on, Kurt!"

"Wait, Kurt?" Dave asked, quickly jumping back and pulling the other werewolf with him as he did. "Oh shit, I'm sorry." he said before slamming the person he was currently holding by the neck to the floor. "I didn't know it was him!" he said defensively when the other two fledglings gave him murderous looks, ignoring the strangled yelp the other wolf gave when he sat on top of him.

Kurt blinked as he was hauled up by his arms, trying to get his bearings back as his vision swirled in front of his eyes. "W-What happened?" he asked in a soft voice, leaning against Jeff as his world continued to spin.

"Your so-called 'friend' decided he was going to run right over you." Jeff said, still glaring at the wolf as he rubbed comforting circles into Kurt's lower back.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked, reaching up to push Kurt's bangs from his eyes. "I think you hit your head pretty hard." he said softly, gently massaging the younger fledgling's temples.

"I'm okay." Kurt said, standing up on his own and pushing the blond away as he regained his balance. He felt Pavarotti land on his shoulder and sighed once he felt the familiar nudge of the bird's small beak against his cheek.

"_Just can't catch a break, can you blood boy?" _

"_**Doesn't look like it." **_Kurt answered grumpily, reaching across his chest to adjust the strap of his bag. He blinked in confusion when he noticed the reason why it felt out of place was because it wasn't even there. He looked around the hall, sighing as he noticed his bag had been flung across the hallway, all his things scattered across the floor. "Great." he mumbled, looking towards Dave when another high pitched yelp left the smaller wolf.

"Please, Dave!" the other wolf begged. "I didn't...I swear I won't do it again, just let me go!"

"You think I can forgive you?" Dave growled, ignoring the loud whimpering the other gave in return.

"Dave, what did he do exactly?" Kurt asked, not paying attention to the soft groan the other two fledglings gave.

"This isn't any of our business." Andrew pointed out, gently taking Kurt's hand in his again. "Let's just leave them to their own thing."

"I agree with Andrew." Jeff said, groaning loudly as he realized what had just come out of his mouth. "Never thought I would say that..."

Kurt ignored them, crossing his arms as he waited for a guilty looking Dave to explain himself. "Well?" he pressed when the other still hadn't answered him.

"I told him he wasn't good enough to be the leader's pup, but I said I was sorry!" the unknown wolf cried out, giving Kurt a hopeful look and shivering from the growl Dave gave.

"Really?" Kurt asked with a sigh. "Dave let him go."

"Bu-"

"Dave, he said he was sorry." Kurt said said impatiently. "Let him go." he said, waving his hand in the air as he waited for the wolf to do so.

Dave's face twitched slightly before he sighed and stood up. The other wolf gave Kurt a brief look of gratitude before running down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him. "I hope you're happy." Dave grumbled, noticing all of the papers and books that were scattered about finally. "And sorry for kind of...mauling you down like that." he said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I swear, every wolf I meet is less intelligent than the last." Jeff mumbled, Andrew nodding along with him until Kurt sent them a disapproving look. When their younger cousin turned away from them they both shared confused looks before helping to gather the other's things.

"_Well, at least I know who will be the wolf..."_

Kurt sighed as Pavarotti spoke, wondering if he should even question what he was talking about since the bird never seemed to want to give him any information. So instead of asking he just continued to pick up his things, thankful the other three were helping him. "Thanks." he told them, kneeling down to gather the papers that were splayed out on the other side of the hall. His eyes widened when he saw the Naturalist book opened a few inches away, his hands quickly releasing the stack of papers he was holding to reach for it.

Andrew was reaching for the book next to him when Kurt's hand touched it first. He turned his head to smile at Kurt, jaw dropping when he saw the younger fledgling's eyes glowing brightly. He glanced back at the book, watching as the hand written font continued to glow as well. "Kurt...you can't be a..." he began, quickly silenced by Dave's loud curse and Jeff's soft gasp.

"_You are NOT supposed to have that!" Pavarotti said in a panicked tone. "Put it in your bag, hurry now!" _he urged, landing on the floor next to the open book and flapping his wings impatiently.

Kurt bit his bottom lip worriedly, quickly picking up the book and snapping it shut before stuffing it in his bag. He looked towards the older fledglings, guilt and worry crawling up his spine at the same time while they stared at him with wide eyes. "I...I can explain."

"I hope you can." Andrew said, standing up quickly once he and Jeff had grabbed the rest of the papers. "Judging by the dog's reaction, he already knew." he snapped, growling when Dave held out his hand to help Kurt up.

"I just can't...how can he...?" Jeff sputtered, confused, as he looked into Kurt's eyes which were slowly dimming from their glowing state.

"Dave...I didn't mean to..." Kurt said, looking down as the wolf patted his back.

"It doesn't matter, they know now." Dave said with a sigh. "Besides, it's sort of my fault too, you know?" he added.

"I think you need to tell us what's going on." Andrew said, Jeff nodding along with him.

"I will." Kurt said after he had received a nod from the Werewolf at his side. "Come on, I'll explain in my rooms." he said before leading the three down the hall, clutching his bag to his chest nervously.

"_You've got A LOT of explaining to do."_

"_**So do you."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From Frances_**:**

**Can Kurt refused to be claimed, or is it just matter of time because he is Blaine's fledgling?: **Okay, I almost answered this question, but I just can't right now. You will find out eventually I promise! : )

_From readinginheels85:_

**Will we get to see some of Alexander and Blaine's past together?: **Yes, eventually.

**Why are the fledglings afraid of the teachers?: **This will be explained better later but I'll tell you this. The teachers that are teaching are very old, a fledgling can sense how powerful they are and if they weren't turned from someone close to that level they feel very uncomfortable and scared.

_From fanficloverme96:_

**Claiming?: **Sadly I can not answer this just yet, trust me Kurt does bring it up.

_From anime4youandme:_

**Fledgling after mated?: **Sorry this will be answered eventually. : )

_From XxBlackShadowMagicxX_

**Did Blaine have a physical relationship with Jeremiah?: **Yes.

_From NiffLover396:_

**Is Blaine using Kurt for his powers?: **Well, Blaine didn't even know Kurt was going to become a Naturalist when he turned him so no.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **We learned a bit more about Jeremiah and Jace in this chapter. Also now Jeff and Andrew know! Wonder what's gonna happen?

A bit of an explanation and the return of some of Kurt's friends in the next part! : )

For those of you following my other stories, _**Sketchy Relations **_is up next on the update list.

**Thanks so much for reading and your amazing reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N): **Yay! Over 350 reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! It mean so much to me, if I could give everyone a hug I would! Here, cyber hug! *hugs*

_Special thanks to_ **inukimeko **_who was my 350th reviewer!_

Of course another round of thanks for** ittlebitz** who has gone through the trouble of betaing this fic once more! Thanks! If you aren't reading her current story then you are missing out! Seriously, go give it a chance you won't regret it. ;)

Questions at the bottom like normal so check them out if you're interested.

**Special Notes:** **~{: This is text from the journal.:}~**

_.:This is a phone call:._

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language. **AU!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>_ Kurt bit his bottom lip worriedly, quickly picking up the book and snapping it shut before stuffing it in his bag. He looked towards the older fledglings, guilt and worry crawling up his spine at the same time while they stared at him with wide eyes. " "I...I can explain.""_

"_I hope you can." Andrew said, standing up quickly once he and Jeff had grabbed the rest of the papers. "Judging by the dog's reaction, he already knew," he snapped, growling when Dave held out his hand to help Kurt up._

"_I just can't...how can he...?" Jeff sputtered, confused, as he looked into Kurt's eyes which were slowly dimming from their glowing state._

"_Dave...I didn't mean to..." Kurt said, looking down as the wolf patted his back._

"_It doesn't matter, they know now." Dave said with a sigh. "Besides, it's sort of my fault too, you know?" he added._

"_I think you need to tell us what's going on." Andrew said, Jeff nodding along with him._

"_I will." Kurt said after he had received a nod from the Werewolf at his side. "Come on, I'll explain in my rooms," he said before leading the three down the hall, clutching his bag to his chest nervously._

"_You've got A LOT of explaining to do.""_

"_**So do you.""**_

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Can't We All Just Get Along? (Part 3)_

The walk to his and Blaine's rooms had been awkward, to say the least. Jeff and Andrew had kept glaring at the back of Dave's head and the werewolf didn't hesitate to sneer in return. Needless to say, no words were exchanged in the hallways. In fact, no one said a word until Kurt had unlocked the door to his rooms.

Now the Naturalist book was sitting in the middle of the coffee table, Kurt and the others sitting around it on the carpeted floor. The book seemed so innocent, but with the looks Andrew and Jeff were giving it maybe there really was something dangerous about it after all.

"I guess my first question would be how you got it in the first place?" Andrew said, finally looking up to give his cousin a questioning look. "I thought it was supposed to be with Dustin and his pack this..." he trailed off, his head snapping in Dave's direction. His face darkened when the Werewolf gave him a guilty look, lowering his head. "Oh god, you belong to Dustin?" he asked, throwing his arms up in the air as a frustrated noise left the back of his throat.

"Wait, really?" Jeff asked in surprise, giving Kurt a confused look when the younger fledgling glanced at him.

"I didn't tell you about Dustin?" Kurt questioned, a little surprised himself that he had never mentioned the much larger wolf.

"If you did, I wasn't paying attention." Jeff answered with a shrug.

"How could you take it from your pack?" Andrew asked the wolf, frowning when Dave didn't answer. "Do you not realize how important this journal is?"

"Journal?" Dave asked, finally lifting his head to look at Andrew once again. "It's not a book?" he asked, brow furrowing in confusion as he glanced at the leather bound 'book'.

"No." Andrew said, looking at Kurt with a sigh. "You could really get in trouble if someone found you with this."

"Yeah..." Jeff said, reaching out to rub his thumb over the cover. "I never thought I would get to touch it though." He grinned slightly, giving Andrew a disgruntled look when the other fledgling slapped his hand away.

"Wait." Kurt said, trying to catch up in the conversation. "What does Dave belonging to Dustin have to do with this?" he asked, giving the other two fledglings a confused look.

"Dave?" Jeff asked, a smirk gracing his lips as Dave growled softly.

"Yes, care to explain to your _friend _what you've been keeping from him?" Andrew said, tilting his head to the side when another guilty look flashed across the wolf's face.

"Dave?" Kurt asked when a few seconds of awkward silence passed. "What do they mean?"

Dave sighed before reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. "Dustin is really powerful." he began, looking down at the carpet as he began to pick random strands and little fuzz balls from it. "He's one of the oldest werewolves in history, so he has a really high spot on the Warbler Council."

"Warbler Council?" Kurt asked, looking at Andrew when the shorter male sighed.

"It's a large group of much older were-wolves and vampires that kind of rule over all the rest," Andrew said, looking back towards the journal as he spoke. "Naturalists are at the top of the food chain, though."

Kurt looked down at the journal, eyes wide as he tried to take in what he was hearing. "Okay." he said, shaking his head quickly. "This relates to the Journal how?" He gave Dave a frustrated look when the wolf only shrugged in return.

"The dog didn't even know it was a journal, Kurt." Jeff began with a snort. "Can you really expect him to know anything of importance?"

"Jeff is right, trust a mutt to screw everything up." Andrew retorted with a nod.

"Look, how the hell am I supposed to know everything?" Dave snapped, a growl leaving his chest as he glared at the other two fledglings sitting across from him.

"You should at least have enough sense not to steal a book from Dustin's library!" Andrew said in a raised voice. "Kurt would get into so much trouble if any of the vampires or were-creatures that work here found him with it!"

"That's why you two are going to keep your big mouths shut!" Dave growled back, shoulders tensing as he grabbed the edge of the coffee table.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jeff hissed. "As if we would just waltz out of the room and tell everyone in earshot that Kurt has it!"

Kurt frowned as voices began to rise even more, eventually turning into shouting and yelling with Jeff and Dave jumping up from the floor and giving each other threats. Andrew just seemed amused as he watched, occasionally giving his input which always supported Jeff's argument, of course. With a soft sigh Kurt looked towards the journal once more before reaching out and picking it up, rubbing his thumbs over the smooth cover as he tried to block out the yelling.

"_I don't think your friends get along." _Pavarotti said as he landed on Kurt's shoulder, feathery head tilting from side to side as he watched Kurt rub his thumbs over the journal.

Kurt rolled his eyes, slowly opening the book as the other three continued to rant at one another. _**"Really? I couldn't tell." **_he replied sarcastically. He began to read the first page, realizing that this had been the first time he had actually taken the time to read anything from the journal. Beautiful font greeted his eyes as he began, a smile tugging at his lips as he traced his fingers over the large glowing letters on the first page.

**~{:January 1453**

**Naturalist**

**~:{This is what they have decided to call it, whatever it is that has seemed to posses my very soul. If our kind even has a soul any longer, that is. }:~**

Kurt paused, glancing up to see the other three still arguing as he thought. Did becoming a vampire really mean that you lost your soul in the process? Thinking back on how gentle and patient Blaine had been with him in the last year, and how much he loved the older vampire now as a fledgling, he decided that he did not believe that. He looked back down to continue reading, surprised to see Pavarotti balancing on the edge of the journal.

"_I really think you should wait..." _Pavarotti said, flapping his wings slightly to keep his balance as Kurt shifted the journal slightly._ "Let other Naturalists explain things a bit more before you begin."_

"_**So I really am one then?" **_Kurt asked, sighing softly when Jeff stomped his foot on the ground as he tried to get his current point of argument through Dave's head.

"_Yes, though I have to say I'm a bit disappointed that you aren't finding this out the traditional way..." _Pavarotti said, quickly flying back to Kurt's shoulder when the fledgling shoed him away from the journal. When Kurt began to skim across the page once more Pavarotti chirped loudly. _"Kurt, please do as I ask and wa-"_

"_**No." **_Kurt interrupted the bird before finding his place again._** "Why should I listen to you when you never answer my questions? What if everyone is like that?"**_

"_I can't fault you for thinking that..." _Pavarotti said, ignoring the loud shout the werewolf gave when the other two fledglings began to laugh. _"Just be...wary of what you read. Jon didn't have the easiest time coping with his abilities."_

"_**Jon?"**_

"_The person who wrote in this Journal was named Jon."_ Pavarotti explained, hopping across Kurt's shoulder as the fledgling began looking for said name. _"You won't find it in there."_

Kurt sighed, turning back to the page he was reading. _**"Why not?" **_he asked.

"_Like I said before, Jon didn't take being a Naturalist very well." _Pavarotti began, pressing his beak to the shell of Kurt's ear before he continued. _"He also lived with a group of humans who did not what he was, so in fear of them finding the journal one day, he decided not to sign his name."_

Kurt hummed as he thought for a moment, eyes narrowing as he realized the things that Pavarotti was saying was something the little bird shouldn't know. _**"How do **_**you** **_even know this?" _**The bird was silent for a few moments, only tilting his head from side to side a few times. Kurt almost gave up on receiving an answer, but right when he began to concentrate and tune the other three out once again, Pavarotti spoke.

"_I was with Jon, like I was with you." _Pavarotti said, ignoring the soft sound of surprise that left Kurt.

"_**But, how...I don't understand..." **_Kurt was even more confused at the thought of Pavarotti actually knowing the man who had written the words on the aged and yellowed paper he was currently staring at.

"_If you insist on reading, you'll find out eventually." _Pavarotti said, a loud tweet following a string of curses Andrew was shouting at Dave._ "However, I will say the council the other three were talking about earlier is named after a warbler for a reason."_

Kurt sighed before looking back down, once again tracing the loopy letters with his fingers. He was unaware of the fact that his eyes were glowing brightly along with the letters in the book.

**~{:Oh, how I wish I would have known this before I had agreed to let the woman turn me. Perhaps all of this could have been avoided, and maybe, just maybe she would still be alive and sitting next to me as I write.**

**I'll never understand the jealousy that the others hold against me, this 'gift' as they so call it is more of a curse than anything. One should not be able to hear wolves and giant cats speak like I do, Nor should one be able to befriend such beasts.**

**When emotions run high, so does the curse. Things shatter, random objects fly about the room and my skin grows hot as my eyes glow. **

**I know that as I write my eyes are glowing, for the ink I am using is not that at all. They wouldn't allow me ink, no, they had to see if it were true if they glowed. **

**Oddly enough, the shallow cut they allowed me to make on the inside of my elbow still hasn't healed, as if it understands my plea for it not to close. If it did, I know I would have to make another, something the room full of excited faces watching me now would enjoy.:}~**

Kurt's head snapped up after the last sentence he read, the fact that the other had used his own blood to write finally sinking in. He quickly dropped the journal back on the coffee table before running his fingers across the carpet, trying to rub off anything that might have rubbed onto his skin. His eyes were wide as he watched Pavarotti land next to the closed journal. _**"The Warblers forced him to use his own blood?"**_

"_No, this was before I met Jon and before the council was even formed." _Pavarotti said, knowing the last thing he needed was for Kurt to actually fear the Warblers.

"_**I thought you said he lived with a group of humans?"**_

"_He did, once he had managed to escape." _Pavarotti said patiently_. "You have to read more before you start calling me out on things I have told you."_

"Poor Jon." Kurt muttered out loud, leaning over the coffee table to continue reading.

"Wait, Jon?" Dave asked, putting down the chair he had picked up. His original intention had been to use it against Jeff's head, but if Kurt had read some of the journal then he wanted to know. "I thought you said you hadn't read anything yet?"

"You've read it?" Andrew cried out, holding his head between his hands.

Dave growled. "What's wrong with that?"

"You aren't supposed to read it, only Naturalists and their own creators are allowed!" Andrew said shaking his head before dropping his arms to his sides. "Kurt, you've got to give the journal back to Dave so he can return it before someone notices it's missing." he said in a rushed sentence.

"If Naturalists and their creators are the only ones allowed to read it, how come you know so much?" Dave snapped, eyebrows raising when Andrew glared at him again.

"_Because_, dog breath, I was a hunter before I was turned." Andrew began, ignoring Jeff as he walked around him to sit next to Kurt on the floor. "I was taught from a young age to respect and honor Naturalists for what they do and have done for the human race in the past."

Kurt sighed as Dave and Andrew continued to growl at one another, their eyes were locked and both of them had tensed shoulders and balled up fists. He felt Jeff's head rest against his shoulder and slowly reached up to run his fingers through the blond's hair. "How do you know about it, Jeff?" he asked softly, smiling when he felt the other's nose press against his neck for a moment.

"Nick had some pretty interesting books on his shelves when I was first turned." Jeff began, glancing towards the little bird that was hopping around the top of the coffee table. "One of them began to talk about it, but I couldn't really understand so I asked him about it."

"How much did he tell you?" Andrew asked, finally looking away from Dave's face.

"Not much, only that each one of them were very beautiful and that sometimes their eyes glowed. He also said something about rare talent, too." he said, lifting his head from Kurt's shoulder. "Do you have any?" he asked the younger fledgling, frowning when the other shot a worried look towards Dave.

"Might as well tell them, they know pretty much everything now." Dave said with a shrug, sighing when the other two fledglings shot him a dirty look.

"The only things that have happened are the whole glowy thing with my eyes and the fact that I can hear Dustin and Dave in their wolf form..." he trailed off as he thought, feeling Pavarotti nip on his fingers. He looked down to the little bird, sending him a confused look. _**"Are you sure it's alright if I tell them about you?"**_

"_Might as well..."_

"I can hear Pavarotti too," he said, almost laughing at how large Andrew's eyes actually got. "What?" he finally asked once he had noticed the stare Dave was giving Pavarotti.

"No wonder he was following you around!" Dave exclaimed.

"What?" both Jeff and Kurt asked at the same time.

"He actually chose you?" Andrew said excitedly, taking a step closer towards the coffee table, face falling slightly when the bird flew to Kurt's shoulder once more.

"Okay, please enlighten the rest of us." Jeff huffed impatiently, giving his cousin a confused look.

"I just can't believe this," Andrew said in awe, ignoring the grin Dave gave towards Kurt.

"This is so awesome!" Dave said happily.

"Someone, please tell me what's going on!" Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked up at the other two.

"_Good lord, it's like you just gave them a candy shop."_

"_**I suppose you won't tell me what you are now?"**_

"_Are you kidding me?"_ Pavarotti said, a twitter that sounded close to laughter to Kurt's ears leaving the small bird. _"This way is far more entertaining."_

Kurt sighed before standing, staring at the other two with a raised eyebrow. "Please tell me what's so amazing about this-" he quickly raised his hand and pointed towards the bird that still rested on his shoulder. "All he has done is talk to me and make rude comments, surely he can't be anything too amazing?" Andrew shook his head, his mouth opening and closing a few times before Dave spoke up.

"Kurt, Pavarotti is a bird of-"

Kurt resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair in agitation when his phone began to ring. He had received it earlier that night with all of his friend's numbers already added. He had yet to properly thank Blaine for the new phone, but once he saw the vampire's name on the screen as the incoming call continued to ring he really wished the other had waited to give it to him. He quickly pushed the answer button, placing the phone to his ear. "Blaine?"

_.:"Kurt, we have a little problem.":._

Kurt tilted his head back as Blaine's voice filled his ear. Of course there had to be another problem for him to worry about! Holding in another sigh, he calmed his thoughts before answering. "Okay, is everything alright?"

._:"Everything is fine at the moment, I just believe I kept you from a new phone for too friends seem quite worried.":._

Kurt looked towards his two cousins and Dave as they stared back at him. They were the only friends he had at Dalton so far, so who could Blaine be talking about-unless he was talking about his human friends! "Who?" he asked quickly, turning away from the other three.

_.:"So far only Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam.":. _Blaine answered. ._:"Don't worry, they are safe, we have them sitting in the staff room. Do you remember where that is?":._

Kurt thought back to the tour he had been given the day before his classes had began and remembered the way quickly. "Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes. They aren't being too much trouble, are they?"

_.:"Other than the normal Rachel Berry attitude, no.":. _There was a pause on the other line._.: "Just hurry along, I believe some of the other vampires are enjoying them a bit...too much.":._

Kurt froze at that but finally responded with a quick okay before ending the call. He turned around towards the other three, knowing they had heard everything that he and Blaine had talked about just seconds before. "I've got to go." he said, quickly walking to the coffee table and picking up the journal. He looked around the living room until he found his bag that he had dropped on the chair when they had walked in earlier. Slipping it inside, he made sure the flap was pulled over it snuggly, Andrew's voice pulling him from his worried thoughts.

"Kurt, you have to give it back." he pleaded, giving him a hopeful look. "I don't want you getting caught."

"I won't," Kurt began, looking at each of their faces. "Right?" he asked. Andrew sighed while Jeff pumped his fist in the air. Dave only nodded silently before glancing at Andrew.

"It's like a club secret, right?" Jeff asked excitedly. "Of course we'll keep it safe!"

"You have my word." Dave said simply, both he and Jeff looking at Andrew with expectant looks.

"Oh, fine," Andrew said finally. "I still think it's a horrible idea, but I won't tell." He glared at Dave when the wolf laughed. "You have a problem?"

"Don't you have a bone to fetch?" Jeff growled.

"You think you're so smart with your stupid come backs, but it wouldn't help if I decided to-"

"Enough!" Kurt shouted, the vase to his left wobbling violently and falling off the little table it had been sitting on. When Kurt caught it inches from hitting the ground, he thanked the vampiric speed he had been graced with. He placed it back in its spot, vaguely wondering what had caused it to move in the first place before looking back towards the others. "I want all you to make a promise, or what ever it is vampires and werewolves do, to actually try to get along!" When all three opened their mouths to argue he glared, which seemed to stop them in their tracks. "You have a huge secret to guard now, you can't go along shouting your heads off and accidentally letting it slip."

Jeff sighed as he looked at the other two. "He's right, if we say something stupid they'll make the connection or something."

"We'll all get it if any of our creators find out we were keeping something this important from them." Andrew mumbled, surprised when Dave walked in front of him. When the larger wolf held out his hand, he gave him a skeptical look before hesitantly placing his hand in the larger one before him.

"I saved Kurt's ass before, and I intend to keep it that way." Dave said with a shrug as he grasped the other's hand tightly, wincing when Andrew gripped his just as hard. "I promise to...tolerate you at least."

Andrew nodded before shaking the other's hand fully. "Same here." He pulled his hand back to let Dave hold his hand out to Jeff.

Jeff grumbled before taking Dave's hand. "I promise, but you have to understand we'll slip up every once in a while."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Dave said with a grin, glancing back towards Kurt with a nod.

"Good." Kurt said before leading the three out of his rooms. He made sure to lock the door back before saying his goodbyes, practically running to the staff room. He passed a few fledglings and werewolves, but no one bothered him as he and Pavarotti zipped down the hallways and staircases that led to thier destination.

He couldn't help but wonder what Blaine had meant when he had said that the other vampires had been 'enjoying' his friends. Surely Blaine would not have let anything happen to his friends. The older vampire knew how much they all meant to him, after all he had been around them enough to know how much they cared for him in return. As he walked closer to the open door a loud, familiar voice stood out from the quiet murmuring.

"Blaine, as much as we have all enjoyed this, if you would just let us see Kurt-"

"He's coming, Rachel, give him time to say goodbye to his friends." Blaine said, causing Kurt to stop just outside the door. How had he known that he was with the other three earlier...? Shaking the odd feeling off he quickly stepped into the room, greeted by loud shouts of his name.

Suddenly he had an arm full of girl as Mercedes and Rachel flung themselves at him, Sam standing awkwardly to the side with a bright smile. Kurt laughed as the humans squeezed him with all their might, yet again grateful for the vampiric things he had gained because he knew otherwise he would be gasping for breath. "How did you even get in?"

"They tried to sneak in around the back wall." Blaine said from his side. "The guards caught them and brought them in." he explained, smiling as he watched a happy smile light up Kurt's beautiful face. "It's a good thing Elizabeth's class had been canceled today or I would've sent them home."

Mercedes pulled back from Kurt and placed her hands on her hips. "As if we would leave without seeing our boy. Kurt, I still wonder about him sometimes." she said, smiling shyly when the man she had met earlier, David, laughed along with Wes.

"We do, too, Miss Jones." he said politely, causing Wes and Blaine to snort at the sudden manners the vampire seemed to posses in front of the girl.

"Hey, Sam." Kurt called, giving the blond a happy smile which he returned. "How did they manage to convince you to come along?"

"They can be very... persuasive," he said, glancing over his shoulder as the same man from earlier continued to stare at him. He inched closer to Kurt, not knowing whether to trust the other vampires in the room.

Kurt's smiled dropped slightly when he noticed just how intently Jeremiah was staring at Sam. What was his problem this time? It wasn't like Sam could have done anything in the short time they had been in each other's presence. With a sigh, he hugged Rachel back again, watching the older vampire closely as Mercedes and Rachel began to tell him off for not keeping in touch.

He couldn't really concentrate on what they were saying once Jeremiah had trailed his gaze over Sam's body, his tongue flicking out over his lips as they did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From NowImFeelinSoFlyLikeA-DCriss:_

**Why haven't they 'done the deed'?: **Blaine doesn't want to push Kurt into anything because he wants it to actually mean something, unlike what Alexander has done to him.

_From Curtainedfoil:_

**Are all vampires intimate with their creations?: **No they aren't, I believe I answered this in a previous chapter. Fledglings can be turned from friendship but it's very hard. If you want more of an explanation I suggest going back through the chapters. :D

_From Anon:_

**If Kurt and Blain become mates for life because of love does that mean Kurt will never turn anyone?: **You'll have to wait and see! :)

_From WhatRuWaiting4:_

**You could write a prequel: **I really want to! I'm not sure if a lot of people would be interested though. It is defiantly on my maybe list!

_From XxBlackShadowMagicxX:_

**How does a vampire claim a fledgling?: **SECRET. No, but you do have to wait for this answer. :)

**Has Blaine ever claimed one of his?: **NO.

_From _lcglee:

**Was Jace Blaine's or Jeremiah's fledgling?: **Blaine's. Jeremiah wanted to turn him, but he would've killed him in the process. This will be explained better later on.

_From Clodcaberte:_

**Do Vampires have to pee?: **THANK YOU! Your question made my night, I giggled so much...but in answer to your question, yes, they have normal bodily functions as long as they eat normally and such. If they decide to live only on blood (quite a few do) then no.

**Who Owns Dalton?: ** The Warblers do, along with all other related schools. This will be explained more pretty soon I think.

_From justklaine:_

**Are Vampires only immortal?: **No, all Were's are immortal as well, but they have weaknesses just like vampires do.

_From OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld:_

**Will we ever learn about Jace?:**Yes.

_From PrettyLittleScars:_

**Since Jeremiah used to be a big factor in Blaine's life and love life will he ever manage to come between Kurt and Blaine since there hasn't been a proper claim yet ?: **I will assure all of you that** NO**, THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN. Blaine knows what he wants, he never truly loved Jeremiah like he does Kurt.

_From colferized214:_

**Can vampires get married to the person that they claim? **If they wish to, they can.

_From thecupcakesIthrowatmywalls:_

**What happened to Kurt's urges? **They are still going to happen, trust me. :)

_From Girl who loves your fic:_

**Do the vampires go into a crazy frenzy when they drink human blood, or is it just food to them?: **Unless their creator neglects them, or they have been starved for some reason, it is just food to them.

_From _Lynnice:

**So a vampire NEEDS to create a fledgling?: **Yes, wouldn't you go insane if you were alone for all eternity?

**After the fledgling moves on do they have to create another?:**Unless they have claimed someone, yes. If a vampire does not create someone they will go insane, act out, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Alright it's a bit shorter than I wanted, but I think it will do. We learned a tiny bit about Naturalists in this chapter. Yes future chapters will go further into detail about the journal and Jon, promise. We also almost learned what Pavarotti was, dang it that stupid phone...

What is Jeremiah's deal...poor Sam, I would be freaked out if a vampire was looking at me like that too!

Also I do believe there will be a bit Klaine smut in the next chapter. ;)

For those of you who follow my other Fics, _**Sketchy Relations**_ is up next on the update list! : )


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N): **Can you believe _**New Blood**_ has reached over **400 reviews?** I can't! I don't know how to show my thanks, I really don't. You guys don't know how much it means to me for everyone who has reviewed I just..._**THANK YOU!**_

Special thanks to **Charlie's Channel** for being my **400th reviewer**!

Also, another many thanks to **cole5418 **who took the time to review all of the chapters, I think. Well she reviewed so many, thanks so much! It really meant a lot to me!

Of course another round of thanks for** ittlebitz** who has gone through the trouble of betaing this fic once more! Thanks! If you aren't reading her current stories then you are missing out! Seriously, go give it a chance you won't regret it. I really don't know what I would do without you, chick-a-dee. ;)

Yes I know I was gone for a while but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I hope some of you are still around and interested to continue reading this story.

A lot of questions at the bottom like normal so check them out if you're interested.

**Special Notes:** **~{: This is text from the journal.:}~**

_.:This is a phone call:._

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Character Death, M/M, Language. **AU!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: <strong>__Kurt's smiled dropped slightly when he noticed just how intently Jeremiah was staring at Sam. What was his problem this time? It wasn't like Sam could have done anything in the short time they had been in each other's presence. With a sigh, he hugged Rachel back again, watching the older vampire closely as Mercedes and Rachel began to tell him off for not keeping in touch._

_ He couldn't really concentrate on what they were saying once Jeremiah had trailed his gaze over Sam's body, his tongue flicking out over his lips as they did so._

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_With Old Friends Comes New Problems (Part 1)_

Kurt wasn't surprised that Blaine had given him permission to skip the rest of his classes that night. The vampire had wanted him to stay in all night earlier, meaning he probably thought he was getting away with something sneaky. Kurt wasn't about to let that slip, and he would make sure Blaine knew he was on to him.

What did surprise him, though, was that the vampire allowed him to bring his three friends back to their rooms. Maybe he shouldn't have been so, since from the very beginning Blaine had said that the rooms were just as much Kurt's as they were his. He supposed the surprise came from Blaine allowing Jeremiah to walk back with them.

He had given his creator a confused and slightly shocked look when he had agreed to what the blond had asked, but the vampire had only nodded towards him before turning his attention back to Wes and David to talk about something he couldn't hear over the chattering Mercedes and Rachel. So, now all five of them were walking through the halls and upstairs so he could show the girls, and Sam, where he lived.

Kurt kept an extremely close eye on Jeremiah, so he couldn't help but notice the way he was still _staring_ at Sam. What confused him was the fact that the normal snake like smirk wasn't painted across the vampire's face. Instead, the only thing he could find was a slight smile. It was something he had never seen on Jeremiah's face, and if he wasn't currently worried about Sam at the moment, he would welcome the much nicer and gentler looking vampire.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head snapped in Rachel's direction when she called out his name. He smiled towards her briefly, realizing that they were now standing outside his rooms. Digging through his pocket he found his keys, trying to come up with some excuse to make Jeremiah leave. He blinked when something light landed on his shoulder and sighed, knowing exactly what it was when he felt a small beak press against the shell of his ear.

"_You seem so tense, aren't you happy to see your friends?" _Pavarotti asked, head tilting from side to side.

"_**Of course I am, but I can't really enjoy it when Jeremiah is stalking one of them like they are his next prey."**_ Kurt answered, giving a smile towards the girls before sticking his key into the lock.

"_I wouldn't call him prey, per se.""_ Pavarotti said, a soft twitter leaving him when he caught sight of Sam sending Jeremiah a hesitant smile.

Kurt froze before unlocking the door and pushing it open so the girls could walk through. He heard gasps and a few 'ohh's' and 'ahh's' that he would have loved to have seen face to face, since he was the one who had decorated their rooms, but at the moment he had bigger bats to tend to. _**"What do you mean?"**_ he asked as he watched Jeremiah and Sam stare at one another.

"_Well, I haven't seen that dopey look on his face since Jace was around." _Pavarotti tweeted in alarm when Kurt suddenly leapt forward, knocking him from his perch on the fledgling's shoulder.

"Sam!" Kurt said quickly, cutting off Jeremiah's view of Sam's face. "Why...why don't you come in, I've got a few comics for you to look at." he lied quickly, relieved when the blond's face lit up in excitement.

"Cool!" Sam said, stepping towards the door. He stopped and turned around to face both Jeremiah and Kurt. "It was nice to meet you...?"

Another smiled curled on Jeremiah's lips before he easily bumped Kurt out of the way with his elbow. "Jeremiah." he said, holding out his hand for the other blond to take. To his delight, Sam did, and he could feel the slight calluses upon his fingers. "You play the guitar, I take it?"

Sam's face brightened once again as Jeremiah asked his question. "Yeah!" he said excitedly. "How did you know, though?" he asked, blinking when he felt Jeremiah turn his hand over so his palm was face up. A small shiver raced across his spine when the other gently ran his finger tips across said calluses.

"I can feel them, where the strings have dug in." Jeremiah whispered, face twisting into a different expression. "Have you stopped playing recently?"

Sam slowly took his hand away, looking away from Kurt's questioning face. "Yeah...long story." he said with a small shrug.

"Well, I have all the time in the world, surely it can't be as long as that?" Jeremiah asked, smiling when Sam flashed another beautiful smile.

"So, this is vampire humor?" Sam asked, looking into Jeremiah's eyes.

"Yes-"

"Okaaay." Kurt said, walking up and gently pushing Sam into the room. "I'll be in there in a second." he said when Sam gave him a confused look. "I need to talk to Jeremiah. Alone." he explained when the blond's eyebrows rose.

"Right. See you later, Jeremiah." Sam said, waving slightly before walking further into the room.

"Definitely." Jeremiah mumbled underneath his breath, frowning when his view was cut off by the door Kurt closed.

"Don't even think about it!" Kurt snapped. "You even think about killing him and I'll let Blaine kill _YOU_ this time."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes. "_Please_, stop trying to play the hero card. You haven't even been added to the council yet."

Kurt blinked. What on earth did _that_ mean? He quickly shook his head before focusing his attention back on the taller vampire. "Look, just leave my friends alone. I swear, if you hurt them-"

"I don't want to," Jeremiah said quickly, looking at the door longingly. "I'm not, okay?" Jeremiah growled, rolling his eyes when Kurt only crossed his arms in return, eyebrow arched. "Though the short one does grate on the nerves..."

"Why should I believe you?" Kurt asked, shaking his head and ignoring Pavarotti when the small bird nipped his ear.

"If I wanted to hurt them, I would have let those dogs tear them apart like they wanted to." Jeremiah grumbled, quickly losing what little patience he had.

"What?" Kurt asked, eyes wide in shock. "Werewolves attacked them?"

"Well, _they_ were the ones that somehow jumped the wall," Jeremiah said with a shrug. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time," he continued. "If not, they would have been puppy chow."

Kurt looked down to the floor, knowing his heart would be beating at a hundred miles an hour if he were still a human. He looked up again, eyes narrowed. "Why would you save them?"

"What?" Jeremiah asked in a low laugh, shaking his head. "Is the way you repay the person who has saved your ass _and_ your friends' asses?"

"_He's right, you know."_

Kurt ignored Pavarotti in favor of focusing on Jeremiah. "What do you want from Sam, he doesn't have money or anything like that."

"You think this is about money?" Jeremiah snapped, wishing with all his might he could kick down the door separating him and Sam.

"It's either that, or you're just being stupid, thinking that if you kill one of my friends it's some sort of revenge on Blaine." Kurt said carefully, surprised when the blond groaned in frustration.

"It's not like that, you idiot, ho-"

"Don't call me an idiot!" Kurt growled out, glancing down the hall when a painting suddenly rattled violently against the wall where it hung.

Jeremiah took a steady breath, trying to focus on the point at hand. He knew better than to piss off a Naturalist, having learned that lesson many years before. "Look, I'm not going to hurt your stupid friends, alright?" he grumbled, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Besides, that would be playing dirty, and that's not really my style."

"Really?" Kurt asked, shaking his head slightly.

"What?" Jeremiah snapped.

"Taking my phone and leading me outside so I could run off and get killed by hunters isn't considered 'playing dirty' to you?" Kurt asked, sighing when a strangled noise left the back of Jeremiah's throat.

"That was mistake, I shouldn't have...look, what I mean to say is..._Fuck_!" Jeremiah shouted before turning around and stomping down the hallway.

"What?" Kurt asked, sighing and shaking his head. "He's insane." he mumbled before turning towards the door.

"_Not really."_

"_**You have no idea what he's put me through since I've been here."**_

"_I catch on sooner than you think, plus your little explanation a few seconds ago just explained it further."_

Kurt shook his head, hand resting on the door's doorknob. _**"He's still crazy, Pavarotti. You really expect me to trust what he says?"**_

"_No, but I do believe in giving chances,"_ Pavarotti said, wings fluttering slightly before he continued. _"Jace was the first person he wanted to turn, and to have to watch someone else take the person he loved and wanted so much from him tore him up."_

Kurt's face fell slightly as he thought. Jeremiah did seem pretty attached to whoever this Jace person was. It still didn't change the fact that one of his friends seemed to be in his sights though. _**"It must have been horrible for him, but I can't let him hurt Sam or any of my other friends just because he's angry that someone took the person he wanted."**_

"_I really don't believe he is going to, Kurt."_

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes as his mind raced. _**"Then what was with the creepy smile? I've never seen it on his face before. How do you know he's not lying?"**_

"_I don't, but I do know Jeremiah would have done something to your friends by now if he really wanted to."_

"_**Yeah sure, he's probably just waiting for when I let my guard down."**_

"_Kurt, would you just listen to me?"_ Pavarotti asked, an angry twitter leaving him as he hopped across the fledgling's shoulder. _"I think he does have interest in your friend Dan-"_

"_**Sam!"**_

"_Fine, Sam."_ Pavarotti corrected himself before moving on. _"His interest has nothing to do with hurting him, quite the opposite, actually."_

"_**What?"**_ Kurt asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he tried to make sense of what the bird was telling him.

"_Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into?" _Pavarotti mumbled before speaking again. _"Think about it, if a vampire likes you...what do they offer?"_

Kurt was silent as he mulled Pavarotti's words over in his head. He gasped, his head snapping up as realization dawned. _**"Wait, you really think that he wants to turn him?"**_

"_Yes, I do."_ Pavarotti answered. _"About time, too, I was beginning to worry that he would go insane."_

"_**But Sam...he isn't even-"**_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_**Yes, well, I don't think so..."**_ Kurt paused for a moment.

"_Perhaps you should ask."_

"_**I can't just waltz up to him and ask if he's gay, Pavarotti!"**_

"_Why?"_

"_**Because it's rude! That's why!"**_

"_Well, wouldn't you rather know and be able to warn him, or do you wish to display your manners like a good little boy and let your friend find out all on his own, just what Jeremiah wants?"_

Kurt bit his bottom lip for a moment, really not wanting to agree with the bird, but what choice did he have? He was right, and if Sam _was_ gay, then he needed to know that he possibly had a vampiric admirer. If he wasn't, then Kurt needed to figure out how to keep Jeremiah at bay.

Taking a calming breath, he slowly turned the knob on the door, walking in slowly. He still didn't exactly know how he was going to ask, but he knew he had to.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this," Blaine said as he paced back and forth across the floor. "Out of all the people on earth, he had to choose one of Kurt's friends!"<p>

"Blaine, calm down." Wes said, holding up his hand when Blaine sent him an annoyed look. "Are you sure Jeremiah has this...interest in the blond?" he asked, sighing when David snickered beside him.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Blaine snapped. "It's the same look he had when we first saw Jace." he said, trailing off for a moment before shaking his head. "Of _all_ the people!" he exclaimed, repeating his earlier words.

"I thought you would be happy about this?" David asked, not able to hold back the slight laugh that slipped out with his question.

"I have yet to find what is so funny about this whole situation," Blaine growled, giving his friend a dark look. "Don't think I didn't notice how 'sweet' you were being with Mercedes, either."

David's face fell slightly before he sighed. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal," he said quietly, holding up a finger when Blaine opened his mouth to retort. "If Jeremiah likes Sam the way you think, then why on earth would Kurt or his other human friends be in danger?"

"That's not it," Blaine said, rubbing his temples as he sat down on the leather chair that was positioned to face the other two. "What if Kurt doesn't want Jeremiah anywhere near Sam after what he has done?"

"I see your point," Wes spoke up, ignoring the sigh David gave. "Surely if you just explained how much it would help Jeremiah?"

"I'll have to, but it still doesn't mean he will like it." Blaine said with a shake of his head. "I don't even know if Sam would like Jeremiah the way Jeremiah likes him."

"With the way they were staring at each other before Kurt arrived, you still question that?"

"No, he's still caught on the whole 'if Kurt doesn't like it, woe is me,' phase." Wes said with a shake of his head. "Blaine, all you can do is be honest and tell Kurt what is going on. He probably already knows something is up."

David nodded along with Wes' words. "Yes, he's too smart not to notice anything."

Blaine sighed, reaching up to run his fingers through his gelled hair. He turned his attention back to David. "And you?" he asked.

"What?" David asked, gaze moving from Blaine to stare at the wall above his head.

"Don't 'what' me," Blaine growled, watching his friend closely. "You like Mercedes." he stated, tilting his head to the side when David sighed.

"Perhaps I do. She does remind me of Nancy." David said, rubbing his chin as he thought about Mercedes.

"David, no one can be Nancy, she died with-"

"Yes, I know. With the hunters," David snapped, effectively cutting Wes off. He sighed before looking back to Blaine. "You are one of my closest friends, Blaine. If you wish so, I will seek permission from Kurt before I get too close to Mercedes."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I would like that, and I know Kurt will too." he said with a soft sigh. "One down, another to go, if he will even listen to anything I have to say," he said, shaking his head slightly before leaning back in his chair once again.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>This is crazy, why am I taking advice from a bird?"<strong>_ Kurt asked, glaring at the yellow bird that was perched on top of the couch.

"_So it's weird to be taking advice from me, but hearing me in your thoughts is normal?"_ Pavarotti asked, flying up into the air and soaring towards the coffee table. He landed, tilting his feathery head back to look up at the Naturalist. _"I really wish I could see your thought process, any chance you can write it out for me?"_

Kurt had the sudden urge to squash the annoying bird but quickly took in a calming breath. _**"You are so irritating sometimes, you know that?"**_

"_Been called worse, trust me."_

"I can't believe you live here now, it's just so beautiful." Rachel said as she looked at a vase of roses that was sitting on a little stand by the entrance of the hallway. "I still don't understand why you haven't been calling us, do you not want us around anymore?"

"What? No, of course I do, I just-"

"That better not be the case, do you know how much we all worried about you?" Mercedes interrupted before crossing her arms. She glanced towards the kitchen where Sam was raiding the cabinets before looking back at her best friend. "Kurt Hummel _always_ has his phone, what happened?"

Kurt licked his lips before glancing towards the kitchen when he heard a loud crackling bag, smiling slightly as he watched Sam stuff his mouth with the Doritos he had managed to find. He looked back to the girls who were watching him expectantly, ignoring Pavarotti when he flew past him to the kitchen.

"Well, I lost it." he lied, knowing the last thing he needed was for his human friends to worry about Jeremiah, too. "How's Finn and Carole?" he asked hesitantly, smile falling when both girls frowned.

"They're still pretty torn up, and they miss you like crazy," Mercedes said, looking towards the kitchen when Sam began to talk about something, though to what she couldn't really tell.

"We all do, Kurt." Rachel said, stepping a bit closer to him. "I know you have a new life and everything, but couldn't you come see us sometimes?"

"It would help Finn at least, he just seems so lost." Mercedes finished after Rachel stopped talking.

Kurt felt his stomach drop and he sighed. "I can try, but-"

"Will Blaine not let you?" Mercedes asked in a irritated tone of voice. "I know he isn't making you do things you don't want, right?"

"No, it's just not safe in Lima. Apparently it's not a safe zone." Kurt said quickly, looking over his shoulder when Sam called out his name.

"Is it okay if your bird eats these?" Sam asked, looking down to the island where Pavarotti was munching on the chips he had pulled out.

"Yeah, its fine." Kurt said. "It's his business if he wants to get fat." He held in a laugh when Pavarotti suddenly stopped, the chip in his beak quickly falling back into the little pile Sam had scooped up for him.

"_Why did you have to suck all the fun out of it?"_

"_**Welcome to my world."**_

Kurt glanced back to the girls when Rachel's phone started to ring. She pulled it from her purse, face paling when she read the name that was scrolling across the top of the screen. "Private?" he asked.

"_What a coincidence, don't you need to have a private talk with blondie?"_

"_**Pavarotti, I swear, one day I will-"**_

"Yeah, actually it's for me and Mercedes, mind if we step out into the hall?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Sure, just leave the door open. You can walk a bit away from it, I just don't trust the other..." he trailed off for a moment. "_Creatures_ here yet." he said with a nod. He smiled towards them before they left, leaving the door open like he had asked.

"_Well at least you are actually going to take my advice..."_

"_**Shut up."**_ Kurt answered as he walked into the kitchen. He stood on the other side of the island, watching as Sam stuffed more chips into his mouth. When Sam looked at him, he smiled, nervously biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of a way to ask his question.

"Are you sure you're alright here, Kurt?" Sam asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his jacket sleeve. "If something is up, you can tell us, dude."

"No, I'm fine." he assured his friend, mentally panicking on what words to use. _**"What do I say?"**_

"_Geez, just ask him. The worst he can do is give you a horrified look and tell you no." _

"_**What if he really hates what I ask him and he leaves just like that before I can warn him?"**_

"_He's your friend, right?"_

"_**Well, yes, bu-"**_

"_That's what friends do, they listen. Stop being such a chicken and ask already."_

"_**Aren't you more related to a chicken than I am?"**_

"_This is going to be a love-hate relationship, isn't it?"_

"Kurt?"

Kurt's attention turned back to Sam and he smiled at the worried expression that flitted across the blond's face. "I'm fine, really," he reassured him once again. "I just need to ask you kind of a...personal question."

Sam blinked before he put down the bag of chips he was holding. "Okay." he said simply, watching his friend closely. "Are you sure Blaine isn't being mean or something?" he pressed, brow furrowing when Kurt let out a frustrated sigh.

"No, Sam, I'm fine, just-are you gay?" he said quickly, closing his eyes when silence met his ears. He heard the other's heartbeat pick up and the loud swallow that followed afterwards.

"What?" Sam asked confusedly, looking away from Kurt's face quickly.

Kurt took in a deep breath, mentally chiding himself for speaking so fast. "I asked if you were gay." he said, slower and more articulate this time. He opened his eyes again when Sam's heart beat began to accelerate. "Sam...?" he asked, watching his friend's head dip down.

"If I said yes, would you lay off on the hair coloring?"

* * *

><p>"Puckerman, I still don't understand what's going on with our boy." Mercedes hissed into Rachel's phone as their mohawked friend sighed in return.<p>

_.:"Look, as long as he is inside that school, he's fine.":._

"What's going on, Puck?" Rachel demanded. "You've been acting strange ever since we told you Kurt told us he had turned." she said, glancing at Mercedes when the girl gave her innocent phone a harsh look.

"Don't tell me you don't like him now just because he's a vampire?" Mercedes snapped, her anger getting the best of her. Rachel quickly shushed her before turning her head back to the phone.

_.: "You guys know me better than that!":._

"Then what the heck is going on?" Mercedes asked, staring at the phone as she and Rachel waited for his answer.

_.: "Just because I don't mind what Kurt is, doesn't mean that everyone else doesn't.":._

Rachel shook her head when the other line went dead. "What did he mean by that?" she asked, putting her phone back in her purse before glancing at the other girl.

"I don't know, do you think we should tell someone?" Mercedes asked. "Maybe Blaine or something?"

"Don't you think Kurt should hear it first? It's kind of about him." Rachel pointed out.

"I guess you're right..."

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From anime4youandme:_

**Will the other members of New Directions be apart of the story?: **Yes.

_From Werewolf Groupie:_

**Is the relationship between Dustin and Dave similar to that between Vampire fledgling and sire?: **Sort of. It is both instinctive and Romantically involved just like Blaine and Kurt. You'll just have to wait and see becasue I'm not ready to let this infor slip just yet.

_From Dumb Human Like U:_

**Can a vampire claim a were if they fall in love?: **Yes they could.

**Has there ever been a mixed couple before?: **Yup, a lot actually. It's normally frowned upon though becasue it's a huge risk to take whenever the claiming does happen. This will be explained later because it's part of one of the characters background.

_From OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld:_

**Does Blaine know that Kurt knows he is a Naturalist, or is Kurt keeping his discovery a secret?**: Kurt is keeping it a secret at the moment. He's trying to take it all in himself so I don't blame him for not telling him...

**Will we Know Blaine's real age soon?:** I wouldn't say 'soon', but you will know eventually.

_From klaineout:_

**Why did Blaine say that Kurt has to say goodbye to Jeff, Nick and Andrew? Does Kurt have to go?: **I'm going to guess you mean 'does he have to leave Dalton?' Which is a no. He told Rachel that to subdue her until Kurt reached the room. We all know how Rachel is...

_From Brooke:_

**Will this be completely Klaine?:** As in only Blaine and Kurt in thier relationship, yes. There will be other point of views later on from different couples like Neff and even Dustin/David. Other than that, it is 'completely Klaine'.

_From Sweet Clementine:_

**Will they kill Kurt for having the journal?:** No

_From Charlie's Channel:_

**Is the turning process for a were similar to turning a vampire?: **It has some of the same things, but it's different.

**Why did Dustin pick Dave?: **You'll have to wait on this one because it does get revealed later on.

_From StichedupBertie:_

**Once Blaine has claimed Kurt can he then drink his blood? **Blaine can drink Kurt's blood now, but since he's a fledgling he hasn't been feeding on humans like normal Vampires do. Therefore he really doesn't have any to spare and Blaine doesn't want to drain his own creation.

**So hunters won't hunt naturalists? **Honorable and honest hunters will not, however there are some hunters who think all supernatural and mythical beigns deserve to die. So there are good and bad hunters just like good and bad vampires, werewolves, werepanthers, and humans.

**What will the hunters do when they realize that Kurt is a Naturalist?: **The 'good' ones would immediatly stop thier hunt, or whatever other offesnive thing they were doing at the time.

**Will Kurt be disobediant and will Blaine bite him at some point? **Yes, at some point Kurt will test his limit, trust me. When that will happen however, you will have to wait and see.

**If a vampire is not a fledgling's creator, can they drink their blood? **Yes.

_From UnPurpleSmurf:_

**Is Sam dating Mercedes here, or is he gay?: **I was wondering when someone would ask this. No they are not dating in this, as far as Sam being gay...you'll see soon enough ;)

_From 3:_

**If a vampire has claimed someone, could they still feel attracted to another?:** I'm guessing this is what you asked, I couldn't really understand from how you had worded your origional question...

The answer is yes, they can. Will they act upon it and go behind thier 'claimed' backs? NO. I know this may seem confusing but I'm sure like a lot of other things that it will be explained when it comes up.

_From BrooketheLlama:_

**Are all fledglings 'turned' from the foundation of a romantic relationship, or could it be like friendships or things like that? **This is explained in another chapter under the questions section. I'm sure if you go through you'll find it. :)

**Children?:** No, I'm sorry to say that small children and other animals can not survive the violent nature of turning. Thier bodies just can't handle it and usually causes the brain, heart, or sometimes both to explode just a few minutes into it.

_From Klaineandsheeps:_

**Will Kurt and Blaine be polyamorousus? **No, not in this fic.

_For those of you wondering what this words means:_ Basically it means that a person is romantically involved with multiple people with all partners knowing and accepting about the others. Or something like that, if it still confuses you google can help you out.

**How are the relationships between the Vampire and Fledgling after the Fledgling has fully turned?: **This is different for every Vampire. Some are like Jeremiah where they can't really let go until they find someone years down the line. Some never talk to thier orginal creator, some reamain very close like Blaine and Nick have. It just all depends on personality and such.

_From SlightlyPyschoPrincess:_

**Family Realtions?: **Yes, yes I know. It's confusin and beleive it or not I'm STILL working on a family tree, so give me a bit more time to make that. Hopefully everyone's questions about this will be answered soon enough.

_From O J 3:_

**Prequel?:** Yup, a lot of you guys have requested a prequel, which I'm so happy about! It probably won't be started until one of my

other stories are finished.

_From French Fran:_

**Neff Fluff?:** Well, I was mostly going to leave thier fluff out of this. However I may be presuaded otherwise if enough people would like to see. I know some people don't like Neff as much as others, but if you guys wanna see it let me know.

**Is claming someone only sexual, or is it more?**: Althought I can't tell you the details, it is more than that.

**Has Nick claimed Jeff?:** You'll have to wait and see, it does pop up eventually. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Frances: *HUGS!* <strong>That is a very...scary thing your husband said, but no, nothing like that will happen to Kurt, lol. Pavarotti is something completely different :)

**or-chan: **I'm glad this story could help out with your stress, thanks so much for re-reading! Andrew is one of my favorites too! I'm glad to know he has another fan out there!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Before I get yelled at, this is _**AU**_! Which means things can happen differently from cannon. Please don't get mad about Sam being gay in this fic, it's just the way I wrote him.

Now, whoa. Is Jeremiah finally ready to move on, and will Sam return his affections? Also what the heck is up with Puck, what does he know that Rachel and Mercedes doesn't? Also, will David go any further with Mercedes? Did Mercedes even have feelings for David? Who's Nancy? lol.

I know I said Klaine smut would be coming, and I didn't lie. There are a few more parts to this chapter, and the next part WILL HAVE IT. I hope that makes some of you happy.

Let me aplogize again for such a late update. Things happen and suddenly you find yourself out of whack and off track. Now, hopefully this will NEVER happen again, but understand that if it does it doesn't mean I'm not trying my hardst to get the chapter finished and published.

So for all of you who have stuck it out and have waited for the update, thank you. I know it must of been frustrating but like I said hopefully it won't happen again. I really hope this update was worth the wait.

Also, for those who do not follow me on Tumblr, let me place the update schedule up so you know what, when, and how things will go over the next few weeks.

**Update List:**

_**Of Magic and Dragon Scales **__(Complete)_

_**New Blood**__ (Complete)_

_**Sketchy Relations(x2) **_(In-Progress)

If you like the update list being at the end of the chapter in my fics, let me know in a review or private message and I'll start adding them in all of my stories.

If you are wondering why _**Sketchy Relations**_ has _(x2)_ by it, let me explain. A few people on tumblr have expressed that they feel as though it is being updated too slowly because _**New Blood**_ and _**Of Magic and Dragon Scales**_ keeps winning the votes for the top slot in the update lists.

I myself have noticed this and since_** Sketchy Relations**_ has_ never won a vote_,** I have decided to update it twice BEFORE** holding another vote so the playing field is a bit more even for all my fics.

As you have read, _**Sketchy Relations**_ is up next on the update list. _Hopefully_ it will be published by next weekend :)

**Thank you all for reading and all of your amazing reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N):** Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Special Notes:** **~{: This is text from the journal.:}~**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:** Character Death, M/M, Language. AU!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nothing…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_ _"Kurt?"_

_Kurt's attention turned back to Sam and he smiled at the worried expression that flitted across the blonds face. "I'm fine, really," he reassured him once again. "I just need to ask you kind of a...personal question."_

_Sam blinked before he put down the bag of chips he was holding. "Okay." he said simply, watching his friend closely. "Are you sure Blaine isn't being mean or something?" he pressed, brow furrowing when Kurt let out a frustrated sigh._

_"No, Sam, I'm fine, just-are you gay?" he said quickly, closing his eyes when silence met his ears. He heard the human's heartbeat pick up and the loud swallow that followed afterwards._

_"What?" Sam asked confusedly, looking away from Kurt's face quickly._

_Kurt took in a deep breath, mentally chiding himself for speaking so fast. "I asked if you were gay." he said, slower and more articulate this time. He opened his eyes again when Sam's heart beat began to accelerate. "Sam...?" he asked, watching his friend's head dip down._

_"If I said yes, would you lay off on the hair coloring?"_

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_With Old Friends __Comes New Problems (Part 2)_

Kurt swore that if his heart was still beating it would have stilled on the spot. "Wait…" he said, glancing from Sam's face to the bird that now rested on his shoulder. "Really?" he asked, still in shock. Sure he had thought it when he had first met Sam, but after a few weeks of knowing him, and finding the taller teen with Quinn in the hallways of McKinley with their lips locked he had ruled the possibility out.

"Yeah." Sam said quietly, running one of his hands through his hair, a look Kurt couldn't quite recognize crossing his face.

'What about Quinn, though?" Kurt asked, watching Sam's face closely.

"I liked her, I really did." Sam said, finally looking Kurt in the eye.

Kurt stared at Sam for a few seconds, watching the mix of confusion and worry cloud the other's eyes. "Sam,are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, remembering exactly where he had found Sam's hand on Quinn a few times. "Have you even-"

"No I haven't, but I just know, okay?" Sam rushed out, shaking his head. "Maybe I'm not completely gay, or something but when I'm in the locker room and all of the guys are taking their shirts off, or running to the showers…I get those….thoughts."

Kurt frowned, pulling one of the bar stools out before sitting down on top of it, crossing his legs as he continued to watch Sam. "Do you still like girls, Sam?"

"Yes, well, I think so?" Sam said, his voice quiet. "That's okay right, to like both genders?"

Kurt smiled slightly. "Who on earth ever told you it wasn't?" he asked, shaking his head. "Sam, you may not even be gay…well bi, maybe you're just curious about the other sex-"

"No Kurt, I'm more than curious." Sam said quickly, face flushed.

Kurt watched his friend for a few more moments before asking another question. "Why didn't you tell me when I asked then?"

Sam looked up from the counter to glance at Kurt, his cheeks turning a dark color of red. "I don't know….I didn't want anyone at McKinley to know at first, I didn't even really know for myself then." He paused, looking away from Kurt's pale face. "Besides, not to be an insensitive jerk or anything, but you had it rough dude. I don't think I could have handled half of what you went through just because you were publicly out." He explained, frowning again when Kurt's face fell.

"Kurt, I-"

"No, it's okay." Kurt interrupted, smiling sadly when Sam looked down at the island. "I understand." he continued when Sam finally lifted his head to meet his eyes again. "Really, I do." he assured the taller blond when the worried expression still hadn't left his face.

"Are you mad?" Sam asked quietly, staring at Kurt's face as he spoke. His fingers crunched around the bag of chips he was still holding nervously, causing Kurt to glance at it for a moment with a small tilt of his head.

"No." Kurt said when he had been able to focus on Sam once more. "I just wish you would have told me the truth, I could have helped." he said, glancing to his side when Pavarotti flew past. The small bird landed on the refrigerator, looking down on them as they continued to talk.

"Well I didn't think," Sam paused, looking away nervously before he continued. "Especially with the whole Karofsky thing..." he trailed off again, noticing how stiff Kurt's shoulders had become.

Kurt wanted to yell at that moment, he could feel it bubbling in the back of his throat as he clenched his fists at his side. Is that what all the Glee Club members remembered him by, hell the whole school?

Pavarotti tweeted softly once the top of the cookie jar next to him began to rattle slightly. _**"Better calm down, blood boy."**_ he said, fluffing his feathers slightly before speaking again. _**"What has you so worked up anyways?"**_ he asked, flying from his perch to land on Kurt's shoulder. He pressed his beak against the fledgling's cheek, trying to calm him the only way he could.

Kurt closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head from side to side as he felt the rush of emotion slowly ebb away. Pavarotti was right; there was no sense in overreacting when it didn't matter. He would never have to talk to those kids again and would never have to be in the same location again if he so wished.

"Kurt?" Sam asked hesitantly, watching the vampire's shoulders slowly unravel from their tensed position.

"Funny you should mention Dave." Kurt said quickly, trying to change the subject from McKinley. "He's in this school now."

"What?" Sam asked alarmed, standing up straight. "How did he get here, didn't he like drop out a year ago?" he asked. "I thought he had skipped town."

"Me too," Kurt said smiling slightly. "He just kind of appeared out of nowhere and a good-"

"Where is that bastard?" Sam huffed, quickly rolling up his sleeves and heading towards the open doorway. "I can't believe he's here, has you messed with you too much?" he asked.

"_Whoa, what's with him?"_ Pavarotti tweeted in alarm, flying above the blonds head.

"Sam, wait!" Kurt said quickly, jumping from his seat on the bar-stool to grab the taller teen's arm. "Don't." he managed to get out, thankful when Sam stopped in his tracks to look back at him. "He's different now."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, skeptical. "Dude, he was awful to you!" he yelled, ignoring the two girls as they entered Kurt and Blaine's suite once again.

"What are you yelling about?" Rachel asked her brown eyes wide with curiosity.

"Who was horrible?" Mercedes asked quickly, worried for Kurt instantly when she saw the frazzled look upon his pale face.

"Karofsky!" Sam all but growled, looking back to Kurt who seemed to be trying to think of what to say.

"Look I know it seems weird but he really is a completely different person, I swear!" Kurt finally said, letting go of Sam's arm when the blond seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"You mean the same person that left a year ago after that big blow up with his dad?" Mercedes asked with a raised brow.

"Kurt, are you sure..?" Rachel asked quietly. "Sam was right, he was downright horrible." She said, giving the vampire a concerned look.

"Yes!" Kurt said, throwing his hands up in the air for a brief moment. "I think I would know, he saved my life, or my undead…whatever it is now!" he said in a frustrated sigh.

"Whoa, are you serious?" Mercedes asked, not wanting to believe it.

"But why would he?" Rachel asked, shrugging her shoulders when Kurt gave her an incredulous look. "Well, he just doesn't seem like the type to have some sort of revelation."

Kurt looked to all three of them, slowly being reminded of Jeff and Andrew who just couldn't seem to get over the fact that Dave was a werewolf. They hated him just because of what he was, which he was trying to fix but to him was something very offensive. He understood how Karofsky used to be, and for a moment he began to think of how he would have felt if Karofsky hadn't proven himself to him by saving him the other night. Would he judge and feel the same way as his friends and not believe that a person could change. A sick feeling pooled at the bottom of his stomach as he came to a conclusion. He wouldn't have believed it either.

"I know it's hard to believe but it really is the truth." Kurt said instead of getting on to them about being closed minded, after all he would have done the same. Had being turned really affected his judgments and actions that much?

"If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here, I actually owe him my life." He confessed, smiling slightly when the two girls nodded slowly.

"So...He really isn't a dick anymore?" Sam asked his voice light and slightly hopeful.

"No, he's not." Kurt said, relaxing a little when all three of them seemed to be on the same page now.

"Good." Sam said, rolling his shoulders and stretching out his neck slightly.

"Anyways we have to tell you something Kurt." Rachel said, Mercedes nodding along with her.

"Sure?" Kurt asked gesturing towards the living room where they all took seats on the plush furniture. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the way Rachel worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Ever since you've been turned Puckerman has been acting really weird." Mercedes began, smiling slightly when Kurt gave a soft snort of laughter.

"When is he not weird?" Kurt asked, flashing Sam a smile the taller boy let out a laugh.

"No Kurt like really weird, strange even." Rachel continued for Mercedes, ignoring the girl's aggravated look she shot her way.

"_Why does that name sound so familiar?" _Pavarotti tweeted softly, finding Kurt's shoulder once again to perch upon. He clicked his beak a few times, ignoring the strange looks he received from the girls.

"_**Familiar?"**_ Kurt asked, a little surprised, tilting his head slightly as he tried to remember a time he had ever said it around the feathery creature. _**"I don't think I've ever brought Puck up before?"**_ He finally said, his attention broke when Mercedes cellphone buzzed.

Kurt let out a puff of air in agitation when Pavarotti decided to ignore him. He looked back to the girls who were giving him odd looks. "What?" he asked, blinking in surprise when Rachel stood up, bending at her waist so that they were face to face. "Rachel..?" he asked, able to smell the minty toothpaste she had used earlier.

"How did you do that?" Rachel asked, staring into Kurt's eyes in awe.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, slowly scooting away from Rachel's face.

"You're eyes just started to…glow?" Mercedes said from her seat on the couch opposite of him and Sam.

"Glow?" Kurt asked, brows knitting together in confusion. "Are you sure?" he asked, a strange tingle of worry crawling against his skin.

"I didn't see them glow." Sam said with a shrug, rolling his eyes when Mercedes' scoffed at him.

"That's because you weren't looking at him a second ago!" Rachel said quickly, leaning closer to Kurt even as the vampire kept inching away from him.

"Maybe it was the lighting." Kurt offered quickly, eyes narrowing when he heard Pavarotti chirp.

"_You won't be able to come up with excuses all the time," _Another laugh like chirp coming from the small bird, the creature taking flight only to perch upon the coffee table in front of Kurt.

"_**Oh now you speak."**_ Kurt thought snidely, really wishing Rachel would stop scrutinizing him. Kurt did need everyone know that his eyes could glow considering it was bad enough his other group of friends already knew.

Kurt was about to politely ask Rachel to stop crawling into his lap when a very loud noise interrupted the process. He jumped up, almost kneeing the short brunette in the chin in the process. It kept wailing and he quickly threw his hands over his ears, a soft hiss coming from his lips as the noise continued to grate on his eardrums.

_~…Don't rain on my Parade!...~_

"Kurt, what the heck?" Mercedes asked, watching the panicked vampire with wide eyes. She had never seen him look that way. The loud growling and hissing wasn't helping things either and it seemed like the vampire had just snapped.

Sam was about to say the same thing when he noticed what was wrong. Rachel's phone was ringing out loudly, said girl fumbling as she tried to pull it from her purse. "It's the noise!" he called out to them, hesitantly reaching out to touch Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt closed his eyes as his teeth began to grind together. It was just so loud! He jumped again when he felt something on his shoulder and quickly turned to face it, another low growl leaving his chest.

"Kurt, hold on." Sam said, taking a few steps back when Kurt continued to stare at him. It seemed like he was trying to focus but he didn't think it was wise to stand too close to an aggravated vampire. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to deduce that at least, that and his once newly turned uncle had taught him a few things.

Suddenly the noise disappeared and Kurt took in a deep breath as he lowered his hands from his ears. He could still feel them aching as he glanced at his friends, a feeling of guilt overwhelming him. "I- You all know I would never hurt you." He said in a rush, giving them a pleading look to understand. Unfortunately He now knew the difference between a fledgling proofed phone and a normal one.

"Well duh." Sam said, giving Kurt his famous lopsided smile. "My uncle was the same way a few years ago." He said with a shrug, reaching over with no fear to pat Kurt's shoulder once again.

Kurt blinked, not wanting to believe that had actually forgotten that some of Sam's family had been turned before. Of course he would understand. He smiled towards Sam thankfully before turning towards the girls, his heart sinking once he registered the looks of terror etched upon their faces.

"Guys," Sam began once he too realized how quiet the other two were being, the looks on their faces really unnecessary in his opinion. "The most he would have done is destroy the phone, it's not like he wanted to kill you."

Kurt glanced at Sam, smiling slightly despite the situation. Leave it to one of his more simple friends to actually understand the complexity of what he was better than the people he thought he had been closer to. "He's right I-"

"That was actually one of my Dad's. They probably want me home, so we should probably start going home." Rachel said quickly, she and Mercedes taking a few more steps back when Kurt tried to move towards them.

"Yeah, come on Sam." Mercedes said, watching Kurt closely. She smiled despite the hammering heartbeat Kurt heard coming from her chest. "We love you Kurt, see you next time." She said quickly, looking at Sam pointedly.

"We can't go back yet, we almost got eaten by a pack of wolves and one little growl is going to scare you two away?" Sam asked surprised, shaking his head as the two girls kept moving towards the door.

"It's okay Sam," Kurt said quietly, looking at the ground. "We don't want to worry Rachel's parents." He said, looking up with a fake smile. "I'll walk you to the exit." He said, frowning again when Mercedes and Rachel both shook their heads quickly.

"No it's okay." Mercedes said quickly, already putting one foot out of the door, Rachel right behind her. "Come on Sam."

"I'll walk with Kurt." Sam said, slowly following the other two out into the hallway.

"_Humans…scared little creatures. Don't take it to heart; they know no better Kurt…" _Pavarotti tweeted as he flew above their heads, heading for the west exit.

"_**But I acted like…like a monster." **_

Kurt watched as the girls kept a good twenty feet between him and themselves, making him even more upset. He glanced to Sam when the taller blond sighed. "You don't have to walk with me you know." He said, glancing towards a few students once they entered one of the main hallways.

"_Kurt you can't help your natural instincts, you are by far cuddlier than a monster and you have Jeff and Andrew as proof."_

"I don't know what their problem is, Kurt." Sam said, ignoring what the vampire had said. "You're the same person after all, just going to be a bit edgy for a few years."

"Yeah…" Kurt said quietly, unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself loosely as they continued to walk down the hallway. He almost stopped when he saw Jeremiah in the corner of his eye, his and Sam's earlier conversation resurfacing in his mind.

"Sam, wait." Kurt said quickly, stopping him when they reached the exit. The girls began squabbling with the two guards at the door. They wouldn't open it with any fledglings standing so close so with Kurt being there they refused, scowling down at the humans as they complained. While the girls argued Kurt tugged Sam out of earshot not knowing if he wanted them to know what they had been talking about earlier.

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this…" he bit his bottom lip for a moment, trying to decide what to say. "I think Jeremiah might actually like you." He said, sighing when that came out sounding like it was wrong for someone to like Sam. "What I mean is he might like you more than just friends and vampires are different when it comes to that."

Sam gave him a confused look, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He continued to stare at Kurt until he understood. "He actually likes me?" Sam asked in an excited whisper.

Kurt blinked for a moment before nodding. "I think so, but Sam you really should be careful around him he hasn't been the best person so far." He said quickly. When the taller teen frowned Kurt shook his head. "I think…maybe it was all a misunderstanding, but still," he paused, noticing a few people stopped further down the hallways to listen to the other two girls bicker. "He's a vampire and even though you've met Blaine and have other vampires in your family, please promise me you won't just follow him into a dark room somewhere." Kurt pleaded.

"_Oh yeah, that's REALLY helping Jeremiah out."_

"Just shut up!" Kurt snapped, accidentally speaking out loud.

"I didn't say anything though…?" Sam said, staring at Kurt with another confused expression.

Kurt sighed, reaching up to run little circles into his temples as he felt the beginnings of a headache forming. He must be hungry because normally he wasn't this agitated. "Sorry, I was talking to-" he paused. "Anyways just be cautious, okay?" he asked.

Sam grinned. "Sure thing." he said, watching Kurt's face closely before slowly extending his long arms. He laughed quietly when Kurt rolled his eyes, eventually walking into his hug. He held onto the vampire for a few more moments before letting him go. "Would it be okay if I came over this weekend?" he asked, glancing to the two girls who were staring like he had grown another head because of the hug he had just shared.

Kurt smiled at Sam, nodding after he thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not, I mean I don't think Blaine will have a problem with it. I'll text you when I have an answer." He looked down the hallway to see Jeremiah watching them and frowned.

Sam followed Kurt's gaze, feeling his face heat up for a second as he sent a smile towards the vampire that had saved him earlier. He looked back to Kurt when he felt the fledgling's hand press against his own. "Yeah?"

"Promise me you will be careful." Kurt whispered, grip tightening.

"I promise." Same said, looking towards Jeremiah with one last smile before walking towards the girls.

"Bye Rachel, Mercedes." Kurt said with a little wave, frowning when they hesitantly waved back. He slowly backed away from the guards, watching as the large doors slowly swung open to let the humans out. In that moment Kurt could smell the outside world; fresh cut grass, upturned earth, some sort of flowers all assaulted his senses at once. He yearned to run towards the door, to go outside where it smelled so different, but he knew he couldn't. When the doors finally slammed shut again he sighed, almost jumping out of his skin when he noticed that Jeremiah had somehow appeared by his side.

"Did you tell him how horrible I was?" Jeremiah asked, longing to go after Sam. He glanced towards Kurt when the Fledglings shoulder brushed against his slightly.

"Not really, I should have though." Kurt growled, glaring up at Jeremiah. "I swear if you hurt him-"

"I'm not going to." Jeremiah cut Kurt off before he could finish his threat. "Why would anyone hurt someone like him?" he asked, ignoring the lifted brow he received in return.

"You really are the definition of whiplash, you know that?" Kurt grumbled, turning on his heel to head back towards his and Blaine's rooms.

"What the heck did you do anyways?" Jeremiah asked as he followed Kurt, walking beside him once he caught up.

Kurt sighed really wishing the older vampire would leave him alone. He didn't want to deal with him at the moment. "What do you mean?" he finally asked, noticing Jeremiah wasn't going to stop following him no matter how fast or slow he walked. He had _tried_ to lose him at least.

Jeremiah glanced up when he heard chirping and watched as Pavarotti dove down only to pull up at the last moment, playing his deaf defying game he loved so much. He had watched the bird play the same thing over and over throughout his years at Dalton and it seemed it would always unsettle him to watch him do so. "Those girls looked horrified." He said, increasing his stride as Kurt did.

"Nothing, okay. Just leave me alone Jeremiah!" Kurt snapped, trying to lose the vampire again. The blond was relentless so eventually he gave up and began to walk in a normal pace once more.

"Apparently something happened," Jeremiah hedged, grinning when a soft whine left the back of Kurt's throat. He didn't want to admit it, and would never do so out loud, but it was kind of cute sounding. "Why wasn't Sam scared?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, running a hand through his styled for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. "Rachel's phone went off and I guess I sort of had a vampiric-panic attack or something…" he grumbled ignoring a few students as they passed them. "I sort of growled, and maybe hissed a bit. Sam has a few vampires in his family so I guess he's just used to it."

"Oh." Jeremiah said with a laugh shaking his head. He stopped outside Blaine's door, watching as Kurt searched for his keys.

"See, I knew you would be a jerk about it." Kurt mumbled, cursing softly when his phone fell on the floor. He bent down to pick it up, silently sending a prayer to the phone goddess that it hadn't cracked do to the fact it had fallen on marble tile.

Jeremiah sighed. "Do you have to be so cynical with everything I do?" Jeremiah asked, watching the fledgling stand back up.

Kurt slowly turned the phone over in the palm of his right hand, thoroughly inspecting it for damage. He didn't even look up to retort. "Gee I don't know, you tend not to trust someone who almost got you killed for certain reasons." He said, pushing his phone back into his pocket carefully turning towards his door.

Jeremiah growled softly in frustration before running a hand through his own hair. "Look, that shit happens." He began shaking his head when Kurt gave him a skeptical look. "I mean it," he continued, pausing for another moment of awkward silence to pass by. "Human friends…they come and go. Some accept what you change into, some don't. You're going to frighten some away, but the ones who know that it's still you throughout the crazy stuff will stick around for the rest of their life span."

Kurt stared at Jeremiah like he was studying a new creature for the first time. Was this self-absorbed, mean spirited and jealous vampire actually trying to be considerate? Nice even? He quickly shook his head, ridding it of the forgiving thoughts. He would not be fooled by fake kindness…if it was that. Jeremiah made it so hard to tell the difference. "Thanks I guess?" he said, putting the key into the door's lock.

"Ugh, look." Jeremiah snapped, patience running thin. "All I'm trying to say is don't sweat it." He toed the ground slightly, not looking directly at Kurt. "Humans age and die while we stay how we are now for the rest of eternity. So fuck the ones that abandon you, but keep your real friends close." He stopped for a moment, slowly returning his gaze to Kurt's face once more. "Enjoy them, you don't have much time left to spend together. You'll watch them hurt, suffer and even die, but they will never truly leave you." He tapped his right temple. "Sometimes, it drives you insane to think about it, but it's worth it in the end." He said with a sigh.

Kurt was slightly speechless. He honestly didn't know how to answer that, so he licked his lips trying to think of what to say. "It sounds like you have a lot of experience." He finally said, surprised when Jeremiah looked away from him again.

"Yeah," Jeremiah said, straightening up. "Whatever." He huffed turning on his heel to walk down the hallway.

Kurt watched him leave, confused. "Like I said, whiplash." He grumbled under his breath in annoyance, pushing the door open in front of him with his foot.

"_I haven't heard him talk like that to anyone in a while. I think he was a fledgling the last time I actually heard him being nice."_

Kurt snorted, kicking off his brown loafers before heading for the master bedroom. _**"That was nice?"**_

"_For the recent Jeremiah, yes,"_ Pavarotti said following the Naturalist into the bedroom, landing on top of the ornate vanity desk in the corner of the large room. He tweeted in surprise when Kurt headed straight for the large bed. _"No facial routine?"_

Kurt only grunted in return, not even bothering to take off his Dalton blazer or uniform pants. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had basically scarred two of his best friends for life. What if they never wanted anything to do with him again? He sighed sadly, slowly curling up on the bed and grabbing Blaine's pillow to breath in the vampire's scent.

He wanted the vampire with him now the familiar smell of coffee and cologne not enough. It was an odd feeling, to be so clingy and needy all at once. He glanced at the alarm clock resting on the night stand on Blaine's side of the bed. It was already half past eight meaning that the older vampire was undoubtedly teaching one of his classes. Blaine's last class didn't even end until about midnight and that realization made him whine softly.

Closing his eyes he buried his face in Blaine's pillow, trying hard to block out the frightened faces of Mercedes and Rachel. Jeff and Nick were amazing vampires, even Andrew. He knew Dave a little better now and he considered him to be a pretty well behaved wolf. Blaine was a no-brainer, always the perfect gentleman with his charm and manners.

Where did that leave Kurt, the scary monster-like vampire that seemed to only exist in cheesy b rated movies. Weird things kept happening to him since he had been turned. He's a Naturalist, whatever that is and for some reason his eyes tended to glow at the most inappropriate times.

Great so that meant he was basically a walking glow stick that only knew how to be the bad kind of vampire. Like Jeremiah. He shivered at that thought, silently wishing he would at least stay above that standard. He sniffled, another wave of uncontrollable emotion washing over him. He couldn't even decide if he was depressed or just angry now, thinking about the way the girls had just left like he was worth nothing.

"_Stop working yourself up, It's going to be alright Kurt. Like Jeremiah said these things happen."_

"_**Why can't I just be normal in something Pavarotti?"**_ Kurt asked, reaching up to wipe away a tear that had escaped with the palm of his hand. "_**What did I do?"**_

"_Kurt just because you are slightly different from an average fledgling doesn't make you something bad."_ Pavarotti tweeted, landing on the teen's hip.

"_**Yes it does! Sometimes I just want to be normal at something!" **_Kurt groaned, becoming disgusted with himself. He had always strived to be different but now he was turning on his ideals just because he was upset. What was wrong with him?

Pavarotti watched as Kurt tossed and tuned eventually working himself into exhaustion, finally falling asleep a few hours later. _"Poor blood boy, you have so much more coming your way." _He twittered sadly from his perch.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you guys?" Sam asked in an irritated tone as they continued to walk behind the vampire that was leading them through Dalton's grounds. He glanced at the large concrete wall for a moment, briefly wondering how on earth they had actually climbed over it earlier that night. "I think Kurt was really hurt."<p>

"Sam, did you not see the way the boy was looking at us?" Mercedes asked in a quiet whisper. "It kind of looked like he wanted to eat us there for a second."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes when the two girls in front of him shushed him quickly. Like the vampire in front of them couldn't hear their whispers. Girls. "Just because he hissed at you?"

"Look, I for one agree with Mercedes. It wasn't normal." Rachel said, holding her head up high as she continued to follow the vampire.

"Well of course it's not normal!" Sam said loudly, using his long legs to his advantage to catch up with the two in front of him. He easily pushed them apart to walk in the middle. "He'll never be the 'old' Kurt, surely you realize that, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course we do, Sam." Rachel said quickly, shaking her head at him slightly. "He still didn't have to look at us like that though.

"True." Mercedes said.

"Will you listen to yourselves?" Sam said, voice rising steadily as they continued to walk. "Your phone went off Rachel, it scared the hell out of him!"

"I don't understand ho-"

"His hearing just gained about a two hundred percent raise in the last week alone. Do you really think volume to him is the same as it is to us?" Sam asked, stopping when they came to the large ornate gate door that marked one of Dalton's outside entrances.

"The next time you kids want to come visit someone, make an appointment." The tall vampire said, eyeing them carefully. "Sneaking over a wall is not the wisest thing to do, especially when there are young pups around." He continued shaking his head. "If you try that again you might not be so lucky to have someone save you."

The three humans walked through the gate, quickly turning around when they heard metal slapping back together. The vampire was already gone and two security guards were now staring them down from either side of the stone pillars that connected to the doors of the gate.

"Just because your uncle is a vampire doesn't make you an expert on them, Sam Evans." Rachel said, sniffing slightly.

"So how are you one then?" Sam asked, glancing at her as they continued to walk towards Rachel's car they had parked behind a tall hedge earlier. "Last time I checked Blaine and Kurt were the _only_ vampires you knew."

Rachel opened her mouth but quickly shut it again when she thought of nothing she could say to that. She glanced at Mercedes who was looking down at the ground as they walked, a guilty look reflected on her face. "Perhaps we did…overreact a bit then." Rachel finally admitted.

"Yeah, I think so." Mercedes said, throwing a sad look over her shoulder towards the large campus. "We shouldn't have bolted like that…"

"He probably feels awful about it." Sam said, not giving the two girls a break. He couldn't believe how they had behaved to Kurt's small slip up. The fledgling couldn't help it after all, it was just instinct now.

The rest of the walk to Rachel's car was completed in awkward silence. The two girls slid into the front seats, still slightly moping, while Sam sat in the back behind Rachel. The silence continued for about half an hour before Mercedes finally spoke up.

"We didn't get to finish telling him." Mercedes said, glancing at Rachel who sighed in response.

"Finish what?" Sam asked from the back seat, still staring out his window. The expensive cars zooming past them almost making him drool with want.

"Puck." Rachel began. "The way he's been acting." She quickly said when Sam caught her gaze in the rear-view mirror.

"Like?" Sam asked, sitting up a bit straighter when they slowed to stop behind a line of traffic.

"Well he keeps asking if Kurt is still at Dalton. I think he thinks that the boy would implode if he steps a foot away from that place or Blaine." Mercedes said with a shake of her head.

"Blaine?" Sam asked a little confused.

"Yeah he constantly asks if Blaine is with him too, a bit annoying if you ask me." Rachel said, relieved when the traffic in front of them began moving again. "He won't tell us why he keeps asking and only says he's safer wherever Blaine is."

"Well, yeah." Sam said, eyebrow knitting together. "It's safer in Westerville, at least for vampires." He continued, glancing out his window again. "Lima isn't a safe zone, vampires can be hunted there and it's not against the law to behead them." His uncle's Creator had moved him just a few days after he was turned because of that reason.

'We know that." Rachel scoffed. "It just seems like there is something going on that he isn't letting us know. If Kurt is so safe over there, why is Puck constantly making sure he isn't leaving the grounds?"

Sam frowned, trying to come up with a logical explanation as they continued along the highway. He knew Puck liked Kurt enough, but to his knowledge they were never really that close. "So what were you going to tell him?"

"Well we were going to let him know what Puck was asking, maybe he would know why." Mercedes said with a shrug. "I would call him but after what we just did…"

"I'll tell him this weekend." Sam said, slouching back in his seat. He looked towards the front when Rachel let out a small sound of surprise. "What?"

"You're coming back this weekend by yourself?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Well yeah, Kurt said it should be fine." He really wanted to see Jeremiah again but he wasn't about to blurt that out with Mercedes in the car. He loved the girl but she tended to start rumors with any piece of gossip or secrets you gave her. Sam didn't think he could handle everyone knowing he liked guys yet. He had kept the secret for so long and it wasn't like he didn't like girls too.

"Thanks Sam." Mercedes said, turning in her seat to smile at him. "Do you think you can tell him we're sorry?" she asked hopefully.

Sam stared at Mercedes for a moment. "I guess but it won't be the same as you two saying it to him." He pointed out, ignoring the hurt look that flashed across the girls' face.

"You should bring Finn with you too." Rachel said quietly. "He's been missing Kurt so much. I would suggest Carole go too but she seems to be working a lot more recently." She said sadly.

Sam nodded. "Yeah I'll ask him." Sam said the car ride silent again after that. He had actually been worrying about Finn lately. The teen had withdrawn from most of them, really only talking to Rachel. He knew this weekend visit would be good for Finn, maybe It would even perk him up a bit.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled his bag over his shoulder as he pushed the large leather office chair back underneath his desk. The students slowly filed out of his classroom, the humans throwing him smiles and waves as they left. He smiled back to a few, grabbing his cup of coffee before walking towards the door himself.<p>

He was surprised, relieved, but still surprised when Kurt actually decided to skip the rest of his classes that night. He had figured the fledgling would have continued when his friends left. That was odd as well now that he thought about it, he had never known Rachel Berry to leave so soon. Jeremiah didn't stir up any trouble either; he had actually been civil towards him when he passed him in the hallway earlier.

Perhaps the fact that everything seemed to be going along smoothly bothered him. He liked it this way, but it seemed like the calm before the storm especially when he knew the Warbler Council would be arriving soon. He frowned at that thought, his pace quickening as he thought of Kurt having to face them.

Thankfully no one stopped him on his trek towards his and Kurt's suite. He found his keys quickly in his pocket, unlocking the door and walking in. His nose scrunched up slightly at the familiar perfume still floating around the room that he recognized as Rachel immediately. So Kurt had invited his friends in after all, that was good. Hopefully that meant that Kurt was finally growing to see this place as his as well. He set his bag down on the dark colored love seat in the room, holding back a groan once he smelled Karofsky scent mixed in with the others. He had never expected the wolf and Kurt to get along so well considering their past, but Kurt never failed to amaze him.

Glancing towards the coffee table he noticed Kurt's designer bag on the floor next to it. The top flap was open and the top of a strange looking book was sticking out of the opening. He stared at it for a few more moments before eventually walking past it, heading straight for the bedroom. Blaine couldn't remember Kurt having a book that looked like that but he wasn't about to dig through his things. Perhaps it was a book he had checked out from the library, but regardless he wasn't the type to go through his fledglings things unless he thought something would cause them harm. It wasn't like a book would hurt Kurt.

Blaine smiled once he saw Kurt curled up on the bed, brows furrowing once he realized that the fledgling was still in his uniform. That was very unlike the younger vampire who always changed out of the Dalton blazer when he had the chance. Kurt hadn't even taken his pants off or pulled the comforter up over himself.

He kept his eyes trained on Kurt, watching as the teen's chest slowly rose and fell with his breathing as he slowly shrugged out of his own uniform. It amazed him how fledglings would breathe in their sleep in the beginning. After finally stripping down to just his undershirt and pulling on a pair of pajama pants he walked over to the bed. He knew the fledgling had to be hungry knowing he hadn't fed in a while.

Blaine gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, smiling when the fledgling subconsciously pressed the top of head into his palm. "Kurt." He whispered, loving the soft groan the teen gave in return. He almost regretted waking him, watching Kurt sleep was one of his favorite things in the world. The fledgling had to feed though, and Blaine was going to make sure that happened regardless of whatever else he wanted. "Hey." Blaine said softly, watching as Kurt's bright colored eyes blinked open to stare up at him.

Kurt sat up slowly, smiling towards Blaine when the vampire sat on the edge of the bed, cupping the right side of his face. "Hi." he said, wincing when the top set of his teeth ached. "Ugh.." he muttered, leaning his forehead against Blaine's shoulder.

"Hungry?" Blaine asked quietly, slowly reaching over to unbutton Kurt's blazer. He grinned when the fledgling batted his hands away to unbutton it himself.

"Maybe just a little," Kurt admitted, quickly shrugging the blazer off before throwing it to the floor. He laughed when he was suddenly pushed backwards into the mattress, reaching up to press his right hand against Blaine's strong chest when the vampire crawled over him. He began to purr when Blaine ran his nose along his jaw line, eventually pressing kisses against his neck and shoulder.

"Mmhm." Blaine hummed, eyes closing as he breathed in Kurt's unique scent that reminded him of honey and lavender. He lifted his head, staring down at Kurt for a moment.

Kurt looked up to Blaine with a confused look, slowly turning to press a kiss against one of the vampire's arms that was holding him up. He shivered and smiled when a few more kisses were pressed against his now exposed neck. He rolled his head back, sticking out his bottom lip in a slight pout when the warm lips had stopped touching his skin. He blinked up at the vampire, a little confused as to why he was staring so intently. He began to panic slightly when the thought that his eyes may be glowing. "What?" he asked, trying to look away from Blaine's face.

Blaine put most of his weight on his right arm as he use the left grab Kurt's chin, willing the fledgling to look at him once again. "I just can't get over how beautiful you are." He said grinning when Kurt rolled his eyes, noticing he looked relieved for some reason.

"Blaine." Kurt said with a sigh, reaching up to touch the vampire's cheek softly. "Have you not looked in a mirror lately?" he asked through a soft purr. "Compared to you I'm nothing." He said, surprised when Blaine growled softly in return.

"Kurt you just don't see yourself, do you?" Blaine said through an agitated sigh. He didn't know how to get the fledgling to understand just how beautiful he actually was. Vampires envied him for having such a glorious creature at his side. He calmed himself, noticing the confused look flitter across Kurt's face.

Kurt smiled beneath Blaine's lips when the vampire leaned down to kiss him. "I missed you." He whispered when Blaine pulled away again, still leaning over him. He winced when his teeth began to bother him again. That was one of the most annoying things about being a vampire he had realized. When you were hungry there was no putting if off no matter how much you wanted to.

Blaine chuckled softly, finally rolling on to his side and pulling Kurt with him. He intertwined his legs with the longer ones beside him and pulled the younger vampire against his chest as he pressed more kissed against Kurt's lips. "I always miss you." He loved the slight vibration he felt rolling against his chest as Kurt continued his constant purr. "How would you like your dinner tonight, sir?" he asked, grinning when Kurt laughed slightly.

"Hmm." Kurt said, pretending to ponder what he wanted. "Well, I really like the way we have been doing it you know…" he admitted, voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine grinned. "Me too." He said his voice just as quiet as Kurt's. He had slowly introduced Kurt to feeding from his own mouth, something he enjoyed immensely. It was a much closer connection than offering his wrist which Kurt had stubbornly clung to for a few days. But after his incident with the hunters where Blaine had fed him directly he had started to request it more. There were so many other ways that were just as pleasurable as well, but that would have to wait for a while.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly when Blaine suddenly pressed his lips against his, the vampire's tongue sweeping across his bottom lip. He moaned softly when he slowly opened his mouth, allowing Blaine to explore his mouth. His fingers tightened in Blaine's hair as he felt the other's tongue press against his own, loving the vampire's taste.

Blaine moaned softly when felt Kurt's tongue push against his for a moment, pulling away so that Kurt could take a little breath. He pressed his lips back to Kurt's after a moment, quickly pressing the top of his tongue against one of Kurt's sharp canines. He moaned loudly as Kurt began to suck instantly, soft mewling noise leaving the back of his throat between swallows.

Kurt groaned, his eyes closing as Blaine's blood filled his mouth and spilled down his throat and chin. He grunted, managing to untangle one of his legs to throw it over the vampire's hip. He pressed even closer against him, still sucking as hard as he could.

This boy was going to drive Blaine insane with the way he was basically grinding against him. The beautiful moans, whimpers, and groans weren't helping the current situation down south. His right hand was pressing against Kurt's neck as they kissed ,crushing their lips as close together as he could. His other hand had found it's way to Kurt's backside, where it gently squeezed.

Kurt pulled away once he felt his stomach would burst if he fed any more, groaning in protest when Blaine tried to get him to continue. "Full." He mumbled, very aware of where Blaine's hand was. He turned his head when the vampire tried to kiss him again not wanting anymore blood.

Blaine propped himself up on his elbow, resting his cheek in his hand as he stared down at his beautiful creation. He loved the how the dark blood contrasted against Kurt's pale skin. "You don't drink enough." He scolded gently, finally removing his hand from Kurt's butt to run his fingers through his hair.

"Blaine." Kurt purred, feeling the blood's effects instantly. He stretched his long legs, toes curling in delight. "Stop worrying so much." He whispered, pressing his face against Blaine's chest to breathe in his scent.

"It's my job." Blaine said with a soft laugh, leaning down to press a kiss against Kurt's temple. He shifted his legs slightly, still very aware of his problem. He bit back a moan when the fledgling's knee brushed across it.

Kurt grinned, tilting his head back to look up at Blaine. "Mr. Anderson, I do believe you have a problem." He breathed, slowly brushing across the same spot with his knee again.

"Kurt." Blaine warned in a growl, trying to untangle himself. This must be Kurt's plan to kill him. "Don't start something you aren't going to finish."

"Who said I didn't want to finish?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>__ "Puckerman it's your choice." A gruff said within the circle of men._

"_But he's my friend." Puck said, glaring at the leader._

"_You either kill him, or we will."_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** I am an evil person! I can't believe I just stopped it there. It was just getting so long and…and…heh. Is Kurt having an urge or…? PUCK! He finally made it to the party, doesn't look like in a good way though.

I lost all of the questions you may have asked, but please send them again! I love answering them.

The next part will be the last in this chapter. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
